Awakening (Traducción Oficial)
by Reactive Cuarz
Summary: Un día, miles de años después del final de la rebelión contra el Planeta Madre, Rose Quartz renunció a su gema para traer a su hijo, un híbrido humano-gema al mundo, muriendo en el proceso de darle vida al niño que le pondría fin a la tiranía de los Diamantes. Pero contra viento y marea, incluso después de que se suponía que había muerto, se despertó. Parte 1 de la serie Sintesis
1. No tan muerta

Rose Quartz sabía que su vida iba a terminar pronto, y estaba en paz con eso. Tumbada en la playa mirando la puesta de sol, se frotó su embarazado vientre y reflexionó sobre su vida.

Su nacimiento como Diamante Rosa, la constatación de que todo lo que los otros Diamantes le habían dicho estaba mal, su decisión de fingir ser un soldado de Cuarzo común y fingir su propia muerte en un esfuerzo por reinventarse y cambiar para mejor, y la mayoría de todos sus muchos, muchos fracasos tratando de hacer que eso suceda.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, dirigió sus pensamientos hacia el futuro, hacia su hijo por nacer que podría ir más allá de sus fracasos y vivir una vida más feliz que la suya, rodeada de las personas que realmente lo amaban.

_Solo desearía poder estar allí para verlo_. _¿C__ómo sería? El primer híbrido humano-gema, que combina mis habilidades con la capacidad de la vida orgánica para cambiar y adaptarse._

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por ligeros pasos cuando Perla se sentó a su lado. Girándose para mirarla, vio que Perla estaba hecha un desastre, rios de lágrimas caían por sus ojos, había estado tomando toda la situación horriblemente mal, pero era fuerte. Más fuerte que ella en muchos sentidos, más capaz de ir más allá de su propósito original y convertirse en una mejor gema al menos.

Perla no dijo nada mientras estaban sentadas, mirando la puesta de sol. Lo habían hecho muchas veces antes, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que esta sería la última vez. Envolvió su brazo alrededor de Perla y las dos permanecieron allí por varios minutos antes de que el sonido de unas voces proviniendo de la playa les hicieran voltear la vista.

Cuando se volvió para mirar, supo que su sentimiento había sido correcto; Greg y Amatista se aproximaban a paso lento desde la ciudad, con Garnet por delante de ellos, Garnet las alcanzó primero, mirandolas abrazárse en la arena.

"Te vi dar a luz esta noche" Garnet confirmó sus sospechas. "Creí que sería mejor si todos estuviéramos presentes".

Garnet siempre fue confiable, siempre usando su visión futura para su beneficio y el del resto de las Gemas de Cristal. Era por eso que no tenía dudas de que asumiría el papel de líder cuando se fuera. "Gracias", dijo suavemente mientras Perlita soltaba un sollozo y enterraba la cara en su pecho.

Cuando Greg llegó un momento después, Rose lo invitó a sentarse a su lado, y después de un momento de vacilación lo hizo.

"Entonces, ¿Llegó el momento?¿El gran día?" Preguntó "Porque sabía que sería pronto, pero esperaba que pudiéramos tener un poco más de tiempo antes de que..." Se detuvo, no queriendo terminar la oración, como si no decirla en voz alta lo hiciera menos real.

Se tuvo que inclinar para besar su frente. "Lo siento, pero esto es todo. Puedo sentirlo venir." Confirmó tristemente antes de abrazarlo. Sintiendo como él y Perla se tensaban cuando se acercó, y dejó escapar un suspiro triste.

Detrás de ella, escuchó a Amatista soltar un gruñido de frustración y a Garnet susurrando para si misma. Una sonrisa agridulce cruzó sus labios, y los tres se quedaron allí sentados un rato más mientras pensamientos corrian a toda velocidad por su mente, especificamente secretos que debería haber revelado hace mucho.

_No, es demasiado tarde para explicarlo todo, y Perla los conoce, ella les dirá lo que necesitan saber_. Pero su mayor deseo era que sus dos amantes terminaran su pequeña enemistad sobre ella. _Prometieron no interferir con la crianza de mi hijo, y decir la verdad ahora arruinará esta pacífica puesta de sol._

Cuando el sol comenzó a deslizarse por debajo de las olas, empezó a sentir algo dentro de ella, su gema se movió al mismo tiempo que el niño dentro de ella.

Cuando su cuerpo comenzó a brillar, y su familia comenzó a llamarla, lo último que sintió fue el toque de las personas que más amaba. _No es la peor manera de que mi vida termine_, pensó mientras se hundía en la nada.

==========/==============/==========

A años luz de distancia, una máquina en una estación espacial abandonada salió del modo de espera. Esta máquina había sido construida a pedido de la Gran autoridad Diamante para que si uno de ellos fuera destruido, pudieran continuar sirviendo al imperio.

En teoría en su último momento antes de la muerte, los nodos dentro de la gema del Diamante deberian copiar y transmitir toda la información de su gema a esta máquina, como copiar un archivo de una computadora.

En teoría, la máquina pondría la información en una copia en blanco del Diamante en cuestión, lo que le permitiría volver a liderar, pero dados los requisitos de recursos para hacer incluso un diamante en blanco con lo minimo de lo mínimo para funcionar, solo se había puesto una copia de la gema de Diamante Rosa.

Cuando la máquina no funcionó cuando Pink Diamond aparentemente se hizo añicos hace milenios se incluyeron relojes de arena de zafiro para sacar su conciencia del pasado, pero no funcionó y la máquina quedó en espera.

Ahora, miles de años después de su fabricación, la máquina cobró vida. En menos de un segundo después de recibir la señal de que un diamante se estaba muriendo, activó programas que nunca se habían usado fuera de las pruebas, y cuando muchos de los sistemas no respondieron, tuvo que adaptarse para superar todos los problemas uno tras otro.

Cuando recibió el volcado de datos de la gema de Diamante Rosa, comenzó a transferir toda la información a la gema inerte en su cámara de retención, pero con la gran mayoría de sus sistemas fuera de línea la transferencia fue mucho más lenta de lo esperado, y los pocos minutos que deberían haber tomado se convirtieron en días, que se convirtieron en meses a medida que la máquina luchaba y los sistemas que nunca habían sido diseñados para funcionar durante tanto tiempo se detenían continuamente.

El proceso se prolongó durante años, hasta que finalmente logró su objetivo a pesar del fracaso generalizado en sus subsistemas, un testimonio de la sofisticación y la habilidad de sus constructores. Mientras tres gemas y un humano criaron a un niño en un planeta lejano, nació una copia perfecta de Pink Diamond tal como estaba en sus últimos momentos, con todos los recuerdos y experiencias del original. Cuando se completó su tarea, se envió un mensaje simple a Diamante Blanco, gobernante del Planeta Madre.

Dentro de su gema, Diamante Rosa se preguntó por qué todavía podía pensar, por qué todavía estaba consciente. _¿Funcionó? ¿Estaré dentro de mi hijo, consciente sin poder escuchar ni ver nada por el resto de su vida? ¿Por qué sigo aquí?_ . Durante las siguientes horas la necesidad de tomar su forma física creció de un sentimiento menor a un impulso imparable, y a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, sintió que su conciencia comenzaba a abandonar su gema._ Nora, Steven, quienquiera que fueras, lo siento mucho._ Pensó mientras tomaba forma.

Al abrir los ojos, esperaba ver las Gemas de Cristal y Greg mirándola mientras tomaba su forma, asesinando a su hijo recién nacido. Lo que vio en cambio fue mucho peor.

Estaba en una habitación hecha por gemas del Planeta Madre, la arquitectura era inconfundible. Peor aún, la habitación era rosa y en una placa cerca de la cama donde se había despertado, vio un mensaje corto escrito en el lenguaje de las gemas.

_Rosa,_

_Estoy segura de que tienes muchas preguntas, serán respondidas a su debido tiempo. La máquina de la que acabas de salir fue construida después de que comenzó la rebelión en tu colonia, y todo lo que necesitas saber es que te salvó de la muerte. Blanco recibió un mensaje cuando la máquina se activó, enviará a alguien para escoltarte de regreso al Planeta Madre en breve._

_Diamante __A__zul__._

Mientras sus ojos recorrían las palabras una y otra vez, su mente no paraba de dar vueltas mientras trataba de entender lo que había pasado, la gema que había nacido como Diamante Rosa murió como Rose Quartz, y luego renació como Diamante Rosa con solo un pensamiento coherente en el caos que azotaba su mente.

_Los humanos tenían razón, hay un infierno._


	2. Fragmentos interiores

La mente de Rose era un desastre que trataba de entender otro desastre aun mas grande. Lentamente, cuando la ola inicial de emociones se ordenaban, empezó a comprender la situación.

El mensaje decía que Diamante Blanco enviaría pronto a alguien para escoltarla al Planeta Madre y si la encontraban como Rose Quartz, sería castigada. El miedo recorrió su cuerpo cuando las imágenes de una torre oscura brillaron en su mente. _Y eso fue por hacer una escena, si descubren que fingí mi propia destrucción ... _

No. no podía dejar que lo descubrieran, la mantendrían vigilada todo el tiempo incluso si la dejaban salir de esa celda y nunca podría volver a casa. Así que con determinación decidió levantarse y prepararse para regresar a la vida a la que nunca había querido volver.

Horas después, ya estaba hecho, Rose se había ido y se había reformado como Diamante Rosa para evitar cualquier desliz por mantener un cambio de forma por demasiado tiempo. Su nuevo atuendo era más elegante, basado en el mural de su base lunar y sin el algodón de su atuendo anterior. Sentada cerca de la plataforma de distorsión, se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras esperaba lo inevitable.

_Los Diamantes saben que he vuelto, pero la máquina tenía relojes de arena, si estaban tan unidos como parecían puedo fingir que volví desde el momento en que me "destrozaron". La tierra estará bien sin mí, nos aseguramos de eso, además no es como si pudiera volver pronto, si vuelvo como Diamante Rosa me atacarían y no creo que me den el espacio suficiente para volver a ser Rose Quartz. Volveré si puedo, pero en este momento ... en este momento no puedo pensar en la Tierra, necesito pensar en el futuro. Una vez que regrese al Planeta Madre, necesito hacer algo más que ser un artista, no más Pelotas y jugar. Sé que tengo poderes que ayudan a la vida orgánica, así que me centraré en descubrir cómo crear gemas sin dejar un mundo inutilizable para los orgánicos._

Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que la activación de la plataforma de distorsión la sorprendió. Cuando el pilar de luz de la plataforma se disipó, pudo ver a un escuadrón de soldados de cuarzo blancos que bajaban de la plataforma.

Al verlos, sintió una sensación de inquietud dentro de ella, las gemas de la corte blanca siempre fueron un testimonio de formilidad y estoicismo, pero al ver estas gemas bajar de la plataforma de distorsión con movimientos rápidos y eficientes, todas en bloque como si fueran una mente colmena era difícil creer que estuvieran relacionadas con las amatistas de su propia corte, o incluso con los soldados más estrictos de la corte amarilla.

Cuando la vieron, no hubo ninguno de los gritos emocionados que ella asociaba con los soldados de Cuarzo, y cuando se formaron frente a ella con solo unas pocas órdenes, la sensación de inquietud no paró de crecer.

"Diamante Rosa", dijo la líder, arrodillándose mientras sus brazos formaban un saludo perfecto. "Nuestro Diamante recibió la transmisión de esta estación y nos envió a investigar. Llegamos tan pronto como pudimos, perdone la demora.

"Está bien", dijo Pink con una leve sonrisa "No esperaba una respuesta inmediata. ¿Supongo que me llevarás con Diamante Blanco ahora?"

"Por supuesto" respondió la gema frente a ella. Sin mas palabras, el escuadrón se formó a su alrededor, escoltándola mientras caminaba hacia la plataforma de distorsión. En un destello Diamante Rosa se encontró en una pequeña habitación hecha de piedra blanca. Siguiendo al soldado de Cuarzo, caminaron por un pasillo.

Después de unos minutos, el pasillo se abrió en una cámara abierta y se detuvo en seco mientras se liberaba un torrente de recuerdos de las veces anteriores en que había sido invitada a las cámaras de Diamante Blanco. Antes de que pudiera recuperarse de la conmoción, una voz de sus más oscuras pesadillas resonó por la habitación.

"Hola Starlight, ciertamente asustaste a todos". Diamante Blanco, líder del imperio de las gemas estaba de pie sobre un pedestal, inmóvil y sin emociones a pesar de la suavidad de su voz. Antes de que Pink pudiera reaccionar, ella continuó. "Gracias a las estrellas que la máquina finalmente funcionó, ahora todo vuelve a ser como debería ser. Bienvenida a casa, Rosa"

"Sobre eso, ¿qué hizo exactamente esa máquina?", Respondió, tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos detrás de su curiosidad.

"Oh, usó algunos nodos colocados en su gema para descargar una copia de tu gema justo antes de ser destrozada, luego puso esa copia en una gema de respaldo que teníamos lista para ti", dijo Blanco casualmente, como si acabara de mencionarle el color de las paredes y no que era una copia que vivía en una gema falsa. "Incluso cuando colocaron los relojes no funcionó de inmediato, pero después de miles de años, supongo que algo debe de haberle sucedido".

La revelación de que ella no era el verdadero Diamante Rosa, sino que ella era solo algunos recuerdos puestos en una gema en espera y que interpretará el papel de Rosa no le sentó nada bien, apenas sintió nada cuando sus rodillas tocaron el suelo. Tenia demasiado corriendo por su mente como para decir nada.

"Bueno Pink, sé que esto podría ser un poco demasiado para ti, pero deberías mirar el lado positivo, si la máquina no hubiera funcionado, habrías muerto, ¿y no es esto mucho mejor?"

La gema que había pensado que era Diamante Rosa _¿Incluso merezco su nombre?_ miró hacia las luces brillantes, apenas capaz de distinguir el rostro blanco a través de sus lágrimas. "Pero Diamante Rosa está destrozada, ella murió allí en ese planeta. ¡Esa máquina no la salvó, hizo una copia que se parece a ella y tiene todos sus recuerdos, pero ELLA SE FUE!" Directamente gritó la última línea, lágrimas corrían por su rostro mientras intentaba traer sus rodillas a barbilla antes de darse cuenta de que su cuerpo no quería responderle.

Blanco la miró sin parpadear por un momento antes de responderle "Eres Diamante Rosa"

"Ella se fue..." susurró en el suelo.

"Y tú estás aquí", respondió White, la molestia reflejada en su voz. "Tienes sus recuerdos, una copia perfecta de su gema y su papel en este imperio. Hace un ciclo, podrías haber sido una gema inerte en animación suspendida, pero ahora eres Diamante Rosa y te comportarás como tal"

La miro fijamente, queriendo discutir pero aterrorizada de emitir un solo sonido, los recuerdos de estar encerrada en una habitación oscura inundan su mente atravesada por pensamientos y emociones en guerra.

"Obviamente no estás en forma para realizar tus tareas, ve a tu habitación, cuando estés lista para cumplir tu propósito, simplemente envíame un mensaje".

Se encontró rodeada por una burbuja blanca antes de siquiera abrir la boca. Su mente apenas registró lo que había sucedido, y casi no se dio cuenta cuando explotó la burbuja, dejándola en su antigua celda número dos.

Al mirar a su alrededor, sintió recuerdos regresar, recuerdos que pertenecían a una gema que había abandonado su forma en un planeta lejano. Alejando ese pensamiento de su mente, paseó por la habitación e intentó pensar, mas que nada para controlar los sentimientos que corrían como un corcel desbocado por su mente.

_El Diamante Rosa original está muerto. ¿Eso acaso importa en lo mas mínimo? No me siento diferente a ella en nada... _

Suspirando, miró por la ventana mientras el sol naciente iluminaba el planeta._ Por ahora, para todos los demás soy Diamante Rosa, a menos que de alguna manera no sea una copia perfecta, aun así, por mucho que ser una copia sea molesto, es mucho menos molesto que estar de regreso en el Planeta Madre. _

_Blanco espera que regrese a mis actividades de antes de que me dieran la Tierra, pero incluso cuando no sabía que era una copia, no quería hacer nada de eso, pero si digo que no quiero retomar mi papel ¿Amarillo y Azul incluso me dejarán hacer algo o directamente me encerrarán en la torre?_

Mientras caminaba por la habitación, pequeñas figuras se asomaban por los agujeros en las paredes, estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no las notó hasta que una habló en voz baja.

"¿Rosa? ¿De verdad eres tu?"

No pudo hacer otra cosa congelarse y mirar hacia donde provenía la voz. De pie en un pequeño agujero que se había abierto en la pared estaba una de las Pebbels que mantenían la habitación en funcionamiento. Arrodillándose, miró a la pequeña criatura a los ojos.

_Las Pebbels. Oh, cuanto las extrañé, pequeñas, no puedo creer que hayan estado aquí todo este tiempo, pensé que ya se habrían mudado a otra sala_. Pensó mientras volvian buenos recuerdos de su tiempo juntos.

"Hola pequeños, lo siento, me he ido por un tiempo, pero me ... distraí en la Tierra"

El guijarro miró su gema "¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Escuchamos que te destrozaron!" Dijo ella en un hilo de voz.

Debajo de ella, otra Pebbel salió de la pared "¡Estábamos muy tristes, te extrañamos mucho!"

_No puedo decirles la verdad acerca de ser Rose, y no merecen oírme llorar sobre cómo soy una copia_. Levantando la cabeza y mirando la primera piedra a los ojos, se obligó a responder aunque sea una verdad a medias.

"Esa es ... una larga historia, estaba destrozada, pero los otros diamantes construyeron una máquina para sacar mi mente de mi gema antes de morir y ponerla en una inerte. De todos modos, la máquina tardó un poco más de lo esperado, ¡pero ya he vuelto!"

Detrás de la pared, podía escuchar susurros de otras Pebbels. "¿Te sientes bien Rosa?" Vino de uno de ellos.

_No, quiero ir a la Tierra, no quiero ser una copia y quiero estar lejos de los otros Diamantes_. pensó, pero en su lugar les sonrió "No, pero realmente no quiero hablar de eso en este momento". Dijo, extendiendo la mano y dando un suave abrazo a la Pebbel. "Vamos a jugar algunos juegos, como solíamos hacerlo antes de irme".

Las Pebbels fueron un tanto cautelosas, y al principio solo salieron unos pocos, pero a medida que avanzaban los juegos, cada vez más se unieron a la diversión. Riendo y jugando, su alegría la invadió, y aunque el dolor todavía estaba allí, y sus emociones no eran las más estables, se encontró riendo y jugando.

A medida que los minutos se convirtieron en horas, por primera vez desde que despertó en esa estación, la nueva Diamante Rosa sintió que tal vez las cosas no tenían que ser tan horribles.


	3. Viejos conocidos y nuevos propósitos

Después de un día de jugar con las Pebbels en su habitación, Rosa se reclinó en un asiento frente a la ventana y reflexionó sobre su situación.

_No__ quiero ser un diamante __otra vez__. Y no quiero preguntarme c__ontinuamente__ si "otra vez" es correcto cuando "yo" técnicamente nunca he sido un Diamante_. Suspirando, sacudió la cabeza y tuvo que parpadear para evitar algunas lágrimas.

_Si lo peor de todo era ser una copia, podré resolverlo... tarde o temprano, pero lo mas extraño sera volver con las Gemas de Cristal después de que me vieron ... después de que vieron morir a la original, pero podremos superarlo. Pero estoy muy lejos de la Tierra, y no sé si alguna vez podré volver. Y ahora tengo que enfrentar a Amarillo y Azul y por como actuaron la última vez que hablamos ..._

Ella se estremeció ante el recuerdo. Azul la estaba regañando por atreverse a sugerir incluso darse por vencida, antes de cambiar a esa voz que usaba cuando pretendía preocuparse por cómo se sentía para decirle que todo lo que tenía que hacer era sonreir, saludar y dejar que sus soldados se encargaran de todo. Amarillo de pie en el fondo, sin siquiera mirarla a los ojos o decirle nada, recordándole lo poco que valía realmente para ella.

_Y hasta donde saben, justo después fui y dejé que un rebelde se acercara lo suficiente como para que yo... ella, ella quedara destrozada. ¡Nunca más me dejarán salir de este planeta! Blanco no dirá nada, me sorprende que siquiera me haya respondido cuando le pregunté qué había sucedido. No puedo pasar el resto de mi vida aquí, no con cómo me van a tratar después de mi "fracaso" en la Tierra._

Respirando hondo y utilizando técnicas de relajación que había aprendido de una sacerdotisa humana un par de miles de años después del final de la guerra intenta no perder el control, al mirar por la ventana pudo ver las naves-brazo amarilla y azul, estacionadas en sus plataformas y una sensación de determinación la recorrió al ver los símbolos de su poder.

_No dejaré que me traten así __nunca mas, no__ importa si tengo que pelear c__on__ ell__a__s, al menos si hago que __se enojen__ y me encierren no habré __agachado la cabeza__ y __acatado amablemente el antiguo rol de Diamante Rosa__. Si sus naves están aquí __eso significa que __están en la sala del trono o lo suficientemente cerca como para l__legar__ si reciben una llamada mía __diciéndo__ que __voy de camino__, así que me dirigiré a la sala del trono, me sentaré en __mi__ trono, ¡y __les __haré saber que he vuelto y que no __me dejare arrastrar de nuevo__!_

Saliendo de su habitación, siguió un camino que había memorizado a base de milenios de estar encerrada. Las gemas con las que se topó por el camino se apartaban nada mas al verla, con sus caras desencajadas de asombro y susurrando entre ellas en cuanto creyeron que estaba muy lejos para oirlas.

"¿Es ella?"

"Ella no puede volver, ¡no puedes volver a armar una gema rota!"

"Me gusta su nuevo aspecto".

"Escuché que las Diamantes lo intentaron, ¡pero eso fue hace milenios!"

"¿Es por eso que Azul y Amarillo se han encerrado en la sala del trono?"

Siguió moviéndose, enfocada en su objetivo, pero con cada paso mas cerca de la sala del trono sentia mas y mas miedo filtrandose en su mente. _¿Estoy realmente list__a__ para enfrentarl__a__s? ¿Realmente puedo hacer esto?_ Se preguntó a sí misma, de pie frente a las puertas principales. Volteando la vista, identificó un Topacio haciendo guardia junto a la puerta. _Si no entro, __el__ personal del palacio __les pasarán el dato, si __no quisiera enfrentarl__a__s, debería haberme quedado en mi habitación__, es d__emasiado tarde para __arrepentirse__._

Con ese último pensamiento, le dijo al Topacio que abriera la puerta.

El guardia se apresuró a obedecer, feliz de que ya no la observara fijamente un Diamante que de alguna manera se había recuperado de ser destrozado. Cuando se abrieron las puertas, Diamante Rosa se preparó para la reunión que había temido desde el momento en que se había reformado.

_Hora de enfrentar la música_. Pensó mientras atravesaba el marco de la puerta.

Al entrar pudo ver a Diamante Azul y Amarillo volviendose a mirarla desde el fondo de la habitación. Al ver sus caras toda su determinación se convirtió en confusión.

Diamante Azul, la gema que la encerró en una torre y la obligó a llorar durante meses con sus poderes estaba llorando desconsoladamente y parecía que estuvo en ese estado por mucho tiempo. Amarillo no estaba mucho mejor, tenía una mirada seria en su rostro, pero después de un momento de inspección quedó claro que apenas se mantenía en pie.

"Rosa" la voz de Amarillo era poco mas que un susurro "Blanco nos informó que la máquina de respaldo había funcionado, pero era mejor verte yo misma". Mientras hablaba, se arrodilló, bajando la cabeza y mirándola a los ojos. "Bienvenida a casa". Dijo, con una calidez en su voz que sonaba completamente extraña viniendo justamente de la gema no fue capaz de dirigirle la mirada.

Parpadeó en estado de shock.

Antes de que pudiera responder, Azul se unió a Amarillo y extendió la mano, abrazándola fuertemente.

"¡Te extrañamos tanto oh Rosa!", Exclamó entre lágrimas. "Después de que te destrozaron, sentí que mi propia gema se había roto. ¡Gastamos tantos recursos en esa máquina y todos valieron la pena por tenerte de vuelta! "

Pink sacudió la cabeza, tratando de superar el shock

Empujando contra el abrazo de Azul, trató de entender por qué los Diamantes actuaban así, después de todo el tiempo que pasaron actuando como si ella fuera solo una molestia ¿ahora si les importa?

Después de que ella se liberó del agarre de hierro de Azul, un silencio incómodo llenó el aire mientras las otras la miraban, esperando que ella dijera algo, cualquier cosa.

"Rosa, ¿estás bien?" La pregunta de Azul parecía genuina, en verdad genuina.

La pregunta la detuvo en seco. "No. No, no estoy bien."

Azul y Amarillo se estremecieron como si las hubiera golpeado, pero no le importó, no iba a quedarse sentada y fingir que todo estaba bien como siempre quisieron.

"Morí, Azul. Sentí que mi vida terminaba y luego me desperté en una habitación extraña al lado de una máquina que nunca había visto y si lo que Blanco me dijo es verdad entonces soy solo una copia de Diamante Rosa, no la original. ¿Estarias bien si eso llegara a pasarte? Todo su dolor se filtró en su voz mientras sus ojos se humedecían.

Azul retrocedió, sosteniendo su mano contra su boca mientras la miraba como a un completo extraño. Y no era un pensamiento del todo equivocado.

"Ejem" Amarillo se aclaró la garganta. "Rosa, no eres solo una copia, no para nosotras. Eres Diamante Rosa y nos alegra mucho que hayas vuelto."

Tuvo que fulminarla con la mirada. "¿Y eso se supone que me haga sentir mejor? Incluso si olvido el hecho de que soy una copia, cosa que no haré, estoy de regreso en el Planeta Madre después de ¿Cuánto, 5 mil años? La Diamante Rosa original pasó siglos pidiendo una colonia propia, esfuerzo que no significa nada porque ahora voy a estar atrapada aquí, organizando pelotas y viendo por encima de los hombros a los Diamantes auténticos haciendo cosas de Diamantes auténticos"_ Sin mencionar que__ ahora tengo que fingir que estoy de acuerdo con u__n__ sistema __tiranico y __enfermo donde gemas impuras como A__matista__ y Garnet son __destruidas__ o simplemente seré __castigada__ por "hacer una escena" y lo odio __profundamente._

"Rosa, no puedes esperar que te dejemos volver, ¡te destrozaron!"

"Eso no volverá a pasar" dijo con voz baja, casi como un gruñido. "Me aseguraré de eso"

"Rosa" cortó Amarillo "Entiendo cómo te sientes, deseas tomar represalias, aplastar las gemas que lo desafiaron y demostrar que nunca deberían haber interferido con los planes de un Diamante. Pero ya hemos purgado todas las gemas de la Tierra por lo que te hicieron"

_¿Creen que mataron todas las gemas de la Tierra?_ parpadeó, sorprendida por la respuesta._ ¿Y Amarillo es ... amable conmigo? Que Azul esté llorando y actuando como si me echara de menos ya es bastante extraño, pero ¿Ahora Amarillo está siendo amable conmigo?_

"¿Qué les pasó a ustedes dos?", Pregunto ya demasiado confundida como para entender la situación.

Las dos se miraron "¿A qué te refieres?"

"Quiero decir, ¿por qué están actuando como si estuvieran feliz de verme? La última vez que te vi me estabas diciendo que estabas harta de mis excusas y Amarillo ni siquiera me miraba a los ojos ¿y ahora están fingiendo que realmente me extrañaron? ¿Que se preocuparon por mí?"

"Por supuesto que nos importas Rosa" dijo Azul, con los ojos muy abiertos. "Nunca quise hacerte pensar que no te apreciabamos"

_¿Intenta en serio fingir que se preocupó por mí todos esos años que me ignoró? Después de todo lo que hizo, tratándome como si fuera ... Como si fuera una niña._ La comparación la golpeó como un golpe de Cuarzo. Incluso después de miles de años alrededor de los humanos, no había hecho la conexión hasta ese momento.

Con la voz fría de ira, miro a Azul y pregunto: "¿Incluso cuando me encerraste en una torre y usaste tus poderes para hacerme llorar por meses? ¿Me vas a decir que hiciste todo eso porque te preocupaste por mí? En su ira, no se dio cuenta de que estaba fusionando la furia de la Diamante Rosa original y ella misma.

Azul la miró con la boca abierta por unos momentos antes de que se diera la vuelta y saliera de la habitación.

Los gritos de Azul para que regresara cayeron en oídos sordos mientras empujaba la puerta.

Vagó por el palacio por un tiempo, no queriendo regresar a su habitacion pero sabiendo que si volvía a la sala del trono significaría darle a Blue lo que quería. Después de un rato, escuchó pasos siguiéndola.

Dándose la vuelta, vio a Amarillo detrás de ella, con una expresión de disgusto en su rostro.

"Rosa, tenemos asuntos importantes que discutir. Mi cámara de extracción está insonorizada, podemos tener esta discusión allí." Su voz estaba nuevamente bajo control, con solo una pizca de emoción deslizándose por sus labios.

Ella asintió, sin confiar en sí misma para hablar. _No hagas una escena en público, siempre __fueron peores__ cuando te equivocas en público. _

Las dos entraron en la cámara de extracción amarilla y una vez que Amarillo le dijo a su perla que informara a los técnicos que Diamante Rosa estaba con ella, la puerta se cerró sin ceremonias.

Un silencio incómodo se prolongó por unos momentos antes de que Amarillo se llevara la mano a la cara y suspirara como si esto ya fuera una rutina.

Rosa, entiendo que estes ... frustrada, con Azul, desde que te fuiste tratar con ella ha sido una lucha, y ella ha pasado los últimos miles de años negándose a cumplir con sus deberes.

Pero no puedes simplemente arremeter así contra ella. Somos las líderes del imperio, y debemos poder hablar entre nosotros sobre asuntos importantes sin arrebatos emocionales ".

"Entonces trátame como tal" cortó rotundamente. "Si es tan importante que podamos 'hablar entre nosotros sobre asuntos importantes', deja de arrojarme a una torre cuando haga algo que no te guste".

Amarillo parpadeó y abrió la boca para responder, pero fue mas rápida para continuar.

"Cuando pedí mi propia colonia Amarillo, quería demostrarte que yo era tan Diamante como tú, que podía manejar las responsabilidades, que deberías tratarme como un igual en lugar de como una molestia. E incluso entonces, ustedes dos vinieron a mi planeta para decirme cómo manejar las cosas. Cerraste mis objeciones a acabar con la vida orgánica en la Tierra, y Azul me hizo rogar de rodillas y, a cambio, 'gentilmente' construyó un zoológico para algunas muestras de una especie" dijo en voz baja y controlada.

"Blanco nunca aprobaría tus ideas", intentó decir Amarillo

"¡Entonces déjame hablar con ella sobre todo esto! ¡Déjame presentar mi caso y discutir con ella directamente en lugar de simplemente encerrarme porque crees que soy demasiado estúpido para tener buenas ideas!" No sabia si era ella la que hablaba o la Rosa original en su interior.

_Solo quería que las gemas y los humanos vivieran en paz, pero eso no es algo que me darás incluso con lo agradable que estás actuando ahora_. Ella pensó con amargura.

Amarillo la miró con una expresión que era demasiado suave para estar en la cara del líder inmortal de los ejércitos del Planeta Madre.

"Lo siento, Rosa" dijo en voz baja y suave.

Estaba aturdida. Había esperado una reprimenda, que Amarillo se defendiera, cualquier cosa menos esto.

"Por supuesto que querias escaparte después de cómo Azul y yo te tratamos. Te dimos la Tierra y deberíamos haber confiado en ti para manejar el proceso de colonización sola en lugar de actuar como si fuera una de nuestras colonias ".

No podía creer lo que oía. Después de todo lo que había hecho, ¿Amarillo estaba sentada aquí, disculpándose con ella? _¿Ella realmente lo dice en serio?_

"Gracias, Yellow", dijo ella, "eso significa mucho para mí escuchar"._ Nunca pensé que escucharía algo así ni en mis sueños mas locos._

Las dos se acomodaron en un silencio cómodo, Amarillo obviamente aliviada de que la cuota emocional del día estuviera completa, mientras ella intentaba procesar lo que acaba de suceder. Sin embargo, después de un tiempo, pudo reunir sus pensamientos y decidió hacer una pregunta que la había estado molestando desde la conversación en la sala del trono.

"Amarillo, sobre la Tierra ... ¿Qué hiciste exactamente después de que me fui?" _Sé lo que vi, pero ella podría haber hecho algo más que no vimos._

"Intentamos un contraataque, pero muchos de nuestros soldados se convirtieron en traidores después de tu destrucción. Nos preocupaba que la oleada de traición se extendiera, por lo que ordenamos una evacuación, y juntos lanzamos un ataque desde la órbita que borró a los rebeldes de la existencia. Pasamos unos siglos después de eso sofocando algunos pequeños grupos de traidores que lograron salir del planeta en la confusión, pero después de eso, las 'Crystal Gems' quedaron completamente aniquiladas ". Yellow dijo, su rostro se suavizó y se volvió más tranquilo mientras la discusión pasó de las emociones a los asuntos militares.

Ella mientras tanto se tambaleaba. _¿Algunos salieron del planeta? Nunca les di una orden para unirse a la evacuación, ¿desobedecieron mis órdenes? O, ¿eran incluso parte de las gemas de cristal en primer lugar?_ Su rostro se oscureció ante la idea, y su voz era baja y enojada cuando se volvió hacia Amarillo.

"¿Y qué pasó con la Tierra después de eso?", Preguntó.

"Al principio, Azul quizo dejarlo como un monumento conmemorativo para ti, y luego, cuando determiné que las armas que desencadenamos para destruir finalmente la rebelión hicieron que restablecer la colonia costaba mas de lo que podia beneficiarnos decidí dejarla en paz".

_¿Qué? ¿Cree ella que el ataque de corrupción hizo que la Tierra fuera inhabitable para las gemas? ¡Esa es la mejor noticia que he escuchado en días! _pensó felizmente para sí misma.

Una mirada pensativa cruzó la cara de Amarillo "Aunque, ahora que has vuelto, la escasez de recursos debería terminar. Si nos esforzamos, podríamos reiniciar la colonia de la Tierra ... "

Pink parpadeó con verdadera sorpresa. "¿Falta de recursos?"

"Sí. Sin que las cuatro brindemos nuestra esencia a la fórmula para crear nuevas gemas, todas las gemas nuevas requieren una cantidad mucho mayor de la misma y drenan muchos más recursos de su Kindergarden, mientras salen a un nivel de calidad inferior a las gemas Era-1 ".

"¿Era-1?". _Sabía que la muerte de un diamante afectaría al imperio, pero no pensé que fuera tan malo._

"La era antes de que te destrozaras. Ahora que has vuelto, estamos entrando en la Era-3 y esas son buenas noticias para todos. Ahora contigo de vuelta, la colonización de un nuevo planeta proporcionará una oleada de nuevas gemas en lugar del goteo actual, aumentando dramáticamente la eficiencia del imperio y permitiéndonos dedicar más recursos a la expansión en lugar de simplemente mantener lo que se construyó en la Era. 1" Amarillo le dijo, un brillo muy especial en sus ojos, hasta que ese brillo se apagó repentinamente. "Por supuesto, Azul insistirá en una pelota para celebrar tu regreso con la asistencia de todas las cortes. ¿Serás capaz de evitar causar una escena si te sientas a su lado?"

"... Sí, creo que podré. Pero primero ¿qué pasó con mi corte después de que yo ... ya sabes ... " intervino

"Se distribuyeron entre nuestras cortes de acuerdo a las necesidades, con algunos desplegados en la estación del zoológico para vigilarlo". Respondió Amarillo, cortando las incómodas pausas mientras ella se enteraba de todo lo sucedido.

_Oh, el zoologico_. se estremeció al pensar en la estación que Azul le había dado tan 'amablemente' en respuesta a su deseo de preservar la vida humana. _Bueno, es mejor que estar en el Planeta Madre._

"Bueno, en todo caso, llamaré a los miembros de mi corte que fueron a las suya. Y como no tengo una colonia, usaré la estación del zoológico como centro de mi corte", respondió.

"Sé que no quieres estar cerca de Azul, pero muchas cosas cambiaron durante la Era-2 de las que debes estar informada, y necesitamos hacer un anuncio oficial de tu regreso. Prometo que trabajaré con Azul para que tu corte vuelva a funcionar pero por ahora, ¿puedes quedarte aquí en el Planeta Madre? ", Preguntó Yellow.

"... Bien, pero a cambio, cuando obtengo mi colonia, la usaré para mis experimentos. No voy a tratar de hacerlo de la manera tradicional como lo hice con la Tierra." respondió.

"Si puedes convencer a Blanco, entonces podrás hacer todos los experimentos que quieras". Respondió Amarillo. "Te ayudaré a reunirte con ella si es tan importante para ti. Una vez que la corte Rosa se reúna podrás regresar a la Tierra y eliminar El Clúster del planeta ".

Pero ella se congeló. _Si regreso a la Tierra, tendré que evitar que las Crystal Gems sean destruidas, probablemente tenga que enfrentarlas. No puedo, no, no puedo hacer eso, pero tampoco puedo dejar que Amarillo o Azul las encuentren primero._ Pensó, con la referencia al 'Cluster' sobrevolando su cabeza mientras se concentraba en todas las maneras en que sus familia de La Tierra podría ser descubierta si no tiene cuidado.

"Realmente no estoy segura. La Tierra era mi colonia y sería correcto reclamarla, pero no sé si quiero volver allí. Tal vez una vez que haya tenido tiempo para pensarlo." Dijo, esperando que fuera suficiente.

Amarillo se encogió de hombros. "Muy bien. Honestamente, después de lo que le hicimos a ese planeta, reiniciar la colonia daria más problemas de lo que vale, pero tenia que preguntar ".

_No tengo idea de por qué piensa que ese ataque dejó la Tierra inhabitable por gemas, pero no me voy a quejar._

El resto de su sesión de extracción fue relativamente mansa, principalmente charla suave aquí y allá. Amarillo parecía entender que realmente no quería jugar juegos como lo habían hecho en el pasado y estaba contenta con sentarse y pensar en el futuro.

Cuando salieron, Amarillo se volvió hacia ella "Enviaré las órdenes para reunir a los ex miembros de la Corte Rosa para que puedas presentarte antes del anuncio, pero les tomará un tiempo llegar muchas de ellas estan asignadas a misiones lejanas."

"Está bien", respondió, "Iré a mi jardín a relajarme un poco, hoy ha sido un día un tanto difícil".

Amarillo asintió con la cabeza "Te contactaré cuando tu corte esté lista".

Caminando por los pasillos, reflexionó sobre cómo había pasado el día.

Hubo Pros y contras. _Los otros Diamantes realmente no tomaron en serio el problema de que yo fuera un clon y Azul está tan mal como siempre, incluso si actúa triste porque me fui, pero al menos Amarillo parece estar dispuesta a tratarme como a un igual aunque no entiendo el porqué de su nueva actitud. En este momento necesito ir a algún lugar lejos de este lugar, sin tantas las miradas indiscretas, un lugar donde pueda relajarme y olvidarme de mis problemas por un momento._

Al pisar la plataforma de distorsión, se preguntó qué tan bien se había mantenido el jardín durante tanto tiempo, y en un destello de luz ya estaba ahí. Mirando a su alrededor, vio que todo el lugar había caído en ruinas.

Las luces se habían apagado, muchas plantas estaban muertas y el resto salvaje, creciendo en todas partes. En la oscuridad, vio algo en medio del camino de mosaicos.

_¿__Creció __un árbol en medio del camino? Que extraño_. Pensó mientras caminaba hacia árbol.

Cuando se acercó, vio que no era un árbol y su buen humor murió en un instante.

"Spinel", dijo con la voz casi rota. "¿Estás ... todavía estás jugando ese juego de la última vez?" _Por favor no, esto tiene que ser una broma. Tal vez esas raíces que crecen sobre sus piernas son falsas__,__ tal vez__,__ tal vez ..._

"Nunca me movi Rosa" Las palabras la cortaron como un cuchillo. "¿Lo hice bien? ¿Gané? "Preguntó Spinel, su voz baja y cansada.

Algo se rompió dentro de ella cuando escuchó esas palabras.

Poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Spinel, contuvo las lágrimas para responder.

"Ganaste Spinel, ganaste"

Spinel la miró y con voz suave dijo: "Te olvidaste de nuestro juego, ¿no?"

Tuvo que arrodillarse, sus lágrimas aparecieron como el derrumbe de una presa ya sobrecargada. "Lo siento, lo siento mucho Spinel". Ella se ahogó al hablar, apenas podía decir algo sin que se escuchara como un gemido.

Spinel se alejó de ella, un paso, dos pasos, y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo.


	4. Amistades rotas

Pink Diamond no había planeado enfrentar uno de sus peores errores cuando decidió visitar su jardín. De hecho, antes de llegar ni siquiera sabía de este error. Solo quería relajarse después de un largo día de estrés y pensar en cómo iba a lidiar con Azul cuando volviera al Planeta Madre. Pero ahora estaba corriendo por su jardín, persiguiendo a la que fue su mejor amiga mientras un cielo interminable se extendía sobre ella.

"¡Spinel!" Gritó, buscando desesperadamente la gema que abandonó y olvidó hace ya tanto. "¡¿Dónde estás?!"

"¡Vete!" Vino una respuesta de su izquierda, siguiendo la voz hasta un pilar, fue tomada por sorpresa cuando un puño rosado se estiró y la golpeó en la cara.

Rodando por el suelo, vio a Spinel parada sobre ella. Con sus alturas relativas se encontro mirando a los ojos llenos de dolor de la gema plegable en cuanto se incorporó para sentarse.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" Preguntó con voz ronca "¿Por qué simplemente ... me dejaste? Después de todo lo que hice por ti, después de todos los juegos que jugamos ¿¡ Por qué simplemente me ordenas quedarme quieta en tu jardín durante miles de años!?"

"Yo ... no pensé que solo te quedarías ahí ..."

"¡Por supuesto que me quedé ahí parada. Todo lo que hice, toda mi existencia fue con el propósito de hacerte feliz y me dijiste que sería divertido!" Gritó Spinel: "¡Hice todo lo posible para hacerte feliz y me dejaste aquí por milenios! "

Sintió que se estaba ahogando en la culpa. Todo lo que Spinel decía era verdad, y no podía pensar en nada que decir para mejorar la situación.

"¿Bien? ¡Di algo! " Dijo Spinel, con frustración en su voz.

Respiró hondo y se preparó. "Lo siento" susurró. "Pasé tanto tiempo jugando y entreteniendo a las otras Diamantes que cuando finalmente conseguí que me tomaran en serio y me dieran una colonia, solo quería dejar esa vida y concentrarme en el futuro, pero no me detuve a pensar en lo que eso significaba, solo hice lo que quería y no pensé en cuánto te haría daño y eso estuvo mal" Terminó de divagar, mirando directamente a los ojos de Spinel, parpadeando entre lágrimas "Lo siento."

Spinel parecía sorprendida por sus palabras, pero después de un momento para recuperarse, su sorpresa se convirtió en ira. "¿Lo siento? ¿¡Lo sientes!?" Gritó "¡Estaba tan feliz por ti cuando obtuviste tu colonia! Pensé que estaríamos trabajando juntos en eso, pero aparentemente no podías soportar tenerme cerca y ni siquiera tenías el coraje de salir y decirlo y no tienes ini idea de cuanto sufrí por eso".

"No tenías que quedarte allí ..."

"¡Sí, lo hice!" Spinel directamente le gritó. "¡Eres mi Diamante! ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que su diamante significa para una gema? ¡Fui hecho para obedecerte, para hacerte feliz! Era tuyo y te amaba, y cuando me dijiste que jugara un juego ,** jugué ese juego****"**. Su rostro se había deformado en dolor cuando todas sus lágrimas se derramaron libremente. "Supongo que un Diamante no sabría lo que es, querer desesperadamente que alguien sea feliz, sentir que has fallado si alguna vez ves un ceño fruncido en su rostro".

"No ... no sabía que eso era lo que significaba para ti. Sabía que la orden de un Diamante era importante, pero supongo que no entendí exactamente lo que significaba ..." trató de entender lo que Spinel acababa de decir antes de que un horrible pensamiento llegara a su mente.

_Fui hecho para obedecerte_. Cuando esas palabras se repitieron en su cabeza, una imagen vino a ella. Perla, con una flor rosa en el pelo sosteniendo la espada de Rose Quartz. _"Para mi último pedido como Diamante, por favor, nunca más hablemos de esto. Nadie puede saberlo.__"_

Sus palabras pasaron por su cabeza mientras el mareo inminente la tiraba hacia atrás. _P__erla__ también fue obligada a obedecer mis órdenes__,__el__la todavía esta bajo esa orden._ Fue sacada de sus pensamientos por una risa salvaje proveniente de Spinel.

"Después de todo este tiempo, yo estaba tan **preocupada** de que me hubieras dejado aquí porque había algo malo en mí, y ahora que vuelves aquí y me dices que realmente fue toda **tu** culpa." Ella dijo, mirando a lo distancia. "Todo este tiempo, sólo porque 'no entendías' qué lo que hacias. Oh mi Diamante, eso le da sentido a tanto, el que **ya** no quisieras jugar juegos, ¡Que fuiste un idiota que no pensó en **nada**!" Ella se rió con una risa falsa, una risa llena de dolor y pena, mientras retrocedia lentamente.

Con un intenso brillo en sus ojos, se volvió hacia ella y declaró: "Bueno, ¡me aseguraré de que tu pequeño acto de '¡Vaya! No pensé en eso' no pueda lastimar a nadie más".

Con un movimiento rapido, le dio un puñetero a la cara, bloqueado en el último momento por su escudo. Spinel retrocedió por el impacto, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo para calmarla, atacó de nuevo.

Los movimientos de Spinel eran rápidos y fluidos y se vio obligada a ponerse a la defensiva. Spinel siguió atacando, sin darle los pocos segundos que necesitaba para recuperarse de la sorpresa y tomar su postura de combate.

Pasando a un enfoque mas directo, decidió recibir los golpes de Spinel empujando el escudo, su estrategia dio resultado. Cada vez que Spinel intentaba acercarse retrocedia por el impacto, pero no podia contraatacar de manera efectiva, dejándola atascada en su postura defensiva.

"¡Crees que puedes volver aquí y disculparte! ¿Crees que todo el dolor que hiciste puede desaparecer diciendo 'Lo siento'? Bueno, piénsalo de nuevo, ¡te voy a destrozar por lo que hiciste!" Gritó Spinel.

Despertando sus viejos instintos de guerra saltó hacia adelante, empujando a Spinel hacia atrás con su escudo, quien se preparo para un segundo ataque, que nunca llegó. Rosa se paró frente a ella, lágrimas corrían por su rostro y susurró: "Sé que no es suficiente, pero es todo lo que puedo darte".

Hubo silencio en el jardín mientras Spinel esperaba que Rosa atacara, pero cuando ella seguía parada allí, la ira llenó la cara de Spinel. "Bueno, si no puedes darme lo que quiero, ¡tendré que tomarlo!"

Agarrando un fragmento de un pilar cercano, se arrojó a la gema de Rosa para empalarla. Pero cuando se acercó la distancia entre ellos, sus ojos se encontraron, y en el último momento Spinel desvió su ataque hacia arriba. El fragmento pasó a través del cuerpo de rosa, pero su gema resultó ilesa. La risa de Spinel llenó el jardín en ruinas mientras se arrodillaba frente a la gema para llorar.

Durante varios minutos el sonido de sus lágrimas fue lo único que se escuchó en el jardín. Sin embargo, muy pronto la gema de Diamante Rosa se levantó del suelo, reformandose con la misma forma que tenia hace unos momentos.

Cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue a Spinel llorando en el suelo frente a ella, y lo primero que escuchó fue su voz cansada.

"No quiero odiarte Pink". Dijo entre lágrimas. "Quiero ser tu amiga, eso es todo lo que siempre quise. Pero me dejaste, y me duele incluso pensar en ti ahora, y no importa cuánto quiera que me agrades, todo lo que hay dentro de mí quiere odiarte y se siente horrible ".

se arrodilló a su lado y le puso la mano en el hombro, sin decir nada. Se sentaron en silencio mientras Spinel drenaba su dolor, su ira y su tristeza.

Después de pasar mucho tiempo sentado así, Spinel habló.

"Supongo que me harás cosechar ahora, ¿eh?" Dijo con una sonrisa oscura. "Al menos no sabré lo poco que significo para ti".

"Spinel, no voy a hacerte cosechar o destrozar". Dijo ella, la idea misma la molestó.

"¿Por qué no? ¡Ataqué a mi Diamante, ese es básicamente el peor crimen del Imperio!" Exclamó Spinel, deteniéndose en seco.

Ante eso, tuvo una idea un tanto peligrosa: "Spinel, no le diré a nadie sobre esto ¿de acuerdo? Será nuestro secreto, y para asegurarme de mantenerlo en secreto, te contaré uno de mis secretos."

Spinel la miró con confusión en su rostro. "¿Qué tipo de secreto?"

"El tipo de secreto que haría que los otros Diamantes me encerraran y nunca me dejaran salir si legaran a enterarse. El secreto de lo que realmente he estado haciendo durante los últimos 6000 años". _El tipo de secreto que duele guardar sola._

Spinel parpadeó confundida, antes de que surgiera la comprensión. "Rosa, ¿qué hiciste?"

"Spinel, si te digo, y tú le cuentas a alguien más ..."

"No le diré a nadie, pero necesito saber la verdad. ¿Qué estabas haciendo mientras estaba atrapada aquí? ¿Qué secreto es tan importante que olvidaste volver al jardín durante 6000 años?"

Ella solo suspiró y comenzó su historia. "Todo comenzó cuando el Kindergarden Prime en la Tierra terminó de incubar el primer lote de amatistas ..."

Y se sentaron allí, dos viejas amigas compartiendo un secreto. El dolor que sintió Spinel no desapareció, pero a medida que avanzaba la historia de Rosa/Rose comenzó a diluirse.

Hubo partes divertidas ...

"Y luego le dije a Diamante Azul que abandonara la Tierra y nunca volviera".

"¿En serio? ¿Y ella no te reconoció?"

"Te mostraré la forma que tomé, entonces tendrá más sentido"

Algunas partes fueron mas oscuras ...

"Entonces, ¿cómo es una gema corrupta?"

"Es como una versión retorcida de quienes solían ser. No pueden recordar nada, y el dolor que sienten los lleva a atacar a cualquiera que se les acerque ".

"¿Y toda otra gema en la Tierra era así?"

"Toysa excepto por Perla, Amatista, Garnet y yo".

Y al final, la historia llegó a un problema que había estado tratando de no pensar ...

"Y después de cerrar los ojos, me desperté en una cámara de animación suspendida en una vieja estación espacial. Blanco envió un escuadrón para que me llevara a su sala del trono después de que un sistema automático le dijera que estaba allí y luego me dijo que yo era una copia del original, que estaba muerto".

"¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeee?" Jadeó Spinel, su actitud juguetona habia desaparecido con la gravedad de la situación.

"Las otras Diamantes armaron un sistema para copiar los recuerdos de Diamante Rosa en una gema de Diamante Rosa vacía, y cuando entregué mi gema en la Tierra, me detecto y me tomo ahi mismo. Leí el informe técnico que Blanco me envió, y es un milagro que esa cosa se mantuviera unida el tiempo suficiente para, bueno, 'hacerme'. Aun asi le tomó varios años transferir todos mis recuerdos, pero al final funcionó ".

"Whooooo". Spinel se echó hacia atrás ante eso, mirando hacia el cielo. "Todo esta muy mal".

"Tú lo has dicho."

"Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto?"

Pink pensó por un momento. "No lo sé, conseguí que Amarillo me respaldara para conseguir una colonia y usarla para investigar cómo funcionan mis poderes con la vida orgánica, pero más allá de eso, realmente no tengo un plan a largo plazo. Me gustaría volver a la Tierra, pero tengo miedo de arrojarles todo el Planeta Madre encima. No se lo merecen, merecen ser libres".

Se giró para mirar a Spinel "¿Qué quieres hacer?"

"¿Me lo estas preguntando para no tener que pensar en ser una copia?" Ella se sonrojó, pero antes de que pudiera responder, Spinel siguió adelante. "Probablemente lo estés, pero está bien, ambos podríamos tomar un descanso de pensar en el pasado ahora mismo".

"Spinel ..."

"No Rosa, he terminado de hablar de esto por ahora. Guardaré tu secreto y me quedaré en tu corte porque ninguno de los otros Diamantes me trataría mejor que tú, pero en este momento no quiero hablar de lo que pasó. No hay nada más que podamos decirnos sobre esto ¿Bien?".

"Bien. ¿Quieres volver al Planeta Madre conmigo?

"Por supuesto que sí", dijo Spinel, con voz suave. "¿Podemos ir ahora?"

"Todavía no pensaba irme" respondió: "Amarillo dijo que me llamaría cuando hubiera trabajo que hacer, así que quería pasar más tiempo aquí".

Spinel se quedó en silencio, antes de su cuerpo colapsara en el suelo. "¿Spinel? ¿Qué pasa?"

"... Quiero irme de aqui". Respondió Spinel, las palabras se escaparon, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo se congeló, casi como si temiera que la dejara de nuevo por desobedecerla.

"Bueno, entonces nos vamos" dijo, poniéndose de pie.

"Espera, ¿en serio?"

"Sí Spinel, si quieres ir a algún lado, no te detendré". Spinel la miró con una expresión escéptica. Y ella suspiró "Mira, si quieres ir a un lugar al que no quiero que vayas, intentaré discutir contigo, pero no te ordenaré que te quedes ni te obligaré físicamente a que te quedes".

Spinel sonrió, levantándose y tomo su mano "Puedo vivir con eso". Dijo, y las dos fueron juntas a la plataforma de distorsión. Sabía que probablemente nunca serían tan casuales como lo habían sido antes, pero por ahora, habían hablado sobre lo peor de sus vidas y ninguna quería recordar sus traumas, por lo que caminaron de la mano, de vuelta al Planeta Madre.


	5. Reuniendo la corte (Parte 1)

Pink Diamond estaba descansando en su habitacion, leyendo algunos informes de Diamante Amarillo sobre cómo había cambiado el Imperio desde su "destrucción", y al escuchar el sonido de risas miró hacia la esquina donde Spinel jugaba con las Pebbels. Desde que habían regresado del jardín, Spinel había estado quemando miles de años de energía nerviosa,y ya que no estaba de humor para jugar con Pink, las Pebbels siempre estaban muy ocupadas.

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que regresaron, y esas semanas habían sido aburridas y estresantes al mismo tiempo. Aburridas, porque hasta que Azul y Amarillo entregaran a los ex miembros de su corte realmente no había mucho que hacer, y estresantes debido a todos los informes que Amarillo le había arrojado sin parar. Al punto de querer arrojar todo por el balcon y unirse a Spinel en sus juegos.

Suspirando, volvió a mirar sus informes. _Spinel ya no quiere jugar conmigo. Después de lo que hice, debería estar feliz de que esté dispuesta a estar en la misma habitación que yo sin gritarme o intentar destruirme._

Con un silbido, la puerta de su habitacion se abrió revelando la Perla de Diamante Azul "Pink Diamond, Diamante Azul solicita tu presencia". Dijo con voz tranquila y suave.

Pink suspiro. Considerando cuántos miembros de su corte terminaron en la corte de Diamante Azul, esto era inevitable si alguna vez los quería de regreso, especialmente después de haberle gritado en la sala del trono. Guardando el informe, se acercó a la puerta y vio a Spinel al salir.

A pesar de la actitud distante de Spinel hacia ella, no se tomo nada bien que saliera de la habitación la primera vez después del regreso del jardín. Afortunadamente, las Pebbels estaban allí para hacerle compañía, y Pink había sido convocada a suficientes reuniones con Amarillo para que Spinel comenzara a confiar en ella cuando dijo que volvería. Todavía estaba infeliz, pero asintió y volvió a sus juegos con las Pebbels.

La caminata a las habitaciones de Azul fue demasiado corta en su opinión. Por supuesto, considerando cómo tiende a golpear a todos a su alrededor con una ola de tristeza, preferiría hablar con ella a través de una pantalla pero eso sería incorrecto, por lo que hizo la caminata en silencio.

Perla Azul la llevó a la cámara de extracción de su Diamante, y cuando la avalancha de recuerdos la golpeó, tuvo que entrar en la habitación apretando los puños y los dientes. _Concéntrate en por qué estás aquí, vienes a recuperar a los miembros de la corte. Tienes que superar esto sin gritar o comenzar una escena_. Pensó para sí misma, descontenta con la situación. _Pero si ella empieza una pelea, entonces eso le daré._

Cuando pudo ver algo, vio a Diamante Azul acostada en la bañera, nuves de vapor la rodeaban como una manta. "Pink, qué bueno verte de nuevo".

_¿De Verdad? ¿Volvemos a jugar a ser amables?_ Pink pensó enojada. "Azul, ¿querías hablar conmigo?"

"Después de nuestra última conversación me reuní con Amarillo, y ella me informó que estabas tan ansiosa por una colonia debido en parte a mis métodos de castigarte por hacer una escena".

_Bien Azul, jugaré tu juego un momento_. "Sí Azul, esa fue una de las principales razones por las que quería mi propia colonia". _Eso y los milenios de no ser tomada en serio por ninguna de ustedes._

Ella se hundió en la bañera. "Pink, no te castigé así porque quisiera hacerlo, siempre creí que si Amarillo y yo te castigabamos, no tendrías que responderle a Blanco otra vez".

_Otra vez_. La frase arrastró un torbellino de recuerdos no deseados. Recuerdos de su primera perla, y de cómo Blanco la había convertido en una marioneta sin mente como castigo. Respirando profundamente, se mantuvo en calma mientras respondía.

"Esa no fue tu tarea Azul, tampoco la de Amarillo. Soy un Diamante igual que tú y no necesito que me 'protejas' ". Ella hizo una mueca por la cantidad de veneno que puso en 'proteger'._ No comiences una pelea Pink, no puedes simplemente comenzar una pelea._

Blue la miró por un momento antes de suspirar mirando a la nada. "Si crees que eres capaz de manejar cualquier castigo que Blanco te pueda infligir, ordenaré que la torre en la que estuviste castigada esté fuera de servicio".

Pink se quedó allí en estado de shock, sin creer lo que oía. "¿Así sin mas?"

Azul frunció el ceño "¡No solo 'así sin mas' Pink! Los castigos de Blanco son peores que cualquier cosa que Amarillo y yo te hayamos hecho. Cumpliré tu deseo de mantenerte por tu cuenta, pero— "

"—Pero gracias Azul, por favor da la orden, y en el futuro no trates de protegerme lastimándome". Dijo, con hielo en su voz.

Azul se estremeció como si el hielo en su voz la hubiera empalado: "Sí, bueno, ahora que eso está resuelto podemos pasar a cosas mas importantes. Primero, los miembros de tu corte que se unieron a la mía están comenzando a llegar a Homeworld, pero la mayoría necesita más tiempo para entregar sus responsabilidades a los miembros de mi corte ".

"Muy bien, reuniré a los que están aquí y me pondré a trabajar para preparar una nueva colonia". Dijo mientras sentia determinación llenando su cuerpo. _Todo lo que tengo que hacer es usar lo que aprendí sobre la vida orgánica en la Tierra y podré obtener suficientes resultados para mantener a Azul y Amarillo lejos durante un tiempo ¡Podré averiguar qué hacer con la Tierra, tratar de evitar que el imperio mate planetas, todas estas grandes cosas!_

"Gracias Blue, ¿hay algo más?" _No quiero estar aquí cuando decidas dejar este lindo acto._

"Pink, has estado tan seria desde que regresaste. ¿No quieres quedarte y hablar un poco?", Preguntó.

"Lo siento Azul, pero tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, debo reconstruir mi corte y prepararme para una nueva colonia".

Azul mi parecía tranquila con eso. Pink, ¿no crees que te estás precipitando en esto? Tal vez deberías tomarte unos años de descanso, relajarte aquí por un tiempo".

_Nada en Homeworld es 'relajante', no después de vivir en la Tierra y llegar a ser realmente libre._ "No Azul, sé lo que voy a hacer. Ya he conseguido que Amarillo acepte dejarme usar mi colonia para experimentar con la vida orgánica, y ella me ayudará a reunirme con Blanco para obtener su aprobación ".

"¡Pink, tu obsesión con la vida orgánica es lo que te destrozó la última vez!", Gritó desesperada.

Pink parpadeó por un momento, confundida. "¿Qué?"

"Tus gemas de Rose Quartz y sus poderes para sanar la vida orgánica. ¡Se apegaron tanto a la vida orgánica que uno de ellos te destrozó!" Azul ahora lloraba desconsoladamente y Pink se encontró dando pequeños pasos hacia la puerta.

"Azul, solo porque una gema de una serie se volvió rebelde eso no significa que el resto lo hará. Quiero decir, sinceramente, apenas había otras Rose Quartzes que se unieran a su rebelión. Estoy segura de que el resto solo ha estado haciendo su trabajo como cualquier otro Quartz desde que estan en tu corte", dijo Pink.

Azul se quedó en silencio y Pink sintió una sensación de inquietud sobre ella. "Azul, han estado haciendo su trabajo correctamente, ¿verdad? ¿No ha habido otras rebeliones? ¿Verdad?"

"No, no ha habido. Pero las gemas de Rose Quartz ... Azul parecía prepararse para lo que iba a decir a continuación. "Después de que te destrozaron, Amarillo y yo reunimos cada gema de Rose Quartz a la estación del zoológico, donde algunas de tus ágatas las burbujearon para evitar que ninguno de ellos se rebelara de nuevo".

Pink sintió como si acabara de recibir un puñetazo en la cara. "¿Hicieron qué?"

"Amarillo quería destrozarlas por lo que te hizo, pero no podía dejarla. Eran tuyos, y les pusiste mucho esfuerzo, así que los mantuvimos en sus burbujas en el zoológico".

Eso fue demasiado para Pink. "¿Cómo te atreves?" Susurró con los dientes apretados.

Azul giró la cabeza en estado de shock, pero antes de que pudiera responder, Pink continuó. "¿Cómo te atreves a encarcelar un tipo completo de gema solo porque uno de ellos se volvió rebelde? ¿Cómo te atreves a encerrar a miembros leales de mi corte por algo que no hicieron?" _¿Cómo te atreves a castigarlos por mis errores?._

Blue la miró fijamente, cubriéndose la boca con la mano._ Ella está sorprendida de que me importe lo que le pase a las gemas en mi corte. Por supuesto que le sorprende, no es como si se hubiera preocupado nunca por ninguna gema a su servicio _. Las dos se quedaron allí, Pink mirando a Azul, hasta que la última comenzó a hablar.

"No podríamos arriesgarnos a otra rebelión, Pink, no después de lo que te pasó", dijo suavemente.

Pink la miró fijamente con ira en sus venas de plasma. _No puedo creer que no haya visto venir esto. Castigar a todo un tipo de gema por lo que un__a__ hizo ..._ "Voy a dejarlas salir".

"Pimk, no puedes simplemente ..."

"Son parte de mi corte y están detenidos en una de mis estaciones. Voy a dejarlos salir." Dijo Pink, volviéndose para irse, oyendo que Azul le gritaba que se detuviera. Salió por la puerta antes de que pudiera salir de su bañera, y estuvo a punto de regresar corriendo a su habitación.

Al regresar a su habitación, Pink tenia poco que decir. "¡Spinel! Me dirijo a una de mis antiguas estaciones, ¿vienes o te quedas?"

"¿Estás bromeando? Lo que sea que te tenga así es algo que tengo que ver." Respondió Spinel. Dirigiéndose a los guijarros, comenzó a despedirse mientras Pink intentaba hacer planes.

_Necesitamos una nave, Amarillo me dejó una en una de las bahías de atraque, pero no recuerdo cuál. ¿A dónde fue ese mensaje?_

Mientras buscaba a través de su consola portátil, escuchó un golpe en la puerta. Cuando no se movió para abrirla, Spinel se giró para mirarla. "Sabes que tenemos que superar a quienquiera qué esté ahí si queremos irnos, ¿verdad?"

Pink suspiró, poniéndose de pie y abriendo la puerta. Afuera estaba la Perla de Diamante Amarillo, no Azul. Apenas tuvo un momento para superar su sorpresa antes de que la Perla comenzara a hablar.

"Pink Diamond, mi Diamante me ha enviado para informarle que los primeros miembros de su corte están listos y esperando por usted en la cámara 517-D".

Pink parpadeó sorprendida. _Bien, A__marillo__ dijo que iba a hacer eso pronto. ¿Por qué está pasando todo esto hoy? ¿Tuvimos más de una semana en la que me senté a leer informes y ahora todo s__ucede__ a__l mismo tiempo__?_

"Gracias, ire por ellos en breve. ¿Son solo las gemas que fueron a la corte Amarilla o también las de la corte Azul?"

"Gemas de la corte Azul y Amarilla están en esa habitación esperandola Pink Diamond, respondió Perla Amarilla.

Pink asintió con la cabeza. "Gracias por informarme, estaré en camino en breve" _Antes de que A__zul__ les ordene que m__e__ detengan para tratar de evitar que vaya __a __p__or__ l__as__ Rose Quartz._

Perla Amarilla saludó y se fue. Pink se volvió hacia Spinel "Cambio de planes Spinel". Ella dijo: "Iremos por esas gemas antes de irnos".

"Sí, lo escuché. Entonces, ¿qué está pasando Pink?

Pink suspiró y señaló por la puerta. "Te lo explicaré en el camino".

—

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo, Pink podía sentir a Spinel juzgándola con la mirada. "Entonces, ¿todas estas gemas fueron encerradas en burbujas porque uno de su tipo te 'destrozó'?", Preguntó.

Pink hizo una mueca ante el énfasis que Spinel puso en 'destrozado', pero no había nadie alrededor para escucharlo. "Sí", suspiró, "Es horrible, y vamos a liberarlas".

"Y todo lo que tenemos que hacer es esquivar a Diamante Azul hasta que salgamos del planeta, con un pequeño desvío para agarrar un montón de gemas que no tienen idea de que estás viva, y no entenderían por qué estás evitando a tu compañera Diamante".

"Y además, no recuerdo dónde está atracado el barco".

Spinel la miró "Bahía de atraque 3-17, como te dijo la Perla Amarilla hace tres días".

Pink parpadeó y suspiró. _Ella envió su Pearl para que me lo dijera en persona en lugar de enviarme un mensaje. Es por eso que no pude encontrar el mensaje con el número de la bahía de acoplamiento_. "Gracias Spinel, sé que este no es exactamente mi mejor momento, pero ..."

"¿Estás bromeando? ¡Es como un juego gigante de etiqueta con desafíos extra! ¡Esto va a ser muy divertido!"

Pink parpadeó sorprendida por esas palabras mientras miraba a Spinel mientras se movía por el palacio.

_Ella siempre fue muy inteligente mientras jugábamos, y si puede interpretar esto como un juego y divertirse en él, ¿qué más puede hacer en un juego? ¿Y que mas puede convertir en un juego?_

No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en eso debido a que ya llegaron a la cámara que Perla Amarilla les había dicho que esperaba su corte. Al otro lado de la puerta cerrada, podía escuchar conversaciones amortiguadas desde el interior. "Spinel, ¿podrías advertirme si alguien viene a esta habitación? No quiero que me pillen desprevenida".

Cuando Spinel asintió, Pink respiró hondo para tranquilizarse y entró en la habitación. Dentro, 17 gemas de su corte estaban paradas y las 17 miraron hacia la puerta cuando la abrió. Cada conversación se detuvo de inmediato, y cuando notaron su gema, todos quedaron visiblemente conmocionados.

Nadie se movió durante varios momentos antes de una ágata de encaje rosa con su gema en donde un humano tendría su corazón dió un paso al frente y Miró a Pink con los ojos llenos de lágrimas antes de hablar.

"¿Cómo? ¿Como estas aqui? La vi destrozarte frente a mi.

Pink parpadeó al reconocer a la Ágata, había estado a cargo de su protección durante la rebelión. Recuperándose de la sorpresa, ella respondió.

"Mis compañeros Diamantes construyeron una máquina para copiarme en una gema en blanco cuando me destrozaron. Al principio no funcionó, pero después de que agregaron algunos relojes de arena para retroceder en el tiempo y miles de años en actividad finalmente pudo recuperarme—copiarme desde antes de que me destrozaran".

Para muchas de las gemas en la habitación con ella y que apenas asimilaban su regreso, eso era demasiado. Un sollozo salió de una de las gemas del fondo y como si una presa se hubiera derrumbado, pronto todas estaban llorando. Pink estaba parada al frente, sintiéndose increíblemente incómoda con toda la situación.

_No puedo creer que estén tan felices de verme. Todas han estado con Azul o Amarillo más tiempo de lo que estuvieron conmigo hasta ese momento ¿y aun asi están llorando por mi regreso? _La comprensión la golpeó como un rayo._ Esto es lo que Spinel quiso decir cuando me dijo cuánto significa su Diamante para una gema. Me admiraron y por eso les importa tanto mi regreso. _Mirando a la ágata llorando frente a ella que estaba luchando por dar el saludo entre lágrimas, tomó una decisión_. No voy a tratarlos de la misma manera que Azul y Amarillo tratan a sus cortes._

Se arrodilló y apoyó la mano sobre el hombro de la agata. "¿Cuál es tu n ... designación?", Preguntó.

La gema la miró con ojos muy abiertos. "P ... Pink Lace Agate Faceta 5 Corte 7XA, mi Diamante". Tartamudeó.

"Muy bien, ahora 7XA, sé que esto es mucho para asimilar en este momento, tuve algunos problemas conmigo misma, así que no te preocupes tanto por dar ese saludo. Está bien si quieres dejar salir todo, esta es una ocasión especial después de todo ".

La Ágata la miró fijamente, con los brazos temblando por un momento antes de salir de la pose y envolverlos en ella, con rios de lágrimas fluyendo libremente. "Realmente eres tú. Realmente estás aquí."

Al ver a una ágata abrazando un diamante, la habitación quedó en silencio, mirando en estado de shock. Pink se recuperó de su sorpresa después de un momento, rodeándola con un brazo y mirando al resto de ellos. "¿Alguien más quiere unirse?", Preguntó, extendiendo el otro brazo.

Por un momento, nadie se movió, y luego un Ópalo de Fuego en el frente dio un paso adelante, y nuevamente todas las gemas se lanzaron en mararon. Pink se encontró enterrada bajo una pila de gemas sollozantes, y en pocos momentos también comenzó a llorar.

El batallón de lágrimas duró solo unos momentos antes de que las gemas comenzaran a retroceder, nerviosas y preocupadas por haber ido demasiado lejos, a pesar de que habían tenido el permiso de su Diamante. Levantándose del suelo, Pink miró la habitación y suspiró. _No podré romper el sistema de castas en un día, pero puedo mostrarles que está bien mostrar emociones a un superior no hace daño. Ahora solo tengo que construir sobre esto._

Dirigiéndose al grupo, levantó la voz para que toda la sala pudiera escucharla. "Gracias a todas por darme la bienvenida. Ahora, tenemos mucho que repasar desde mi ... partida, pero este no es el lugar apropiado. Tomaré una nave para visitar una de mis antiguas estaciones y les haré saber a las gemas que estoy de regreso, considerando cuantas son, creo que no tendremos ningún problema para ir todos. Entonces podremos discutir en profundidad". _Y puedo dejar de preocuparme de que Azul salga de la nada para continuar con nuestra pequeña discusión._

Las gemas aceptaron su declaración con poco debate y se alinearon detras de ella. 7XA, la Pink Lace Agate que había comenzado el montón de abrazos, caminó directamente detrás de ella, y Pink tuvo la clara impresión de que estaba tratando de mantenerse lo más cerca posible. Mientras caminaban, la Ágata se acercó mucho más a Pink de lo que generalmente era aceptable, solo retrocediendo si aparecían otras gemas.

Las gemas en el palacio se habían acostumbrado a Pink en las últimas dos semanas, y los rumores y susurros se habían desvanecido. Pero ahora con toda su corte detrás de ella habían vuelto con mas fuerza, no pudo distinguirlos esta vez ya que los pasos de casi 20 gemas amortiguaron incluso las conversaciones más ruidosas, pero podía adivinar que la fábrica de rumores estaría trabajando horas extra.

Al llegar a la bahía de atraque, Pink vio el barco que Amarillo había preparado para ella. Era una nave de mano, teñida de verde, y Pink frunció el ceño ante la vista mientras recordaba el concepto humano de una nave espacial. _Cuando tenga algo de tiempo libre, haré una nave que no se parezca a una parte del cuerpo cortada._

Dirigiendo su corte hacia la nave, fue recibida por el par de guardias Citrine apostadas en la entrada principal. "¡Esta nave es suya para su uso personal por orden del Diamante Amarillo!" Dijeron simultáneamente.

Pink les asintió con la cabeza. _Había olvidado lo perturbador que era eso. _Topacios y Citrines parecían compartir una misma mente colmena. "Muy bien, Amarillo sabe a dónde voy, y tengo mi corte aquí como tripulación. Pueden regresar a sus salas de descanso."

"¡Sí, su resplandor!", Gritaron antes de partir. Pink se quedo vigilando la bahía por encima del hombro mientras su corte ingresaba a bordo, hasta que solo ella y Spinel se quedaron fuera.

"¿Qué pasa Pink?"

Ella sacudió la cabeza. "Sencillamente, no puedo creer que Azul me esté dejando ir así sin más después de nuestra pelea. Ella nunca se dió por vencida conmigo".

Spinel se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, tal vez ella ha cambiado. Sin embargo, deberíamos irnos antes de que ella te encuentre aquí, solo por si acaso".

Pink asintió con la cabeza. "Bien". Mientras entraba en la nave, se preguntó: _¿Podría Azul realmente haber cambiado? ¿Es posible que un Diamante cambie tanto?_

Poniendo de lado esos pensamientos, selló el barco detrás de ella y dio la orden de despegar. Cuando dejaron a Homeworld atrás, ella se sentó y miró las estrellas, preguntándose cuánto de lo que creía saber sobre las gemas estaba mal.

—

**No suelo poner notas al pie y menos aun debería ponerlas en una obra que no es mia pero tengo que aclarar un par de cosas.**

**Primero, he dejado muchos nombres en inglés ya que como seguidor acérrimo de la serie en inglés hay algunas traducciones que me dan cancer ocular, asi que se quedan en su idioma original.**

**Segundo, pasado mi carrusel de los horrores con los exámenes de la Universidad me pondré mas activo con las historias que dejé pendientes.**

**Tercero y último, decidi que me pondré al dia primero con esta historia y luego lo hare con Some Things are Fated debido a que esta última es muy difícil de traducir sin arruinar el desarrollo de personaje asi que si prefieres Awakening ¡Estas de suerte!. Si no pues, mala suerte.**

**En lo personal espero poder ponerme al dia con la historia original antes de que sea terminada. (Aunque tengo mis dudas) aun asi le dare todo mi esfuerzo.**


	6. Reuniendo la corte (Parte 2)

Pink había notado que toda su corte estaba actuando de manera extraña a su alrededor. Teniendo en cuenta la forma en que su 'exposición' emocional había roto las estrictas reglas de Homeworld sobre el afecto entre gemas de diferentes tipos no fue sorprendente, pero fue molesto. Con toda la corte en la plataforma de observación se podía sentir una enorme tensión en el aire, como si todas y cada una estuvieran preocupadas de que cambiara de opinión y los castigara por romper las reglas.

Decidiendo que el incómodo silencio había durado lo suficiente, Pink habló. "Muy bien, ahora que el barco está en piloto automático, creo que debería explicarles a todos cuál es mi plan. Hoy, mientras reunia a los ex miembros de mi corte, supe de Diamante Azul que después de que una Rose Quartz me destrozó ..." Todos reaccionaron a eso, pero el ágata de antes 7XA, parecía especialmente golpeada por sus palabras. "Las gemas restantes de Rose Quartz fueron burbujeadas en una estación construida originalmente para preservar a los humanos. Como todos, excepto la comandante de esa estación, aparentemente también son miembros de mi corte, decidí que iría allí personalmente para liberar las Rose Quartz y comenzar a reconstruir mi corte".

Las reacciones de su corte fueron variadas. La mayoría se sorprendió, y Pink juró que podía escuchar una referencia susurrada a "el tipo de los traidores" de una gema en el fondo. Sin embargo, algunos parecían de acuerdo, y 7XA parecía que estaba a punto de comenzar a llorar de alegría.

Después de que la conmoción inicial desapareció, continuó. "Sé que muchas de ustedes no tienen mucha experiencia en el trato con soldados de Cuarzo, pero esta será una tarea que requiere mucho tiempo, y podría usar toda la ayuda que podamos obtener". En eso, varias de las gemas parecían muy nerviosas y se dio cuenta de su error casi de inmediato. _Esta es una tarea militar, muchas de estas gemas no son militares, y no quieren salir de sus roles__._ Suspirando, agregó: "Si no creen que puedan ser de ayuda con la situación de las Rose Quartz, den un paso al frente y encontrare algo para que hagan". _Tal vez algo que no "se supone" que estén haciendo a__si__se __acostumbra__n__ a salir de los límites de Homeworld._

Nueve de las gemas dieron un paso adelante, lo que le preocupó mucho_. Eso me deja a mí, a Spinel, y a otras ocho gemas para manejar la liberación y gestión de las miles de Rose Quartz del zoológico_. Ella suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. _Me ocuparé de eso en el camino._

Mirando por encima de las nueve gemas que se habían presentado, finalmente se dio cuenta de que era una Diamante de nuevo, y que no sería capaz de conocer personalmente a todas las gemas a su cargo, no seria tan cercana con ellas como lo fue con las Gemas de Cristal. Suprimiendo esas emociones, comenzó a distribuir tareas.

Envió un par de circones rosados a redactar documentos oficiales que ordenaban la liberación de las Rose Quartz y a un trío de peridots les pidió que obtuvieran una copia de los datos que el zoológico tenía sobre sus habitantes humanos y que los combinara con estudios antiguos de vida orgánica de Tierra y otras colonias para producir un informe para ella, con suerte dando a su corte algo útil para basar sus experimentos una vez que tenga su nueva colonia preparada.

Con todo eso hecho se encontró con otro problema. Las cuatro gemas restantes eran una mezcla de gemas aristocráticas sin mucho que hacer hasta que su corte se configure correctamente, por lo que Pink le dio varias tareas de trabajo a Pink Tourmaline, Cuprite y Red Beryl.

Cuando a cada gema se le asignó una tarea, se movieron al fondo de la habitación, dejando la última gema de este grupo sola. Una Iolita púrpura con su gema en la frente, parecía encogerse mientras cada gema en la habitación la miraba. Pink dejó en blanco a qué asignarla hasta que se le ocurrió una idea. _Las Iolitas son buenas en investigaciones de cualquier tipo ..._

"Iolite, mucho ha cambiado en el imperio desde que fui a la Tierra, necesito que me proporciones información sobre estos cambios", dijo Pink. El Iolite se congeló, mirándola.

"¡Mi Diamante, no le fallaré!" Dijo lanzando un saludo. "¿Qué necesita de mí primero?"

"Buscaré establecer una nueva colonia dentro de un año, por lo que se agradecerá la información sobre la nueva maquinaria y los métodos para el montaje de colonias, pero más allá de eso podría usar una visión general". _Especialmente desde una perspectiva que no sea de las Diamantes. Las lecciones de Amarillo estan bien, pero son muy generales y a gran escala, probablemente porque estaba tratando de encajar miles de años en unos pocos informes._

Cuando Iolite retrocedió, Pink se volvió hacia las ocho gemas que se habían ofrecido como voluntarias para ayudar con las Rose Quartz. "Muy bien, todo el mundo sabe qué hacer, todavía tenemos un tiempo hasta nuestro arrivo al zoológico, así que pueden hacer lo que quieran hasta que lleguemos". Les dijo, y mientras se dispersaron, Spinel y ella se quedaron solas en el plataforma de observación.

Aproximadamente media hora después de que su corte se hubiera dispersado de la plataforma de observación, Pink estaba deambulando por los pasillos de la nave, tratando de concentrarse en su plan para liberar todas las Rose Quartz y ponerlas al día con solo 12 gemas, y no en su culpa por cómo su decisión de fingir su propia destrucción las condenó en primer lugar.

Spinel se había alejado para jugar con los otros miembros de la corte, dejando a Pink sola con sus pensamientos. _Mi corte estaba llena de terraformadores y soldados, los terraformadores serán útiles para establecer una nueva colonia y los poderes de l__as__ Ros__e Quartz__ con compuestos orgánicos serán útiles para experimentar con la vida orgánica, pero necesitaremos equipo pesado para lograr un progreso real. Tendré que conseguir a__lgo__ de Amarillo o Azul hasta que p__ueda sustentar sola la operación__, pero teniendo en cuenta cómo actué hacia Azul y cómo__—_

Al doblar una esquina, se topó de bruces con Pink Lace Agate 7XA, tirando la gema más pequeña al suelo. Sorprendida, se inclinó para ayudar. "Lo siento mucho, ¿estás bien?"

"Ohhh, ¿qué? Ahh! ¡Mi diamante! Estoy bien, todo está bien, todo es mi culpa. Me saldré de tu camino ... "

"No, está bien", dijo Pink, agarrando la mano de 7XA. El ágata se congeló, mirando la mano de Pink.

"Mi ... mi diamante yo ..." Ella miró a Pink. "Yo ... ha sido mucho que asimilar. Realmente está de vuelta, vamos a liberar a las Rose Quartzes, y yo solo ..." Ella comenzó a llorar cuando Pink la levantó.

Pink la llevó a una habitación lateral y cerró la puerta. "Está bien, nadie nos encontrará aquí. ¿Qué pasa?

7XA la miró. "Tú ... fuiste destrozada. La vi hacerlo y estaba demasiado lejos para hacer algo y mi escuadrón no pudo atraparla y ella se escapó y, y ..." Y se quebró, llorando en sus manos. "Lo siento mucho, mi Diamante, le fallé".

"Está bien, 7XA", dijo Pink. "Estoy segura de que hiciste lo mejor que pudiste".

La ágata sollozó, escondiendo su rostro. "Diamante Azul no lo creyó así. Me hizo poofear y burbujear todas las Rose Quartz bajo mi mando por lo que te sucedió". Ante eso, Pink se congeló. _Azul y Amarillo hicieron que sus propias ágatas las burbujearan. Por supuesto que lo hicieron, pensaron que habían matado todo en la Tierra, ¿por qué no lo harían? _Pink volvió a centrarse en 7XA, que no se había dado cuenta de su distracción y había seguido hablando.

"... y cuando supieron que te había estado vigilando esa noche, fui reasignada y pase vergüenza en la corte de Diamante Azul durante miles de años. ¡Durante cada tarea que tenía, ninguna de las Quartz que dirigía me respetaron! Todos sabían que no pude salvarte, y ninguno de mis superiores me apoyó si intentaba hacer cumplir el orden, y cuando los soldados que me asignaron fueron castagados por cuestiones de disciplina, fui castigada". Ahora lloraba, apoyada contra el pared.

Pink sintió que la culpa la golpeaba. _Ella pasó miles de años sufriendo por mi culpa, culpada de algo que hice. Esto es mi culpa, y necesito compensarla de alguna manera._

Se arrodilló y apoyó la mano sobre el hombro de Agate. "Lamento que hayas tenido que lidiar con eso. No había nada que pudieras haber hecho allí, y no es justo que hayas tenido que lidiar con eso. Suspirando, trató de sonreír. "Pero por el lado positivo, pronto recuperaremos las Rose Quartz".

"Mi diamante, yo" se ahogó, mirando a Pink. "Gracias."

"Está bien, no podía dejar mi corte esperando". _Donde Blue podría venir e intentar recuperarlos._

Antes de que ninguna pudiera decir algo más, alguien llamó a la puerta. "Hola Pink" Spinel gritó "¿Estás ahí? Te estuve buscando."

Pink suspiró y abrió la puerta. "Pensé que querías ir a jugar con los demás Spinel".

"Sí, pero solo me ignoraron y dijeron que fuera a molestar a alguien más. Así que terminé aquí". Se volvió hacia 7XA. El ágata evitó el contacto visual, sonrojándose. "Oh, hola, ¿cómo te llamas?"

"Soy, soy Pink Lace Agate Faceta 5 Corte 7XA". Ella tartamudeó.

"Huh, eso va a ser raro. No puedo llamarte Pink, ya que asi le digo a nuestro Diamante de allí", dijo Spinel, con un pulgar sobresaliendo detrás de ella. "¿Cómo quieres que te llame, 7XA o Lacey?"

"Uhhh, yo, uhhhh ..." La pobre Agate parecía que estaba teniendo un latigazo emocional. Pink podría simpatizar, esta conversación era muy diferente de la conversación que habían estado teniendo. Aunque ese podría haber sido el plan de Spinel ...

"En serio, ¿cómo debería llamarte? Lacey suena mejor que 7XA, pero si me encuentro con otras Pink Lace Agate, las cosas podrían confundirse ".

"Las Quartz que tenia a cargo solían llamarme Sway". Respondió con voz suave y llena de anhelo.

Spinel parpadeó un par de veces confundido. "¡Ohhhhhhh, 7XA, Sway seven, lo entiendo! Eso es muy inteligente, esas fueron Quartz realmente listas ..." Se detuvo cuando Sway comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

Spinel la envolvió en uno de sus grandes abrazos, con muchos cambios de forma que le permitieron envolverse alrededor de la gema mucho más grande que parecía estar a punto de salir corriendo. Pink se arrodilló y la miró a los ojos.

"Sway, está bien. Las recuperaremos, estamos en camino de recuperar algunos de ellos".

Sway la miró. "Gracias mi Diamante, lo siento por molestarla con esto".

"No me estás molestando en absoluto Sway. Un líder cuida a quienes están bajo su mando, y eso es lo que estoy haciendo. Si tienes algo que te molesta, puedo ayudarte". Dijo, mirando a los ojos de Sway.

La Agata asintió hacia ella. "Gracias, mi Diamante". Dijo con una mirada triste en su rostro. "Realmente debería irme, tengo que encontrar un lugar para reorganizar mi comando y ponerme al día sobre lo que está sucediendo y ... y disculparme por no poder protegerlas". Apenas podía mirar hacia arriba.

Pink y Spinel hicieron contacto visual, y Spinel asintió levemente mientras retiraba sus brazos de Sway. "Está bien", dijo Pink. Sway dio un último saludo y salió de la habitación.

Spinel se volvió hacia Pink. "Bueno, ella fue divertida. Ella será una buena amiga en el futuro. Ya sabes, si ella no descubre la verdad".

Pink suspiró apoyada contra la pared. Spinel tenía razón, si el resto de su corte estaba tan emocionada por su regreso como Sway, entonces decirles la verdad no iría nada bien. "Ya no quiero mentirle a nadie, pero si digo la verdad ..."

Spinel la interrumpió. "Entiendo por qué no les dices, pero si te haces amiga de gemas que resultaron heridas cuando te 'destrozaron', entonces tendrás que estar lista para cuando lo descubran".

"Lo sé Spinel" Pink comenzó a salir de la habitación. "Simplemente, no puedo lidiar con eso hasta que haya lidiado con muchas otras cosas. Lo haré cuando pueda".

"Y yo estaré aquí para ayudarte a evitar que mientas cuando no sea necesario", dijo Spinel, siguiéndola por el pasillo. "Entonces, volviste a ser un Diamante bastante rápido, dirigiste esas gemas como si nunca hubieras dejado de hacerlo".

Pink hizo una mueca ante sus palabras, la verdad dolía. "Todavía soy un Diamante Spinel. Incluso con todos mis recuerdos, sigo siendo una gema y todavía tengo mi propósito programado en mí". Suspirando, miró por la ventana. "No importa lo que haga, realmente no puedo cambiar. Puedo fingir ser alguien que no soy, pero ese impulso para ser el Diamante que se suponía que debía ser siempre estaba allí, incluso cuando yo ..." Miró a su alrededor, tratando de ver si había oyentes cerca.

"Cuando estabas jugando con tu Perla" Spinel terminó por ella.

"Sí."

"Muy bien Pink, te dije que estaría aquí para evitar que mientas cuando no tengas que hacerlo y eso incluye mentirte a ti misma", dijo Spinel, sorprendiendo a Pink. "Puedo verte desde afuera, eres muy diferente de lo que solías ser".

"Solo estoy haciendo un acto, una tapadera. En el fondo, sigo siendo la mocosa egoísta y miope que fui hace tantos milenios".

"No, no lo eres". Spinel insistió: "Ella no habría llorado después de verme de nuevo. No me habría contado todo y no se habría sentido culpable si hubiera mencionado que comandaba otras gemas como un Diamante, lo habría tomado como un cumplido".

Spinel se acercó a su oído y le susurró: "Sé sincera Pink, ¿puedes decir que ninguna de las gemas con las que estabas atrapada en la Tierra cambió nunca? ¿Que no has cambiado nada?".

Pink se detuvo en seco, su mente se aceleró. _Spinel tiene razón, la Pink Diamond de antes de la rebelión no habría hecho nada de eso. Pero me siento igual, aunque sé que ella era una gema diferente, siento que a veces no hay diferencia entre nosotras. ¿Es esto lo que es el cambio? ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de esto antes? Spinel es diferente, Garnet pasó de tropezar en el bosque a ser un luchador tranquilo y poderoso, y Perla pasó de ser una Perla comun a ser una guerrera temible._

Spinel interrumpió sus reflexiones. "Bueno, puedo ver que te he dado mucho en qué pensar, ¿quieres hablar de eso?"

"Si podemos cambiar, entonces cualquier gema puede cambiar", dijo ella, su voz estable y controlada.

"... ¿Sí? Ese fue mi punto de vista ..."

"Si cualquier gema puede cambiar, ¿eso significa que los otros Diamantes pueden cambiar, que han cambiado? ¿Que Azul podría haber dicho enserio que estaba molesta porque me destrozaron?" Preguntó Pink.

"Quiero decir ... no es imposible. Eres un diamante y aquí estas".

Pink miró hacia el espacio, el tunel de gravedad formaba un caleidoscopio de luz parpadeante sobre el cristal de la ventana. _Si realmente han cambiado, la forma en que hablé con A__zul podria no haber sido la correcta__ ... no, incluso si h__a__ cambiado__,__el como trató a Sway y a las Rose Quartz fue horrible__ y yo necesit__aria__ liberar los Rose Quartz __de todas formas__. Esto era lo correcto, trataré con ella cuando regrese a Homeworld._

Pink sintió a Spinel moverse a su lado, mirando al espacio con ella. Su presencia fue tranquilizadora, le hacia saber que todavía tenía a alguien que sabía todo sobre ella y estaba dispuesta a tolerarla. Juntas, las dos observaron el espacio mientras la nave se dirigía al zoológico, y Pink aprovechó el último tiempo libre antes de su llegada para pensar en las revelaciones que Spinel la había obligado a reconocer.

—

Luego de un tiempo, la nave se desaceleró y la unidad de gravedad se apagó. El tiempo para malabares filosóficos terminó, y Pink ordenó que el barco atracara en el anillo exterior. Cuando el barco atracó, los primeros en salir fueron un cuarteto de amatistas que en este momento eran todos sus soldados de cuarzo._ Pero eso va a cambiar._ pensó mientras las seguía.

Al caminar por el pasillo, oyó hablar a las Amatistas, y al doblar la esquina vio que estaban hablando con un par de Amatistas de la fuerza de seguridad del zoológico.

Al ver a Pink Diamond, las seis Amatistas dejaron de hablar, tomaron posturas firmes y saludaron. "¡Mi Diamante!" Una de las dos exclamó "¡¿No fuiste destrozada?!"

Pink sonrió mientras suspiraba internamente. _No esta conversación otra vez._ "Es una larga historia, llevenme a la gema a cargo de esta estación, necesito que reúna todas las gemas aquí para que anuncie mi regreso". _Y así hoy solo tengo que contar esta historia solo una vez más con suerte._

"¡Sí, mi Diamante!" Las dos gritaron, volviéndose y guiándola por los pasillos. Mientras caminaban, se encontraron con otras gemas, amatistas y jaspes principalmente. Cuando se toparon con estas gemas, Pink se sorprendió al ver cuántas gemas off colors había. Un Jasper que era tan delgada como una Perla, una diminuta Carnelian, y otros con más problemas menores a su alrededor. _Bueno, al menos Azul y Amarillo les dieron tareas en lugar de destrozarlas por no ser perfectas. _Pensó mientras le daba una sonrisa al flaco Jasper. La gema se sonrojó y rápidamente siguió su camino.

Después de unos minutos, llegaron a la sala de comando de la estación. Una de las amatistas llamó a la puerta y, cuando se abrió, Pink vio la gema a la que Azul había confiado su "legado".

"¿Qué están haciendo aquí, vuelvan a sus puestos!" Gritó, empujando a la Amatista que había abierto la puerta.

"Holly, esto es importante ..."

"No me importa lo que pienses que es importante, si es importante envían una o dos para informarme y el resto de ustedes se quedan en sus puestos ¿¡O se han olvidado perezosos trozos de roca de todo lo que he tratado de enseñarles en los últimos milenios!?"

Pink no se divirtió con esto, y gentilmente empujó a sus guardias a un lado mientras avanzaba. _Tal vez deberíamos haber contactado a la estación antes de atracar, pero si así es como actúa esta Agate, es bueno que no le haya dado tiempo para fingir que todo estaba bien._

Mientras avanzaba la Ágata seguía gritando. Sin embargo, cuando Pink llegó al frente se detuvo y se volteó para mirar a la gema que se había atrevido a interrumpirla. Su rostro se congeló a medio grito y dada su altura respectiva, casi de inmediato notó la piedra preciosa de Pink justo en su estómago.

"Hola" dijo. "Soy Pink Diamond, y agradecería que dejaras de insultar las gemas bajo tu mando y reunas las gemas en esta estación para que yo haga un anuncio".

La ágata simplemente la miró, congelada por la sorpresa por un momento antes de lanzar un saludo y un apresurado "Un un momento mi diamante" y correr hacia su estación. Cuando la molesta voz sonó por el intercomunicador Pink frunció el ceño ante lo que había visto, haciendo una nota mental para 'devolverle' esa Agate a Azul lo antes posible.

Se movieron rápidamente a la sala central de la estacion, era el lugar mas grande de la base sin contar el reservorio orgánico. El ágata pasó ese tiempo alabandola con desesperación, y realmente se estaba cansando de escucharla hablar. Unos quince minutos después, todas las gemas de la estación se reunieron y Pink (parada en un palco improvisado) comenzó a hablar.

"Hola a todos, soy Pink Diamond. Sé que les dijeron que estaba destrozada, y lo estuve, pero he vuelto, y es una historia complicada ... "


	7. Reuniendo la corte (Parte 3)

De pie frente a una multitud de gemas, Pink conto la historia de su 'resurrección' por segunda vez en ese dia, todas, excepto por la Ágata a cargo de la estación, eran miembros de su corte y se habían aferrado a cada palabra de su historia con un enfoque asombrado. Si la historia ya era difícil de contar normalmente eso solo empeoró las cosas para ella. Afortunadamente, logró llegar hasta el final sin incidentes, al menos hasta que explicó por qué había venido al zoológico.

"Y debido a que son legítimamente miembros de mi corte y merecen la oportunidad de volver a mi servicio tanto como ustedes, voy a llevar un escuadrón de voluntarias a liberar a las Rose Quartz de sus burbujas".

Inmediatamente, la ágata azul comenzó a balbucear en respuesta. "¡Mi diamante! ¡Esas gemas fueron encerradas por orden expresa de Diamante Azul! ¡No puedes liberarlos sin su aprobación!"

Pink se volvió hacia ella con su mayor seño fruncido de los últimos 500 años. "Puedo y lo haré. Esas gemas son miembros de mi corte, y esta estación me pertenece. Si tu lealtad a tu Diamante es tan fuerte que no me obedecerás, entonces te arrastraré al anillo exterior, te arrojaré a una nave y te enviaré de regreso Homeworld. Esas gemas serán liberadas sin importar lo que hagas, así que no pierdas mi tiempo tratando de pelear conmigo en esto, ¿entendido?" Pink no estaba de humor para debatir nada, iba a liberar a las Rose Quartz y hacer las cosas bien, y si esta Ágata quiere interponerse en su camino la aplastará sin dudarlo. _Nunca habrían sido encerrad__a__s si hubiera sido menos miope, voy a arreglar esto sin importar quién intente detenerme__, incluso tu Azul__._

Murmullos llenaron la habitación y por la forma en que incluso las gemas que técnicamente estaban bajo su mando se alejaban de ella, podía asegurar que no se interpondrán en su camino. La ágata parecía entender eso perfectamente y su arrogante pose se desvaneció mientras miraba a su alrededor. Lanzando un saludo, ella se apresuró a retirarse apresuradamente con un murmullo "Como ordene".

Mirando a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que toda la habitación la estaba mirando. Dirigiéndose a la gema más cercana (Una amatista con un uniforme de diamante azul y su gema en eel hombro izquierdo) y le preguntó: "Tu ¿Cuál es tu designación?"

"Amatista Faceta 5 Corte 8XJ Mi Diamante!"

Pink frunció el ceño ante el número. "Eres de la Tierra, ¿correcto?"

"Sí, Mi Diamante, todos excepto Holly Blue fuimos creadas en la Tierra".

Pink asintió con la cabeza. _Por supuesto, __simplemente arrojaron las gemas de la Tierra__ en el zoológico, no me sorprende._ Girándose hacia su derecha, captó la mirada de la Jasper delgada de antes, que estaba parada en la parte de atrás cerca de otras gemas cuyas formas y coloraciones estaban muy fuera de línea con la visión de Homeworld sobre qué gemas deberían ser. "¿Y supongo que todas ustedes vinieron del Beta Kindergarten?"

La Jaspe tragó nerviosamente. "Sí, mi Diamante, fuimos un trabajo apresurado, por lo que nuestro Kindergarten produjo casi todas ... gemas off color".

Pink frunció el ceño mientras caminaba hacia ella _Otro error que nunca podré arreglar_. Levantando la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos, dijo: "Está bien, no puedo quejarme exactamente de las off color cuando yo misma salí así". Ante sus palabras, toda la habitación se congeló, la idea de un Diamante saliera fallido era demasiado para ellas, y en la parte de atrás Spinel se golpeó la cabeza con una mano gigante.

Escuchó movimiento detrás de ella cuando Sway se acercó "Mi Diamante, si esa es tu declaración, entonces no interferiremos con ninguna gema off color en tu corte".

"Sí Sway, eso suena bien. Después de todo, si esa regla se hubiera implementado cuando emergí, no estaría aquí ".

Sway parecía muy incómoda con el sentimiento, incluso cuando las gemas de off color parecían estar a punto de romper a llorar. "Como mandas a mi Diamante. Ahora, ¿puedo sugerir que nos movamos para liberar las gemas de Rose Quartz ahora?

"Eso suena como una buena idea, pero teniendo en cuenta cuántos hay necesitaremos algunos voluntarios ..." Pink se detuvo cuando docenas de gemas se ofrecieron para ayudar. "Está bien, está bien, algunas de ustedes tienen deberes que atender, ¡pero iremos tantas como podamos!"

—

Unos minutos más tarde, Pink abrió una puerta gigante del tamaño de un Diamante con alrededor de 40 gemas detrás de ella, al mirar a su alrededor solo notó algunas gemas de Rose Quartz en burbujas, pero cuando miró al techo vio cientos de ellas, las pequeñas variaciones de color se desvanecian en un mar de rosa.

Mirando hacia arriba, la realidad la golpeó como un tren. Justo en frente de ella estaban todas las Rose Quartz sobrevivientes, y aunque solo se habían hecho en la Tierra había cientos, si no miles, en esa habitación. Mirando por un momento, sintió que las otras gemas se ponian incomodas, mientras esperaban a que ella diera órdenes.

Empujando sus pensamientos al fondo fe su mente, comenzó a dar órdenes. "Spinel, usa tu cambio de forma para empujarlas al suelo. Amatistas, la mitad suban a la repisa y miren si pueden saltar para atraparlas en el aire. Sway, coordina el resto de las gemas para reventar las burbujas y explicar lo que está sucediendo, una vez que estén en condiciones las Rose Quartz se uniran al proceso".

Sway asintió con la cabeza. "A la orden mi Diamante". Respondió antes de darse vuelta para dar órdenes. Pink hizo una mueca, recordando que la última vez que Sway había estado en esta habitación, había sido para derribar y encerrar a sus propias gemas.

Volviendo a las burbujas, vió como las primeras Rose Quartz eran liberadas. Alrededor de sus gemas, la luz comenzó a formar un cuerpo cuando la primera comenzó a reformarse.

Caminando hacia ella, la ayudó a levantarse mientras sacudía la cabeza. "¿Oh, Mi Diamante? ¿Soy ... libre? Gracias ... "Dijo confusa mientras miraba a Pink, quien le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"Bienvenida."

La gema parpadeó hacia ella, la confusión en su rostro le trajo muchos recuerdos_. Se parece mucho a la forma que tenía en la Tierra_. Pensó mientras la gema la miraba. De repente, la Rose Quartz se dio cuenta de que todavía la estaba tocando, y ella se puso de pie en un instante dando saludo perfecto.

"Mi Diamante, yo ... escuché que fue ..."

"Lo estuve", respondió, aturdiendo la gema frente a ella. "Es una historia un poco confusa, veras, durante el comienzo de la rebelión los otros Diamantes hicieron una máquina ..." Pink transmitió la historia nuevamente cuando una pequeña multitud de Rose Quartz se reunió a su alrededor, las lágrimas fluían libremente al unísono cuando gemas que habían pensado que serían destruidas o encerradas para siempre probaron la libertad de volver al servicio de su Diamante.

Sway se llevó el grupo de Rose Quartz y de inmediato aparecieron otro grupo de gemas confusas y sorprendidassorprendida, y contó la historia una y otra vez. No importaba cuánto odiara la historia, no importaba cuánto odiara el recordatorio de que ella era solo una copia de la Pink Diamond original, las miradas en las caras de esas gemas cuando fueron liberadas suavizaron el dolor, y se encontró llorando junto con ellas

Después de una hora, cuando las Rose Quartz liberadas y recompuestas se unieron a la tarea y el ritmo se aceleró, la habitación se llenó casi de inmediato, con gemas derramándose en los pasillos cercanos. Al darse cuenta de que las cosas iban mal, le ordenó a las gemas que se dirigieran a la habitación en la que había hecho su anuncio.

Esa habitación tampoco era lo suficientemente grande como para contenerlos, por lo que envió a las Amatistas de la estacion para llevar grupos reducidos de Rose Quartz a otras habitaciones mientras regresaba al centro de control para acceder al intercomunicador.

Una vez ahí llamó a la puerta y fue recibida por una aterrada Holly Blue Agate.

"¡Pink Diamond! ¿Cómo puedo serle de ayuda?"

"Necesito usar el intercomunicador, hay demasiadas gemas para colocarlas en una habitación".

"Por supuesto, por aquí". Holly Blue la condujo adentro. Estaba un poco incómoda con lo amigable que estaba actuando, pero ella estuvo de acuerdo. _No es que sea lo suficientemente estúpida como para d__esobedecer__ a un Diamante, ¿verdad?_

"Ahora, presiona aquí y la estación podrá escucharte". Dijo, y Pink asintió en respuesta antes de inclinarse y hablar por el micrófono.

"Atención, atención, habla Pink Diamond. En primer lugar, me gustaría darles la bienvenida de nuevo a mi corte. Sin embargo, tengo algunas malas noticias. Han pasado más de 5000 años desde que fueron burbujeadas y muchas cosas han cambiado, sin embargo, no se preocupen, todavía me estoy acostumbrando a los cambios, así que no hay vergüenza en sentirse confundida." Ella se apartó del intercomunicador y suspiró. _¿Es así como quiero hacer las paces con ell__a__s? Perdieron milenios de sus vidas por mi culpa y ni siquiera puedo decirles la verdad._

Sacudiendo la cabeza, volvió a encender el intercomunicador. "En este momento, muchas de sus Agatas asignadas todavía están desplegadas en otras cortes y no han sido devueltas. Tenemos dos ágatas con nosotros ahora, Pink Lace Agate Faceta 5 Corte 7XA y Pink Lace Agate Faceta 9 Corte 9XC. Si estuvieron bajo sus órdenes, por favor reunanse en ..." _Mierda, ¿qué salas de conferencias no están llenas? Piensa rápido__, __ uhhhhhhhh._ "... hangar 1 para 7XA y hangar 2 para 9XC. El resto de ustedes se organizarán según su Ágata correspondiente utilizando las salas de conferencias disponibles para llevarlas de regreso a sus Ágatas una vez que regresen a mi corte. Eso es todo, gracias por su comprensión."

Apagó el intercomunicador, se echó hacia atrás y escuchó a Holly Blue Agate hablar. "Su Resplandor, ¿es sabio dejar tantas Quartz sin Ágatas? Tal vez deberíamos volver a burbujear a aquellas cuyas ágatas aún no han regresado ..."

Ella dejó de hablar cuando Pink se volvió y la miró fijamente y con el seño fruncido. "Eso no será necesario". Dijo con los dientes apretados. "Confío en mi capacidad para mantener mi corte en línea. Sin embargo, eso plantea un enigma: esta estación pertenece a mi corte, y usted es un miembro devoto de la corte Azul".

"Sí, su resplandor". Respondió el Ágata.

"A la luz de esto, y ante la probable necesidad de Azul de que Agates leales reemplacen a las que solian pertenecerme, creo que sería mejor que regresaras con Diamante Azul, pronto". Dijo Pink, su voz tranquila mientras miraba a la Ágata que le había sugerido que volviera a encarcelar a la mayoría de las Rose Quartz.

"Po ... por supuesto, ¿tiene un reemplazo en mente, mi Diamante?", Preguntó Holly Blue.

"Sí, Pink Lace Agate 9XC será un reemplazo aceptable para usted".

Holly Blue farfulló. "¡Mi Diamante, ella está al mando de una unidad de Rose Quartz! ¡Esta estación ya está llena de Cuarzos, si su destacamento se agrega a la guarnición aquí nadie hara nada!

Pink se volvió hacia ella y frunció el ceño. Si bien realmente no le gustaba la forma en que hablaba, tenía razón en que el exceso de personal en el zoológico probablemente no era una buena idea. Pero esperar a que hubiera una Ágata disponible podría llevar semanas o incluso meses, por lo que tomó una decisión. "El despliegue combinado será temporal hasta que puedan encontrar a mi Ágate original. Mientras tanto, algunas de las Amatistas serán agregadas a la unidad de 7XA para reducir el hacinamiento ".

"Mi Diamante ... su Ágate original nunca logró salir de la Tierra", le dijo Holly Blue, en voz baja.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó, sorprendida.

"Aparentemente, estaba evacuando al resto de su unidad de manera ordenada la última vez que la vieron, y cuando la Distorsión Galáctica fue cerrada desde la Tierra, ella aun estaba en el planeta".

Pink suspiro. "Bien, en ese caso la implementación de 9XC podría ser más larga de lo previsto, pero a menos que aparezca un Agate sin tareas asignadas, esa es mi única opción. Gracias por su aporte, eso será todo".

Holly Blue Agate asintió, saludó y salió de la sala de control. Mientras la veía irse, suspiró antes de levantarse. Tenía un par de Ágates con las que hablar y un montón de soldados de cuarzo que poner al dia.

—

El hangar 2 era un desastre, lleno de Rose Quartz reunidas alrededor de Pink Lace Agate 9XC, que luchaba por dar órdenes a través de sus propias lágrimas. Cuando se acercó, el mar de gemas se abrió ante ella, y 9XC se volvió para mirarla con un saludo. Le devolvió la sonrisa antes de darle la noticia con su mejor 'Voz de Diamante'.

"Agate 9XC, Holly Blue Agate, la comandante en funciones de esta estación, pertenece a la corte de Diamante Azul y ha regresado con ella. Como tal, esta estación no tiene un oficial al mando. Por lo tanto, debe tomar el mando de esta estación con efecto inmediato, con su destacamento asignado aquí con usted. La guarnición de Amatistas existente se dividirá entre usted y 7XA hasta que pueda encontrar un Ágata de reemplazo para ellas.

Mientras 9XC tartamudeaba su agradecimiento, Pink le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora y algunas palabras de aliento antes de pasar al hangar 1. Allí, descubrió que Sway tenía su propio momento emocional con su destacamento.

"... ¡Lo siento mucho, Diamante Azul insistió en que eran demasiado peligrosas después de lo que le pasó a Pink, y no podía simplemente discutir con un Diamante!" Estaba llorando mientras abrazaba una de las Rose Quartz.

Por un momento tuvo la tentación de retroceder, pero algunas de gemas la notaron y rápidamente toda la multitud supo que estaba allí, abriéndole un camino hacia Sway que luchaba por actuar con normalidad. _¿No sabe ella ahora que no tiene que hacer eso a mi alrededor?_ Pensó Pink, preocupada.

"Sway, tengo buenas noticias y malas noticias", dijo. "¿Cuál quieres escuchar primero?"

"... Las malas noticias, mi Diamante". Dijo Sway, su preocupación evidente cuando las gemas a su alrededor se movieron torpemente.

"Bueno, como el comandante actual de esta estación es miembro de la corte Azul, ella se irá, por lo que 9XC estará a cargo aquí. Pero con el número de Cuarzos ya existentes, dejarlos todos con su comando incluido parecía un desperdicio, por lo que algunos de ellos serán asignados a usted". Dijo Pink.

"Entiendo, haré todo lo posible para ponerlos al día", dijo Sway, inclinándose. "¿Y las buenas noticias?"

"Bueno, necesito una guardia personal ahora que mi corte se está volviendo a armar, y como eres la única aquí con experiencia al frente de la guardia de un Diamante, te pondré nuevamente a cargo de mi guardia personal".

"Yo ... Mi Diamante ¡No puedo hacer eso después de la última vez! ¡Dejé que la lider rebelde se le acercara y ella la destrozó!" Respondió Sway, con genuino dolor en su voz.

Pink se sintió increíblemente culpable al escucharla tan triste y quería desesperadamente decirle a Sway la verdad, pero sabía que si lo hacía toda su corte la odiaría, y aun peor, los otros Diamantes también lo sabrían. Entonces, en cambio, ella solo sonrió y se arrodilló para mirar a Sway a los ojos.

"No fue tu culpa, créeme. No culpo a nadie más que a la rebelde por lo que sucedió esa noche, y no deberías culparte a ti misma".

Sway se echó hacia atrás, aturdido por sus palabras. "Yo ... Gracias, mi Diamante. No te decepcionaré.

"Sé que no lo harás", dijo Pink, con una sonrisa alentadora en su rostro. Cuando Sway la miró, Pink vio una mirada en su rostro que había visto en muchas caras durante milenios en la Tierra, una mirada que había visto por última vez en los rostros de una perla fuerte y renegada y un maravilloso músico que había hecho un espectáculo en la ciudad cerca de su base y renunció a su carrera para quedarse con ella. Cuando vio esa expresión en el rostro de Sway, un pensamiento pasó por su mente: _no estoy lista para lidiar con esto o__tra vez__._

—

Unas horas después, Pink se movía por los pasillos de la base con su nueva guardia. Organizar la división de la guarnición de la estación había sido ... difícil, incluso sabiendo que sería temporal, muchas de las gemas se habían mostrado reacias a separarse de las camaradas con las que habían trabajado durante miles de años. Finalmente, lograron llegar a un acuerdo sobre la división, y decidió ir a ver algo qué había estado evitando desde que llegó al zoológico.

Al entrar en la camara de observación principal, se volvió hacia la peridot de guardia, que se puso de pie para saludar. Después de devolver el saludo, caminó hacia el frente de la habitación donde una colección de pantallas diseñadas para parecerse a ventanas proyectaban vistas desde el interior de los diversos hábitats del zoológico. En apenas un momento vio algo de su peor pesadilla. Los humanos, esa maravillosa especie que podría adaptarse a cualquier cosa atrapada en un sistema rígido y controlado que los despojó de cualquier posibilidad de crecer, dejándolos ignorantes y dociles en un zoológico, mimados e incapaces de hacer nada sin que se les diga.

_Lo siento._ pensó, _no sabía que Azul haría esto cuando le pedí salvar a la raza humana. Debería haberla detenido_. Una sensación de determinación la llenó mientras estaba parada observando. _Los veré a todos en libertad, esta estación tendrá un uso menos horrible, lo prometo._

Detrás de ella, escuchó a Spinel acercarse. "Hola Spinel, ¿terminaste de jugar con los Cuarzos?", Preguntó.

"No, solo quería un descanso". Respondió Spinel, mirando con ella. "¿Entonces esos son los humanos? No me parecen mucho".

"Eso es porque no están en su entorno natural", respondió Pink, su voz melancólica. "En la Tierra, los humanos hacen cosas extraordinarias con tan poco, pero aquí tienen todo lo que necesitan y no pueden hacer nada por sí mismos". Podía notar por el rabillo del ojo que las gemas que ocupaban la plataforma de observación estaban increíblemente incómodas con la forma en que estaba hablando. _La verdad duele, ¿no?_ Ella pensó con amargura.

Spinel la miró. "Oooookaaaay, entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer?"

"Probablemente encuentre una manera de hacerlos menos dependientes, dándoles oportunidades de crecer. Si obtengo la aprobación de los otros Diamantes, tal vez intente experimentar con ellos para darles utilidad y poder como una gema".

"Wow, un plan muy ambicioso, Pink", respondió Spinel.

Pink se encogió de hombros. "¿Qué puedo decir? Pasar todo mi tiempo pensando en el día siguiente se ha vuelto aburrido. Esta vez quiero mirar un poco más hacia el futuro".

Spinel rió suavemente. "Bien, eso es algo con lo que siempre podrías practicar".

Pink puso los ojos en blanco y las dos se quedaron en silencio. Después de unos momentos, una gema intentó llamar su atención. "¿Mi diamante?"

Pink se dio la vuelta. "¿Sí?" La gema era uno de los Peridotos que había sido parte de su corte original a la que le había dicho que hiciera un informe sobre los humanos y otras especies biológicas para basar sus experimentos.

"Tenemos una copia de los análisis de la biología humana y los estudios antiguos que están archivados en Homeworld, pero dada la cantidad de datos aquí y el tamaño de nuestra unidad, nos preguntamos si quizás había un tema específico que en el quisiera concentrarse"

"Bueno, un objetivo a largo plazo para mí es descubrir cómo combinar la adaptabilidad humana y la fuerza y la luz de una gema" _Sin necesidad de que una gema renuncie a su forma física para poder tener un hijo humano _"así que se agradecerá cualquier información sobre formas potenciales de hacer que funcione".

"Pe ... pero por supuesto, Mi Diamante". Respondió la Peridot con evidente sorpresa. Cuando retrocedió, Pink decidió que había visto suficientes humanos en el zoológico, y se dio vuelta para irse, Spinel la siguió de cerca.

—

Tres horas más tarde, después de un largo día organizando su corte y determinando quién regresaría con ella a Homeworld (Solamente Sway y su grupo, el resto esperaría en la estación hasta que regresaran sus Agates) y lidiar con los miles de problemas involucrados en tener una legión de Rose Quartz liberadas de golpe que apenas pueden procesar que su Diamante había regresado de la muerte.

Estaba descansando en una habitación privada en la nave de mano. Spinel se ha ido a pasar más tiempo con los Cuarzos, y se había retirado aquí porque no había paz en ningún lugar fuera de los hábitats humanos en el zoológico y sabía que si se metia allí probablemente haría algo imprudente como liberar a los humanos. Por mucho que quisiera hacer eso en este momento no había ningún lugar bajo su control para ponerlos, y por lo que recordaba sobre las enfermedades de la Tierra, sería malo para sus posibilidades de supervivencia el devolverlos a su mundo natal. Mientras se sentaba y reflexionaba sobre qué hacer, la puerta se abrió con un siseo y la Iolite de antes estaba en la puerta.

"Mi Diamante", dijo, con voz suave "Tengo un informe preliminar sobre los cambios en el imperio desde que se fue, si desea oírlo".

Pink asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, por favor".

"Cuando la destrozaron, la producción de nuevas gemas por parte del imperio encontró un gran obstáculo, que se combinó con las pérdidas sufridas en la represión final de la rebelión y la eliminación de las células rebeldes del resto del imperio que se inspiraron en las acciones de los rebeldes en la Tierra. El imperio entró en un período de escasez generalizada de recursos conocido como 'Era 2' ... " Comenzó, presentando los cambios al imperio de una manera simple y comprensible, estaba impresionada por lo profesional y minuciosa que era su presentación considerando cuánto tiempo había tenido para trabajar en ella y sin acceso directo a los archivos de Homeworld para empezar. Al final, Pink se inclinó hacia delante, impresionada.

"Eso fue muy informativo, Iolite. Debo promocionarte a investigadora oficial de mi corte, definitivamente podría usar a alguien con tus habilidades."

Iolite vaciló cuando respondió. "Mi Diamante, seguramente deberías esperar a que otras Iolites regresen a tu corte antes de tomar una decisión como esta, es increíblemente probable que no sea la mejor opción para ese puesto".

Pink la miró. "Sí, pero eres la mejor que tengo ahora y quién sabe cuántas semanas habria que esperar hasta que aparezca otra Iolite. Mi corte nunca tuvo muchas y el resto probablemente estén ocupadas con sus tareas y no se puedan retirar fácilmente. Necesito una investigadora ahora, especialmente si voy a comenzar una colonia pronto".

"Umhm" Iolite respondió sin palabras. "Por lo que he escuchado, esta no será una colonia tradicional, pretende experimentar con la vida orgánica".

Pink se volvió y miró la gema más pequeña de arriba abajo. "Sí. ¿Cómo escuchaste esto? No lo he dicho exactamente."

Iolite se relajó con sus palabras. "Tuve un presentimiento cuando asignó a las Peridots crear un informe sobre la vida orgánica y se hizo más fuerte cuando escuché de lo que estabas hablando en la Plataforma de Observación".

"¿Estabas en la plataforma de observación?", Preguntó Pink, exprimiendo su memoria.

"No, escuché los chismes después del cambio de turno". Respondió Iolite, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. "Pero hasta que confirmó mi teoría, no estaba segura de estar en lo correcto. Ahora que sé cuáles son sus objetivos, puedo servirte mucho más eficazmente".

Solo la miró fijamente. _¡Y ella dijo que no era la mejor opción para un investigador de la corte! Ella definitivamente merece el trabajo, será de gran ayuda. _"Bueno, en base a su reciente desempeño, dudo sinceramente que aparezca una gema mejor para el trabajo". Dijo, con una pequeña risa en su voz.

"Gracias, Mi Diamante". Respondió Iolite. "¿Algo más?"

Pink pensó por un momento antes de responder. "En realidad, hay una cosa. Necesito ayuda para preparar una presentación para las otras Diamantes para explicar por qué experimentar con la vida orgánica es un buen uso de recursos. Si no fuera demasiado problema ¿podrías ayudarme?"

"Por supuesto, pero necesitaría acceso a datos detallados de los archivos de Homeworld y mucho más tiempo del que tomé para este informe para hacer una presentación aceptable para la Gran Autoridad Diamante". Respondió Iolite. "Además, sería útil si supiera cuáles son sus planes exactos para estos experimentos, cuál es el resultado esperado para poder crear el mejor argumento de por qué ese resultado beneficiaría al imperio".

_Si no es una lectora de mentes, hace una buena imitación de una._ Pensó, sintiendo una leve punzada de vergüenza por cómo le había dado a Iolite un objetivo vago y simplemente lo resolvió todo en apenas un instante. "Por ahora, mi objetivo es evitar que los Kindergarden agoten permanentemente la vida orgánica de sus planetas, permitiendo que sean reutilizables. Además, quiero ver si puedo sembrar vida orgánica en un planeta muerto y usarlo como fuente de gemas en lugar de tener que buscar planetas con vida orgánica ya presente". _Y luego crear algunas gemas huecas y ver si pueden ser colocadas en los humanos después de que nazcan, si eso funciona, hare una pequeña visita rápida a la Tierra para evitar que el tiempo me quite mi Greg antes de que pueda regresar allí a tiempo completo ..._

"Muy bien, Mi Diamante", Iolite interrumpió sus reflexiones. "Me enfocaré en esos objetivos mientras preparo la presentación. ¿Tengo su permiso para trabajar con las Peridots que asignó para escribir ese informe sobre vida orgánica para hacer este informe?"

"Por supuesto". Respondió.

Iolite asintió antes de continuar. "En ese caso, tendré el informe listo lo antes posible".

"Gracias Iolite". respondió y Iolite dio un breve saludo antes de irse. Cuando salió por la puerta, Pink notó que parecía mucho más tensa que cuando había entrado, pero la puerta se cerró antes de que pudiera detenerla.

_Por supuesto que está estresada, tan solo le dijiste que hiciera una presentación para una idea que tenías que presentarle a las otras Diamantes y le permitiste tener tres Peridots como asistentes. Cualquier gema estaría estresada en esa situación._ pensó para sí misma_. Eres un Diamante nuevamente Pink, si le pides a alguien que haga algo, lo recibirán como una orden._

Suspirando, se sentó en la habitación, la cuestión de cómo arreglar la rigurosidad de la jerarquía de Homeworld unía todos los demás problemas en su mente. Los problemas que tenía que resolver, gemas que necesitaban drenar la vida de los planetas para reproducirse, derribar el sistema de castas, ayudar a los humanos sin dejar que los otros Diamantes supieran la verdad sobre su tiempo en la Tierra, todos ellos apilados en su mente, y ella se sentó allí sola en una habitación.

El estrés de estos objetivos y la comprensión de que necesitaría trabajar con las otras Diamantes para acercarse a lograr que la golpearan de una vez. Cerrando los ojos, sintió que el cansancio se unía al estrés, y cayó en un sueño profundo e inquieto.


	8. Reacciones

**Reacciones.**

**L****a investigadora incansable**

Iolite Faceta 5 Corte 2YG estaba preocupada. Desde que Pink Diamond regresó, algo le había parecido extraño. En la Tierra Pink siempre había sido más despreocupada, encerrándose durante semanas a la vez que la rebelión se había prolongado, y cuando interactuaba con su corte siempre hacía lo mínimo antes de regresar a sus habitaciones con su Pearl a remolque. Ahora sin embargo, se estaba dedicando a su trabajo, organizando soldados de Cuarzo y dando la bienvenida personalmente a las Rose Quartzes a su Corte y Iolite no sabía por qué. Como investigadora, no saber por qué le había sucedido un cambio tan masivo a su Diamante era inquietante.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la nave de mano que su Diamante había tomado para su Corte, pensó en todas sus interacciones con su Diamante desde que había regresado. Todos habían estado tan confundidos en esa habitación, sin que nadie supiera por qué se les había ordenado que se reportaran allí, y luego Pink Diamond había regresado y era como si todas las normas se hubieran desvanecido ya que todas se habían arrojado sobre ella. Sonrojándose ante el recuerdo de llorar con el resto de las gemas que ahora formaban la Corte Rosa, trató de concentrarse en su conversación más reciente. Los objetivos de Pink eran ambiciosos, pero también extraños.

Claro, tenían sentido de alguna manera, el único tipo de gema que Pink había diseñado terminó teniendo una afinidad por la vida humana y parecía admirar aspectos de la vida de la Tierra antes de su 'destrucción' a manos de la rebelde.

Al ingresar a una pequeña habitación privada, comenzó a revisar la información que tenía sobre la vida orgánica y cómo se usaba para crear nuevas gemas. Mientras lo hacía, sus pensamientos seguían volviendo a su Diamante. Más específicamente, los objetivos de Pink Diamond.

_Incluso si sus objetivos son solo una extensión de sus intereses anteriores en la vida orgánica, la forma en que ha estado actuando es increíblemente diferente a su comportamiento anterior. Ella actúa familiarizada con las diversas gemas bajo su mando y su comportamiento es enfocado y dirigido, mientras que incluso durante el apogeo de la rebelión estaba distante incluso de sus asesores de más alto rango y sus órdenes tenían poco sentido de la estrategia detrás de ell__a__s._ Ella hizo una mueca al pensar eso, instintos arraigados de ni siquiera pensar mal de un Diamante que chocan con sus otros instintos de buscar la verdad. _Probablemente estoy analizando en exceso las cosas o recordando mal su comportamiento en la Tierra. _

Centrándose en su trabajo, Iolite intentó comprender cómo la producción de gemas interactuaba con la vida orgánica, preparando un informe y deslizando su mano en la terminal para permitir que los datos fluyan directamente de la base de datos a su gema. Una vez establecida la conexión, el siguiente paso era simplemente analizar la gran cantidad de datos disponibles para ella, una tarea para la que estaba diseñada en la que contaba con una experiencia sin igual.

Una hora después, se dio cuenta de que esta presentación sería fácil por un montón de razones incorrectas. _La cantidad de investigación sobre este tema es increíblemente baja. Es como si el proceso solo se investigara lo suficiente como para garantizar una alta tasa de éxitos sin tener en cuenta los principios fundamentales detrás de él para ver si había algún__a__ m__ejora__ po__sible con la tecnología disponible__. _Poniéndose de pie, sacudió la cabeza mientras salía para localizar a las Peridots con los que su Diamante había dicho que debería trabajar.

_M__i__Diamante__ tiene razón en que la investigación debe hacerse, y es bueno que ella esté más involucrada ahora, pero el hecho de que le llevó a través de algún cambio misterioso incluso tratar de hacer esta investigación es preocupante. _

Mientras caminaba, sintió que las preguntas comenzaban a formarse en su mente. _¿Qué inspiró a M__i__ Dia__mante__ a ordenar esto? Y lo que es más importante, ¿por qué ninguno de los otros Diamantes ha ordenado una investigación como esta antes? Tal vez las bases de datos en Homeworld tengan más información para mí, pero d__udo__ que haya un tesoro de datos que ni siquiera se mencion__e__ aquí, una estación construida literalmente para el estudio de la vida orgánica._

Al entrar en la estación del zoológico, Iolite se fue a trabajar. No importaba cuánto supiera que cuestionar a un Diamante era una mala idea, todas las preguntas que se hacía a sí misma se repetian como un eco sin fin, sin importar cuánto intentara concentrarse en su trabajo. _Estará bien, t__u__ Diamante ha notado el problema y está trabajando para solucionarlo, solo t__engo que__ mantener__me__ enfocad__a__ en m__i__ tarea. _Esperaba que si se repetia eso a sí misma se haría realidad en algún momento.

**La comandante decidida**

Pink Lace Agate Faceta 5 Corte 7XA (Por sus amigos y aparentemente ahora su Diamante) se tomó un momento para reflexionar. Hace apenas unos días había estado segura de que pasaría el resto de su existencia tratando con Cuarzos que no la respetaban y a superiores que querían que fuera reasignada lo antes posible, todo porque esa sucia rebelde la había llegado a su Diamante ...

Ella se detuvo y se recompuso. _Está bien, Pink ha vuelto y no me culpa. Ella no me culpa_. Mientras repetía esas palabras en su mente, sintió que la ola de emociones que había estado tratando de reprimir durante las últimas horas amenazaba con abrumarla. Tomándose un momento, se recostó contra una pared para recobrar la calma, milenios de lidiar con gemas hostiles hicieron que fuera facil esconder cualquier emoción en su rostro.

_Concéntrate en pensamientos felices Sway, como el hecho de que tu antiguo comando está de regreso y no te odian por burbujearlas. _bien, eso no es tan feliz,_ ¿qué tal el hecho de que Pink está viva? ¡La abrazaste y no solo no se enojó, sino que te devolvió el abrazo e invitó al resto de la Corte a unirse! ¡Eso tiene que valer algo! Claro, básicamente ignoró todas las reglas que como Agate tienes que hacer cumplir, pero es una Diamante, puede hacer excepciones. Como cómo básicamente nos dijo que ignoramos todas las reglas sobre las Off Colors._

La idea de esa declaración particular de su Diamante no le ayudó mucho a su estado de ánimo. La idea de que un diamante podría ser una Off Color era ... inquietante, por decir lo menos. Las Diamantes eran perfectas, esa es la base de todo el sistema, y si un diamante pudiera salir Off Color...

_Olvídate de eso, eres una Ágate, tienes ordenes de tu Diamante y las harás cumplir. Preguntas como esa solo te meterán en problemas, así que déjalo. _Ella se castigó a sí misma. _Pink Diamond te dio su confianza al dejarte asumir tu papel en su guardia personal otra vez, por lo que debes asegurarte de que mereces esa confianza y no lo harás al cuestionar tus órdenes de tu Diamante._

Con ese pensamiento enviando determinación a través de su cuerpo, se enderezó y giró por el pasillo, lista para reunirse con su comando y prepararse para su nueva asignación. Al doblar una esquina, casi se chocó con un par de las Amatistas que Pink Diamond le había asignado. Al verla, los dos la saludaron con miedo.

"¡Perdónanos, Pink Lace Agate!" Gritaron, aunque una de ellas dijo "Holly" antes de corregirse. Sway frunció el ceño, recordó a los nuevos miembros de su comando. _Pasaron tanto tiempo de guardia en una estación que nunca vio amenazas bajo una Ágate que no los respetó que se asustan ante cualquier cosa. Sé que Pink quería sacarlos del control de esa Ágate, ¡pero ahora mi comando es casi un tercio más grande de lo que debería ser!_

Exteriormente, ella ocultó sus preocupaciones bajo una máscara de profesionalismo. "Tranquilas 8XK, 8XL. Ustedes dos no hicieron nada malo". Las dos se miraron, saludando pero manteniéndose tensos. Sway suspiró, extendiendo la mano y poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros, lo que los hizo casi atravesar el techo. "Mira, sé que esto es mucho para procesar en este momento, pero necesito que todas hagan su mejor esfuerzo en este momento. Nuestro Diamante anunciará formalmente su regreso pronto y cuando lo haga, es aspecto de su guardia personal se reflejará en ella. Así que tómen un tiempo para calmarse, es una orden. Eso eso todo". Dijo alejándose.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, Sway podía escuchar a la pareja susurrar detrás de ella, pero no eran los hostiles susurros sobre cómo su Diamante fue destrozada en su guardia a los que estaba acostumbrada, y por ahora eso era suficiente para ella. Al entrar en una habitación donde algunos de sus comandos estaban socializando, comenzó a repartir tareas, pero una pequeña voz hizo eco en su mente. _Debes seguir tu propio consejo Sway. No puedes seguir centrándote en el trabajo para siempre, y tarde o temprano esas emociones te alcanzarán_. Sway ignoró la voz. Ella tenía mucha experiencia en eso.

**La matriarca impasible**

Diamante Amarillo estaba ocupada. Eso no era noticia para nadie que tuviera algo que ver con ella en los últimos milenios; desde que Pink Diamond había sido destrozada por rebeldes traidores, se había abocado a su trabajo. Diamante Azul se hundió en la desesperación mientras Blanco se retira de las interacciones con sus compañeros Diamantes, lo que le dejó aún más trabajo, que aceptó con gusto en su intento de distraerse de sus emociones.

Levantando los archivos de la Tierra, revisó toda la información clasificada que Pink necesitaría saber como un Diamante. El Cluster aún estaba inactivo, y el escuadrón de Rubíes que ella había enviado para confirmar eso y recuperar a la Jasper a cargo de la expedición de la Tierra aún no le había informado. Encogiéndose de hombros, hizo una nota para Pink y siguió adelante. Después de todo, a los Rubíes se les había dado un año completo para su búsqueda, un planeta era un lugar grande después de todo. Realmente no había ninguna razón para apresurar nada de esto porque todas las estimaciones decían que El Cluster podría surgir en cualquier momento en las próximas décadas, y si había algo que Amarillo sabía por experiencia era que si una estimación oficial le daba una ventana de 50 años para algo, el 90% de las veces sucedió en los últimos diez años.

Al revisar los archivos de esa expedición anterior, frunció el ceño ante la designación de la pequeña y arrogante Peridot que se había atrevido a llamarla por su línea privada, desafiando sus órdenes e insultándola a la cara. Claro, estaba discutiendo por lo mismo que Pink le había pedido hace milenios, encontrar una forma de usar la vida orgánica en el planeta para beneficiar al imperio, pero eso no era excusa para la desobediencia. Adjuntó una nota de que cualquier expedición de seguimiento capture la gema rebelde como una prioridad secundaria y siguió adelante.

La Lapislázuli que había estado en la Tierra y fue liberada por un "Steven" local que coincidía con la descripción del Steven que se había informado que estaba presente en el Kindergarden Prime todavía estaba perdida en acción, y dada su probada capacidad para regresar a Homeworld, las únicas opciones eran que había sido capturada _poco probable en un planeta tan cubierto por agua líquida como la Tierra _o convertida en traidora con la Peridot. Frunciendo el ceño ante la idea de una gema de ese poder en un mundo tan adecuado para ella, adjuntó una advertencia al informe y cerró el archivo.

Después de revisar los otros archivos, marcó todos los archivos como clasificados a nivel Diamante y su Pearl los envió a Pink con los archivos menos restringidos en la Tierra. Ni siquiera quiso pensar en lo que sucedería si Pink decidiera tener otra gema sin autorización de nivel Diamante para revisar los archivos por ella. Seguramente, cuando descubriera que había archivos que estaban clasificados para que solo ella los leyera en el informe sobre la Tierra, los revisaría en profundidad, incluso Azul cuando estaba más deprimida lo hacía.

Confirmando que los archivos habían sido enviados, Yellow pasó al siguiente archivo que necesitaba su atención. Después de todo, un trabajo de un Diamante nunca se acaba.

**L****a reacia aristócrata**

Fire Opal Faceta 9 Corte 6C3 no había vivido una vida muy emocionante hasta ahora. Creada en el Kindergarden Beta en la Tierra, fue identificada rápidamente como un error, un desperdicio de recursos que debería haber servido para hacer otro soldado cuando la guerra se intensificó, en lugar de una aristócrata que no podría ser de ninguna utilidad en combate. Afortunadamente, su gema había sido de buena calidad, por lo que en lugar de ser destruida como una Off Color inútil, la arrojaron a Aguja del Mar Lunar, donde fue asignada a un papel menor en la gestión de cadenas de suministro para el ejército de su Diamante. Pronto descubrió que a las gemas de la Aguja del Mar Lunar se les asignaba una gran cantidad de tiempo libre por su estado aristocrático, que al principio disfrutó antes de darse cuenta de lo que los demás habían hecho en su tiempo libre durante los últimos siglos.

Durante los últimos siglos se había jugado un juego masivo de intriga en la corte de Pink Diamond, y su nuevo supervisor se lo presentó rápidamente al usarla como chivo expiatorio para evitar consecuencias por uno de sus planes fallidos contra uno de los otros supervisores, después de varias vergüenzas y traiciones, 6C3 se preguntó qué sentido tenía todo el juego. Pink Diamond nunca destrozó o incluso reasignó fuera del planeta como resultado de las trampas y tramas constantes, y todas las degradaciones fueron temporales, con los marcadores cambiados años o décadas más tarde cuando el vencedor finalmente se resbaló y se hizo con muchos enemigos. Al final, parecía que todos jugaban el juego por que si, incluso cuando la guerra se prolongaba afuera.

Al adaptárse a la corte, la aversión de 6C3 por sus compañeros aristócratas creció. Entre la forma en que la trataban por ser un error y la incomprensible red de alianzas y enemigos que se habían acumulado durante siglos de intriga, se encontró soñando con estar en otro lugar, salir y luchar contra la rebelión como las otras gemas de su jardín de infantes, y por sobre todo ponerle fin al estúpido juego de una vez por todas.

Ella consiguió su deseo de la peor manera posible. Cuando se corrió la voz de que Pink Diamond había sido destrozada, la Corte Rosa cayó en el caos.

La llegada de las otras Diamantes estabilizó la situación de forma superficial, pero detrás de escena el delicado equilibrio fue completamente alterado por su transferencia a otras Cortes. 6C3 hizo todo lo posible para evitar el daño, manteniendo la cabeza baja y haciendo todo lo posible para ayudar a las pocas gemas que llamó sus amigas, pero al final la situación se disparó más allá de la capacidad de control de los Diamantes.

La evacuación de la Tierra fue caótica, pero también fue rápida. La Aguja del Mar Lunar fue uno de los primeros lugares en recibir la orden de evacuación, y solo tomó unos minutos después de escuchar la orden para llegar a la plataforma de teletransporte, y desde allí a la Distorsión Galáctica. Al abandonar el planeta de su creación por primera vez, entró en una nueva realidad aterradora. Cada ex miembro de la corte Rosa fue interrogado y reasignado, y los juegos menores sin sentido que habían jugado los aristócratas de repente se volvieron mortalmente serios. Ahora los rumores que habían inundado la corte fueron investigados por equipos de extraños, que arrastraron gemas por docenas para interrogarlos basándose en chismes a medias.

6C3 tuvo suerte, se había unido a la Corte demasiado tarde como para conseguir enemigos verdaderamente a largo plazo que quisieran difundir rumores de su deslealtad, y se había hecho mucho tiempo después de que la rebelión comenzara en serio, lo que combinado con su entusiasmo por la lucha contra la rebelión, le permitió evitar lo peor de la paranoia.

Reasignada a la corte de Diamante Amarillo, pasaría los siguientes milenios realizando el mismo trabajo que tenía en la Tierra, y con el tiempo el dolor de la pérdida de su Diamante y su mundo se volvió algo pasajero, pero nunca se fue.

Asignada a una pequeña estación que supervisa los envíos de un sector a otro, 6C3 se encontró en un entorno lo suficientemente pequeño como para que la intrincada red que era la Corte en la Tierra simplemente no se pudiera replicar, y era lo suficientemente importante cuando dijo que quería mantenerse neutral y que tenía el poder de hacer ejemplos con las aristócratas de bajo nivel que intentaron ponerla a prueba como para ser tomada en serio. Finalmente, se encontró en un entorno sin tramas ni esquemas estúpidos, donde podía concentrarse en su trabajo y relajarse, varios de sus deseos se habían hecho realidad, y deseó desesperadamente que no lo hubieran hecho.

Un día, mientras realizaba las mismas tareas repetitivas de los últimos milenios, el supervisor de 6C3 se le acercó con órdenes. Estaba siendo reasignada a Homeworld y tenia que irse lo antes posible. 6C3 aceptó las órdenes con el silencio en que había recibido todas las órdenes desde aquel horrible día. Después de asegurarse de que las otras gemas en su departamento pudieran cubrir su ausencia, fue a Homeworld.

En el palacio de las Diamantes, dejó la plataforma y se acercó a un guardia Topacio cercano.

"Disculpe, me han ordenado que me informe a la cámara 517-D".

"¡Oh! Eres una de las Rosas, ¿verdad?" Dijo el guardia, con un tono extraño en su voz.

Sorprendido, 6C3 parpadeó sin palabras. "Sí, lo estaba, y necesito instrucciones". Dijo con cautela.

"¡Correcto!" Respondió la Topacio antes de darle una ruta a seguir. "... y eso debería llevarte allí! Si se pierde la habitación, recuerde que los dos primeros dígitos son de qué piso es, el tercero es en qué pasillo está, y la letra está en la puerta del pasillo."

6C3 le dio las gracias y se fue, con la mente acelerada finalmente había reconocido el tono en la voz de los guardias, era el tono de alguien que sabía algo que tú no. _¿__Que esta pasando? ¿Por qué convocarían a miembros de la corte R__osa__ después de todo __éste__ tiempo? Sé que la mayoría de las gemas nuevas no saben lo que le sucedió, e__ntonces__...__ ¿se van a deshacer de nosotr__a__s para asegurarse de que no les hablemos sobre c__omo__ rompió un Diamante? No lo __harán__, no pueden reemplazarnos, ¡__S__omos gemas __de__ Era-1! ¡No pueden reemplazarnos físicamente!_

Mientras luchaba con sus miedos, notó que las otras gemas en los pasillos susurraban al pasar junto a ellas. Invocando técnicas medio olvidadas de la Aguja del Mar Lunar, hizo todo lo posible para escuchar sin que fuera obvio.

"¿Otra? ¡Es la séptima de hoy!

"Una de alto rango, la mayoría de ellas se salvaron".

"Bonita coloración y corte, apuesto a que ella era importante en ese entonces".

El chisme continuó mientras 6C3 caminaba por el pasillo y una sensación de molestia creció dentro de ella. Al bajar una gran escalera, la masa de chismosos solo se volvió más gruesa. _En este punto, probablemente podría encontrar mi camino solo siguiendo a las multitudes. Multitudes como esta no solo aparecen de la nada, tiene que haber una razón para esto._

Encontró su camino a la habitación 517-D y entró para encontrar un grupo de gemas esperando. Mirando a su alrededor, se apoyó contra la esquina cerca de la puerta, mirando a su alrededor y tratando de tener una idea de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Después de un par de horas, llegó a la conclusión de que ninguna de ellas sabía lo que estaba pasando. Eso no hizo que se sintiera mejor acerca de toda esta situación.

Mientras los rumores se arremolinaban a su alrededor se perdió en sus pensamientos. _Espero que no me reasignen para trabajar aquí. Si esos chismosos __abundan__, este lugar será como la Aguja del Mar Lunar, con todos los pequeños juegos de poder que vienen con él._

La apertura de la puerta delantera interrumpió sus pensamientos, y cuando miró a la puerta abierta se sintió aturdida. De pie en la puerta estaba Pink Diamond.

Cuando su Diamante entró en la habitación, todas guardaron silencio, y luego una Ágate en el frente de la habitación le preguntó cómo estaba ella, y 6C3 avanzó e intentó entender lo que estaba sucediendo mientras su Diamante explicaba algo acerca de un máquina haciendo una copia de su memoria en una gema en blanco.

Seguía observando cómo la Ágate al frente iba y abrazaba a Pink Diamond. ¿Y entonces, Pink no solo le devolvió el abrazo, sino que preguntó si alguien más quería unirse? Sin siquiera pensarlo, 6C3 sintió que avanzaba mientras sus brazos se separaron.

Antes de llegar a su Diamante, todas las demás gemas avanzaban, y se encontró enterrada en una pila de gemas con los brazos envueltos alrededor de su Diamante, y lloró, lloró de alegría. Por primera vez desde que se había dado cuenta de la verdad de la vida en el Lunar Sea Spire, sintió una felicidad genuina y sin reservas.


	9. Regreso al Planeta Madre

Después de un largo día y medio de trabajo, Pink Diamond finalmente organizó su corte. Claro, el 98% de la misma eran soldados de cuarzo y muchos roles vacíos debido a la falta de gemas "adecuadas" para ellos, pero lo que ella tenía estaba organizado. _Sería capaz de llenar los __puestos__ vacíos si no tuviera que mantener las apariencias para los demás todo el tiempo. Aunque convencer al resto de las gemas para que dejen su papel e intenten algo más será ... desafiante __por lo menos_. Pensó para sí misma con un suspiro.

Al llegar al puente de su barco, vio a un trío de Peridots, literalmente todos su equipo científico, manejando las estaciones. A su llegada, uno de ellas se levantó de un salto y saludó. "Mi Diamante, todos los miembros de su Corte que regresan a Homeworld están a bordo. Estamos listas para la partida".

Asintiendo con su aprobación, Pink observó cómo la nave se separaba de la estación y se alejaba, ganando un poco de distancia antes de activar sus motores de gravedad.

Volverían pronto a Homeworld, y no estaba ansiosa por interactuar con las otras Diamantes. Ocupada en algunas tareas menores a bordo del barco, su regreso fue muy pronto para ella.

Cuando el barco entró en la bahía de aterrizaje, vio a un par de Perlas precipitarse en el área de recepción. _Azul y __A__marillo probablemente están realmente __molestas__ conmigo en este momento__._ pensó mientras se movía incómoda.

Dejando el barco flanqueado por un escuadrón de Rose Quartzes liderado por Sway, se dirigió hacia las Perlas, naturalmente, Perla Amarilla habló primero. "Diamante Azul y Amarillo desean hablar con usted en su sala del trono lo antes posible", declaró en voz alta. Pink asintió, y después de tomarse un momento para recobrar la compostura, llevó a sus guardias al palacio Rosa.

Caminando por los pasillos, sus emociones se volvieron locas por todo su cuerpo, por lo que apenas escuchó los susurros de las aristócratas sobre su vigilancia por un escuadrón de Rose Quartz.

Al ver la sala del trono recordó la última vez que había estado aquí, cuando le había dicho a Amarillo y Azul que había vuelto. Esa reunión no había terminado bien, y sabía que no sería bueno para su Corte si se peleaba otra vez. Sin esperar a ser presentada, entró en la habitación tan determinada como pudo.

Las dos matriarcas en sus tronos portatiles se voltearon hacia la puerta cuando ella entró, y ambas parecían molestos.

"¡Pink!" casi gritó Amarillo. "¿Que estabas pensando? La línea de gemas Rose Quartz es inestable y peligrosa ¿Y tu simplemente las dejas salir? ¿Las pones a cargo de protegerte después de que uno de ellas halla liderado una rebelión contra ti? ¡Te has puesto en grave peligro!"

"Amarillo, no estoy en peligro por estas gemas", respondió Pink. Hasta_ ahí llegó mi intento de no pelear. Sin embargo, supongo que ésto técnicamente no es mi culpa ..._ "Una gema se convirtió en rebelde, e inspiró a otras a unirse a ella. El resto permanecieron leales a Homeworld, sin mencionar que no es como si fuera la única rebelde que quería destrozarme, fue la única que tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo." _Lo siento Bismuth, espero poder decirte la verdad en cuando regrese a Tierra._

"Pink, piensa por un minuto. Toda la linea es defectuosa, se rebela fácilmente".

Tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar hacer una réplica enojada. _Vuelve a la normalidad, no dejes que esto se convierta en una pelea._ Tomando un momento para centrarse, ella respondió con calma. "El resto de ellas fueron reasignadas años antes de esa noche, no había ninguna en mi guardia personal cuando me destrozaron, así que, ¿cómo puedo culparlas por eso? También podría culpar a las amatistas que estaban en guardia por lo que sucedió; asi que respetuosamente estoy en desacuerdo con tus conclusiones Amarillo, y tengo la intención de mantener las gemas de Rose Quartz en servicio. Esa es mi decisión como Diamante, y si tienes la intención de ignorarme otra vez, defenderé mi corte incluso de ti. _Woops. Realmente apesto en la diplomacia._

Amarillo retrocedió físicamente por su respuesta, y Pink se preparó para otra ronda de gritos cuando Azul interrumpió. "Amarillo, son sus gemas, deja que ella decida cómo manejarlas".

Amarillo se relajó lentamente con evidente frustración. Pink decidió tratar de calmarla un poco. "Si te hace sentir mejor, también añadiré algunas amatistas a mi guardia personal, así que nunca seré vigilada solo por Rose Quartzes". Eso realmente no pareció convencerla, pero asintió y se sentó de todos modos.

Azul sonrió suavemente ahora que la pelea había terminado y pasó al siguiente tema. "Pink, tenemos que anunciar oficialmente tu regreso. No podemos permitirte realizar las tareas de un Diamante sin informar oficialmente a todos que has vuelto. Ahora, para anunciar tu regreso, necesitamos algo adecuadamente grandioso."

_Y aquí va_, "Pink planea una pelota para nosotros" _como antes__, cuando eso era todo lo que hacia. E__n realidad, quizá pueda evitar esto_ ... "Tengo gemas en mi Corte a quienes puedo asignarles planear la pelota, considerando que estoy demasiado ocupada poniéndome al dia como para hacerlo yo misma. ¿Y si solo transmito un discurso?"

Azul asintió con la cabeza. "Podemos transmitir las noticias a nuestras Cortes. Sin embargo, estoy un poco preocupada por ti Pink. ¿Estas demasiado ocupada como para planear una pelota?, ¿Estás segura de que es una buena idea trabajar tan duro después de regresar de, bueno ...?

Pink suspiro. "Bueno, hay mucho trabajo que necesito hacer antes de poder poner en marcha mi nueva colonia, y aún más trabajo para que mis experimentos puedan empezar".

Azul claramente todavía no estaba contenta con su prisa por comenzar una colonia tan pronto, pero se mantuvo callada al respecto. Amarillo aprovechó la oportunidad para cambiar el tema de nuevo. "Hablando de tus experimentos, ¿aprendiste algo importante en el zoológico? Esa estación ha estado estudiando la vida orgánica durante miles de años, seguramente habrá alguna información allí que podría ayudar a tu investigación ... "

_Y si no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de recopilar esa información, sería evidencia de que no soy lo suficientemente responsable __como para llevar__ una colonia tan pronto_. "Lo hice, los datos se transfirieron a la nave y he asignado algunas Peridots para analizarlos junto a cualquier registro similar aquí en Homeworld". Respondió con resolución.

"Es bueno escuchar eso" Se mantuvo pensativa por un segundo, como si tratara de recordar algo "Blanco no ha podido decirme cuándo se reunirá contigo con respecto a este proyecto, por lo que no sé cuánto tiempo tendrás que esperar antes de poder empezar."

Azul aprovechó el momento para intervenir. "Pink, ¿realmente crees que es una buena idea? La vida orgánica es tan desordenada e impredecible. Seguramente ahora que has vuelto podremos dejar atrás la escasez de recursos sin que tengas que acercarte a ella otra vez".

Pink solo pudo fruncir el ceño. "Esto es algo que hay que hacer Azul. Solo hay unos pocos planetas que podemos colonizar antes de agotarlos, y cuanto más lejos tengamos que poner colonias, más difícil será administrar el imperio. Si podemos entender por qué hacer gemas destruye la vida orgánica en un planeta, podemos aprender cómo hacerlo de forma que no le haga daño. Podríamos usar planetas hasta que sus estrellas mueran en lugar de solo unos pocos milenios". Respondió, enfocándose en la parte de su plan que probablemente obtendría su aprobación y no en las partes para hacer más híbridos gema-humanos.

Azul solo suspiró. "Supongo que has estado pensando mucho en esto. Espero que tu plan tenga éxito, aun así ten cuidado."

Pink podía decir que todavía no estaba segura acerca de todo el asunto, pero eso era de esperarse. Azul era una tradicionalista de principio a fin, y cambios tan drásticos como este serían difíciles de soportar. Amarillo, por otro lado, sería mucho más tolerante si pudiera obtener resultados, siempre perdonó muchas cosas si el resultado final era una mayor ganancia.

Las tres hablaron un rato más sobre los planes de Pink, en una conversación rígida y formal. Al terminar, Amarillo repitió su promesa de ayudar a Pink a convencer a Blanco de que la dejara llevar a cabo sus experimentos y Azul hizo todo lo posible para parecer solidaria. Cuando se fue, Pink se sorprendió de lo civilizado que había sido todo. _Esta es la primera vez que__ realmente t__omaron con __s__eriedad__lo que tenia que proponerle al Imperio, ¿Que cambió? ¿Y por que ahora?_. Pensó cuando sus guardias la encontraron en la puerta y ella regresó a su habitacion.

—

Spinel la estaba esperando cuando regresó, descansando en un sofá mientras jugaba perezosamente con un par de Pebbels. "Hola Pink, ¿cómo te fue?"

"Todo salió bien Spinel, Amarillo y Azul fueron ... razonables. Al menos, en comparación con cómo suelen actuar. Fue un poco raro, sinceramente".

"Bueno, tal vez estaban preocupadas de que te fueras a escapar y las abandones, ¿entonces están contentos de que hayas regresado?", Respondió Spinel, con un tono juguetón a pesar de la referencia a su trauma.

Pink hizo una mueca ante el comentario. "Bueno, sea cual sea la razón, se acabó. El anuncio de mi 'regreso' será pronto y Azul espera que lánce una pelota para celebrarlo. Como tengo mucho trabajo y tienes tanta experiencia animando a la gente, me preguntaba ... "

"No quieres hacerlo y quieres que lo haga por ti", dijo Spinel sin esperar a que terminara.

"...¿Sí?"

Spinel la miró por varios segundos antes de sonreír. "Claro, parece que podría ser un momento divertido. Todas esas gemas que no se han divertido en tanto tiempo, obligadas a asistir por los otros Diamantes, será emocionante".

Pink lamentaba varias de sus decisiones recientes en este momento. "Spinel, no avergüences a nadie frente a las Diamantes, ya tienen vidas lo suficientemente difíciles demostrando que son útiles para no ser destrozadas".

Spinel tenía una mirada extraña en sus ojos. "Muy bien Pink, no avergonzaré a ninguna gema que no sean los Diamantes".

"Spinel ..."

"¡Estoy bromenando! Tal vez. Probablemente. De todos modos, ¿no tienes trabajo que hacer?"

..._le __pedí que hiciera esto porque tengo demasiado trabajo __como__ para hacerlo yo mism__a__, si digo que no tengo trabajo que hacer, eso confirmará que simplemente no quería hacerlo_ ... "Sí, tengo muchos informes que revisar, empezaré ahora.

Spinel pareció aceptar su excusa, y cuando comenzó a mirar las enormes cantidades de informes que Amarillo le había dado, jujuró escuchár una risita traviesa detrás de ella. Sacudiendo la cabeza, se puso a leer los informes.

—

Diez horas después, casi había terminado con los informes. _Amarillo_ _¿Cómo es que haces esto todo el día? No es más que documentos y gráficos sin fin uno tras otro._ _Tampoco ayuda que haya pasado tanto tiempo en la Tierra con solo dos gemas, no usábamos informes allí._ Al terminar la última sección de un informe sobre la redistribución de ex miembros de su corte a Homeworld para que ella los reciba a tiempo para la gran pelota, retiró el siguiente informe. Mientras leía el título, sintió una fuerte ola de incomodidad ...

Una colección de toda la información sobre el planeta "Tierra"

_Cálmate Pink, es solo un informe, has visto de qué habla de primera mano. No te va a hacer daño._ Cuando comenzó a leer, se dio cuenta de que era principalmente un documento seco sobre el clima y la biosfera de la Tierra. _Muy bien, no es tan malo_ ... pensó. Pasar por el resto de los gráficos de apertura confirmó su impresión. No se menciona la guerra en los primeros cientos de páginas, solo informes sobre los aspectos geológicos del planeta, seguidos de un breve resumen de lo que Homeworld sabía sobre la vida orgánica del planeta.

Fue mucho mas corto de lo que le hubiera gustado, pero el material que había allí era tan esotérico y pesado en la jerga utilizada que esperaba que una gema mejor adaptada a ese tipo de lenguaje pudiera obtener más información de lo poco que había escrito.

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió su revisión, y cuando se abrió se encontró cara a cara con una pesadilla.

La Perla de Diamante Blanco, su perla original, que había sido tomada y torcida por Blanco en una marioneta sin alma, se encontraba en la puerta, mirandola con una mirada hueca, pero lo peor fue la mirada aun mas hueca que le daba con su ojo roto. Roto por ella misma en un berrinche que nunca pudo olvidar y aun menos arreglar. "Pink Diamond, Diamante Blanco te verá ahora" pronunció con una voz que no era la suya.

Lo siguiente que vió fue la burbuja blanca que tanto dolor le había anunciado tantas veces hace tanto tiempo. Su mente estaba acelerada, ideas nuevas y viejas se agolpaban en una vorágine de recuerdos y sensaciones crecientes. _Ella todavía está aquí, todavía es así. Miles de años después y ella sigue así. ¿Por qué Blanco la mantendría por tanto tiempo? ¿como advertencia? ¿Para dejarme saber qué pasará si me salgo de la línea?_ Al llegar a la Cámara en la Cabeza de Blanco (literal y figurativamente) su Perla desapareció, dejandola sola con sus miedos y la gema que había causado la mayoría de ellos.

"Hola Starlight. ¿Escuché que querías preguntarme algo?" Dijo esa voz, la voz que había atormentado sus sueños las primeras veces que había intentado dormir, que aún se deslizaba cada tanto cuando soñaba incluso milenios después. La voz de Diamante Blanco, que le había quitado su Perla antes de poder sanarla por completo y la había convertido en una carcasa blanca porque se atrevió a disfrutar de su vida en lugar de ser una estatua bonita en un pedestal.

Todo esto pasó por su mente mientras estaba parada allí, mirando a la forma titanica del primer Diamante y, por extensión, primera gema.

El silencio se prolongó, un silencio largo e incómodo que llegó a un abrupto final cuando Blanco perdió la paciencia. "¿Bueno, Pink? Amarillo parecía pensar que esto era muy importante para ti."

Sus palabras sacaron a Pink de su sorpresa y respondió rápidamente. "Es importante. Tengo un plan para mi próxima colonia y Amarillo pensó que sería mejor si te la buscara primero". Blanco le permitió continuar con un ademan y Pink se preparó para dar el discurso que había estado practicando los últimos días.

"Quiero estudiar cómo se usa la vida orgánica en la creación de gemas para poder descubrir cómo hacer el proceso sin permitir que la vida orgánica sea destruida. Eso permitirá seguir haciendo gemas durante más tiempo en lugar de simplemente usar y tirar un planeta completo." Dijo rápidamente, sus emociones causaron que las palabras salieran juntas en algunas partes. Cerrando los ojos, hizo todo lo posible para proyectar confianza y determinación a pesar de esos sentimientos.

Después de un breve momento, Blanco se echó a reír. "Oh, ¿eso es todo? Muy bien Pink, ve a jugar con los orgánicos durante unos cientos de años. Cuando te canses de eso, tenemos mucho trabajo real para que hagas".

Pink estaba aturdida. Debería haber estado feliz de que Blanco hubiera aceptado su solicitud tan fácilmente, pero esa última frase la descolocó por completo '¿trabajo real?'

"¿Qué quieres decir con trabajo real? Este es un trabajo real, ¡esto podría cambiarlo todo! ¡Esto podría cambiar completamente la forma en que funciona el imperio, permitiéndonos mantener colonias que produzcan gemas permanentemente en lugar de dejar un rastro de mundos muertos uno tras otro!"

Blanco solo se rió suavemente. "Por supuesto, Pink, estoy segura de que esa es la única razón por la que quieres hacer esto, ¿Verdad?"

Pink se encontró aturdida nuevamente. _¿Qué sabe ella? ¿Cómo lo sabe ella? Oh mierda, ¿y si ella cambia de opinión porque lo sabe? ¿Desde cuándo lo sabe? ¿Y por qué continúa como si no le importara en lo mas mínimo?_

"De todos modos Pink, te di mi permiso para ejecutar tus pequeños experimentos. ¿Hay algo más que necesites?", Preguntó, la sonrisa en su rostro solo confirmaba lo que mas temía, que de alguna manera estuviera leyendo su mente.

"No Blanco, eso es todo". Dijo inmensamente orgullosa de sí misma por no tartamudear aterrada. Al darse la vuelta, sintió que una burbuja blanca la envolvía y la arrastraba de regreso a su habitación.

Cuando la depositó de nuevo en su habitación, se derrumbó sin miramientos, lágrimas corrían por su rostro cuando sintió que el pánico la invadía en cada extermidad de su cuerpo.

Spinel se acercó rápidamente y la sacudió violentamente. "¡Pink, Pink! ¿¡qué pasó!?" Pink no respondió, o más específicamente, no pudo responder. Su mente estaba acelerada, sus emociones la abrumaban, y apenas podía escuchar a Spinel a pesar de estar justo a su lado.

_Ella solo me miró y fue como si lo supiera todo. Sin embargo no puede, no puede saberlo todo. Ella no lo sabe todo, de lo contrario nunca habrían usado ese ataque en la Tierra_ ... Los pensamientos de Pink se desvanecieron cuando una horrible pregunta le llegó, aplastando todas las demás. _¿Y si ella lo supo todo el tiempo? ¿Y si atraparme en la Tierra fuera parte de su plan? ¿Y si planeaba atraparme allí como castigo por desafiarla? ¿Es por eso que la máquina estaba configurada para hacerle saber solo a ella que había vuelto en lugar de a todos los Diamantes?_

Una aguda sensación de dolor la sacó de sus temerosas divagaciones. Al levantar la vista, vio a Spinel mirándola fijamente, con una expresión de ira increíble en su rostro y una mano en forma de aguja. "¿Qué diablos te está pasando Pink?" Gritó sin impedimentos. "¿Blanco te lastimó, te dijo que no? ¡No puedes simplemente venir aquí y acurrucarte en el piso para llorar sin decirme lo que está pasando!" Ella casi estaba gritando en este punto, con indicios de lágrimas en los ojos también.

"Lo siento", Pink respondió, tomando un momento para calmarse "Es solo que Blanco básicamente trató mi idea como si fuera un juego, y luego, cuando me molesté porque ella me trataba como a un niño, ella dio a entender que sabía que tenía otras razones para querer para hacer esta investigación y ... y ..."

"Whoa, okey, detente. ¿Qué dijo ella exactamente? Ella podría estar jugando juegos mentales contigo Pink, trata de recordar sus palabras exactas". Intervino Spinel, agarrando los hombros de Pink y mirándola a los ojos.

Pink relató toda la experiencia de principio a fin. Era fácil ya que no había estado allí por tanto tiempo, pero tuvo que detenerse varias veces e intentar controlarse. Cuando terminó, Spinel le pidió a las pebbels que le construyeran un asiento a Pink y la ayudó a levantarse del suelo.

"Pink, no creo que ella lo sepa todo. Obviamente, se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal de alguna manera y está jugando juegos mentales contigo, pero no sabe toda la historia. Entonces, ¿qué pasaría si ella no tomara en serio tu idea? Solo tendrás que demostrar que está equivocada". Dijo Spinel.

Sus palabras fueron suficientes para calmar un poco a Pink. "Tienes razón Spinel". Dijo, secándose los ojos. "Ella no puede saber toda la verdad. Además, incluso si lo hiciera, podría haber hecho lo que quisiera conmigo, pero no lo hizo ".

"¡Si! Entonces, o ella no sabe o no le importa. Quiero decir, obviamente si no lo sabe es mejor y más probable, pero de cualquier manera, estás bien, estamos bien, todo está bien". Dijo Spinel, su tono lleno de optimismo forzado mientras trataba de convencerse tanto como trataba de convencer a Pink.

Pink le dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras se levantaba. "Gracias Spinel. Ahora que tengo el 'permiso' de Blanco, voy a hablar con los otros Diamantes sobre la creación de mi colonia, ¿quieres venir conmigo?"

Obviamente no se había recuperado de su colapso, y Spinel pudo ver eso, pero también estaba muy claro que Pink no quería hablar sobre lo que estaba sucediendo, por lo que simplemente asintió. "Claro, las Pebbels son divertidas, pero no hay mucho más que hacer aquí".

Al salir de su habitación con Spinel, Pink no estaba exactamente de buen humor, y era obvio para todos los que la rodeaban. Parecía que Spinel iba a decir algo, pero cada vez que miraba a Pink parecía decidir no hacerlo. Volviendo a la sala del trono de los Diamantes, Pink entró para encontrar que Azul y Amarillo ... no estaban allí.

_Por supuesto que no están aquí, tienen Cortes y colonias que mantener, ¿por qué se sentarían todo el día a no hacer nada como yo? _Pensó con amargura. Pidiendo a sus guardias que enviaran un mensajero para llamar a las otras Diamantes.

Pink se acercó a su trono, Spinel la siguió, y después de unos minutos de silencio incómodo Pink se levantó en su trono y Spinel dijo algo.

"Pink, ¿estás segura de que hablar con las otras Diamantes en este momento es una buena idea? No te estás dando tiempo para lidiar con lo que pasó con White ..."

"No necesito tiempo para lidiar con eso, no hay nada con qué lidiar. Tú misma lo dijiste, o ella no sabe la verdad o no le importa en lo mas mínimo."

"¡Pink, eso no significa que debas ignorar lo que pasó y volver al trabajo!"

"¡Bueno, no es como si tomarse el tiempo para pensarlo valla a mejorar nada!", Gritó sin control. "Ya intenté eso Spinel, traté de tomarme el tiempo para pensar en que me equivoqué en la Tierra ¿y sabes que me quedó claro? Yo tenia la culpa"

"Shhhhhhhh" Spinel cubrió la boca de su amiga. "No tan fuerte, no sabemos quién está escuchando".

Pink no estaba exactamente feliz por eso, pero escuchó a Spinel y bajó la voz a un nivel más tranquilo, pero aún enojado. "¿Sabes lo que me dejó esperar, pensar en mis errores y nunca tratar de arreglarlos? Me dejó tan desordenada que cuando se me ocurrió la idea de tener un bebé humano y darle mi gema para que viviera, lo hice y no cambié de opinión en los nueve meses que estuve embarazada. Así que no, Spinel, no quiero sentarme y pensar en lo que pasó. Quiero arreglar esto, quiero arreglar todos mis errores y no puedo hacerlo si estoy sentada sintiéndome mal por todo lo que estropee".

Spinel tenía una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, y se alejó unos pasos de Pink después de escuchar eso. Al ver esto, Pink se encorvó y suspiró. "Lo siento, no debería haberte gritado así. Realmente quiero hacer esto para que podamos salir de Homeworld y no tenga que preocuparme por Blanco todo el tiempo".

Spinel asintió con la cabeza. "Está bien, pero una vez que vayamos a construir tu nueva colonia, te divertirás un poco". Pink estaba a punto de discutir cuando Spinel levantó un dedo frente a su cara. "¡No! No vas a escapar de esto, no me importa si es conmigo o alguna otra gema, pero sé lo que necesitas para sentirte mejor, y como tu amiga me aseguraré de que lo consigas".

Pink le sonrió. "Muy bien, si insistes. Pero primero, necesito hablar con Azul y Amarillo sobre cómo iniciar mi colonia."

Y ahi se quedaron, en el silencio de la espera Pink pudo calmarse lo suficiente como para notar las grietas en su trono y en el suelo, antes de entrar en panico pudo aferrarse a los reposabrazos del trono casi incrustando sus dedos en ellos. _No otra vez, no otra vez, calmate Pink, tuviste suerte y Spinel está bien. No tendré esta suerte otra vez, no mas gritos, no mas berrinches, no—_

Casi sin aviso Diamante Azul entró en la sala del trono, su propio trono se apareció junto a ella poco despues, se acercó a ella apresuradamente y se detuvo cuando vio a Spinel. "¡Oh! ¡Pink, encontraste a tu amiga Spinel! Qué maravilloso, pensamos que se había perdido para siempre cuando ... te fuiste". Dijo, tratando de evitar decir destrozada.

Pink notó que Spinel no estaba contenta con esa declaración, pero no iba a decir nada._ Podemos quejarnos juntas de Azul después de que hayamos terminado_. Pensó antes de poner una sonrisa falsa. "Bueno, en realidad estaba en mi antiguo jardín, me sorprende que nunca hayas ido allí".

"¿En serio?", Preguntó Blue. "Qué curioso, nunca pensé en visitar tu jardín, estaba tan preocupada de que, bueno, no pudiera entrar". Dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo un gesto hacia su tamaño en comparación con Pink. Pink frunció el ceño ante el comentario._ Sí, lo sé, salí pequeña y eso es divertido para ti, lo entiendo._

Spinel notó que su estado de ánimo cambiaba e interrumpió. "¡Estoy tan feliz de volver con mi mejor amiga Pink Diamond! ¡Estaba realmente triste cuando regresó, y la ayudé a ser feliz otra vez! ".

Pink frunció el ceño, sabía que Spinel no podía decir la verdad a Azul, pero ver a Spinel pretender ser un juguete feliz e ingenuo nuevamente parecía estar mal lo mire como lo mire.

Sin embargo, aaAzul Azul parecía gustarle, riéndose mientras Spinel usaba su cambio de forma para hacer algunas bromas, mientras que Pink se reía para mantener la fachada.

Cuando entró Amarillo, se sintió realmente aliviada ya que podria dejar su acto de diversión fingida. Por supuesto, era hora de tratar asuntos importantes con Azul y Amarillo, pero al menos asi Spinel no le recordara sus fracasos (por ahora).

"Pink, ¿querías hablar con nosotros?", Preguntó Amarillo.

Pink asintió, aprovechando la oportunidad para prepararse. _Recuerda, no puedes decirles que Blanco te asustó. Simplemente termina todo y termina rápido._ "Blanco me llamó para hablar sobre mis planes para experimentar con mi colonia".

Las otros dos Diamantes se congelaron y podría haber jurado que la atmósfera cambió con sus palabras. Decidiendo ignorarlo, ella continuó. "Le presenté mi argumento y ella aceptó permitirme realizar mis experimentos en una colonia".

Amarillo habló primero. "Ella solo ... ¿estuvo de acuerdo? ¿Asi sin mas?" Preguntó ella, su voz delataba su confusión y un poco de dolor, para su sorpresa. "¿Todos estos milenios preguntándole si podríamos hacer cambios o hacer algo diferente y ella simplemente te deja el camino libre después de una reunión?"

_Pues esto no es bueno_. "Bueno, ella realmente no parecía estar tomándolo todo tan en serio ...", respondió rápidamente. "Ella dio a entender que era solo otro juego al que estaba jugando y que esperaba que yo hiciera un 'trabajo real de Diamante' cuando me aburriera".

Eso hizo que Amarillo se sentara en su trono, pellizcándose la frente con una expresión de exasperación en su rostro. "Típico de Blanco. No es perfecto, pero sigue siendo la aprobación que necesitas para hacer esto. ¿Asumo que nos llamaste para revisar mundos adecuados para tus experimentos?"

Pink asintió con la cabeza. "Gracias Amarillo, esperaba que hubiera algunos planetas cerca de la Tierra para recuperar mi colonia original en cuanto la nueva esté en marcha, pero si no hay planetas cerca con vida orgánica puedo trabajar sin problemas".

Amarillo frunció el ceño y señaló a su compañera Azul. "Ella tiene algunos planetas allí que podría dejarte tener".

Mientras tanto, Azul estaba pensativa. "Desafortunadamente, todos mis planetas en esa zona están siendo colonizados en este momento. Déjame ver dónde estaría el mundo disponible más cercano ... ¡Perla! Ven aquí y muéstrale a Pink el planeta sin colonizar más cercano con vida orgánica a la Tierra ".

Mientras revisaban los planetas, Pink se encontró frustrada. No con lo lejos que tendría que estar de la Tierra, en realidad había algunos planetas cercanos que no habían sido tocados, sino con las actitudes de las otras Diamantes hacia sus perlas.

"Pink, manejar tu Corte sería mucho más fácil si tuvieras una perla para ayudarte a manejar las cosas", decía Amarillo.

"Te dije Amarillo, no necesito una perla. ¡Puedo manejar las cosas por mi cuenta!"

"Pink, sé razonable, tratar de dirigir una Corte sin una Perla sería increíblemente difícil, sin mencionar que daña tu estatus como Diamante". Blue trató de discutir.

"Lo sé y no me importa. ¡No tendré otra Perla!" _No la voy a reemplazar, no la voy a reemplazar. Ella no es una herramienta reemplazable, es una gema, y mi amiga mas cercana._

Las otras Diamantes se detuvieron ante la ferocidad en su voz, antes de que Amarillo suspirara. "Muy bien Pink, intenta hacer funcionar tu Corte sin una perla, si cambias de opinión, estaremos aquí".

"¡Amarillo!", Exclamó Azul.

"Está bien, si no quiere una Perla, déjala tratar de dirigir una colonia sin una". Respondió de forma cortante.

Pink frunció el ceño. _Al menos me dejan intentarlo, es mas de lo que me permitieron en su momento ¿Por que no me dejaron intentarlo en ese entonces?_. "Gracias Amarillo, te avisaré si decido que necesito una perla en el futuro. Ahora que tenemos el planeta elegido, debería ir y preparar mi corte".

"Pink espera" la detuvo Amarillo antes de que pudiera irse. "No puedes simplemente ir a un planeta y establecer una colonia, necesitas equipo y naves para mover el equipo y todas las máquinas para ejecutar tus pruebas. Ahora, debería tener algunas naves de transporte pesado disponibles, pero tenemos que averiguar de dónde vendrá el equipo. Perla, haz una lista de los equipos de colonización en espera. Azul, ¿tienes algo que puedas prestar?

"Creo que sí, Perla, ¿podrías sacar esa lista para mi Corte?"

Pink bajó la cabeza. _Me olvidé de esta parte. Oh bueno, tendrá que hacerse._ Ella pensó para sí misma. Extrañamente, la idea no hizo que su aburrimiento desapareciera.

—

Horas después, estaba todo listo. La lista de todos las naves y equipos que serían transferidos oficialmente a su Corte y la lista de gemas que su Corte tomaría prestadas hasta que pudiera hacer las suyas estaban preparadas. Amarillo estaba revisando la lista por última vez cuando se volvió hacia Pink. "Planeas regresar a la Tierra, ¿correcto?"

Pink parpadeó sorprendida. "Sí" _¿A dónde va con esto?_

"Entonces también transferiré un par de perforadoras pesadas a tu Corte". Amarillo ajustó la lista y siguió adelante.

Pink estaba un poco confundida. _¿Por qué los necesitaría? ¡Esas cosas pueden romper la corteza de un planeta! ¿Piensa que tendré que romper la corteza terrestre por algo?_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un suspiro de Amarillo. "Muy bien Pink, eso es todo. Enviaré las órdenes y todo debería estar listo para salir en un mes. Tiempo de sobra para el anuncio de tu regreso y para que se reúna toda tu antigua Corte".

"Gracias Amarillo, Azul, volveré a mis habitaciones para planear la pelota y el despliegue de la Corte Rosa". Respondió, evitando saltar de su trono solo por pura voluntad. Las otras Diamantes se despidieron y ella se fue con Spinel.

Una sensación de emoción, de pura felicidad de que finalmente iba a salir y mejorar las cosas, se apoderó de ella, expulsando el persistente miedo de su reunión con Blanco, y cuando regresó a sus habitaciones se puso a llamar a los miembros de su corte para comenzar a prepararse. El que Amarillo agregara sospechosamente equipos de perforación a la lista de maquinaria flotó sobre su mente como si nunca hubiera sucedido.

—

**Perdonen si me tomo algunas licencias con este capítulo en particular, pero tenia que incluir los eventos recientes de SUF en la historia.**

**Felices Fiestas a todo el mundo.**


	10. La Pelota (Parte1)

Pink había notado que toda su corte estaba actuando de manera extraña a su alrededor. Teniendo en cuenta la forma en que su 'exposición' emocional había roto las estrictas reglas de Homeworld sobre el afecto entre gemas de diferentes tipos no fue sorprendente, pero fue molesto. Con toda la corte en la plataforma de observación se podía sentir una enorme tensión en el aire, como si todas y cada una estuvieran preocupadas de que cambiara de opinión y los castigara por romper las reglas.

Decidiendo que el incómodo silencio había durado lo suficiente, Pink habló. "Muy bien, ahora que el barco está en piloto automático, creo que debería explicarles a todos cuál es mi plan. Hoy, mientras reunia a los ex miembros de mi corte, supe de Diamante Azul que después de que una Rose Quartz me destrozó ..." Todos reaccionaron a eso, pero el ágata de antes 7XA, parecía especialmente golpeada por sus palabras. "Las gemas restantes de Rose Quartz fueron burbujeadas en una estación construida originalmente para preservar a los humanos. Como todos, excepto la comandante de esa estación, aparentemente también son miembros de mi corte, decidí que iría allí personalmente para liberar las Rose Quartz y comenzar a reconstruir mi corte".

Las reacciones de su corte fueron variadas. La mayoría se sorprendió, y Pink juró que podía escuchar una referencia susurrada a "el tipo de los traidores" de una gema en el fondo. Sin embargo, algunos parecían de acuerdo, y 7XA parecía que estaba a punto de comenzar a llorar de alegría.

Después de que la conmoción inicial desapareció, continuó. "Sé que muchas de ustedes no tienen mucha experiencia en el trato con soldados de Cuarzo, pero esta será una tarea que requiere mucho tiempo, y podría usar toda la ayuda que podamos obtener". En eso, varias de las gemas parecían muy nerviosas y se dio cuenta de su error casi de inmediato. _Esta es una tarea militar, muchas de estas gemas no son militares, y no quieren salir de sus roles__._ Suspirando, agregó: "Si no creen que puedan ser de ayuda con la situación de las Rose Quartz, den un paso al frente y encontrare algo para que hagan". _Tal vez algo que no "se supone" que estén haciendo a__si__se __acostumbra__n__ a salir de los límites de Homeworld._

Nueve de las gemas dieron un paso adelante, lo que le preocupó mucho_. Eso me deja a mí, a Spinel, y a otras ocho gemas para manejar la liberación y gestión de las miles de Rose Quartz del zoológico_. Ella suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. _Me ocuparé de eso en el camino._

Mirando por encima de las nueve gemas que se habían presentado, finalmente se dio cuenta de que era una Diamante de nuevo, y que no sería capaz de conocer personalmente a todas las gemas a su cargo, no seria tan cercana con ellas como lo fue con las Gemas de Cristal. Suprimiendo esas emociones, comenzó a distribuir tareas.

Envió un par de circones rosados a redactar documentos oficiales que ordenaban la liberación de las Rose Quartz y a un trío de peridots les pidió que obtuvieran una copia de los datos que el zoológico tenía sobre sus habitantes humanos y que los combinara con estudios antiguos de vida orgánica de Tierra y otras colonias para producir un informe para ella, con suerte dando a su corte algo útil para basar sus experimentos una vez que tenga su nueva colonia preparada.

Con todo eso hecho se encontró con otro problema. Las cuatro gemas restantes eran una mezcla de gemas aristocráticas sin mucho que hacer hasta que su corte se configure correctamente, por lo que Pink le dio varias tareas de trabajo a Pink Tourmaline, Cuprite y Red Beryl.

Cuando a cada gema se le asignó una tarea, se movieron al fondo de la habitación, dejando la última gema de este grupo sola. Una Iolita púrpura con su gema en la frente, parecía encogerse mientras cada gema en la habitación la miraba. Pink dejó en blanco a qué asignarla hasta que se le ocurrió una idea. _Las Iolitas son buenas en investigaciones de cualquier tipo ..._

"Iolite, mucho ha cambiado en el imperio desde que fui a la Tierra, necesito que me proporciones información sobre estos cambios", dijo Pink. El Iolite se congeló, mirándola.

"¡Mi Diamante, no le fallaré!" Dijo lanzando un saludo. "¿Qué necesita de mí primero?"

"Buscaré establecer una nueva colonia dentro de un año, por lo que se agradecerá la información sobre la nueva maquinaria y los métodos para el montaje de colonias, pero más allá de eso podría usar una visión general". _Especialmente desde una perspectiva que no sea de las Diamantes. Las lecciones de Amarillo estan bien, pero son muy generales y a gran escala, probablemente porque estaba tratando de encajar miles de años en unos pocos informes._

Cuando Iolite retrocedió, Pink se volvió hacia las ocho gemas que se habían ofrecido como voluntarias para ayudar con las Rose Quartz. "Muy bien, todo el mundo sabe qué hacer, todavía tenemos un tiempo hasta nuestro arrivo al zoológico, así que pueden hacer lo que quieran hasta que lleguemos". Les dijo, y mientras se dispersaron, Spinel y ella se quedaron solas en el plataforma de observación.

Aproximadamente media hora después de que su corte se hubiera dispersado de la plataforma de observación, Pink estaba deambulando por los pasillos de la nave, tratando de concentrarse en su plan para liberar todas las Rose Quartz y ponerlas al día con solo 12 gemas, y no en su culpa por cómo su decisión de fingir su propia destrucción las condenó en primer lugar.

Spinel se había alejado para jugar con los otros miembros de la corte, dejando a Pink sola con sus pensamientos. _Mi corte estaba llena de terraformadores y soldados, los terraformadores serán útiles para establecer una nueva colonia y los poderes de l__as__ Ros__e Quartz__ con compuestos orgánicos serán útiles para experimentar con la vida orgánica, pero necesitaremos equipo pesado para lograr un progreso real. Tendré que conseguir a__lgo__ de Amarillo o Azul hasta que p__ueda sustentar sola la operación__, pero teniendo en cuenta cómo actué hacia Azul y cómo__—_

Al doblar una esquina, se topó de bruces con Pink Lace Agate 7XA, tirando la gema más pequeña al suelo. Sorprendida, se inclinó para ayudar. "Lo siento mucho, ¿estás bien?"

"Ohhh, ¿qué? Ahh! ¡Mi diamante! Estoy bien, todo está bien, todo es mi culpa. Me saldré de tu camino ... "

"No, está bien", dijo Pink, agarrando la mano de 7XA. El ágata se congeló, mirando la mano de Pink.

"Mi ... mi diamante yo ..." Ella miró a Pink. "Yo ... ha sido mucho que asimilar. Realmente está de vuelta, vamos a liberar a las Rose Quartzes, y yo solo ..." Ella comenzó a llorar cuando Pink la levantó.

Pink la llevó a una habitación lateral y cerró la puerta. "Está bien, nadie nos encontrará aquí. ¿Qué pasa?

7XA la miró. "Tú ... fuiste destrozada. La vi hacerlo y estaba demasiado lejos para hacer algo y mi escuadrón no pudo atraparla y ella se escapó y, y ..." Y se quebró, llorando en sus manos. "Lo siento mucho, mi Diamante, le fallé".

"Está bien, 7XA", dijo Pink. "Estoy segura de que hiciste lo mejor que pudiste".

La ágata sollozó, escondiendo su rostro. "Diamante Azul no lo creyó así. Me hizo poofear y burbujear todas las Rose Quartz bajo mi mando por lo que te sucedió". Ante eso, Pink se congeló. _Azul y Amarillo hicieron que sus propias ágatas las burbujearan. Por supuesto que lo hicieron, pensaron que habían matado todo en la Tierra, ¿por qué no lo harían? _Pink volvió a centrarse en 7XA, que no se había dado cuenta de su distracción y había seguido hablando.

"... y cuando supieron que te había estado vigilando esa noche, fui reasignada y pase vergüenza en la corte de Diamante Azul durante miles de años. ¡Durante cada tarea que tenía, ninguna de las Quartz que dirigía me respetaron! Todos sabían que no pude salvarte, y ninguno de mis superiores me apoyó si intentaba hacer cumplir el orden, y cuando los soldados que me asignaron fueron castagados por cuestiones de disciplina, fui castigada". Ahora lloraba, apoyada contra el pared.

Pink sintió que la culpa la golpeaba. _Ella pasó miles de años sufriendo por mi culpa, culpada de algo que hice. Esto es mi culpa, y necesito compensarla de alguna manera._

Se arrodilló y apoyó la mano sobre el hombro de Agate. "Lamento que hayas tenido que lidiar con eso. No había nada que pudieras haber hecho allí, y no es justo que hayas tenido que lidiar con eso. Suspirando, trató de sonreír. "Pero por el lado positivo, pronto recuperaremos las Rose Quartz".

"Mi diamante, yo" se ahogó, mirando a Pink. "Gracias."

"Está bien, no podía dejar mi corte esperando". _Donde Blue podría venir e intentar recuperarlos._

Antes de que ninguna pudiera decir algo más, alguien llamó a la puerta. "Hola Pink" Spinel gritó "¿Estás ahí? Te estuve buscando."

Pink suspiró y abrió la puerta. "Pensé que querías ir a jugar con los demás Spinel".

"Sí, pero solo me ignoraron y dijeron que fuera a molestar a alguien más. Así que terminé aquí". Se volvió hacia 7XA. El ágata evitó el contacto visual, sonrojándose. "Oh, hola, ¿cómo te llamas?"

"Soy, soy Pink Lace Agate Faceta 5 Corte 7XA". Ella tartamudeó.

"Huh, eso va a ser raro. No puedo llamarte Pink, ya que asi le digo a nuestro Diamante de allí", dijo Spinel, con un pulgar sobresaliendo detrás de ella. "¿Cómo quieres que te llame, 7XA o Lacey?"

"Uhhh, yo, uhhhh ..." La pobre Agate parecía que estaba teniendo un latigazo emocional. Pink podría simpatizar, esta conversación era muy diferente de la conversación que habían estado teniendo. Aunque ese podría haber sido el plan de Spinel ...

"En serio, ¿cómo debería llamarte? Lacey suena mejor que 7XA, pero si me encuentro con otras Pink Lace Agate, las cosas podrían confundirse ".

"Las Quartz que tenia a cargo solían llamarme Sway". Respondió con voz suave y llena de anhelo.

Spinel parpadeó un par de veces confundido. "¡Ohhhhhhh, 7XA, Sway seven, lo entiendo! Eso es muy inteligente, esas fueron Quartz realmente listas ..." Se detuvo cuando Sway comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

Spinel la envolvió en uno de sus grandes abrazos, con muchos cambios de forma que le permitieron envolverse alrededor de la gema mucho más grande que parecía estar a punto de salir corriendo. Pink se arrodilló y la miró a los ojos.

"Sway, está bien. Las recuperaremos, estamos en camino de recuperar algunos de ellos".

Sway la miró. "Gracias mi Diamante, lo siento por molestarla con esto".

"No me estás molestando en absoluto Sway. Un líder cuida a quienes están bajo su mando, y eso es lo que estoy haciendo. Si tienes algo que te molesta, puedo ayudarte". Dijo, mirando a los ojos de Sway.

La Agata asintió hacia ella. "Gracias, mi Diamante". Dijo con una mirada triste en su rostro. "Realmente debería irme, tengo que encontrar un lugar para reorganizar mi comando y ponerme al día sobre lo que está sucediendo y ... y disculparme por no poder protegerlas". Apenas podía mirar hacia arriba.

Pink y Spinel hicieron contacto visual, y Spinel asintió levemente mientras retiraba sus brazos de Sway. "Está bien", dijo Pink. Sway dio un último saludo y salió de la habitación.

Spinel se volvió hacia Pink. "Bueno, ella fue divertida. Ella será una buena amiga en el futuro. Ya sabes, si ella no descubre la verdad".

Pink suspiró apoyada contra la pared. Spinel tenía razón, si el resto de su corte estaba tan emocionada por su regreso como Sway, entonces decirles la verdad no iría nada bien. "Ya no quiero mentirle a nadie, pero si digo la verdad ..."

Spinel la interrumpió. "Entiendo por qué no les dices, pero si te haces amiga de gemas que resultaron heridas cuando te 'destrozaron', entonces tendrás que estar lista para cuando lo descubran".

"Lo sé Spinel" Pink comenzó a salir de la habitación. "Simplemente, no puedo lidiar con eso hasta que haya lidiado con muchas otras cosas. Lo haré cuando pueda".

"Y yo estaré aquí para ayudarte a evitar que mientas cuando no sea necesario", dijo Spinel, siguiéndola por el pasillo. "Entonces, volviste a ser un Diamante bastante rápido, dirigiste esas gemas como si nunca hubieras dejado de hacerlo".

Pink hizo una mueca ante sus palabras, la verdad dolía. "Todavía soy un Diamante Spinel. Incluso con todos mis recuerdos, sigo siendo una gema y todavía tengo mi propósito programado en mí". Suspirando, miró por la ventana. "No importa lo que haga, realmente no puedo cambiar. Puedo fingir ser alguien que no soy, pero ese impulso para ser el Diamante que se suponía que debía ser siempre estaba allí, incluso cuando yo ..." Miró a su alrededor, tratando de ver si había oyentes cerca.

"Cuando estabas jugando con tu Perla" Spinel terminó por ella.

"Sí."

"Muy bien Pink, te dije que estaría aquí para evitar que mientas cuando no tengas que hacerlo y eso incluye mentirte a ti misma", dijo Spinel, sorprendiendo a Pink. "Puedo verte desde afuera, eres muy diferente de lo que solías ser".

"Solo estoy haciendo un acto, una tapadera. En el fondo, sigo siendo la mocosa egoísta y miope que fui hace tantos milenios".

"No, no lo eres". Spinel insistió: "Ella no habría llorado después de verme de nuevo. No me habría contado todo y no se habría sentido culpable si hubiera mencionado que comandaba otras gemas como un Diamante, lo habría tomado como un cumplido".

Spinel se acercó a su oído y le susurró: "Sé sincera Pink, ¿puedes decir que ninguna de las gemas con las que estabas atrapada en la Tierra cambió nunca? ¿Que no has cambiado nada?".

Pink se detuvo en seco, su mente se aceleró. _Spinel tiene razón, la Pink Diamond de antes de la rebelión no habría hecho nada de eso. Pero me siento igual, aunque sé que ella era una gema diferente, siento que a veces no hay diferencia entre nosotras. ¿Es esto lo que es el cambio? ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de esto antes? Spinel es diferente, Garnet pasó de tropezar en el bosque a ser un luchador tranquilo y poderoso, y Perla pasó de ser una Perla comun a ser una guerrera temible._

Spinel interrumpió sus reflexiones. "Bueno, puedo ver que te he dado mucho en qué pensar, ¿quieres hablar de eso?"

"Si podemos cambiar, entonces cualquier gema puede cambiar", dijo ella, su voz estable y controlada.

"... ¿Sí? Ese fue mi punto de vista ..."

"Si cualquier gema puede cambiar, ¿eso significa que los otros Diamantes pueden cambiar, que han cambiado? ¿Que Azul podría haber dicho enserio que estaba molesta porque me destrozaron?" Preguntó Pink.

"Quiero decir ... no es imposible. Eres un diamante y aquí estas".

Pink miró hacia el espacio, el tunel de gravedad formaba un caleidoscopio de luz parpadeante sobre el cristal de la ventana. _Si realmente han cambiado, la forma en que hablé con A__zul podria no haber sido la correcta__ ... no, incluso si h__a__ cambiado__,__el como trató a Sway y a las Rose Quartz fue horrible__ y yo necesit__aria__ liberar los Rose Quartz __de todas formas__. Esto era lo correcto, trataré con ella cuando regrese a Homeworld._

Pink sintió a Spinel moverse a su lado, mirando al espacio con ella. Su presencia fue tranquilizadora, le hacia saber que todavía tenía a alguien que sabía todo sobre ella y estaba dispuesta a tolerarla. Juntas, las dos observaron el espacio mientras la nave se dirigía al zoológico, y Pink aprovechó el último tiempo libre antes de su llegada para pensar en las revelaciones que Spinel la había obligado a reconocer.

—

Luego de un tiempo, la nave se desaceleró y la unidad de gravedad se apagó. El tiempo para malabares filosóficos terminó, y Pink ordenó que el barco atracara en el anillo exterior. Cuando el barco atracó, los primeros en salir fueron un cuarteto de amatistas que en este momento eran todos sus soldados de cuarzo._ Pero eso va a cambiar._ pensó mientras las seguía.

Al caminar por el pasillo, oyó hablar a las Amatistas, y al doblar la esquina vio que estaban hablando con un par de Amatistas de la fuerza de seguridad del zoológico.

Al ver a Pink Diamond, las seis Amatistas dejaron de hablar, tomaron posturas firmes y saludaron. "¡Mi Diamante!" Una de las dos exclamó "¡¿No fuiste destrozada?!"

Pink sonrió mientras suspiraba internamente. _No esta conversación otra vez._ "Es una larga historia, llevenme a la gema a cargo de esta estación, necesito que reúna todas las gemas aquí para que anuncie mi regreso". _Y así hoy solo tengo que contar esta historia solo una vez más con suerte._

"¡Sí, mi Diamante!" Las dos gritaron, volviéndose y guiándola por los pasillos. Mientras caminaban, se encontraron con otras gemas, amatistas y jaspes principalmente. Cuando se toparon con estas gemas, Pink se sorprendió al ver cuántas gemas off colors había. Un Jasper que era tan delgada como una Perla, una diminuta Carnelian, y otros con más problemas menores a su alrededor. _Bueno, al menos Azul y Amarillo les dieron tareas en lugar de destrozarlas por no ser perfectas. _Pensó mientras le daba una sonrisa al flaco Jasper. La gema se sonrojó y rápidamente siguió su camino.

Después de unos minutos, llegaron a la sala de comando de la estación. Una de las amatistas llamó a la puerta y, cuando se abrió, Pink vio la gema a la que Azul había confiado su "legado".

"¿Qué están haciendo aquí, vuelvan a sus puestos!" Gritó, empujando a la Amatista que había abierto la puerta.

"Holly, esto es importante ..."

"No me importa lo que pienses que es importante, si es importante envían una o dos para informarme y el resto de ustedes se quedan en sus puestos ¿¡O se han olvidado perezosos trozos de roca de todo lo que he tratado de enseñarles en los últimos milenios!?"

Pink no se divirtió con esto, y gentilmente empujó a sus guardias a un lado mientras avanzaba. _Tal vez deberíamos haber contactado a la estación antes de atracar, pero si así es como actúa esta Agate, es bueno que no le haya dado tiempo para fingir que todo estaba bien._

Mientras avanzaba la Ágata seguía gritando. Sin embargo, cuando Pink llegó al frente se detuvo y se volteó para mirar a la gema que se había atrevido a interrumpirla. Su rostro se congeló a medio grito y dada su altura respectiva, casi de inmediato notó la piedra preciosa de Pink justo en su estómago.

"Hola" dijo. "Soy Pink Diamond, y agradecería que dejaras de insultar las gemas bajo tu mando y reunas las gemas en esta estación para que yo haga un anuncio".

La ágata simplemente la miró, congelada por la sorpresa por un momento antes de lanzar un saludo y un apresurado "Un un momento mi diamante" y correr hacia su estación. Cuando la molesta voz sonó por el intercomunicador Pink frunció el ceño ante lo que había visto, haciendo una nota mental para 'devolverle' esa Agate a Azul lo antes posible.

Se movieron rápidamente a la sala central de la estacion, era el lugar mas grande de la base sin contar el reservorio orgánico. El ágata pasó ese tiempo alabandola con desesperación, y realmente se estaba cansando de escucharla hablar. Unos quince minutos después, todas las gemas de la estación se reunieron y Pink (parada en un palco improvisado) comenzó a hablar.

"Hola a todos, soy Pink Diamond. Sé que les dijeron que estaba destrozada, y lo estuve, pero he vuelto, y es una historia complicada ... "


	11. La Pelota (Parte2)

Pink Diamond se sintió ansiosa y cansada mientras esperaba en su trono a que comenzara el baile. Después de miles de años en la Tierra, se había acostumbrado a un ritmo de vida más lento, y los días de trabajo para prepararse para la pelota habían sido difíciles de manejar, especialmente desde el día anterior donde había revisado la preparación de pelota dos veces y luego discutir sus planes para la nueva colonia con las otras diamantes otra vez. _No es de extrañar que Yellow siempre __éste__ tan __de mal humor__ si hace esto todo el tiempo._ Pensó para sí misma mientras unos cortesanos terminaban las decoraciones finales.

"¿Entonces estás segura de que está bien que me siente aquí?", Preguntó Spinel desde su asiento en la parte superior de las escaleras que conducen al trono de Pinks.

Pink asintió "Sí Spinel, soy un Diamante y digo que está bien. Si alguien se mete en problemas por un comportamiento incorrecto, seré yo "._Y __después de que hiciste esa broma sobre __gastarle bromas__ a l__a__s otr__a__s Diamantes durante el baile, quiero mantenerte aquí donde pueda verte._

Spinel pareció aceptar esta respuesta y luego varias gemas de menor rango comenzaron a llegar, observó a los miembros de su corte tomar su lugar entre las gemas de Amarillo y Azul. Como siempre, no hubo gemas de la Corte Blanca y Pink no sabía si Blanco se molestaría en asistir. _Espero que no, no necesito lidiar con ella sentada detrás de mí__ observandome __todo el tiempo._

Cuando las gemas tomaron sus posiciones, buscó las gemas que reconoció de su corte. Las Amatistas de las otras cortes se habían acomodado junto a las Rose Quartzes, y cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con ellos, hizo contacto visual con Sway, quien estaba revisando su batallón.

Con un pequeño gesto de aprobación, Pink observó a la Ágata ponerse un poco más erguida, antes de que uno de las Rose Quartzes dijera algo que hizo reír a los demás cercanas y Sway se giró para hacerlas callar. _Me pregunto de qué se trata__rá_... pensó antes de escuchar el sonido de la música.

Al levantar la vista, vio la gema verde que cantaba, incrustada en una esquina en la pared. La visión de una gema hecha solo para permanecer en un lugar y servir como un instrumento glorificado la inquietó hasta el centro de su gema. Al menos las gemas que podían moverse podrían tener la oportunidad de ser libres como las Gemas de Cristal, pero esa gema y quién sabe cuántas otras atrapadas como decoraciones nunca tendrían esa oportunidad.

_Haré algo para ayudarte, algún día_. Prometió en silencio antes de que las primeras gemas se acercaran para presentarse ante ella, la música era la señal para que comenzara la ceremonia.

Por ahora, no había mucho que pudiera hacer por la mayoría de las gemas del imperio, e incluso con las de su propia corte necesitaría pisar con paciencia y mucho cuidado en caso de que la noticia les llegara a las otras Diamantes, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo, no estaba muy segura de qué, pero a medida que la multitud de gemas se le presentaba, le quedaba cada vez más claro que incluso si pudiera ignorar cómo estaban sufriendo otras gemas, odiaría vivir así por mucho más tiempo. La distancia entre ella y cada gema en su corte, excepto Spinel era tan grande, y la forma en que todos la trataban era suficiente para incomodarla después de miles de años con gemas que la respetaban pero no la adoraban.

A medida que las diversas aristócratas pasaban, se encontró con la Ópalo de Fuego con la que Spinel se había hecho amiga. Cuando fue su turno de presentarse, miró a la gema naranja a los ojos y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa y un asentimiento. Sorprendida, la Ópalo de Fuego parpadeó un par de veces antes de devolver el gesto, el resto de su formacíon se cerró en un saludo perfecto.

Mientras se alejaba, Pink le agradeció mentalmente por ser amiga de Spinel mientras estaba ocupada. _Ni siquiera puedo imaginar lo difícil que debe ser seguirle el ritmo a Spinel si no estás acostumbrad__a __a ella, y cuando salgamos de Homeworld y ella no tenga que preocuparse de que los miembros de otr__as__Cortes __vean o escuchen lo que está haciend__o, bueno ... te deseo suerte._

Cuando el resto de su Corte terminó de presentarse, llegó la parte menos cómoda de la noche. Cuando todas las gemas reunidas se alinearon, Perla Amarilla entró en la habitación para anunciar a su dueña. Pink reprimió las lágrimas ante ese pensamiento, incluso después de meses de interactuar con las otras perlas de las Diamantes y las perlas de varias gemas de alto rango, todavía no pudo evitar sentir un destello de tristeza al pensar en la perla que le había robado el corazón; la terrorífica renegada que había visto por última vez en la playa junto al templo antes de ser empujada de nuevo a su antigua vida.

_Pero no es tu antigua vida, es la antigua vida __de la Pink Diamond original __ ... __n__o __voy__a __lidia__r __con esto en este momento, tengo sus recuerdos, tengo __su__ gema, p__ara el imperio yo soy Pink Diamond__. _

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Perla Amarilla hizo su anuncio. "¡Todos, he aquí! ¡La intimidación, la belleza y la elegancia de Homeworld, Diamante Amarillo!"

Las cortinas sobre la entrada principal del tamaño de un Diamante fueron retiradas y Amarillo entró al salón de baile con paso firme, sus botas resonaban como tambores en cada paso hacia Pink, al llegar le dio un saludo informal. "No es una mala organización, Pink".

"Gracias Amarillo, agradezco tu asistencia". Respondió mientras la otra Diamante tomaba asiento.

Después de un momento, apareció Perla Azul con un anunció igual.

La entrada de Diamante Azul fue menos dramática, su andar fue mucho más suave y no se alcanzaban a oír sus pasos, "Estás haciendo un trabajo maravilloso hasta ahora Pink".Dijo cuando se detuvo frente a ella antes de tomar asiento, y Pink se obligó a sonreír y agradecerle a pesar de todos sus problemas emocionales.

Finalmente, llegó la peor parte de la noche. De pie en la puerta estaba su perla original, la perla con la que había pasado tanto tiempo jugando antes de que perdiera el control, la lastimó y Blanco decidió darle una lección alejandola y haciéndole algo, ahora es solo una marioneta inerte que solo podía obedecer a Blanco.

Solo mirar a la perla fue suficiente para enfurecer a Pink, pero cuando comenzó a hablar estaba molesta por una razón completamente diferente.

"Para aquellos que asistieron a la Pelota de la Era 3, Diamante Blanco... tiene cosas más importantes que atender". Mientras Pink intentaba no estallar en frente de todos por sus palabras, la perla se encerró en una burbuja blanca y subió al trono de Blanco detrás de ella. "Por lo tanto, estaré aquí para observar en su lugar. ¡Bienvenidas a la Era 3!

Pink estaba furiosa, muy furiosa. _Después de todo lo que hice para que esto funcionara, ¿ella solo envía su __p__erla__, mi perla__? Se está burlando de mí, sabe que hice algo en la Tierra y esto es un castigo, un recordatorio de lo que sucede si me salgo de la línea._

"¿Pink? Pink, ¿estás bien?" Oyó que Azul le preguntaba.

Con sus manos incrustadas en los apoyabrazos de su trono con tanta fuerza que podría hacerlo pedazos, logró obligarse a responder. "Sí Azul, estoy bien".

"Pink, entiendo que la ausencia de Blanco es decepcionante, pero aún tenemos que terminar la Pelota". Le dijo Amarillo mientras también se enfurecía.

Tomando un respiro, obligó a su ira a disminuir escondiéndose debajo de la máscara sin emociones que había perfeccionado los últimos días. "Bien, comencemos". Dijo antes de observar a las gemas reunidas.

Amarillo dio la señal para que comenzara el baile, y Pink observa el mar de gemas realizando bailes lentos y metódicos mientras la música sonaba lenta y pacífica. Viendo toda la escena, Pink se encontró comparando la pelota con algunos de los espectáculos humanos que había visto durante los últimos dos mil años.

_Es muy aburrido. Sabía que sería malo, pero no me di cuenta de __que tanto__ hasta ahora. Estas gemas no se divierten__ aquí,__están aquí __porque __yo __se lo__s__ dije, porque necesitaba que la pelota fuera agradable y exitosa para hacer feliz a Blue. _Suspirando, se recostó en su trono y miró a Spinel, quien la miró incómoda. Ofreciendo una sonrisa tranquilizadora a cambio, Pink volvió su mirada hacia la multitud, observando las gemas que bailaban en el salón.

_No puedo detener __la Pelota__ ahora, todo lo que puedo hacer es terminarl__a __lo más rápido posible_. Pensó para sí misma, sus ojos giraron hacia su Corte para ver el grupo de Iolitas en la esquina trasera. Cuando su mirada pasó por la Iolite que había estado sirviendo como su investigadora oficial durante estos últimos meses, se dio cuenta de que nunca había usado los argumentos que Iolite había reunido para justificar experimentos con vida orgánica, las otras Diamantes habían aceptado sus planes sin objeciones una vez que Blanco le dio su aprobación.

Diamante Blanco... una oleada de ira la atravesó mientras miraba el trono de Blanco, donde estaba su antigua perla vigilando el salón de baile._ ¿Por qué todavía la tienes, Blanc__o__? ¿Qué sacas de __mantenerla__ durante __tanto tiempo__? ¿Esperabas que volviera, es eso? ¿La __mantienes__ solo para burlar__te__ de mí, para recordarme lo que sucede cuando te enojo?_ La perla no reaccionó a su mirada, su rostro estaba fijo en una gran sonrisa, su cuerpo blanqueado y las marcas en su ojo le recordaron a Pink su primer gran error. _Pero no es el último. Arreglaré esto, arreglaré todo. Tengo una segunda oportunidad de hacer todo bien y si no lo hago, si me equivoco__ de nuevo__ ... No puedo __dejar __que cada gema en el imperio sufra__ como__ la última vez._

Volviendo al salón de baile, notó los tamaños más pequeños de algunas de las gemas presentes. Las Cortes de las otras Diamantes no eran del todo gemas de la Era 1, y ver las gemas más pequeñas de la Era 2 al lado de sus contrapartes de la Era 1 le recordó las consecuencias de su último fracaso. _Son así por mi culpa. Sin mi aporte__ al fluido base de los__ inyector__es,__ esas gemas salieron más pequeñas y débiles, y mataron __aun__ más __a __sus planetas__, f__ui tan cobarde que no pensé en lo que sucedería con todas las gemas existentes__.__Necesito hacer las paces con ell__a__s de alguna manera__, s__olo desearía saber cómo._

A medida que avanzaba la noche, Pink se encontró cada vez más molesta, tanto con la Pelota como con su yo pasado por disfrutar las Pelotas. Afortunadamente, después de unas horas de baile y música, el baile finalmente terminó con ella dando un breve discurso.

"Gemas, confío en que todas la pasaron de maravilla esta noche. ¡No he estado en un baile como este en milenios, y deseo agradecerles a todos por hacer de esta una noche tan maravillosa!_Y __por soportar esta pérdida de tiempo_. "Ahora que mi Corte está reunida, estaré ocupada demasiado tiempo para tener otra pelota como esta en el futuro inmediato, ¡pero estoy seguro de que una vez que mi nueva colonia haya alcanzado sus primeros éxitos, organizaremos una celebración aún más grandiosa! ¡Gracias de nuevo por hacer esta pelota tan maravillosa, adiós!" Dijo despidiéndose de las gemas reunidas.

La habitación solo tardó unos minutos en vaciarse, las gemas que habían asistido se marcharon por las distintas puertas de una manera tranquila y ordenada, y cuando la última puerta se cerró, Azul se volvió hacia ella.

"Pink, sabes que no tienes que agradecerles por hacer su trabajo".

Pink reprimió su respuesta inicial, respondiendo con calma: "Lo se Azul, pero quería agradecerles por una fiesta tan maravillosa". _Y porque haberlos ignorado no __está__ bien._

"Bueno, fue una buena fiesta ..."

"¡Estoy de acuerdo!" La voz de Diamante Blanco provino de su perla, causando que las tres Diamantes reunidos se estremecieran de miedo. "Esa fue una fiesta excelente, Diamante Blanco estará encantada de saberlo". Dijo la Perla antes de que una burbuja blanca la cubriera y flotara fuera de la habitación.

Cuando se fue, Amarillo sacudió la cabeza. "No puedo creerlo. ¿No apareces para la primera bola de regreso de Pinks y envías a su Pearl en su lugar?" Murmuró incrédula.

"Amarillo, no tan fuerte", dijo Azul con voz preocupada.

Amarillo mantuvo su mirada enojada por unos momentos antes de bajar la cabeza y suspirar. "Lo sé, es muy frustrante cómo se niega a tratarnos a cualquiera de nosotros como si le importásemos. Decimos que somos 'La Gran Autoridad del Diamante', pero la mitad del tiempo parece que White ignora todo lo que hacemos".

_Bueno, ahora entiendes cómo me sentía._ Pensó Pink, pero no quería decir nada que pudiera causar drama antes de que pudiera abandonar Homeworld. "Amarillo, ¿hay algo más que debamos discutir sobre mi colonia?", Preguntó, con la esperanza de cambiar la conversación. Amarillo parpadeó un par de veces ante el repentino cambio de tema antes de responder.

"No, no lo creo ..." Pero fue interrumpida cuando Azul la envolvió en un abrazo.

"Te voy a extrañar Pink, te fuiste por tanto tiempo". Dijo, y Pink podía sentir las lágrimas brotando mientras las emociones de Azul se extendían por la habitación.

"Azul, te llamaré regularmente ¿De acuerdo? No va a ser lo mismo, pero todavía estaré cerca, ¿Está bien?" Pink luchó por hablar a través de las lágrimas, negándose a ceder ante el poder de Azul, incluso cuando le recordaba todos esos días oscuros encerrada en la torre._ Ella no está tratando de torturarte, no está tratando de torturarte, no está ..._

"Azul, deja de usar tus poderes". Ordenó Amarillo, su voz se mantenia firme incluso con las lágrimas en sus ojos. Cuando Azul se retiró, le dio a Pink una pequeña sonrisa.

"Lo siento, sé que quieres comenzar tu colonia tan rápido como puedas, pero te extrañaré. Si estás segura de que tienes que irte ahora, no te detendré."

Pink se congeló, sus emociones estaban en guerra en su mente. Durante miles de años, antes de que le dieran la Tierra, Azul había sido una fuente constante de miedo y enojo para ella. Pero mientras estaba allí, mirando la Diamante que se alzaba sobre ella, se dio cuenta de que en realidad se sentía un poco mal por haberla dejado. _Se ve muy triste, y en realidad parece que ha mejorado ... _"Gracias, Azul. Instalaré el centro de comunicaciones lo antes posible para que me llames".

Pink se volvió y salió del salón, encontrándose con sus guardias en la puerta.

Sonriendo, Pink se unió a ellas, y el pequeño grupo caminó hacia los hangares donde estaba esperando la primera de las naves que Pink usaría para llevar su corte a su nueva colonia.

Cuando el grupo llegó a su hangar correspondiente, vio a Spinel venir corriendo detrás de ellas, tenia las Pebbels de su habitación en sus brazos con forma de plato. Cuando le dedicó una mirada de extrañeza Spinel se puso a la defensiva. "¿Qué? ¡No iba a dejarlas solas esperando que volvieras!"

_Como tu lo hiciste._ Las palabras no dichas flotaban en el aire cuando Pink le asintió con la cabeza a Spinel, quien llevó las Pebbels a la nave que las esperaban.

Cuando la nave despegó, Pink se paró junto a una de las ventanas, observando cómo la enorme forma blanca de la nave/palacio de Blanco se encogía detrás de ellos. _L__a__s liberaré __de Blanco.__ No sé cómo y no sé cuándo, pero algún día liberaré de cada gema en este planeta y nunca más tendr__an __que temer__ a nadie._ Prometió en silencio mientras la nave abandonaba la atmósfera, dejando a Homeworld, las otras Diamantes y todas sus reglas atras. Las gemas en su corte podrían no estar listas para ser Crystal Gems por ahora, y sus experimentos podrían no funcionar, pero estar libre de Homeworld fue suficiente para sonreír mientras observaba su corte prepárarse para llegar a su nueva colonia.


	12. Reacciones 2

**Viejos soldados.**

Pink Lace Ágate Faceta 5 Corte 7XA (Sway) no se estaba divirtiendo. Una Pelota para anunciar el regreso de su Diamante después de su milagrosa resurrección sonaba maravillosa en teoría, pero mientras corria tratando de preparar a los Cuarzos bajo su mando, esa teoría sonaba cada vez menos atractiva. Incluso cuando estaban en el salón de baile, se encontró corrigiendo posturas y preparando los saludos de un batallón de Rose Quartz que habían pasado más de cien años en primera línea lejos de cualquier ocasión formal, y las Amatistas que se habían agregado tras el viaje al zoológico eran solo parcialmente mejores.

Si se hubiera salido con la suya, habrían tenido al menos otra semana para practicar, pero su Diamante quería preparar su colonia lo más rápido posible, por lo que hizo lo que tenía que hacer.

Mientras caminaba por la línea de gemas por última vez antes de que comenzara la ceremonia, vio a su Diamante, sentada en su trono en el fondo de la habitación hablando con su Espinela, sus ojos brillaban en la luz mientras su rostro gentil contenía los indicios de una sonrisa ...

Pink Diamond se volvió para observarlos últimos detalles del baile, su movimiento sacó a Sway de sus pensamientos. Mientras Pink miraba hacia la línea de Cuarzos, sus ojos se clavaron en los de Sway y asintió levemente. Una sensación extraña se extendió por Sway, la misma sensación con la que había estado lidiando desde que su Diamante la había apartado para una discusión individual sobre su corte y sintió una sonrisa amenazar con romper su 'dura cara de mando'. . Pero sus buenos sentimientos fueron de corta duración.

"Sabes que fraternizar con un Diamante está prohibido, ¿verdad jefa?" Una voz divertida bromeó detrás de ella. Dando media vuelta con una expresión de enojo en su rostro, miró hacia arriba y hacia abajo entre las filas para tratar de identificar al bromista, pero a medida que las risas sonoras y silenciosas recorrían las líneas de Cuarzos mientras la broma se extendía a aquellas que no la habían escuchado se encontró con problemas para restablecer el orden.

Solo unos momentos después, la música comenzó, señalando el comienzo de la Pelota. Todos los Cuarzos de inmediato dejaron de reírse y dieron saludos perfectos, pero cuando se dirigía a su puesto, pudo jurar que algunos de ellos se reían entre dientes cuando les daba la espalda.

_No planeo fraternizar con Pink Diamond, e incluso __s__i __mi__ Diamond lo aprobara__ también e__staría prohibido._Pensó para sí misma mientras observaba la llegada de los otros Diamantes.

Después del baile, Sway y sus soldados de Cuarzo escoltaron a su Diamante a su barco y cuando Pink finalmente estuvo a bordo, Sway reunió a sus tropas para una "reunión".

"Como pueden ver, no estoy feliz. No agradezco los comentarios que implican que estoy participando en actividades inapropiadas con nuestro Diamante. Si el orador da un paso adelante tendremos una discusión y nadie tendrá problemas, pero de lo contrario tendré que castigarlas a todas". Mientras miraba el grupo de gemas, vio una expresión de culpa en algunas caras, pero fue más preocupante que casi todas parecían molestas. "Bueno, ¿qué tienen que decir?"

Nadie habló por unos momentos antes de que una Rose Quartz con su gema en la pierna respondiera en voz baja. "Fui yo."

Sway miró por encima de la gema avergonzada, y sus recuerdos de la guerra volvieron. _4XE, soldado por encima del promedio con una tendencia a participar en actividades humorísticas menores y __disculparse__ al señalar que ella siempre completa sus tareas a tiempo o temprano, pero tiende a decir cosas sin pensar. Apodo ... ¿__Tenia uno__ ...?_ Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, 4XE continuó. "Lo siento Sway, todo el mundo estaba tenso y estabas nerviosa y yo solo ... lo dije".

Sway se tomó un momento para calmarse antes de responder. "Gracias por tu honestidad, por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer. Puedes irte." Cuando se dio la vuelta para irse oyó unos pasos que la seguían. Dándose la vuelta, vio a 4XE detrás de ella, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Deteniéndose confundida, se quedó allí mientras 4XE la miraba a los ojos. "Cambiaste". Dijo, con su voz temblando de furia. "Sabía que algo pasaba contigo antes, pero pensé que era el estrés de organizar a todos los novatos y luego prepararnos para el baile, pero luego vi cómo reaccionaste a mi broma ... ¿Qué te pasó?" Casi lloraba en este punto.

Sway parpadeó hacia ella, dándose cuenta. "Para ti, la última vez que me viste fue ese día en el zoológico cuando yo ... cuando Diamante Azul y Amarillo ordenaron que todas fueran disipada y burbujeadas. Para mí, ese día fue hace cinco mil años, y estoy feliz de tenerlas de regreso, pero ..."

"Pero las cosas no son las mismas que solían ser, y no debería haber asumido que podríamos regresar a cómo era todo en la Tierra. Intentaré hacerlo mejor la próxima vez. " Dijo 4XE, alejándose.

"Está ... está bien. Sé que probablemente me habría reído de eso en ese entonces, pero he estado teniendo algunos milenios realmente malos, así que ¿podrías dejar de bromear por un tiempo, al menos mientras estoy cerca?"

"Por supuesto . Se lo haré saber a todas las demás."

"Gracias." Dijo Sway, mirando a la Rose Quartz girarse y alejarse por el pasillo. Suspirando, se apoyó contra la pared. _L__a__s extrañé por tanto tiempo, pero no experimentaron todos esos años, por lo que quieren volver a la normalidad, y no sé si alguna vez volveré a ser normal._

**Amigos viejos y nuevos.**

Fire Opal Faceta 9 Corte 6C3 se unió a las otras Opals de la Corte Rosa mientras se preparaban para presentarse ante su Diamante. Tomando su posición, cuando el grupo pasó junto a las guardias de Cuarzo, sintió un ligero tinte de envidia mientras miraba a los altos soldados. _Se suponía que debía ser así, pero la incompetente a cargo de mi inyector lo arruinó todo._ Haciendo a un lado sus pensamientos, se centró en los aspectos positivos. Su Diamante había regresado de la muerte, y ninguna Gema podría estar molesta por algo tan milagroso como eso. Para hacerlo aún mejor, su Diamante la había escuchado quejarse de los juegos políticos que jugaban las gemas en su corte y había acordado que se debería hacer algo para reducirlos.

Al acercarse al trono, todas saludaron a su Diamante de la manera habitual. Para sorpresa de 6C3, su Diamante la miró a los ojos y le sonrió. Los instintos de siglos en la Aguja del Mar Lunar redujeron su reacción a solo unos pocos parpadeos sorprendidos, decidió seguir adelante con la situación asintiendo con la cabeza.

Mientras la procesión tomaba su lugar y la Pelota continuaba podía sentir las miradas constantes de las otras Ópals, y simplemente puso una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, ignorando las susurradas solicitudes de explicación.

Las secuelas de la Pelota fueron una confusa carrera hacia las naves, ya que toda la Corte de Pink Diamond tenía órdenes de abandonar Homeworld tan pronto como terminara la Pelota y comenzar la nueva colonia.

Afortunadamente para 6C3, ella estaba en el barco de Pink Diamond y solo otras tres Ópals estaban a bordo, desafortunadamente había varias docenas de otras gemas aristocráticas y todas estaban a la altura de sus recuerdos al pasar todo su tiempo libre cotilleando. Antes de que la nave saliera del planeta, un Ópal Púrpura y una Turmalina Rosa se acercaron a ella.

"Hola 6C3, ha pasado un tiempo, ¿no?", Preguntó la Ópal Púrpura. "Estaba hablando con 5HZ aquí, y ella mencionó que ustedes dos solían trabajar juntas en la Tierra. ¿No es genial? La corte solo ha vuelto a estar junta durante un par de horas y las viejas amigas ya se encuentran de nuevo".

6C3 la miró fijamente._ ¿Viejas amigas?_ _5HZ era una colega que nunca me apuñaló en los estúpidos juegos de poder, pero no la llamaría amiga. ¿Y quién es esta Ópal? No me es familiar y obviamente está aquí para descubrir por qué Pink me sonrió, pero eso es increíblemente amateur. Está increíblemente fuera de práctica o finge estar fuera de práctica para lograr que la subestime. Probablemente sea la segunda, pero miles de años sin jugar dejarían oxidada cualquier gema._ Poniendo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, se giró a 5HZ. "Es bueno verte de nuevo, sabía que saliste de la Tierra, pero después de eso escuché que te asignaron a Diamante Azul".

5HZ asintió. "Sí, estuve asignada durante en la colonia 4 estos últimos mil años, pero estoy muy feliz de que Pink haya regresado".

"¿No estamos todas así?", Preguntó 6C3, y las dos viejas amigas continuaron conversando durante unos minutos mientras la Ópal Púrpura, de quien 6C3 no podía recordar la designación hizo todo lo posible para integrarse en la conversación y dirigirla hacia Pink. _Solo pregunta lo que quieres preguntar, vamos, puedes hacerlo_. 6C3 pensó para sí misma, antes de decidir dejar que la gema supiera lo que quería saber para que se fuera. "De todos modos, ¿escuchaste sobre la Spinel de Pink y su plan para mejorar la moral en la corte?"

"Escuché algunos rumores". Respondió la Ópal.

"Bueno, ella me llamó para discutirlo y terminamos discutiendo la forma en que las gemas en la Aguja del Mar Lunar solían pasar mucho tiempo libre planeando pequeñas luchas que nunca tendrían ningún efecto duradero y mientras yo estaba hablando de mis experiencias, Pink Diamond vino a buscar su Spinel y la escuchó. Ella dijo que lo que escuchó fue una prueba de que su intento de construir camaradería y elevar la moral en su corte era necesario". _No en esas palabras exactas, pero es válido para mi._

Ambas gemas se congelaron, mirándola. _Así es, nuestro Diamante conoce sus pequeños y tontos planes y no está contenta con ellos._ "De todos modos, su Spinel me declaró su amiga, y parecía estar bien con eso".

"¿Estás ... estás diciendo que eres amiga de la Spinel de nuestro Diamante?", Preguntó 5HZ.

En ese momento, la Spinel en cuestión estiró su cabeza desde la vuelta de la esquina, colocando su rostro justo al lado de 6C3. "¡Sí!" Dijo, sorprendiendo a las tres gemas. Con un rebote, sacó el resto de su cuerpo de alrededor de la curva, terminando justo al lado de 6C3. "Estoy en una misión de nuestro Diamante para hacer que su corte sea más amigable y ¿Qué mejor manera de hacerlo que hacer amigas?", Preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ópal Purpura y Tourmalina Rosa la miraron por un momento antes de que Ópal se recuperara de su sorpresa. "Bueno, si cuenta con la aprobación de nuestro Diamante entonces no tengo dudas de que tu misión será un éxito. Ahora, si me disculpa, tengo que ir a reunirme con algunos de mis amigos y contarles las buenas noticias." Con eso, se dio la vuelta y se alejó rápidamente, 5HZ murmuró un silencioso "Hasta luego" Y la siguió.

Estando solas, 6C3 se volvió hacia Spinel. "Entonces, ¿qué quieres?", Preguntó.

"Bueno, la primera regla de ser amigas, no tienes que querer algo de ellas para saludarlos. En segundo lugar, solo quería ver cómo estabas quería asegurarme de que nadie te estuviera molestando por lo que sucedió en el baile, pero supongo que ya lo has manejado."

"Sí, gracias por verme, es bueno conocer a alguien se preocupa lo suficiente como para hacer eso."

" ¡No hay problema, eso es lo que hacen las amigas!" respondió Spinel. "Entonces, va a ser un viaje largo, ¿tienes alguna idea para los juegos?"

"Esa es tu especialidad Spinel".

"Bien, pero uno de estos días tendrás que inventar un juego cuando te pregunte ."

"Claro que lo haré" Sonrió 6C3, el hecho de que Spinel acababa de decirle que tendria que desempeñarse fuera de su función resonaba en su cabeza mientras sonreía a su nueva amiga.

**Nuevas preguntas.**

Iolite Faceta 5 Corte 2YG se relajó en un compartimento en la nave de mano. Frente a ella había un informe sobre algún problema menor relacionado con la Corte de su Diamante y estaba disfrutando de la lectura ligera mientras el zumbido de los sistemas de la nave le ayudaba a ignorar todo lo que ocurría fuera del compartimiento. Tomando algunas notas sobre posibles soluciones, pasó al siguiente informe antes de que alguien llamara a la puerta.

De pie, abrió la puerta y encontró a su Diamante al otro lado. Lanzó el saludo correspondiente tan rápido como pudo, pero Pink la detuvo. "Iolite, solo quería pasar y disculparme, lograr que las otras Diamantes estuvieran de acuerdo con mis planes fue más fácil de lo que esperaba, así que nunca usé la presentación que te pedí que hicieras".

"No es un problema, mi Diamante, en realidad es una buena señal de que las otras Diamantes estaban dispuestas a aceptar su plan, mi investigación arrojó algunas brechas masivas en la investigación sobre la creación de gemas. ¿Hay algo más que necesites de mí?" Preguntó Iolite.

"No, todavía estoy preparando las tareas, te lo haré saber cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino". Le dijo Pink, saludando con una mano y dejando a Iolite con sus pensamientos.

_Pink definitivamente está actuando de manera diferente a como solía hacerlo. Verifiqué con varios otros miembros de la corte que ella no era así antes en caso de que me acordara mal y esto lo confirma_. Levantó una carpeta oculta en su dispositivo personal, sacó un archivo que contenía sus especulaciones sobre por qué su Diamante estaba actuando así. Técnicamente, este comportamiento estaba increíblemente prohibido, pero sus instintos para encontrar la verdad eran fuertes, lo suficientemente fuertes como para superar parcialmente sus deseos de obedecer a su Diamante.

_Pink trae su Spinel, que aparentemente le fue entregada mucho antes de que le dieran la Tierra, y es increíblemente cercana con ella a pesar de haber pasado más de cinco mil años de diferencia. Ella también está haciendo un gran esfuerzo para acercarse a su Corte, confiando en su Spinel para ejecutar este ejercicio de "Mejora de moral", hace amigas en la Corte, se disculpa y pregunta sobre nuestro estado como si fuéramos sus iguales y establece una relación cercana con la comandante de su guardia personal. Sobre ese tema, ella fue a liberar las Rose Quartz de sus burbujas con solo dos Ágates para dirigirlas, reformando su guardia personal con el tipo de gema más desconfiado del imperio. Todo esto en conjunto significa ... algo. Significa que está sucediendo algo, y no puedo entender qué es._

Suspirando, guardó el archivo de especulaciones y se recostó en su asiento con frustración._ No puedo dejar que me supere, simplemente comenzaré a trabajar en otros problemas._ Al sacar otro informe menor de un problema menor, verificó el informe del barco y descubrió que la gema que lo había enviado estaba a bordo de la nave y se levantó para rastrearla y hacerle algunas preguntas. Mientras se alejaba, hizo todo lo posible para evitar pensar en el misterio del cambio de comportamiento de Pink Diamond.

**En mitad del desierto de los atrasos, una figura humanoide se abre paso a través de las arenas movedizas de la procrastinación, deshidratado, rojo por el sol y al borde del colapso sigue corriendo con todas sus fuerzas repitiendo la misma frase en voz alta una y otra vez como si fuera un mantra:**

**"¡Si se puede!, ****¡si se puede!, ¡si se puede!, ¡Si se puede!"**

**Parecía aferrarse a eso como su único atisbo de cordura mientras avanzaba sin detenerse ni ante el viento cortante de la pereza ni ante las piedras puntiagudas del 'lo dejo para después' que le atravesaban el calzado y se le clababan en los pies.**

**Tenia que alcanzar la caravana antes de que cruzaran la frontera del punto final y lo iba a hacer antes de que cualquiera se diera cuenta. **


	13. Montando la colonia (Parte 1)

Pink Diamond se sentó en la sala de mando improvisada de su nave. Con su nave de piernas _suena aún peor de lo que me imaginaba, _aún enterrada bajo el desierto en la Tierra, se tuvo que conformar con una silla insertada en la cubierta de observación de una nave de mano con algunas estaciones para que otras gemas trabajen cerca.

Azul le había dicho que estaba 'por debajo de su estatus como Diamante' gobernar de esa forma, pero la falta de alternativas rapidas desembocó en que se puso de pie y dijo que no iba a esperar a que se construyera una nueva nave y Azul lo aceptó de mala gana. Hasta ahora, se las había arreglado durante tres semanas con un trono improvisado mientras las gemas de su Corte completaban las tareas de la Fase 1 de la Colonia 2. _Tengo que pensar un mejor nombre. _

Al levantar la vista, vio el resto de sus naves estacionadas en órbita sobre su nueva colonia, un gran círculo azul y verde llenaba la mitad de la ventana como un anillo. Una pequeña nave salió de la formación y se lanzó hacia la superficie del planeta, cuando se volvió hacia la peridot en la estación a su lado para preguntar por qué, la gema se adelantó a su pregunta.

"Esa nave de exploración está asignada para investigar ubicaciones potenciales para una aguja para albergar su corte, se identificó un sitio prometedor y se está moviendo para verlo más de cerca". Le dijo la gema verde.

Pink se reclinó en su silla, un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro. _Supongo que he estado __haciendo __much__as preguntas sobre __eso. Sin embargo, no es que haya mucho más para mí, todos están trabajando y yo solo estoy sentad__a __leyendo informes_. Suspirando, sacó una serie de esos mismos informes, hojeándolos distraídamente mientras el planeta giraba lentamente frente a ella.

El sonido de unos pasos le dio una excusa para guardar los informes y se volvió para ver que la Fire Ópal que Spinel había llamado amiga, 6C3 si recordaba correctamente, entraba a la habitación. Caminó hacia su "trono" y después de un rápido saludo, le dio una noticia maravillosa.

"Mi Diamante, hemos completado el montaje del Centro de Investigación Prime y las investigadoras comenzaran lo antes posible, con esto la construcción de los edificios de la Fase 2 está comenzando ahora."

Pink sonrió ante la noticia. "Es bueno escuchar eso, 5SA informa a los equipos de investigación que la nave aterrizará en el Centro de Investigación Prime, 5SB llévanos". Cuando las dos Peridots se pusieron a trabajar, Pink miró por la ventana y vio a las otras naves despejar un camino, el planeta giró fuera de su vista mientras la nave se alineaba verticalmente para su descenso desde una órbita alta.

Después de unos momentos, la nave hizo contacto con la atmósfera del planeta y en poco tiempo estaban flotando sobre un lago con dos de los dedos de la nave colocados en la playa para que los pasajeros puedan salir. Por fin, y_a no aguantaba estar en esa nave._

Poniéndose de pie, Pink hizo señas a 6C3 para que la siguiera, ella se colocó detrás de sus guardias cuando salió de la nave y se dirigió al complejo de investigación, que tenia una forma muy simple a su gusto, estaba en un pequeño islote artificial en el centro el lago, tenía un puente que lo conectaba con la playa y múltiples tuberías salían de los muros del complejo para internarse en el lago.

Una vez dentro se enfrentaron a un lío de actividad. Incluso con las gemas soltando lo que estaban haciendo (a veces literalmente) para saludar a Pink, todo el sitio era un desastre apenas organizado.

En realidad, solo se construyeron unos pocos bloques, la mayoría aún estaban en construcción y cuando Pink se dirigió a los que ya fueron completados se maravilló de lo desorganizada que era toda la configuración, a diferencia de la rígida estructura de Homeworld.

Cuando llegó al sector de investigación 1, observó cómo las Rose Quartz asignados al trabajo de investigación transportaban enormes piezas de equipo a través de multitudes de bismutos y otras gemas constructoras, y de repente todo salió mal. Una Rose Quartz que caminaba junto a un pozo que los Bismuth estaban cavando para un sótano perdió el control de su carga precariamente equilibrada, y cuando cayó una pesada pieza de equipo, una Bismuth fue empujada violentamente sobre una roca expuesta.

Su grito de dolor antes de que desapareciera su forma llegó hasta Pink, y por un momento estaba de vuelta en la Tierra, en una forja llena de lava y su espada estaba enterrada hasta la empuñadura en uno de sus mejores amigas y ... y ...

"¡Mi diamante! Mi Diamante, ¿qué pasa?" La voz preocupada de 6C3 la sacó de su recuerdo. Parpadeando, pudo sentir las lágrimas que habían comenzado a formarse en sus ojos.

Casi sin pensarlo, saltó al pozo, donde las otras Bismuths estaban sacando el equipo de encima de su camarada caída. A su llegada, se detuvieron para saludar, pero ella las ignoró, y para su sorpresa, avanzó y comenzó a tirar del equipo ella misma, su fuerza como de Diamante le permitió alcanzar rápidamente a la gema atrapada debajo.

Sacando la piedra de Bismuto del agujero, Pink sostuvo la Gema en sus manos, recuerdos de la última vez que sostuvo una corrian frenéticamente por su mente. Una Bismuth cercano emitió un grito ahogado y cuando se fijó con detenimiento vio una grieta que la atravesaba de lado a lado.

Mientras los espectadores susurraban y algunos de ellos incluso comenzaron a llorar por la pérdida de su camarada, ella inclinó la cabeza y dejó que sus lágrimas fluyeran sobre la Gema en sus manos. Cuando las primeras gotas la golpearon, la gema brilló suavemente, la grieta desapareció por completo y el impacto atravesó a los observadores.

Dirigiéndose al Bismuth más cercano, Pink se acercó a ella y le entregó la piedra a sus colegas. "Llévala a un lugar seguro hasta que se reforme". Ordenó y la Bismuto prácticamente saltó para obedecer, el asombro en su rostro era obvio cuando se dio vuelta para irse.

Mirando a su alrededor, notó que cada gema a su alrededor la miraba fijamente, y les dio una sonrisa débil mientras trataba de pensar qué excusa decir. "Entonces ... puedo hacer eso". Dijo encogiéndose internamente por lo incómodo que sonaba. _No puedo dejarles saber que experimenté con mis poderes en la Tierra, pero esa fue una de las peores excusas que he __dicho_. "Uhhhh, a la luz de los acontecimientos recientes, tengo un nuevo decreto: Las gemas rotas deben ser disipadas para evitar que empeore su grieta y luego debe ser enviada a mi para curarlas. Eso es todo, gracias." Terminó antes de pararse al lado de una asombrado 6C3. "Entonces, ¡sigamos con el recorrido!", Dijo con una falsa alegría en su voz.

Cuando las dos se alejaron, descubrió que su mente volvía a la Tierra. _Dejé a Bismuth atrás. La __encerré en__una __burbuja__y la dejé donde solo yo podía alcanzarla, pero si voy y la dejo salir así __si más __... __tendre__ que hacerlo, pero no va a estar __nada __feliz__._ Sacudiendo los pensamientos intrusivos, pasó junto a las trabajadoras sorprendidas a un ritmo más rápido de lo normal, con la esperanza de evitar más incidentes.

Pink pudo explicar la curación como algo que acababa de descubrir y alentó a las Rose Quartz a investigar si podían hacer lo mismo. El descubrimiento de que podrian curar gemas dañadas habia sido un alivio para toda la Corte, aunque hubo algunos susurros sobre "La Rebelde" de otras gemas, Pink se aseguró de que se mantuvieran en silencio.

Poco más de dos semanas después del accidente, hizo una visita al sitio de construcción de la aguja que albergaría a su Corte, acompañada por algunos guardias, 6C3 y Iolite.

Debido a la escasez de recursos, la aguja no estaba en el mar como la de la Tierra, por lo que estaba ubicada en lo alto de una montaña, con vistas a un fértil valle con un río al oeste y otras montañas a la distancia. Pasaron primero por una pequeña área aplanada donde se cavó un hoyo para una plataforma de urdimbre y subieron unas escaleras hasta el sitio de construcción.

Iolite le dio un informe sobre el progreso de la colonización mientras caminaban. "La construcción está avanzando a un ritmo inferior al esperado y la escasez de varios tipos de gemas causadas por pérdidas en la Tierra ha frenado muchos otros proyectos de construcción, incluida la base lunar y el Centro de Investigación Beta.

Sin la construcción de un Kindergarden para producir nuevas gemas, solo nos mantendremos a tiempo para la infraestructura clave, como el Centro de Investigación Prime y el Centro de Comunicaciones, y todos los otros sitios de construcción se quedarán atrasados".

"Hmmm". Pink asintió con la cabeza. "6C3, solías trabajar en logística en la Tierra, ¿tienes alguna idea de cómo podríamos hacer que esto vaya más rápido?"

"Bueno, la finalización de la red de plataformas de distorsión reducirá los tiempos de viaje para las gemas y equipos ligeros y liberará a las naves de tener que transportar gemas, pero eso no cambiará el hecho de que solo tenemos un número reducido de gemas constructoras". Su Diamante, tenía una mirada preocupada en su rostro. "Si me permite la audacia Mi Diamante, creo que deberíamos reducir la cantidad de gemas desplegadas en este proyecto para finalizar las instalaciones de investigación, cuanto antes se encuentre una forma de producir gemas sin interferir con la vida orgánica, antes podremos comenzar para llenar los huecos en su Corte".

Pink consideró sus palabras cuando se detuvieron frente a la Aguja, pero sospechaba que había algo más en su idea. "Si hacemos eso, ¿Cómo administrará mi Corte la colonia? En este momento, las diversas gemas que ejecutan las funciones administrativas de esta colonia se encuentran dispersas en más de una docena de naves en órbita y esas naves no pueden usarse para mover material o cualquier otra cosa, siempre y cuando esas gemas estén a bordo".

6C3 frunció el ceño ante la pregunta antes de responder. "Todos esos son buenos puntos, mi Diamante y entiendo la importancia de reunir las Gemas administrativas en un solo lugar, pero mantengo mi creencia de que estos recursos se gastarían mejor en la construcción de instalaciones de investigación".

"Gracias por su honestidad, pero creo que necesitaré esas naves lo antes posible para mover materiales", dijo Pink. "Creo que necesito discutir esto con la supervisora, ver qué necesita para volver a su horario".

Encontrar a la supervisora era relativamente fácil, la Ágate casi corrió a saludar a su Diamante. Mientras discutían los problemas con el progreso de la construcción, Pink se dio cuenta de lo pequeña que era su Corte. Muchas de las gemas que se unieron a las Cristal Gems eran de clase baja, como Bismuth, y con la guerra todos los recursos se destinaron a los soldados. _Después, no se hicieron gemas nuevas __porque__ que yo no estaba._

Cuando la procesión regresó a la nave, Pink miró hacia el valle debajo de ellos y fue un respiro de interior del barco en el que había estado viviendo durante las últimas cinco semanas. "Iolite, 6C3, ustedes dos regresen a la nave y si tienen algo de tiempo libre les agradecería si pudieran encontrar una solución a la escasez de gemas aquí". Les dijo a las dos antes de sentarse en una repisa, mirando hacia la puesta de sol y los colores del cielo._ Me perdí esto. No es la playa junto al templo, pero __servirá __por ahora, uno de estos días podré volver allí__, quizá incluso me reúna con Greg a disfrutar de una__._

Mientras su Diamante disfrutaba del atardecer, Iolite y 6C3 regresaron a la nave. Una vez a bordo, Iolite encaró a 6C3. "Tengo una cámara de pensamiento para mi uso personal, podemos discutir allí la tarea que nuestro Diamante nos asignó" Dijo abriendo el camino.

Una vez dentro, sacó la lista completa de gemas y sus puestos y mientras trabajaban, notó que 6C3 estaba constantemente tratando de encontrar razones por las que no podían volver a desplegar gemas para apoyar los esfuerzos de construcción de la Aguja en la montaña.

"6C3, ¿Por qué no quieres que la construcción de la Aguja se acelere?", Preguntó sin rodeos.

La Fire Ópal miró a Iolite, después de siglos de desear que otras gemas simplemente le preguntaran directamente lo que querían saber en lugar de enviar indirectas de lo que querían de ella la primera pregunta que le hacían tenía que ser una que no quería responder. "Yo solo ... no creo que sea una buena idea volver a colocar las gemas de la Aguja del Mar Lunar en una Aguja donde puedan planear y jugar estúpidos juegos mentales todo el día. Sé que nuestro Diamante los necesita para mantener la colonia funcionando, pero debe haber una mejor manera."

Iolite giró su silla para enfrentar completamente a la Gema naranja. "Entiendo el disgusto que sientes por la política de la Corte, pero no puedes dejar que las emociones nublen tu juicio. La Aguja debe completarse para liberar naves para mover materiales y equipos pesados en otros sitios de construcción y nuestro diamante ya ha comenzado a trabajar para evitar que se repita la aguja del mar lunar ..."

"¡Envió a su Spinel para hacerse amiga de ellas! No estoy tratando de insultar a Spinel, es una gema maravillosa, pero hay cientos de aristócratas atrapados en esta Corte, físicamente no puede hacerse amiga de todas, no lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que causen problemas con sus planes y juegos de poder y cuando esa aguja esté terminada voy a estar con ellas nuevamente después de milenios de estar lo suficientemente lejos de cualquier juego absurdo ¡y apesta y lo odio!" Gritó enojada, liberando toda la frustración que había estado guardando durante miles de años en su interior.

Iolite le dirigió una mirada pensativa antes de extender la mano y ponerla en el hombro de 6c3 "Entiendo tu frustración con la Corte, a menudo encontraba desagradables mis viajes a la Aguja del Mar Lunar en la Tierra y pasaba para informar mis hallazgos o investigar si uno de sus juegos había llegado demasiado lejos". Dudó por un momento antes de continuar . "Sin embargo, dado que la Aguja debe completarse, tal vez pueda conseguirte un puesto que te mantenga fuera de la Aguja mientras Spinel y nuestro Diamante trabajan para cambiar la cultura en la corte".

"¿Estás ... hablas en serio? Pero, ¿qué haría yo fuera de una Aguja? ¡Ahí es donde está todo el trabajo administrativo y para eso están hechas las Ópals!"

"Estoy segura de que nuestro Diamante puede encontrar algo para que hagas, pero solo si trabajas conmigo y me ayudas a terminar todo a tiempo", dijo Iolite, y 6C3 sabía que solo tenía una opción real.

_Coopero y ella me ayuda a pedirle a Pink Diamond un trabajo fuera de la política de la __C__orte, no coopero y ella le dice a Pink Diamond que estaba impidiendo un proyecto que nos pidió que completáramos. No puedo creer que me dejé atrapar así, dejé que mis emociones __me arrastraran_. "Muy bien, pongámonos a trabajar". Dijo, y para su sorpresa, Iolite realmente le dio las gracias, y no había indicios del presuntuoso regodeo de victoria que era casi universal con las gemas en el Spire cuando ganaban un juego mental.

Después de un par de horas, habían ideado un plan para acelerar la fase 2 para casi cumplir con el cronograma, a costa de retrasar varios proyectos de las fase aún más. Caminando por los pasillos, la pareja encontró a Pink Diamond en su improvisada sala del trono y le presentaron su plan.

"Y al final, estas reubicaciones llevarán la fecha de finalización proyectada de la Aguja de la Montaña a una semana de la proyección original". Terminó 6C3 y Pink asintió con la cabeza mientras revisaba el plan frente a ella. _Este es un__ buen__ plan__,__ debería hacer que es__a__s dos trabajen junt__a__s en estas cosas con más frecuencia._

"Además, mi Diamante, después de trabajar en este proyecto con 6C3, creo que sería más eficiente que fuera resignada como investigadora de la Corte en cuanto la Aguja esté completada, ha demostrado una gran habilidad y su experiencia puede resultar muy útil", dijo Iolite.

Pink asintió ante la declaración. _Por lo que escuché decirle a Spinel, y por la forma en que argumentó en contra de mover recursos para ayudar a construir la__ Aguja de la Montaña __supuse que ya no quería tener nada que ver con las gemas allí. Iolite probablemente sacó sus habilidades de súper investigación y lo descubrió mientras trabajaban._

"Bueno, en ese caso estoy segura de que hará un excelente trabajo. De hecho, con las pocas gemas disponibles en mi Corte creo que tengo el trabajo perfecto para ella, en este momento recibo un flujo constante de informes sobre problemas con el proceso de colonización y estoy segura de que podría ser de ayuda para revisarlos y organizarlos, ¿No es eso lo que has estado haciendo con Iolite mientras preparaban la presentación? Puedes mostrarle cómo funciona todo." Dijo Pink con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Y de esta manera puedes dejar de pasar todo tu tiempo libre leyendo informes en tu habitación y hacer amigas fuera de tu casta."

"Mi Diamante, ¿Está segura de que sería correcto? Entiendo que los límites para el trabajo intelectual son menos claros que para el trabajo físico, pero eso parece increíblemente cercano a tener un puesto fuera de su propósito designado." Dijo Iolite y Pink se dio cuenta de que las otras gemas cercanas la observaban para ver cómo resultaba todo.

"Bueno Iolite, esas reglas podrían funcionar para las otras Diamantes en sus colonias, pero esta es una situación completamente diferente con un conjunto diferente de necesidades. En este momento estamoss increíblemente escasos de Iolitas, muchas se perdieron durante la evacuación de la Tierra ya que la mayoría estaban investigando sospechas de actividad rebelde lejos de la red de distorsión, por lo que como su Diamante estoy declarando que las Ópals y otras Gemas administrativas prometedoras tienen autorizacíon para asumir los roles de Iolitas y otras roles que sufran una escasez similar durante la duración de esta crisis." Respondió poniendo su mejor voz de Diamante para hacerse sonar más segura de lo que realmente era.

Iolite saludó y se inclinó ante ella. "Como ordene Mi Diamante, pondré a Fire Ópal 6C3 al día en estas tareas lo más rápido posible". 6C3 se unió tardíamente a ella con un saludo propio, antes de que ambas se dieran la vuelta y se alejaran. _Bueno, eso estuvo bien_. Pensó Pink para sí misma. _Espero que cosas como esta me ayuden a deshacerme de las líneas entre los diferentes tipos de __g__emas en mi __C__orte_. Una Peridot le dijo que uno de las capitanas de la nave la estaba llamando, y los pensamientos de cómo iba a cambiar el imperio pasaron al fondo de su mente mientras se concentraba en otro problema que necesitaba resolver.

Después de semanas de apagar pequeños incendios y lidiar con problemas a izquierda y derecha por montones, Pink Diamond recibió noticias del progreso de investigación del Centro de Investigación Prime.

Llena de emoción, corrió a las instalaciones con solo una pequeña guardia para acompañarla. _¡Esto es maravilloso, esperaba que les llevara años descubrir cómo hacer gemas sin dañar el __planeta__!_ Pensó de camino al complejo, como ya sabía dónde encontrar a la peridot a cargo del proyecto no demoró mucho en recibir el discurso de términos complejos que suelen soltar cuando le explicaban algo a una no-peridot, pero mientras la gema verde hablaba, se dio cuenta de que su emoción había sido un poco prematura.

"Y debido a las propiedades curativas reveladas de las gemas Rose Quartz, pudimos obtener una visión notable de los procesos por los que opera la vida orgánica y con su permiso creemos que estamos listas para comenzar los ensayos con gemas en proceso de creación y observar sus efectos en la vida orgánica circundante para determinar cuál es exactamente la causa del daño a la vida orgánica." Terminó su charla, mirándola expectante.

Pink contuvo su impulso de suspirar ante las noticias._ Por supuesto, todavía no están listos para comenzar a producir gemas en masa ¡__N__i siquiera han comenzado!_ "¿Cómo planean ejecutar estas pruebas?", Preguntó.

"Bueno, primero terminaremos de configurar el equipo en las áreas de prueba, las tengo marcadas en este mapa". Levantó un mapa del área circundante con siete rectángulos rojos resaltados. "Y luego inyectaremos una carga de fluido de creación de gemas en cada una de las áreas de prueba y observaremos los efectos. Después de que emerjan esas gemas, no cultivaremos más en las áreas de prueba, monitoreando la vida orgánica en busca de efectos a largo plazo mientras trasladamos la mayor parte de los sensores a nuevas áreas de prueba, donde comenzaremos a implementar varios planes para reducir impacto, como tener una Rose Quartz regando el área circundante con sus lágrimas o cambiar la mezcla del fluido para la creación de nuevas gemas. Estamos estudiando otros métodos, pero hasta que obtengamos la información de la primera prueba no sabremos con certeza qué funciona y qué no."

Pink le dio permiso para que comenzaran las pruebas y cuando regresó a la nave, analizó cuánto tiempo tardarían en funcionar esos experimentos._ Bien, incluso si lo descubren __a__ primera, us__an __la segunda para probarlo__y __comienzan la __producción en masa__ de inmediato, ... __aún__ lesc__ llevar__ia __más de dos ciclos de __espera__, y eso __sin contar el montaje del Kindergarden ni los primeros lotes de gemas para comprobar si hay efectos secundarios. Eso __significa que pasará mucho tiempo antes de que funcione si Incluso puede funcionar._

Regresando a su trono improvisado, inmediatamente se enfrentó a un problema que había surgido durante su visita y cuando se ocupó de él, una comprensión la golpeó. _Voy a estar aquí por mucho tiempo. Con todo el trabajo que tengo que hacer, no puedo desaparecer como solía hacerlo, no si quiero que las gemas en mi corte realmente confíen en mí y me sigan cuando haga cambios __drasti__cos en cómo funciona __la estructura de Homeworld.__Y para empeorar las cosas, no puedo volver a la Tierra sin asegurarme de que cada Gema que traig__a sepa la verdad sobre mi y continue siendo leal__, y en este momento eso solo incluye a Spinel ..._

Suspirando, volvió a trabajar. _Con suerte, una vez que la c__olonia__ esté hecha, las cosas se calmarán como lo hicieron en la Tierra, entonces puedo descubrir cómo justificar ir allí con un pequeño grupo de gemas __con__ las que puedo confiar para guardar un secreto ... _Mientras ella continuaba trabajando, las semillas de un plan surgieron en su mente, y la esperanza de que algún día volvería al planeta del que había estado enamorada miles de años volvió a ella.

**Y continúa la maratón.**

**Cualquier crítica constructiva será bien recibida y me viene bien para mejorar. **

**Estamos llegando a la mejor parte, por cierto, dejé una referencia casi imperceptibles los videojuegos de S.U en el capítulo anterior, le daré un caramelo al que pueda encontrarla.**


	14. Montando la colonia (Parte 2)

Pink Diamond se sentó en un trono en la cima de la Aguja de la Montaña recién terminada. Había decidido combinar las funciones de una Aguja, como centro administrativo y la Base Lunar, como su base personal para supervisar la colonización.

Al hacerlo, ahorró recursos y le permitió permanecer cerca de su Corte para darle la oportunidad de expresar sus puntos de vista sobre ellas en lugar de intentar hacerlo de forma remota. Con ese fin, había reemplazado la terraza de la Aguja con una réplica de la Base Lunar, con un nivel de entrada para conectarla con el resto del edificio, un orbe de observación y una sala del trono coronada en una cúpula de cristal.

Al mirar por la cúpula, vio salir el sol sobre el valle. Mientras se tomaba unos momentos para admirar la vista, una luz comenzó a parpadear en su trono. Al presionar un botón cercano se activó una pantalla con la peridot a cargo del Centro de Comunicaciones en ella.

"Mi Diamante, lamento informarle que la reciente redistribución de trabajadores nos ha retrasado. Nuestro horario para comunicarnos con Homeworld se ha retrasado otras dos semanas."

Pink asintió con la cabeza, haciendo todo lo posible para que sus sentimientos no salieran a la superficie. _Ahora, si solo el sistema de comunicación Diam__ante no__ dependiera de los Centros de __C__omunicació__n __podría evitar__ tener que__ hablar con __Azul__ cada vez que se preocup__a__ por mí_. "Gracias por la actualización, tendré en cuenta este conocimiento". Dijo, mirando la figura inclinarse antes de hacer una mueca._ Eso no podría haber sonado __más __falso_.

Suspirando, se encorvó en su trono hasta que se le ocurrió una idea. Levantó su equipo de comunicación, hizo una docena de intentos de usar el dispositivo de comunicación Diamante y cerrandolo antes de que se hiciera una conexión. Luego de apagar el dispositivo, redactó una solicitud para que una técnica lo revisara, y para aumentar la cantidad de tiempo en la que tendría una excusa para no usar el dispositivo, también envió una solicitud para que su investigadora judicial auditara los registros "para garantizar que este mal funcionamiento no haya sido utilizado por elementos sediciosos para obtener acceso a la red Diamante", y que el comunicador permanezca fuera de línea hasta que se complete la auditoría. Obviamente fue un paso innecesario, pero creíble de una Diamante que había sido destrozada por una rebelde. Cuando envió la solicitud, sintió una sensación de calma.

Levantando la lista de informes en su pantalla de trabajo personal, leyó sobre el progreso del Centro de Investigaciones Prime. _Veamos, el drenaje __es __estándar en las áreas vírgenes, la mayoría de los métodos experimentales no tienen ningún efecto en el drenaje de la vida __orgánica __... excepto las lágrimas de Rose Quartz en el suelo durante el __desarro__._Mirando el informe, las implicaciones hicieron clic en ella, había usado sus lágrimas en el Kindergarden en la Tierra varias veces, pero mucho después de que las gemas hechas allí hubieran surgido.

Si las lágrimas de las Rose Quartz reducian el drenaje de vida organica de crear una gema, entonces tal vez su error fue esperar hasta que las gemas emergieran y el Kindergarden ya estaria muerto para ese momento. Rápidamente redactó un mensaje, ordenando a las investigadoras que realizaran más experimentos con las lágrimas de Rose Quartz. Luego escribió un nuevo mensaje ordenando que se desplieguen más de cien nuevas Rose Quartz para proporcionar sus lágrimas para un estudio más profundo. _Con suerte podemos sintetizar lo que sea que esté en sus lágrimas que reduce el drenaje, sería horrible si necesitáramos que lloren constantemente para hacer nuevas gemas_. Se estremeció ante la idea, sabiendo que Azul y Amarillo ordenarían fácilmente cada Rose Quartz estuviera llorando por la eternidad si eso significaba aumentar el número de gemas que podían extraer de un planeta.

Levantando el siguiente informe, se encontró metiéndose en el ajetreado trabajo de administrar una colonia, con pocos informes llegando a ser incluso minimamente tan importantes como los dos que acababa de recibir, pero sabía que si no se abordaban el trabajo se acunularia y a la larga eso frenaría el avance de la Colonia. Cuando llegó el medioadia, se encontró luchando contra el impulso de salir corriendo y encontrar algo más entretenido. Suspirando, se reclinó en su trono, mirando el techo de su sala del trono, cuando escuchó pasos que venían desde abajo.

Volteando hacia la entrada donde las escaleras subían a su sala del trono, vio a Spinel entrar con una sonrisa demasiado forzada en su rostro.

"Entonces, ¿cómo va todo aquí, Mi Diamante?", Le preguntó Spinel con una sonrisa apretada.

Pink parpadeó confundida antes de decidir que si Spinel quería decirle qué algo iba mal, lo haría sin problemas. "Aburrido, parece que cada vez que termino de lidiar con un problema hay dos más ocupando su lugar. ¿Y tú, hiciste nuevas amigas?"

El ojo de Spinel se crispó ante la pregunta. "He progresado un poco, pero estas Gemas ... es como si no les importara nada más que sus pequeños y enfermos juegos de poder, y cuanto más hago para que dejen de pelear entre ellas, más se centran en pelear contra mí." Spinel se apoyó contra el trono y apoyó su cabeza entre sus manos mientras se desplomaba en el suelo.

Pink frunció el ceño y miró la pequeña gema rosa. "No todos pueden ser tan malas, dijiste que progresaste".

Spinel suspiró, extendiendo dramáticamente sus brazos y piernas sobre el piso con su cambio de forma. "Sí, pero cada vez es más difícil descubrir quién está tratando de cambiar y quién dice lo que creen que quiero escuchar. Estas gemas tienen al menos cinco mil años y no quieren cambiar su forma de hacer las cosas."

Pink se agachó y le dio una palmadita en la espalda a Spinel. "Eso suena difícil. Estoy agradecida de que estés dispuesta a hacer esto por mí, Spinel, puedo ir y ayudarte si te lo hace más fácil ... "

"No, gracias por la oferta Pink, pero tu tienes que manejar toda la colonia. Yo literalmente fui creada para ser una 'Mejor Amiga', si no puedo conseguir que una Aguja llena de nobles pasen de querer arrancarse las gemas mutuamente a ser amables entre ellas, ¿por qué estoy aquí?"

"Spinel, pasar un mal momento con una tarea no te hace inútil, te hace normal. No es que siempre haya hecho todas mis tareas a la perfección ". Pink le dijo a su amiga, tratando de tranquilizar a la triste gema.

"Sí, pero si un Diamante se equivoca, todo el mundo lo ignora y finge que pretendías que sucediera, o decide que alguien te dio mala información o falló de alguna manera, si las gemas "normales" fallan, ¡nos destrozan, burbujean o nos dejan en un jardín en medio del espacio por miles de años!" Gritó Spinel, con lágrimas rodando por su rostro.

Pink se levantó de su trono y se arrodilló frente a Spinel, abrazando la gema más pequeña. "Spinel, eso no pasará, Incluso si estamos separadas no te dejaré sola y no te diré que te quedes quieta nunca mas. Lamento tanto haberte hecho eso, pero te doy mi palabra, como Diamante y como amiga, de que no te dejaré sola, no te destrozaré, ni te burbujearé o castigaré de cualquier manera por no ser perfecta."

Spinel dio un último sollozo, sus manos le dieron un abrazo triple Pink. Las dos se sentaron juntas por unos minutos mientras Spinel descargaba su enojo y frustración hasta que se sintió mejor.

Sentadas juntas en la base del trono, Pink y Spinel compartieron un último abrazo antes de que ambas se pusieran de pie.

"Gracias Pink, necesitaba eso".

"En cualquier momento Spinel, y si alguna vez necesitas ayuda con tu trabajo, házmelo saber, ¿de acuerdo?", Preguntó Pink mientras Spinel caminaba hacia la salida.

"... Sí, te diré si necesito ayuda Pink, pero en este momento siento que tienes suficiente trabajo tu sola. Si realmente necesito ayuda te preguntaré, pero no debes ignorar tu propio trabajo para ayudarme." Le dijo Spinel mientras se alejaba.

Pink se dio cuenta de que Spinel solo estaba poniendo excusas para no involucrarla, pero decidió no presionar sobre el tema._ No puedo obligarla a ser sincera conmigo__, b__ueno__ si__ podría, pero eso básicamente destruiría nuestra amistad_. Pensó mientras veía a Spinel salir de la habitación. Al regresar a su trono, no pudo evitar pensar que ninguna de los dos estaba manejando muy bien el volver a trabajar a tiempo completo.

Unas horas más tarde, una Fire Ópal y una Iolite regresaron a su espacio de trabajo en la Aguja después de una larga semana de inspeccionar los sitios de construcción por órden de su Diamante. Fire Opal Faceta 9 Corte 6C3 estaba muy emocionada llevando una conversación mientras Iolite simplemente escuchaba y asentía, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"... y ahora que las naves están libres para mover materiales pesados deberíamos poder aumentar los niveles de producción pronto, y con los mejoradores de extremidades y las herramientas de construcción podremos compensar la escasez de bismuts y conseguir que la construcción de la Fase 4 vuelva al cronograma y eso nos permitirá aumentar la cantidad de experimentos simultáneos para obtener resultados para nuestro Diamante más rápido ... " Se detuvo al notar que Iolite estaba tranquilamente sentada en su estación de trabajo observándola. "Pero eso ya lo sabias, ¿no?"

La Iolite le dio un pequeño asentimiento. "Sin embargo, es bueno que lo hayas descubierto por ti misma, una vez que le diga a Nuestra Diamante que estás lista podrás realizar inspecciones sin mí".

"¡Y no puedo esperar!" Respondió 6C3, antes de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. "No es que no me guste trabajar contigo, es solo que pasé tanto tiempo encerrada en una Aguja como esta en la Tierra con la esperanza de poder salir y ser útil en la guerra lugar de estar encerrada todo el día, y si nuestro Diamante lo aprueba ¡Saldré constantemente a recorrer la colonia!"

Iolite asintió con la cabeza. "Entiendo, con tu entusiasmo por el trabajo manual estoy convencida de que podrías tener un poco de Cuarzo en ti". Mientras lo decía, observó cómo se encogía el 6C3 en respuesta. _No le gusta hablar de su origen, espero __no haber__ ido demasiado lejos, es una buena colega y no quiero que se sienta resentida conmigo._

"... Nunca te dije cómo me hicieron, ¿verdad?" le preguntó en voz baja. Iolite sacudió su cabeza en respuesta y la Gema naranja bajó su cabeza. "En realidad se suponía que sería una jasper, pero si lees los informes del Beta Kindergarten de la Tierra verás que fue un desastre. Soy afortunada de que mi gema cumpliera con los estándares de calidad a pesar de ser del tipo incorrecto, la prohibición Off Colors solo se relajó para Cuarzos y otras gemas de combate, si mi piedra hubiera salido deformada o con algún tipo de desajuste entre Ópal y Cuarzo me hubieran destrozado y muchas de las gemas en la Aguja del Mar Lunar usaron la forma en que me hicieron un insulto, y sé que no estabas tratando de lastimarme, pero ..."

"Entiendo, me abstendré de hacer tales comentarios en el futuro" Le dijo Iolite y ante la pequeña sonrisa en la cara de 6C3 se sintió aliviada. _Me alegro de no haberla ofendido, me habría molestado si ella hubiera sido infeliz. _Parpadeó ante la idea, la idea de que los sentimientos de otras gemas podrían cambiar sus propios sentimientos no era desconocida, había servido en la corte de Diamante Azul después de la disolución de la Corte, pero esto se sintió diferente. 6C3 da distrajo de una mayor introspección cuando sacó la lista de tareas que Diamante les había asignado, y las dos comenzaron a archivar la documentación para todas sus pequeñas excursiones.

Varias horas después, casi a la medianoche hora local, 6C3 se volvió hacia Iolite para hacerle una pregunta. "Oye, Iolite, encontré algo extraño".

"6C3 por favor sea más específico cuando describa un problema". Iolite respondió mientras se volvía para mirar a la Gema naranja.

"Bueno, ¿Recuerdas esa solicitud que Pink hizo para que auditemos los registros de su dispositivo comunicador personal para asegurarnos de que ningún rebelde lo haya usado o algo así? Saqué el historial y hay un par de usos de hace unos meses, antes de que nuestro Diamante regresara.

Iolite se quedó muy quieta. "¿Qué?"

6C3 asintió con la cabeza. "Se vuelve más raro. Mira, la llamada figura con la identificación de Pink Diamond en los registros, pero el dispositivo físico utilizado fue el de su antigua Base Lunar en la Tierra. Aquí, una llamada muy corta de Pink Diamond a Diamante Amarillo, terminada por Pink Diamond y luego momentos después un comando de autodestrucción enviado por Diamante Amarillo. Lo que solo puede significar ..."

"Una rebelde en la Tierra tuvo acceso a la Base Lunar y activó el dispositivo". Respondió Iolite, mirando los registros. "Pero Pink Diamond me informó que las otras Diamantes borraron toda la vida gema del planeta en represalia por el ataque de Rose Quartz contra ella".

6C3 se encogió de hombros. "¿Quizás deberíamos informarle a nuestro Diamante de esto?"

Iolite asintió. "Sí, trae una copia de los registros, vamos a la sala del trono".

"¿Ahora?"

"Este es un problema muy grave para los planes a largo plazo de nuestro Diamante, ella debería saberlo de inmediato". respondió ya a la mitad de la puerta. 6C3 sacó una pantalla de trabajo portatol y corrió para alcanzar a la Iolite en retirada. Mientras las dos gemas subian las escaleras hacia la sala del trono, ninguna se dio cuenta de la importancia de lo que habían descubierto.

Pink Diamond todavía estaba en su trono, no se había levantado desde la 'visita' de Spinel el día anterior, pero después de escuchar las noticias que Iolite y 6C3 le habían traído realmente quería pararse y salir corriendo.

Cuando las dos presentaron sus hallazgos se formó un hoyo en su estómago. _¿Por qué alguna de las __Cr__istal __Gems __llamaría __a __Diamante amarillo? ¿Y por qué__no me lo cont__ó__? _Con una sensación de hundimiento en el estómago, esperó a que Iolite terminara antes de abrir los archivos de la Tierra.

Con mucho temor, sacó los archivos clasificados a nivel Diamante, los que había pensado que no eran más que la creencia errónea de Amarillo de que su ataque había borrado todas las gemas en la superficie de la Tierra. Mientras leía el archivo, sobresalía un nombre, El Cluster, y descubrió que tenía su propio archivo.

Mientras lo leía, sintió que se le adormecían las piernas. _Millones de fragmentos ... implantados dentro de la corteza terrestre cerca del__ Kindergarden__ Beta __... Tiempo esperado para madurar ..._ Cuando leyó esa última entrada, miró la fecha actual y la comprensión la golpeó. _El Clúster podría surgir en cualquier momento en los próximos 50 años_. Volviendo a su estación, reactiva manualmente el dispositivo de comunicación Diamante, olvidando los falsos problemas mientras se llenaba de ira hacia sus compañeros Diamantes por crear tal abominación.

Cuando el dispositivo se conectó, disminuyó la velocidad y pensó. _Amarillo__ lo sabía, esperaba que__ tu__ lo supieras__y si le dices que no lo sabías__te despreciará. Ella te dio el equipo suficiente para manejar__ todo__ tú mism__a,__ te dio la información al respecto, debes cancelar esta llamada y tratar __personalmente con esto __¡__Ca__da minuto perdido aquí es otro minuto __en el que__ la Tierra__ podría ser destruida__!_ Antes de que pudiera terminar la llamada, apareció Perla Amarilla en pantalla.

"Mi Diamante, Pink Diamond te está llamando en la línea segura". Pink se tuvo que morder la lengua para no gritarle a Amarillo cuando la cámara se volvió y la enfocó.

"Pink, qué sorpresa, ¿necesitas algo?", le preguntó y apenas se contuvo antes de dejar escapar un suspiro y responder.

"En realidad, hice una auditoría de mi registro de llamadas para asegurarme de que ningún rebelde usara mi identificación para acceder a la Red de Comunicación Diamante y encontré una llamada que data justo antes de mi 'resurrección' con mi identificación".

"Ah, sí esa fue la pequeña peridot insolente que envié para verificar el estado del Cluster, estaba divagando acerca de cómo usar el planeta en lugar de destruirlo, y cuando le repetí sus órdenes me llamó tonta, así que detoné el dispositivo."

_Así que ella quería salvar la Tierra __tanto __como yo y tú trataste de matarla por eso, maravilloso._ "Ya veo, gracias Amarillo, haré una visita a la Tierra para tratar con El Cluster y estaré atento a cualquier interferencia de ella mientras esté allí".

"Muy bien Pink, si necesitas algún equipo adicional o gemas, házmelo saber", dijo y después de algunos intercambios de bromas, la llamada finalizó.

Dirigiéndose a las dos gemas frente a ella, Pink les habló en voz baja y llena de ira. "Preparen las perforadoras pesadas y un destacamento para sacar esa cosa de la corteza terrestre, y preparen una nave de mano para las próximas 24 horas, ustedes dos, mi guardia personal y yo montaremos una avanzada de exploración y examinaremos la situación en la Tierra personalmente".

Cuando las dos gemas se inclinaron y salieron de la habitación, Pink volvió a los archivos en su pantalla, lo más importante es una copia de la comunicación de video hecha por Peridot Faceta 2F5L Corte 5XG, mientras inspeccionaba los experimentos de fusión en el Kindergarden Prime. En ella, vio a Garnet, Perla y Amatista, todas listas para pelear, y verlas hizo que su corazón doliera de nostalgia.

Pero allí, en medio de las tres figuras más altas, había un pequeño niño humano, y sobre su estómago había una gema rosa brillante. _Steven ..._ Se limpió las lágrimas mientras iba a apresurar los preparativos. Ella no iba a perder a su hijo antes de tener la oportunidad de conocerlo.

**¡Tachaaaan!**

**La bomba explota y se monta la de Dios.**

**¿Ciudad Playa estará preparada para la llegada de un Diamante no-tan-muerta y un ejército de Rose Quartz?**

**¿Lo está Greg? ¿Lo está Steven? ¿Lo están las Cristal Gems?**

**Pronto lo sabremos.**


	15. A la Tierra

El caos en la Corte era palpable. Cuando su Diamante dio la órden de prepararse para sacar El Cluster de la corteza terrestre, destruyó un conjunto cuidadosamente diseñado de planes y horarios, interrumpiendo los delicados sistemas de su Corte justo cuando finalmente habían comenzado a alcanzar un estado que podría ser generosamente considerado "normal".

Pink lo sabía intelectualmente, pero por el momento no estaba de humor para preocuparse, estaba parada en la plataforma de aterrizaje junto a la Aguja de la Montaña cuando Spinel corrió hacia ella.

"Pink, ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué vamos a la Tierra? Pensé que necesitábamos más tiempo para prepararnos en caso de que se revelara tu secreto."

"Surgió algo más importante".

"¿Más importante…? Pink, ¿qué pasó?

"... Leí los informes que Amarillo me envió sobre lo que le hicieron a la Tierra y resulta que hay una masa gigante de gemas destrozadas enterradas en la corteza del planeta y cuando emerja matará a todo y a todos en el planeta".

Como la única Gema en su corte que conocía toda la historia, Spinel se dio cuenta de inmediato de lo que significaba el énfasis en 'todos'. "Bueno, eso no es bueno. ¿Qué vas a hacer si los equipos de trabajo se topan con ... 'rebeldes sobrevivientes'?" Preguntó con suficiente énfasis para que Pink prácticamente pudiera escuchar las comillas.

"Trataré de evitar que los equipos de trabajo se encuentren con ellas, no necesitamos ... complicaciones en este momento". Respondió, mirando a las Rose Quartz de su guardia personal cercana para asegurarse de que su conversación no fuera escuchada. "Pero ... creo que tengo que dejar que algunas sepan la verdad". _Necesito sacar __a __las C__rystal Gems __de la Tierra__y eso significa que al menos debo informar a Sway como comandante de mi guardia personal__y Iolite descubrirá que algo anda mal tan pronto como ordene que l__a__s rebeldes que encontremos no s__ean destruidas__ ... _

Sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas cuando la nave que había solicitado aterrizó cerca. Se apresuró a entrar, con Spinel pisándole los talones y entró en la nave, dándose la vuelta e instando al resto de las gemas que vendrían a la Tierra a subir lo más rápido posible.

Una vez que la nave despegó, Pink sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo antes de que la nave llegara a la Tierra. Cuando había pedido una colonia cerca de la Tierra el corto tiempo de viaje había sido una bendición, pero ahora significaba que debía apresurarse a dar la que probablemente sería la segunda conversación más importante de su día y tenia que hacerlo antes de que arriben a la tierra.

Al llegar a una de las pequeñas habitaciones privadas repartidas por la nave se volvió hacia sus guardias y señaló a las más cercanas. "Tú, ve a buscar a tu comandante y tráela a esta sala de reuniones. Tú, ve a buscar a mi investigadora judicial, tráela aquí también. El resto vigilen la puerta, esta es una reunión privada." Les ordenó, antes de entrar a la sala y sentarse a la cabecera de la mesa mientras Spinel tomaba asiento a su lado.

Girándose para mirar a la Gema más pequeña Pink se tomó un momento para tratar de calmarse._ Está bien, no estoy sol__a__ aquí, Spinel me __acompaña__, ha estado haciendo amig__as__, sabe cómo manejar__ las__ emociones. Solo desearía tener más tiempo para prepararme ..._

La puerta se abrió cuando Sway, la Pink Lace Ágate a cargo de su guardia personal entró en la habitación. Pink respondió a su saludo y de dijo que tomara asiento, justo cuando se abrió la puerta y entró Iolite, seguida de Fire Ópal 6C3. Pink frunció el ceño ante la inesperada llegada y Iolite supo de inmediato cuál era el problema.

"Mi Diamante, solicitaste a tu Investigadora de la Corte y desde que recientemente promoviste a 6C3 técnicamente también es una Investigadora de la Corte, al menos de acuerdo con las órdenes que envió".

Pink suspiró, pero se resignó a la situación. ¿_Por qué no? No es que pueda empeorar las cosas y técnicamente es una investigadora de la corte por lo que lo descubriría de todos modos. ¿Por qué n__o hacer__todo __de una vez, demonios__por qué no simplemente trans__mito un discurso__ a toda la nave? _Sintió que la mano de Spinel tomaba la suya y se tomó un momento para calmarse. _Spinel __dijo __que era confiable, y __que__ odiaba la vida en la corte. Tal vez ella entienda por qué lo hice._

"Muy bien ustedes tres, siéntense, no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de llegar a la Tierra y tengo mucho que decir. Antes de comenzar, lo que van a escuchar es secreto, hasta el punto en que ni siquiera las otras Diamantes lo saben. Si alguno de ustedes alberga lealtades persistentes por Azul o Amarillo de su tiempo en sus Cortes hable ahora." Ella miró a su alrededor, nadie dijo una palabra.

"Muy bien, comencemos. Esta es la verdadera historia de lo que hice en la Tierra y mi muerte. Todo comenzó justo antes de que emergiera el primer grupo de soldados de Cuarzo. Quería recorrer el jardín de infantes y saludarlas, pero sabía que Azul y Amarillo no lo aprobarían. Pero entonces se me ocurrió una idea." _No puedo dejar que culpe__n__ a __Perla__, tengo que hacerles creer que fue idea mía_. "Me disfrazé como un soldado de Cuarzo común, roté mi gema, cambié mi forma y fui a visitarlas. Durante el recorrido, saludé al primer lote de amatistas, y luego recorrí el resto de mi colonia, todavía disfrazada".

"Después de tomarme un día para ver la vida orgánica circundante, me di cuenta de que la colonia estaba matando lentamente el planeta y decidí hacer algo al respecto. Le pedí a Azul y Amarillo que me dejaran pausar el proceso de colonización y me dijeron que tenía que hacerlo a su manera, me dijeron que estaba actuando de manera inmadura, que necesitaba hacer las cosas 'correctamente' o me quitarían la colonia".

Pink se encolerizó al recordar esas reuniones, Azul hacia sus visitas y aunque le suplicó de rodillas por una oportunidad, sencillamente la ignoraba y le seguía arrojando instrucciones, mientras que Amarillo solo había estado apenas un poco mejor, dejándo que se quedara en su trono mientras descartaba sistematicamente todo lo que quería hacer.

Las otras gemas en la habitación parecían muy nerviosas. Estar cerca de una Diamante enojada no es una buena idea para las Gemas 'menores', incluso si su ira está dirigida a otra. _La__s Diamantes siempre muestran un frente unido__pero__, __¿cuánto de eso es realmente cierto? _El pensamientofue colectivo en tres mentes mientras trataban de comprender por que que las Diamantes trataban a una de las suyas de esa manera.

Pink no estaba prestando atención, ella solo continuaba con su historia. "Entonces, cuando Blanco se negó a dejarme operar la colonia a mi modo supe lo que tenía que hacer. Tenía que hacer que me escucharan, de una manera que no podrían ignorar". Mientras decía eso, se levantó. "Tomé otra forma, la misma con la que solía recorrer mi colonia en privado y ataqué la maquinaria que estaba matando al planeta".

Iolite estaba muy quieta, su rostro quedó sin emociones al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Sway por otro lado, obviamente estaba en negación, tratando de convencerse de que estaba escuchando las cosas mal. 6C3, que no conocía la historia del comienzo de la rebelión solo la estaba mirando, con confusión en los ojos mientras trataba de descubrir qué estaba pasando.

"Esa forma continuaría inspirando a otras gemas a tratar de defenderse, con mi historia de portada de ser una rebelde contra las Diamantes trayendo cientos de reclutas a mi lado, comenzando con mi propia Perla" Dijo Pink, y vio cómo se extendía el shock sobre el rostro de 6C3, ya que incluso ella conocía la historia de la aterradora perla renegada. "Pero no fue suficiente, Azul y Amarillo se negaron a dejarme abandonar la colonia incluso después de siglos de hacer todo lo posible para derrotar a todos los ejércitos enviados a la Tierra. Un día después de volver a preguntarles, Azul me dijo que mientras estuviera allí para gobernar, las gemas de mi Corte aplastarían la rebelión. Así que decidí que no podía seguir viviendo una doble vida y que Pink Diamond tenía que morir, así que una noche lo hizo y durante los siguientes miles de años viví mi vida como la identidad que había creado para recorrer la Tierra en paz"

Con esas ultimas palabras la habitación se detuvo. Ni una sola gema se movió o dijo una palabra, y el único sonido fue el zumbido de fondo de los sistemas de la nave. Después de que este silencio se prolongara durante casi un minuto, Iolite asintió lentamente. "Eso explica la situación, aunque tengo más preguntas ..."

"¿¡CÓMO PUEDES ESTAR TAN TRANQUILA CON ESTO!?" Rugió Sway golpeando la mesa. "Pasamos los últimos miles de años sufriendo a causa de ella ¿¡Y tu solo quieres hacer preguntas!?"

"No debemos cuestionar a nuestro Diamante". Respondió Iolite, su comportamiento normalmente tranquilo apenas ocultaba un mar de emociones burbujeantes.

"'Nuestro Diamante' se rebeló contra sí misma y todos sufrimos por ello y si no le gusta mi comportamiento, ¡Ella puede destrozarme!"

"Sway, no voy a destrozar a nadie. Iolite, de hecho estoy de acuerdo con Sway, no esperaba que estuvieras tan tranquila ..."

"¡No estés de acuerdo conmigo!" Sway se puso de pie marchando hacia Pink y haciendo todo lo posible para ser intimidante a pesar de la enorme diferencia de altura. "¡Después de todo lo que hiciste, todo lo que sufrimos, no tienes derecho a hablar conmigo! ¡Pasé miles de años viviendo con el arrepentimiento de esa noche ¿Y ahora me estás diciendo que ni siquiera te destrozaron? ¿Que pasaste todo este tiempo en el que me arrastraron por los peores castigos y me trataron como basura viviendo en la Tierra sin importarte nada mas? ¿Sin deberes, sin responsabilidades, solo tú y tu banda de rebeldes holgazaneando durante miles de años mientras tu corte sufría?" Estaba llorando ahora, las lágrimas corrían libremente por su rostro mientras contenía los sollozos. "¡Fuimos tus gemas! ¡Fuimos creadas para ti, toda nuestra existencia fue para servirte! ¡Te amamos y nos arrojaste como basura!". Ella miró hacia abajo, las lágrimas fluían libremente mientras su calor emocional se apagaba, dejándola aturdida mientras seguía llorando. Pink fue a abrazarla, pero ella se apartó enojada y trató de salir de la habitación antes de que Pink le agarrara el hombro.

_Sé que este no es un buen momento para que estemos junt__a__s en una habitación __tan __pequeña, pero no puedo dejar que se vaya__, __no si existe el riesgo de que pueda contarle a alguien. _Pensó Pink, haciendo contacto visual con la angustiada Ágate.

Sway mantuvo la mirada por solo un momento antes de interrumpirla, apartando su brazo y caminando furiosamente hacia su asiento para tratar de controlar sus emociones. Ante eso, Pink se volvió hacia Iolite.

"Iolite sé que esto es mucho para asimilar, pero necesito que seas honesta conmigo sobre cómo te sientes acerca de todo lo que acabo de decir, responderé cualquier pregunta para la que tengamos tiempo pero no te quiero callar solo por ser tu Diamante." Dijo, esperando que eso fuera suficiente para calmar a la Gema racional. Cuando Iolite la miró a los ojos, se dio cuenta de que no.

"¿Por qué?" Dijo con voz baja y suave. "¿Por qué hacer todo eso por la Tierra? Tenía que haber una mejor manera, algo más que podrías haber hecho, ¿por qué hacer todo eso?" Preguntó sin levantar su voz.

"Porque fui estúpida". Respondió, miles de años de arrepentimiento salieron a la superficie en un instante. "Sabía lo que quería hacer, pero no cómo hacerlo, así que me equivoqué y mucho."

"¿Pero por qué valió la pena hacer eso por la Tierra? ¿Qué hizo que salvar la Tierra valiera la destrucción de miles de gemas y los últimos cinco mil años de escasez de recursos?"

"No quería causar nada de eso ¡Solo quería realizar experimentos con vida orgánica y detener la colonización hasta que terminaran! Te prometo que nunca quise que nadie saliera lastimado ... excepto Azul, Amarillo y Blanco ". Agregó Pink apresuradamente, _no hay razón para ser mentirosa ahora, después de todo._

"¡Pero la Autoridad Diamante es el centro de nuestra especie! Todas existimos gracias a ellas, nuestra raza no puede existir sin las otras tres Diamantes, ¡Perderte fue horrible para todo Homeworld!"

"... Repito, fui estúpida. Solo quería alejarme de las otras Diamantes, de hecho, quería dejar de ser un Diamante e hice lo que se me ocurrió para que eso sucediera".

"Pero ..." Iolite dejó que su voz se apagara, hundiéndose en su asiento mientras procesaba las palabras de su Diamante. La habitación quedó en silencio cuando y Pink se giró hacia la última Gema para hacerle una pregunta.

"6C3, ¿qué opinas de todo esto?"

La Fire Ópal la miró y sacudió la cabeza lentamente. "No lo sé. Una parte de mí está enojada, porque pasaste todo el tiempo jugando en lugar hacer tu trabajo y eso permitió que tu corte se convirtiera en un enorme desastre que tuve que sufrir, y luego está la forma en que has lastimado al imperio y gemas como Sway ... pero al mismo tiempo, una parte de mí quiere agradecerte ".

Todas las cabezas de la habitación se volvieron hacia ella con esas palabras, 6C3 continuó. "Si nunca hubieras liderado la rebelión, nunca habría surgido, así que de alguna manera tu error es la razón por la que estoy aqui y ahora diciéndote lo que siento por lo que hiciste, y no es fácil odiar a alguien por crearte."

Pink asintió con la cabeza. "Gracias, me alegro de que mis errores hayan mejorado las cosas para ti y ... algunas otras gemas". Se giró para mirar a Sway, que había pasado de mantener las lágrimas bajo control a estar completamente callada. "Sway, espero que entiendas que nunca quise lastimarte, solo quería hacer lo correcto y todo se salió de control. Cuando terminemos con nuestra misión en la Tierra me sentaré y explicaré todo, responderé todas las preguntas, lo que quieras de mí, pero hasta entonces necesito que hagas algo." Sway levantó la vista, con dolor y rabia en sus ojos y Pink se apresuró a buscar una alternativa. "No es solo para mí, también es para un grupo de gemas a las que pasé miles de años mintiendo y luego abandoné para tratar de escapar de las consecuencias de lo que había hecho".

Sway la miró por un momento confundido antes de que Iolite hablara. "Las rebeldes. Quiere que evitemos que los restos de la rebelión sean arrestados mientras tratamos con El Cluster". Dijo sin ninguna duda.

Pink asintió y Sway la miró con ira en los ojos antes de responder. "Bien, bien, terminemos con esto. Después de todo, Mi Diamante quiere que se haga algo, así que mi papel es hacerlo".

"Sway, eso ..."

"¡Atención, llegada a la Tierra en dos minutos!" El anuncio llegó por el altavoz y Pink se mordió el labio al darse cuenta de que habían hablado todo el tiempo. _No quiero que hagas esto porque te ordené que lo hicieras, quería que entendieras por qué lo hice. Lamento haber tenido que soltarte esto tan __pront__o._

"Muy bien, una vez termine la misión, todas vamos a tener una larga conversación sobre lo que esto significa y lo que quiero hacer, y en este momento solo quiero que sepan que les dije esto porque confío en ustedes, y yo espero que entiendan por qué hice lo que hice en el futuro, pero por ahora tenemos que tratar con El Cluster y las Crystal Gems".

"¿Cómo se supone que debemos 'tratar' con un ejército de rebeldes que no estarán contentos de que regresemos?", Preguntó 6C3.

"No habrá un ejército, solo hay 4 gemas, están ubicadas al lado de una de las plataformas de distorsión ... ¡aquí!" Pink señaló a Beach City en un mapa proyectado por su gema".

"¿Solo cuatro? ¿Que pasó?"

"Las otras Diamantes fue lo que pasó, hicieron ... algo, y ahora cada Gema en la Tierra que estaba fuera de mi protección está corrupta".

"¿Corrupta?"

Mientras Pink explicaba apresuradamente lo que era una gema corrupta, por dentro dio un suspiro de alivio. La crisis inicial había terminado y aunque era probable que ninguna de las gemas a las que les había revelado su secreto la perdonaría, al menos estaban dispuestas a trabajar con ella por ahora.

Cuando la nave entró en órbita alrededor de la Tierraera poco más de medianoche en la tranquila ciudad turística de Beach City. En la punta de la península en la que descansaba la ciudad había una enorme estatua cubierta de musgo de una mujer con múltiples brazos, la antigua roca contrastaba con la moderna casa de playa sostenida en un par de manos. Dentro de esta casa, un niño con una gema rosada en el estómago llamado Steven Universe ddormía profundamente.

Normalmente, sus poderes no reaccionaban (mucho) a los vagabundeos de su subconsciente, casi como si se hubieran acostumbrado a la forma en que su portador ocasionalmente perdia el conocimiento y comenzaba a decirles que hicieran cosas absurdas como apoderarse de los cuerpos de otros, pero esta noche había otra fuerza en movimiento.

En su nave en órbita, Pink Diamond se tomó un descanso de la planeación para mirar por una ventana y cuando cerró los ojos, sus poderes emocionales se activaron. Normalmente, esto no sería suficiente para hacer nada, con la distancia y su falta de enfoque una conexión sería imposible a menos que hubiera una Gema tan poderosa como un Diamante en el planeta debajo.

Esta noche, estas dos fuerzas se alcanzaron la una a la otra, el portador de cada una ignoraba lo que estaba pasando, cuando se formó una conexión sólida entre ellos.

Con Steven inconsciente, su poder trató de alertar a su mente sobre la conexión de la manera más simple posible, mostrándole cómo funcionaba. Interrumpiendo un sueño sin sentido sobre un perro con alas de helicóptero, un Diamante Rosa vio a través de los ojos del otro.

_Whoa, estoy en el espacio!_ pensó Steven, mirando por la ventana a la Tierra debajo de él. _¡Esto es genial, es como cuando Jasper y Peridot vinieron, excepto que esta vez no estoy en peligro mortal!_ Su atención fue atraída por la visión de una gran gema rosa reflejada en la ventana. _Whoa, ¿__P__or qué está ella aquí? ¿Y cómo parece que está a punto de llorar e increíblemente enojada al mismo tiempo?_Antes de que Steven pudiera obtener alguna respuesta a su pregunta, su visión cambió. Ahora estaba mirando una sala de conferencias, como las de la televisión, ¡excepto que esta estaba llena de gemas! Había una pequeña de color púrpura, una aún mas pequeña de color rosa, una naranja con un vestido divertido y un peinado que parecía fuego y una alta enojada y triste de color rosa.

Antes de que pudiera darles todos los nombres divertidos que se le ocurrieron, su visión se redujo lo suficiente como para permitirle ver su cuerpo. Un cuerpo rosado con una gran gema rosa, justo en el medio de su estómago.

Steven se despertó con pánico. Mirando alrededor de su habitación, se recostó en su cama mientras su corazón se calmaba._ Eso fue solo un sueño_. Pensó, mirando por la ventana hacia el espacio, como si pudiera ver una nave espacial desde donde estaba si solo observara lo suficiente. Después de unos minutos, se recostó en la cama. _Solo un sueño._

**¡Y empieza el espectáculo!**

**No tienen ni idea de cuánto tiempo quise llegar hasta este punto.**

**A partir de aquí empieza la mejor parte de la historia.**

**Nos vemos en la próxima actuación. **


	16. Primer Contacto

[Beach City, temprano en la mañana]

Steven Universe se encontró repasando su sueño mientras desayunaba, preguntándose qué podría significar. Mientras luchaba con esa preocupación, decidió tratar de dibujar lo que había visto para que fuera más fácil de explicar cuando la puerta del templo se abrió, una curva púrpura la dividía en dos cuando Amatista dejó su habitación.

"¡Hey Steven! ¿Qué estás dibujando?" Preguntó la pequeña gema púrpura mientras se acercaba a él, sosteniendo una lata de Pringles rellena con un montón de basura y aceite de motor goteando.

"Hola Amatista, tuve un sueño extraño y ..." Steven notó lo que Amethyst estaba sosteniendo. "... ¡y no deberías dejar que eso gotee por el suelo! ¡Sabes que a Perla no le gusta limpiar las manchas de aceite!"

"Sí, sí, me ocuparé de eso". Respondió Amethyst antes de empujar toda la 'comida' por su garganta antes de soltar un fuerte eructo. "Cono sea, ¿Que estabas contando sobre tu dibujo?"

"Ah, sí, tuve un sueño extraño anoche, estaba en una nave mirando hacia la Tierra y había un montón de otras gemas conmigo, y cuando miré hacia abajo tenía la piel rosada y una gema extraña en el estómago, como esta de aquí, y esperaba que una de ustedes me dijera qué tipo de gema era".

Amatista miró la foto, frunciendo el ceño al darse cuenta de que no podía reconocer la gema que Steven había dibujado. "No tengo nada, pero dijiste que eras 100% rosa, ¿verdad?"

"Si"

"¿Y soñaste que estabas mirando hacia la Tierra desde el espacio? ¿No has tenido sueños en los que entras en la cabeza y la basura de la gente? ¡Qué pasaría si lo hicieras de nuevo, pero esta vez en lugar de ese tipo Lars o esas extrañas sandías Steven, es otra de las gemas de Pink Diamond que vino aquí para vengarse de Rose Quartz!" En menos de un segundo estaba en la puerta del templo "¡Vamos, tenemos que decirle a Garnet y Perla!"

"Perla se fue a una misión, dejó una nota diciendo que volvería a tiempo para preparar la cena" Le dijo Steven.

"Bien, entonces vamos con Garnet, usamos su visión para encontrar a Perla y luego hacemos un plan", dijo Amethyst, volviéndose hacia la puerta del templo y frunciendo el ceño. "Oye, ¿sabes cómo entrar en la sala de burbujas sin que Garnet nos deje entrar? Pasa todo su tiempo ahí cuando está en el templo."

Steven se detuvo un momento para pensar antes de responder. "¡Oh! ¡El templo tiene tuberias entre las habitaciones, y mi habitación me permite llegar a ellos si lo pido, podemos usar eso para llegar a la habitación de Garnet!" Dijo, enfocándose en su poder mientras su gema brillaba y la gema rosa en la parte superior de la puerta brillaba al mismo tiempo.

Los dos se abrieron paso por el templo, desesperados por encontrar al líder no oficial de las Crystal Gems. Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Garnet, faltaba la fusión.

"Oh, esto no es bueno", dijo Steven. "¡Y si Garnet fue a tratar con un monstruo y la gema que vi atacará ahora que estamos todos dispersos!"

"Hey, cálmate, estaremos bien, volvamos a tu habitación y repasemos tu sueño, ¿de acuerdo?", Dijo Amethyst, tratando de calmarlo. "Estaremos bien, acabamos con el último grupo de Homeworld que trató de meterse con nosotros, lograremos superar esto". Dijo, obviamente tratando de convencerse a sí misma así como a Steven.

Cuando los dos salieron, Steven levantó su teléfono mientras Amatista se sentaba en la mesa y revisaba los dibujos. _Uf, no tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo, P__erla__ sería capaz de descubrir todas estas gemas en unos segundos, y luego podríamos planear__... algo.__Pe__ro no tengo idea de qué es esto ... ok, entonces e__sa__ es un__a__Á__gat__e__, pero no sé el resto ... ¿es__a es__ un __Ó__pal sin fusión?_

"Sí, puede ser una falsa alarma ¡Pero estoy realmente preocupado, Connie!" Escuchó a Steven. Al mirar, se dio cuenta de que había llamado a Connie mientras ella había estado mirando los dibujos. Cuando terminó, se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa forzada en su rostro.

"Muy bien, Connie está en camino, así que podemos llamar a Stevonnie con estas gemas si aparecen, ahora todo lo que tenemos que hacer es traer a Lapis y ... Peridot ..." Se detuvo, mirando por las ventanas mientras algo pasaba entre el sol naciente y la casa de la playa proyectando una enorme sombra sobre la ciudad.

Al darse la vuelta, Amatista vio una mano verde gigante flotando sobre el templo, con muchas figuras cayendo desde sus laterales. _Estamos muy jodidos_ pensó al darse cuenta de que las figuras eran gemas de Cuarzo de tamaño completo, cada una casi tan grande como Jasper.

[Órbita terrestre, una hora antes]

"Entonces, ¿todos tienen claro el plan?", Preguntó Pink Diamond a los miembros de su círculo íntimo. Todas las gemas que estaban sentadas alrededor de la mesa asintieron y sintió una sensación de alivio corriendo por ella. Revelar su secreto tan pronto no había salido bien y solo su arraigada lealtad a Pink como su Diamante había evitado que Sway la atacara, pero después de unas horas de negociación y conversación la comandante de su guardia personal había aceptado provisionalmente sus explicaciones. Por supuesto, iba a pedir mucho más antes de estar realmente feliz con lo que estaba sucediendo, pero el hecho de que no había tratado de atacarla era una buena señal.

"Sí mi Diamante, lo entiendo. Sin embargo, necesito informar a los soldados bajo mi mando, así que si me disculpa ..." Sway se levantó y se fue sin esperar una respuesta. Mientras salía por la puerta, podía escuchar a Pink preparando las otras gemas.

Caminando por el pasillo hasta donde esperaba su orden, Sway se encontró repasando las revelaciones de las últimas horas._ Pink Diamond es __la __Rose Quartz__ que lideró la rebelión__. La rebelión __fue__ su forma de tratar de proteger la vida orgánica. Y mientras __miles __sufría__n__, ella pasó mile__nios __aquí en la Tierra rodeada de materia orgánica, y ... _Se tomó un momento para calmarse, haciendo todo lo posible para reprimir su ira. _Y pasó esos mile__nios__ luchando contra monstruos retorcidos que solían ser gemas, corrompidos por l__a__s otr__a__s Diamantes, antes de abandonar su propia forma para crear un híbrido con un humano._

Esa revelación había sido extremadamente polémica, con esa Fire Ópal que se había referido a esa cosa como una fusión entre especies. Para cuando la discusión se había calmado, se dieron cuenta de que habían estado en órbita durante tres horas, pero Pink había sido convincente con sus argumentos y cuando la discusión se había prolongado se dio cuenta de algo sobre su Diamante. _Es como si hubiera sido creada para unir__ gemas y__ vida orgánica, pero nadie __le__ explic__ó __su propósito, por lo que tuvo que descubrirlo por sí misma, y sus errores la dejaron varada en un planeta donde la única forma de __cumplir__su __propósito era morir._

Pink habría argumentado fuertemente en contra de esta interpretación de sus acciones, especialmente porque implicaba que todavía no estaba libre de la programación con la que las otras Diamantes la habían creado, pero para Sway era la mentira reconfortante que necesitaba para realmente "entender" a su Diamante.

El imperio inculcó la idea de que una gema que cumpliera su propósito no debería ser juzgada por aquellas de menor rango y en este momento estaba volviendo a ese viejo entrenamiento, racionalizando las acciones de Pink como su cumplimiento de su destino sin el debido guía en un intento desesperado por suprimir el torbellino de emociones que amenazaban con abrirse paso en cualquier momento.

Al llegar al centro de la nave, encontró a los soldados de Cuarzo bajo su mando esperando en la gran sala de observación. Cuando ella entró, se callaron, poniéndose firmes bajo su mirada. Al mirar por encima de la multitud, pudo ver la clara división entre las Rose Quartz de su comando original y las diversas gemas del zoológico humano que su Diamante le había asignado.

Al observar la variedad de amatistas, jaspers e incluso una diminuta carnelian, recordó que antes de que fueran asignadas al zoológico habían perdido a su Ágate. _S__u __Ágate__ original se había perdido en la evacuación de la Tierra. Es probable que esté en una burbuja, esperando una cura para la corrupción en la fortaleza de sus peores enemigos. Espero poder devolverle sus gemas en condiciones decentes._

"Muy bien, ¡aquí está el plan para todos!" Gritó, proyectando su voz para que todos pudieran escucharla. "A través de una serie de eventos que no voy a transmitir, nuestro Diamante se enteró de que una geoarma fue enterrada en la corteza terrestre, poniendo el planeta en riesgo de destrucción. Ella no quiere que este planeta sea destruido, por lo que vino aquí para hacer un reconocimiento del planeta en preparación para los equipos de perforación que lo eliminarán.

Ahora, no somos exploradores, tenemos un objetivo diferente: Pink me informó que un puñado de gemas rebeldes sobrevivieron al ataque final que debería haber destruido a todas las gemas del planeta, y nos aseguraremos de que no interfieran con los planes de nuestro Diamante. Nuestras órdenes son simples: encontrar y someter a las rebeldes, luego llevarlas a la nave para que nuestro Diamante se encargue.

Levantó un pequeño proyector, que mostraba una imagen satelital de Beach City y el campo circundante, con la base de las Crystal Gems marcada en rojo. "Esta es su base actual, se encuentra en el extremo de una península con un asentamiento humano entre este y el continente. Esta operación se realizará en cuatro etapas. En la primera etapa, parte del pelotón 1 y un grupo de técnicas iran a la Distorsión Galáctica, que no se muestra en esta imagen, con equipos para obtener control sobre la red de plataformas de distorsión y rastrear cualquier movimiento".

Presionó un botón destacando los caminos que salen de Beach City hacia las colinas cercanas con un color púrpura, mientras que la ciudad estaba cubierta de un naranja oscuro. "Entonces, el resto del pelotón 1 y todo el pelotón 2 asegurarán las entradas y salidas de la ciudad para evitar cualquier interferencia de los humanos locales. En la etapa tres, los pelotone tomarán la ciudad. Todas ustedes tienen miles de años de experiencia con los humanos del zoológico, úsenla y mantengan la calma entre los lugareños, tienen un historial de interacción con las rebeldes y podrían causar problemas si nos ven pelear contra ellas". Presionó un botón más, poniendo un contorno de la nave directamente encima del templo. "Finalmente, el Pelotón 4 estará bajo mi mando mientras rodeamos el templo. Nuestra Diamante entrará sola en la base rebelde, fue muy específica al respecto y no se discutirá con ella. El pelotón 3 permanecerá en la nave como reserva, si algún otro grupo tiene problemas, el pelotón 3 se dejará caer para ayudar".

No era el mejor plan, pero era el mejor que Sway había ideado con lo que tenía disponible. _Esperemos que las cosas no salgan terriblemente mal._ Ya había una protesta cuando las gemas frente a ella se dieron cuenta de que su Diamante planeaba entrar sola en una base llena de rebeldes.

Afortunadamente, Pink llegó a la cámara poco después y comenzó a explicar que no estaría en peligro y a decirles que sabía que los rebeldes no la dañarían sin explicar cómo lo sabía. Después de unos momentos, la nave se estremeció cuando entró en la atmósfera, y las gemas de la guardia personal de Pink Diamond se prepararon para el despliegue.

El despliegue en la Distorsión Galáctica se realizó sin problemas y luego la nave siguió hacia el objetivo principal, Pink y Sway escucharon el informe de las técnicas informando sobre el progreso de su misión. Minutos antes del acercamiento final, escucharon de la Peridot a cargo que podían rastrear todos los usos del sistema, pero no podrían bloquear ninguna plataforma sin hacer reparaciones sustanciales a los sistemas dañados.

Pink dijo que eso era suficiente y las Rose Quartz de los pelotone saltaron desde lo alto y se dirigieron hacia sus objetivos, mientras que las Amatistas y Jaspers del 5 y 6 se dejaron caer cuando la nave permaneció en un vuelo estacionario cercano al centro de la ciudad.

Finalmente, Pink Diamond respiró hondo mientras estaba parada en la parte superior de los escalones, mirando hacia el océano y viendo la colección de gemas rosadas que se formaban alrededor de la casa. El olor del océano trajo muchos recuerdos de los años que había pasado en este lugar, sacando todo el placer que pudo de la vida a su alrededor mientras luchaba por controlar su culpa por sus acciones ... _Muy bien,__es suficiente,_ pensó, cortando su tren de pensamiento antes de que pudiera empeorar.

Llena de determinación, se volvió y caminó hacia la puerta, cubriendo la distancia en solo unos pocos pasos. _Aquí no pasa__rá__ nada_, pensó, tocando la puerta.

Al principio no hubo respuesta y Pink estaba preocupada de que algo hubiera salido mal_. ¿Se mudaron después de que la expedición de __Amarillo__ l__as__ encontró?_ _Sí tenía __el templo __como su base de operaciones _... Antes de que pudiera terminar ese pensamiento, escuchó movimiento y una voz familiar desde adentro.

"Steven, ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?", Preguntó la voz de Amatista justo un momento antes de que un pequeño niño humano con cabello oscuro, una camisa rosa con una estrella amarilla que dejaba su estómago y una gran gema rosa al descubierto se acercó a la pantalla puerta y la miró. Pink sintió que sus ojos comenzaban a llorar mientras miraba al pequeño híbrido a los ojos por primera vez.

"Hola Steven". Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro. "¿Puedo pasar?"

"Uhm ..." Respondió Steven, mirándola con confusión en sus ojos. "Si estás aquí para apoderarte de la Tierra o algo así, voy a tener que pedirte que te vayas". Respondió, poniendo su mejor rostro valiente cuando Pink sintió que su corazón se derretía.

"No te preocupes, en realidad estoy aquí para ayudarte a salvarte a ti y a la Tierra", le dijo. "Es un poco importante, ¿puedo explicarlo?"

"Espera, ¿qué?" Chilló Amatista "Te apareces en una enorme nave del mundo natal, rodeada de guardias y dices que estás aquí para salvar la Tierra, Homeworld no hace eso, ¿cuál es tu juego?" Preguntó ella acusadoramente.

"¡Amatista, sé amable! Está vino a hablar, no tenemos que pelear como lo hicimos con Jasper y las Rubíes." Respondió Steven, abriendo la puerta y dejando entrar a Pink.

Amatista obviamente no estaba muy contenta con la forma en que la habían callado y se acercó a Steven cuando Pink entró en la casa. "Amigo, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo? ¡Obviamente es una especie de truco!"

"Pero tal vez no sea un truco, tal vez, por una vez una de las gemas que ha venido a la Tierra está dispuesta a sentarse y hablar en lugar de convertir todo en una gran pelea". Respondió Steven, con esperanza en su voz mientras observaba a Pink, quien se preguntaba si debería decirles que podía escuchar todo lo que decían.

El trío se sentó en el pequeño sofá y Pink decidió concentrarse en hacer que confiaran en ella. _Puedo explicar el resto cuando Garnet y Pe__rla __vuelvan_ . "Muy bien, sé que esto suena loco, pero soy de Homeworld y estoy aquí para ayudar a salvar este planeta. En este momento hay una colección masiva de fragmentos de gemas en la corteza terrestre, si se unen en una forma sólida, lucharán para salir del planeta, destrozando la corteza y matando a toda la vida en la Tierra. Tengo un equipo pesado de perforación para deshacerme de él, pero puede que no lo consiga a tiempo, así que necesito que tú y todas las demás gemas de cristal vengan conmigo en mi nave. Habrá más naves para los humanos y la mayor cantidad de vida salvaje que podamos cargar ... ¿Por qué me miras asi?"

Steven y Amethyst la miraban fijamente, y por un momento Pink pensó que había estropeado algo, pero Steven habló. "Sabemos sobre el Cluster y de alguna manera ya nos ocupamos de él cuando comenzó a surgir el verano pasado". Le dijo, sin mirarla realmente. "Lamento que hayas venido hasta aquí, pero la Tierra está a salvo, eso es bueno, ¿no?", Preguntó, pero al ver la expresión de su rostro se quedó en silencio.

"Okey, en serio ¿Qué está pasando en Homeworld?" Preguntó Amatista en voz alta. "¿Primero Diamante Amarillo intenta matar a Peridot por tratar de salvar a la Tierra del Cluster y ahora aparece Pinky tratando de hacer exactamente lo mismo y ofreciendo salvarnos? Quiero decir en serio ... ¡OW!" Ella fue interrumpida cuando Steven le dio un codazo en el estómago, sacudiendo la cabeza y señalando en silencio a Pink, que estaba en medio de un colapso.

_Ya se encargaron de eso. La Tierra __fue __casi destruida y__ yo__ estaba ocupad__a__ ignorando tod__o__s los informes al respecto. Podría haber encontra__do__ un montón de rocas y un__a__ geo__arma__ donde la Tierra debería haber estado__y todo es mi culpa. Si no fuera por la tonta suerte, habría fallado, todos estarían muertos__y la rebelión habría sido una pérdida enorme de tiempo que__ acabó__con __millones de gemas._ Se encontró mirando a lo lejos, con Amatista y Steven observándola, hasta que salió una luz brillante de la Plataforma de Distorsión.

"... no entiendo por qué tu visión futura no está funcionando, ¿sabes qué ..." Perla se detuvo en seco, mirando la gran gema rosa que estaba sentada en el sofá junto a Steven en estado de shock. Steven se levantó rápidamente y se colocó entre Pink, Garnet y Perla.

"Está bien, ella solo está aquí para hablar, ¡no quiere pelear ni nada!" Dijo, tratando de tranquilizar a las dos. Garnet se tomó otro momento para procesar lo que estaba sucediendo antes de responder.

"Steven, esa es Pink Diamond, no hay ninguna razón para que ella esté aquí que termine bien para nosotros", dijo la fusión, mirando a Pink. Los gritos de alarma de Steven y Amethysts fueron completamente ignorados por Pink, que se encontró mirando directamente a los ojos de Perla. Miles de años de recuerdos estallaron en la mente de ambas gemas y para horror de Pink, vio a Perla con las manos sobre la boca, la misma postura en la que las había colocado cuando le dio su última orden como Diamante.

El dolor y el sufrimiento en los ojos de Pearl era demasiado para que Pink lo soportara y sintió lágrimas en sus propios ojos incluso cuando Garnet se movió para proteger a Pearl, Steven y Amatista tomaron posiciones a sus lados. Pink apartó su mirada de Pearl, mirando a Garnet a los ojos.

"No estoy aquí para pelear contigo", dijo en voz baja, haciendo todo lo posible para evitar los tonos dominantes de Pink Diamond en favor de la voz más suave de Rose Quartz. El efecto fue inmediato y Garnet se balanceó sorprendida, mirándola con confusion. Steven y Amatista no estaban mejor, escuchar su voz había hecho que ambos bajaran la guardia. Pink suspiró, encogiéndose de vergüenza, una pose que estaba segura de que Azul habría llamado "inadecuada para posición".

"Sé que es mucho pedir, pero necesito que me escuchen" dijo a las Crystal Gems.

Garnet desechó sus armas, pero mantuvo los puños cerrados a los costados. "Comienza a hablar". Dijo con los dientes apretados.

y Pink lo hizo.

**Perdón por el retraso (otra vez), pero justo me fui de vacaciones y engancharme a lo loco con una nueva serie no le hizo ningún favor a mi procrastinación. **

**Por lo pronto trataré de publicar 2 capítulos a la semana para no quedarme atrás con la historia principal. **

**Un saludo. **


	17. Confrontación (Parte 1)

[Perspectiva de Pink Diamond]

Examiné la habitación frente a mi, las Crystal Gems y Steven se reunieron alrededor de la plataforma de distorsión cerca de la entrada del templo y todos excepto Perla tenian sus armas preparadas, aunque solo Garnet y Amatista realmente estaban listas para pelear.

"Puedo explicar todo, pero necesito que todos guarden sus armas". Les digo.

"¿Qué tal si primero dejas de lastimar a Perla y luego tal vez podamos hablar?" Acusó Amatiasta, señalando a Perla, que se tapaba la boca con ambas manos mientras un río de lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

"Amatista ella no le hizo nada, habríamos visto si la hubiera lastimado", dijo Steven mirandola por encima de su escudo, que le traía recuerdos muy dolorosos de su pasado.

Levanto las manos para mostrar que no estóy armada. "No la lastimé hoy, pero yo soy la razón por la que está sufriendo. Ella tiene una orden mía que no quiere obedecer y puedo deshacerla si confías en mí."

"¿¡Confiar en ti!? Eres un diamante! ¡Un Diamante zombie que vino para destruir la Tierra!" Me gritó Amatista.

"Amatista, ella quería detener al Cluster"

"¡Sí, para que pueda reiniciar el Kindergarden y crear un ejército para conquistar más planetas!"

"¡Suficiente!" Garnet interrumpió la discusión, su mirada permanecía fija en mi con un odio que se sentia incluso a través de sus lentes. "Eliminarás la orden de Perla y luego explicarás cómo y por qué estás aquí". Dijo claramente en conflicto con la situación.

Amatista la miró en estado de shock. "Espera, ¿estás confiando en ella? ¿Se ha roto tu visión futura? ¡Esa es Pink Diamond!" Dijo, haciendo un gesto salvaje con su látigo.

Garnet no dijo nada, simplemente me miró y yo le asentí con la cabeza. "Perla, como tu Diamante te ordeno que dejes de seguir cualquier orden que no desees seguir, incluidas las que te he dado o pueda darte en el futuro". Finalmente pronuncio las palabras que había pasado horas preparando para deshacer uno de mis peores errores. _Lamento haberte lastimado__ Perla__, pero ahora nadie puede __herirte __así de nuevo, ni siquiera yo ... espero._

Cuando sus palabras llegaron a Perla la gema pálida se puso rígida antes de que todo su cuerpo se relajara. Las lágrimas aún fluían libremente por su rostro pero sus manos cayeron suavemente hacia los lados mientras me miraba a los ojos. "Te extrañé mucho ..." Susurró ella.

Tres cosas sucedieron después de que ella dijo eso. Primero, Amatista se giró contra ella, conmocionada y horrorizada al mismo tiempo.

En segundo lugar, Garnet cambió su peso para que su brazo derecho tuviera un tiro claro hacia Perla mientras mantenía a Pink sólidamente a la vista.

Y finalmente Steven que estaba sorprendido y confundido por esta extraña gema rosa que hablaba como su madre y la forma en que Perla le estaba hablando, ya había tenido suficiente.

"¿¡Alguien me diría lo que está pasando!?" Gritó con frustración en su voz. "¿Qué le ordenaste a Perla que hiciera, cómo te conoce?" Su voz se quebró, la emoción atravesó su rostro mientras las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos. Pink y Perla hicieron contacto visual y en el lapso de un par de segundos mantuvieron el tipo de conversación no verbal solo posible entre dos personas que se conocieron durante mucho tiempo. Suspirando, Pink bajó la cabeza, se sentó y comenzó a explicar.

"Todo comenzó cuando comencé la colonia en la Tierra ... Estaba visitando el Kindergarden Prime cuando Perla me llevó a ver el resto del planeta y vi lo que estaba sucediendo. Me acerqué al límite y vi la diferencia entre la Tierra, llena de vida y belleza y la Tierra que sería si no detuviera a la colonia. Fui con las otras Diamantes y les pedí que me dejaran detener la colonia, pero se negaron y me dijeron que siguiera el procedimiento ... "

"Sí claro, vienes de visita, ves un montón de árboles y pájaros y dijiste '¡oye, ya no quiero matar este planeta!' ¿Esperas que creamos eso?" Preguntó Amatista con un notable sarcasmo. Yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

"También conocí a algunos humanos, pero sí, eso es más o menos lo que ocurrió" respondo con sinceridad. Amatista pareció sorprendida por la respuesta, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Steven puso su mano sobre su hombro para calmarla y continué. "Después de que no logré convencer a las otras Diamantes, decidí que si no me respetaban como Diamante, entonces tal vez me respetarían como rebelde".

Con esas palabras su forma comenzó a brillar, perdió altura y se hizo más ancha, cambiando su cuerpo alto y delgado por el cuerpo más bajo (pero más alto que cualquier otro en la sala) y más grueso de un soldado de Cuarzo. Para ser específicos, una Rose Quartz.

Mientras se encogía, su gema giraba, la punta se deslizaba en su forma hasta que solo quedaba la base apuntando hacia afuera. Cuando terminó la transformación, abrió los ojos y miró los rostros conmocionados de las gemas que habían sido su familia durante miles de años.

"Lo siento". Dijo llena de tristeza.

Durante varios momentos, nadie habló, solo me miraron en silencio hasta que Garnet comenzó a temblar físicamente. "Rose ... tú" Se separó en un brillante destello de luz y una pequeña forma azul se lanzó a toda velocidad contra mi.

"¡Nos mentiste!" Gritó Zafiro lanzando un golpe volador directamente a mi cara. "¡Todos esos años, nunca investigamos quién eras porque confiamos en ti!"

"¡Zafiro, espera!" Gritó Ruby.

"Todos esos años ... ¿Nada fue real? ¿Alguna vez nos dijiste la verdad?" Zafiro ignoró a Rubí, me agarró del cuello y me gritó en la cara.

Levanté suavemente los brazos y la obligé a salir del alcance de mi rostro, solo para que el pequeño zafiro comenzara a congelar mi brazo. Dejando caer la pequeña cíclope azul, salté y sacudí el brazo para quitar el hielo mientras Steven y Ruby se mantenían quieta a Zafiro.

"¡Zafiro, ella sigue siendo Rose! Ella sigue siendo la gema que nos dijo que estaba bien ser Garnet, que no teníamos que separarnos." Dijo Ruby, tratando de mantener la calma de su amante.

"Ella nos dijo que nunca cuestionáramos quiénes éramos, y no lo hicimos. ¡Nunca cuestionamos nada de lo que nos dijo!" Gritó Zafiro.

"Ella engañó a todos, no podríamos haberlo sabido antes".

"¡No, TU no podrías haberlo sabido antes!" Espetó Zafiro, encarando a Rubí. "Nunca se sabe lo que va a pasar, para eso estoy aquí".

Fruncí el ceño, sorprendida por lo que estaba escuchando. "Zafiro, Rubí tiene razón, ninguno de los zafiros de Homeworld me descubrió nunca"._ O si lo hicieron, mantuvieron la boca cerrada._

Zafiro fijó su mirada en Pink. "Cállate". Dijo, destilando rabia con cada silaba. "Jugaste con nosotros durante miles de años y luego fingiste tu muerte y nos dejaste para poder volver a ser un Diamante".

Retrocedí como si hubiera sido golpeada, pero antes de que pudiera responder Zafiro se volteó y corrió hacia la plataforma, desapareciendo en un destello de luz.

El comunicador en mi oído me decía dónde había ido y lo apagé antes de ver a Rubí, que estaba en el suelo llorando. "Lo siento mucho Rubí, ella no debería haberte lastimado por lo que hice".

La pequeña gema roja se estremeció ante mis palabras, mirándome con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por un momento antes de bajar la cabeza y seguir llorando. Tuve una sensación de hundimiento en mis entrañas mientras consolaba la pequeña gema roja. "Está bien, ella está enojada conmigo, no contigo. Una vez que se calme, puedo explicarle todo."

Amatista tuvo la decencia de permitir que pasaran treinta segundos de llanto incómodo antes de explotar. "Hey, Rose, Pink, lo que sea, tengo una pregunta: ¿Cómo estás viva? Zafiro tenía un buen punto en eso a pesar de que fue una pe ..."

"¡Amatista, lenguaje!" Espetó Perla cuando Rubí sollozó aún más fuerte.

"Es verdad, ¿no?", Respondió, pero cuando las dos gemas comenzaron a discutir, mis pensamientos vagaron. _No es así como pretendía que fuera__ nuestra reunión, __tengo que ir a hablar con __Zafiro en privado __pero__, __¿__P__uedo dejar a los demás solos aquí mientras hago eso? Parece que Pe__rla __está a punto de derrumbarse, y Am__atista__ tiene la mirada puesta en Steven_, quien se levantó la camisa y miró la gema en su estómago, con lágrimas fluyendo libremente por su rostro.

Me acerquéa el, me arrodillé y puse una mano sobre su hombro, lo que hizo que se moviera bruscamente, mirándome a los ojos.

"Steven, sé que hay mucho que asimilar en este momento, pero quiero que sepas algo". Toqué suavemente su gema. "Esa gema, tu gema, es la gema original de Pink Diamond. La mía es una copia en la que me puso una máquina después de que renuncié a mi forma fisica para tenerte." De fondo, podía escuchar a Amatista decir '¿qué?' Cosa que ignoré mientras Steven murmuraba. "Lo siento, ¿Qué dijiste?" Pregunté acercándome para intentar escucharlo mejor.

"¿Por qué las dejaste?" Preguntó, y nuevamente sentí que había sido asaltada por sus palabras. "¿Por qué me tuviste? Dejaste a las gemas y a papá y a todos los que se preocupaban por ti y-y-y luego tuve que lidiar con Jasper y el Cluster y todas esas gemas corruptas y ... " Se detuvo cuando lo envolví con mis brazos en un gran abrazo.

"Nunca debiste haber tenido que lidiar con esas cosas, pensé que la Tierra estaba lo suficientemente tranquila como para que llevaras una vida larga y feliz, sin que todos mis pesares te agobiaran, pero me equivoqué y te heri por eso. Lo prometo, una vez que le explique todo a Rubí y Zafiro, nunca tendrás que manejar mis errores nunca más." Le prometo, rezando a cualquier deidad que pudiera estar allí para que en verdad pueda cumplir esa promesa.

Steven parecía sorprendido por esto, y Amatista parecía que estaba dividida entre unirse al abrazo o atacarme. Mientras tanto, Perla apenas se mantenía de pie a su lado.

Tomé esto como mi señal y me puse de pie. "Debería ir a hablar con Rubí y Zafiro". Dije, poniéndome de pie y caminando hacia la plataforma. Volviéndome un momento, les dedico a los demás una suave sonrisa. "Vuelvo enseguida, y luego podemos tener una verdadera reunión, una sin gritos".

Amatista se burló, murmurando algo como "Sí claro, no después de esa bomba". Fruncí el ceño y miré a Steven, dándome cuenta de que había una persona más que debería estar aquí para la reunión.

"Steven, ¿por qué no vas a buscar a Greg? Les diré a las guardias que los dejen pasar y luego les puedo explicar todo a los dos a la vez." Pregunté y Steven asintió un poco antes de darse la vuelta y salir por la puerta.

Un momento después extendí una mano hasta el oido y activé mi comunicador. "Sway, Ste ... el híbrido está saliendo de la casa para dirigirse a la ciudad. Déjalo ir a él y a cualquier otra gema que salga del templo, pero mantenlos dentro de la ciudad y bajo vigilancia en todo momento, el contacto inicial fue lo suficientemente bueno como para que puedas mantener a tus tropas listas para los protocolos de guardia estándar. Voy a transportarme para continuar las negociaciones".

"A sus órdenes Mi Diamante". Vino la voz desde el otro extremo. Hice una mueca ante el sonido, dándome cuenta de que todavía tenía que calmar a Sway después de las revelaciones. Iba a preguntarle a Perla si quería venir, pero sabía por larga experiencia que la gema pálida apenas se mantenía unida, y sabía que yo era la causa. _Se__rá __mejor para todos si los dej__o__ solos, entonces tendrían tiempo lejos de __mi __para __asimilar toda la situación_.

Y sseguí a Zafiro a un lugar que conocía demasiado bien, un lugar en el que había pasado meses llorando por todas mis equivocaciones y por todas las gemas que nunca tendrían la oportunidad de vivir libremente por su culpa.

[Perspectiva de Steven]

Steven no sabía qué pensar._ Mamá __ha__vuelto__, y ella e__s __un Diamante__y __obligó__ a Pe__rla __a mantenerlo en secreto y Garnet __se acaba de separar y-y __..._

"¡Hey Steven!", Escuchó el grito de Amatista mientras corría detrás de mi. "¡Espera!"

Cuando se acercó, me puso la mano en el hombro y se acercó. "Oye, tu mamá fue tras Zafiro, Perla y Rubí están llorando juntas en el suelo y me estaba asustando, así que pensé que podria ir contigo para traer a Greg. Ya sabes, si te parece bien". Dijo, mirando a las Rose Quartz que ni siquiera intentaban ser sutiles mientras los seguían.

Entrecerré los ojos, Amatista estaba actuando casi normal después de lo que acaba de pasar ... "Amatista ¿Estás bien?" Pregunto con preocupación.

"¿Yooo? ¡Psshhh sí, estoy bien!" Dijo ella, exagerando sus movimientos mientras evitaba su pregunta. "Quiero decir, es tu madre y todo eso, no es como si yo estuviera en la guerra o alguna de esas cosas malas". Insistió, y pudo sentir que quería desesperadamente que eso fuera cierto.

"La gran pregunta es si tú estás bien. Como dije, ella es tu madre y esto es algo pesado, pero ya, vamos por Greg, hablarás con él sobre cualquier problema que tengas, y nos dará algunos consejos para superar todo este asunto." Dijo cuando se acercaron al lavado.

Habia oído el "nosotros" al final de su última frase, ella tenía un punto sobre su padre._ Tal vez hablar con él podría ayuda__rme__ a __entender__todo __y luego podrí__amos __regresar a la casa y ayudar a todos los demás._

"¡Hey Greg!" Gritó Amatista mientras corría hacia el lavadero de autos. "¿Estás aquí hombre?"

"Amatista, Steven, ¡Ambos están a salvo!" Gritó Greg saliendo disparado de una ventana del lavado "¡Rápido, suban a la camioneta, la próxima patrulla llegará en cualquier momento!" Hizo un gesto hacia la camioneta, que había sido estacionada lejos de los observadores casuales, y cuando subimos al fin pude hablarle.

"Papá, sucedió algo grande".

"¡Si! Homeworld está invadiendo de nuevo ¡Y esta vez ni siquiera recibiste ninguna advertencia como con Peridot! Esto es grande, Vidalia dice que cerraron todos los caminos de salida a la ciudad, pero tengo un viejo mapa de rutas de senderismo, si el resto de las gemas pueden llegar hasta aquí, podemos salir todos y luego ... No sé, traer al ejército o algo así."

"Papá, no necesitamos llamar al ejército, no es una invasión, es ..."

Fue brutalmente interrumpido cuando oyeron fuertes golpes desde la parte trasera de la camioneta, cada golpe dejaba abolladuras bastante profundas en las puertas. "¡Oye, nuestro Diamante nos dijo que te vigiláramos, así que abre una ventana o algo así!"

Amatista articuló algo como 'yo las distraigo' y salió por la parte de atrás. "Hola chicos, no se preocupen por los humanos, los estoy observando, pueden ir a, uhhh, patrullar por ahí". Le dijo a un trío de Amatistas que estaban paradas afuera.

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que comenzaran a reír a lo loco. "¿Patrullar?" Uno de ellos gritó mientras casi se doblaba de risa.

Me acerqué a papá, tratando de aprovechar la distracción. "¡Papá, hay algo realmente importante que debes saber!"

"¿Que pasa, Steven?", Preguntó Greg, con los ojos centrados en la escena exterior mientras Amatista no lograba convencer a las otras Amatistas de que se fueran y las otras Amatistas se reían de sus historias cada vez más improbables.

Miré a las gemas afuera y le susurró al oído "Mamá está viva".

Sus se abrieron como platos. "¿Estás seguro?", Preguntó, con esperanza en su voz.

"Sí, pero es un poco complicado".

"Steven, cuando salía con tu madre toda nuestra relación era complicada. Sea lo que sea, podemos resolverlo. Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. "Pero si estás seguro de que es realmente ella, entonces ..."

"Vamos papá, vamos a ver a mamá" Y los dos hombres Universe salieron de la camioneta.

"Amatista, ¿vienes?", Preguntó Steven.

Amatista se congeló a mitad de una explicación, emociones en conflicto cruzaron su rostro antes de que su actitud despreocupada volviera. "No, amigo, esto es personal para ti y Greg, me mantendré alejada de esto".

Le fruncí el ceño. "Amatista…"

Greg puso su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo. "Steven, si Amatista dice que no quiere involucrarse, no deberías presionarla".

"Sí, tienes razón" dije mientras volviamos al templo. "Vamos a ver a mamá".

**Tengo que volver al modo maratón, estoy muy atrasado. **

**josmardata36: La Biblia. Yo en lo personal no pienso que Pink/Rose éste fuera de lugar, a lo largo de la serie vimos como pudo aprender a hacer mejor las cosas, de reconocer sus errores y darse la oportunidad de arreglarlos lo haría.**

**Es simple crecimiento (Considerando que por quien sabe cuantos milenios la criaron a base de odio, dolor y desprecio podría haber salido mucho peor) el candor es demasiado injusto con el único personaje que tiene una construcción sólida y una evolución lógica y constante a lo largo de la serie.**

**Steven no cuenta. Desde la temporada 4 lo tengo enterrado en el pozo de los naruto hechos deidades.**


	18. Confrontación (Parte 2)

[Fuente de Rose, siguiendo a Pink Diamond]

El jardín alrededor de la Fuente había visto días mejores. Cuando Pink en su disfraz de Cuarzo salió de la plataforma de distorsión, sintió que su interior se hundía al enfrentarse a otro recuerdo de su pasado.

Sin embargo, no fueron las plantas cubiertas de vegetación, las paredes derrumbadas o la otra docena de problemas menores de mantenimiento lo que atrajo su atención, sino la nieve y el hielo. A pesar de la temporada, todo el jardín estaba cubierto de nubes bajas de nieve, con agujas de escarcha salpicando por aquí y allá. Al pasar por el orificio de entrada en forma de estrella, vio a Zafiro llorando en el borde de la fuente, la superficie estaba congelada y su estatua ... la estatua de Rose Quartz, también.

No trató de ocultar su presencia, incluso si Zafiro sabía que vendría no sería la mejor manera de manejar la situación. Cuando se acercó a la fuente, ella levantó la cabeza por un momento antes de mirar hacia otro lado.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" Preguntó la pequeña gema azul. "¿No has hecho lo suficiente?"

Pink suspiró mientras se sentaba cerca. "No", respondió, causando que Zafiro la mirara en estado de shock. "He dejado una gran lista de gemas dañadas o rotas debido a mis errores, y hasta que compense lo que hice, nunca será suficiente".

Zafiro pareció desconcertada por esa declaración, pero Pink no había terminado. "Sé que lo arruiné Zafiro, lo arruiné más de lo que puedes imaginar, para demasiadas gemas, pero estoy tratando de hacer las cosas mejor. No espero que todo vuelva a ser como era, ni siquiera espero que yo te agrade, pero no quiero ser tu enemiga".

Zafiro no le dijo nada, solo abrazó sus piernas y derramó sus emociones mientras miraba a Pink, quien no se inmutaba ante los fragmentos de hielo que se le acercaban peligrosamente. Las dos gemas se sentaron juntas en silencio por unos momentos hasta que Zafiro gruñó de frustración.

"No puedo ver lo que harás". Admitió. "Yo no puedo ... Garnet es lo suficientemente flexible como para al menos llegar a algo, pero yo sola ..." Se puso de pie, haciendo todo lo posible para mirar a Pink a los ojos a pesar de su diminuto tamaño. "No, no haré eso, no voy a fingir que todo es normal. Voy a buscar a Rubí, vamos a formar a Garnet de nuevo, y ... — se interrumpió cuando su ojo se dilató a su máximo tamaño, la señal de un Zafiro mirando el futuro.

"Rubí ... no, no quise decir ..." su voz se apagó cuando las lágrimas llenaron nuevamente sus ojos.

Pink estaba parada junto a ella, dividida entre querer consolar a una de sus amigas más antiguas y el saber que Zafiro no quería tener nada que ver con ella. "La lastimaste, y ahora darías cualquier cosa para deshacerlo". Dijo, causando que se girara hacia ella, pero su ira murió en sus labios al ver la expresión de la cara de Pinks. "Créeme, entiendo más que nadie lo que se siente".

"No, no trates de compararnos", le dijo. "No estoy contento contigo, pero en este momento tengo que ir a buscar a Rubí, tengo que disculparme con ella". Dijo, girándose y saliendo de la fuente antes de que Pink pudiera responder.

_No será tan fácil, nunca lo es_. Pensó mientras la seguía.

[Siguiendo a Steven]

Mientras los dos hombres Universe caminaban por el paseo marítimo, ninguno de los dos estaba de buen humor. Ambos seguían procesando la revelación y ambos temían la inminente reunión, aunque por diferentes razones. Steven temía que se repitiera su reunión anterior, mientras que Greg se enfrentaba al hecho de que la mujer que amaba habia regresado de la muerte. Afortunadamente, el silencio incómodo fue interrumpido por el teléfono de Steven.

"¿Quién ...? ¡Connie! Connie, sucedió algo realmente grande y ..."

"Steven, no puedo entrar a Beach City".

"¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué?"

"¡Mi mamá me trajo, pero nos encontramos con un montón gemas que se parecen a tu mamá bloqueando la carretera! Ella no me deja ir a pie, así que ahora estamos en las colinas y estoy observando la ciudad con mis binoculares."

"Muy bien, veré qué puedo hacer ... Espera, ¿no puedes venir con León?", Preguntó Steven.

"No sé si mi madre estará muy feliz con eso". Connie susurró al teléfono. "Pero si lo envías aquí iré".

"¿Qué? ¡Él no está conmigo, pensé que estaba contigo!"

"... Bueno, ese plan no va a funcionar". Suspiró Connie. "Escucha Steven, quiero ayudar, pero en este momento no hay forma de que mi madre me permita ir a Beach City, ¡No si eso significa luchar contra un autentico ejército invasor!"

"No nos están invadiendo, te explicaré todo en un momento, pero nadie peleará con nadie. Y si esperas un segundo, veré como traerte a la ciudad."

"Steven, si no hay pelea, ¿Entonces para qué me necesitas? No soy un negociador como tú, no estoy segura de cuánto seré de utilidad.

Steven miró hacia la playa, donde un grupo de Rose Quartz estaban de guardia, y miró a su padre que se había congelado en el lugar nada más al verlas. "Connie, realmente podría necesitar algo de soporte en este momento".

"... Bien, intentaré convencer a mi madre de que espere aquí por un tiempo, pero está un tanto asustada".

"Sí, ella no es la única", dijo Steven, finalizando la llamada.

"Papá", sacudió el brazo de Greg, sacándolo de su animación suspendida. "Mamá te dijo que las Rose Quartz son un tipo de gema, ¿verdad?"

"S ... Sí, es solo que, antes de hoy, nunca entendí realmente lo que eso significaba", dijo Greg antes de tomar la mano de Steven. "¡Pero me las arreglaré, vamos a ver a tu madre!" Dijo, forzando una sonrisa demasiado obvia en su rostro.

Los dos caminaron por la playa, y mas allá de un incidente en el que Greg se topó con una Rose Quartz que parecía una versión más rosada de la madre de Steven, pudieron llegar a la casa sin ningún problema. Al entrar, vieron a Perla limpiando la cocina, sus movimientos eran tan limpios y metódicos como siempre incluso cuando sus ojos miraban al infinito.

El golpe de la puerta al cerrarse la sacó de su trance, casi partiendo en dos la escoba en sus manos. "¡Steven! ... ¡Greg! Están aquí, bien. Pink acaba de llegar con Zafiro para sacar a Rubí de su habitación, ¡volverán en cualquier momento!" Dijo, con una falsa alegría en todo el rostro.

"¿Quién es Pink?", Preguntó Greg, y la cara de Perla cayó cuando se volvió hacia Steven.

"No le dijiste ... No, por supuesto que no, ella debería decírselo ella misma".

"¿Decirme qué?", Preguntó Greg, cada vez más frustrado.

"Mamá lo explicará todo, pero es un poco complicado", dijo Steven.

"Muy complicado" añadió Perla. El trío se quedó en un silencio incómodo durante varios minutos antes de que la puerta del templo se abriera, y la fuente de esa incomodidad entró en la habitación.

"Rubí no está contenta con Zafiro, creo que lo superarán, pero no sé si deberíamos esperar a Garnet ... pronto ..." Se detuvo cuando vio a Greg y Steven de pie en la habitación. Por un momento, nadie habló, hasta que finalmente Steven le dio un pequeño empujón a su padre.

"Hola Rose, tanto tiempo sin verte". Dijo, y Pink sintió que las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos mientras corría hacia adelante y lo arrastraba a él y a Perla en un gran abrazo.

"Lo siento mucho, si hubiera sabido antes sobre el Cluster, lo habría tratado antes de dejarlos ¡Y debería haberles contado todo a todos, y los lastimé mucho a todos!" Gritó, apretándolos cada vez con más fuerza.

"Rose ... necesito ... aire". Soltó Greg a través de la inmensa presión sobre su cuerpo. Inmediatamente ella lo soltó, y cuando él se tambaleó, ella le agarró la mano suavemente.

"¡Lo siento, no estaba pensando! ¿Estás herido? Te sanaré por si acaso." Dijo antes de inclinarse, presionando sus labios contra su frente mientras sus lágrimas fluían libremente sobre su cuero cabelludo, llenando todo su cuerpo con un brillo rosa claro por un momento antes de que se calmara.

Cuando ella se apartó, Steven la miró a los ojos y le hizo un gesto de 'sigue' con las manos. _Tiene razón, esto debe tratarse lo más rápido posible._

"Greg, hay algo que necesito decirte." Dijo ella, sosteniendo sus manos y arrodillándose para estar a la altura de los ojos con él. "En realidad no soy una Rose Quartz".

"¿Qué?"

"Bueno, ¿Recuerdas cuándo te expliqué que hay diferentes tipos de gemas, y que Rose Quartz es solo un tipo?"

"Incluso si no lo hubieras hecho, lo habría descubierto por la playa llena de gemas que se parecen a ti afuera", respondió Greg. "¿Pero qué tipo de gema eres entonces?"

Ella suspiró, preparándose para la revelación. "Diamante rosa. Soy ... un Diamante, Pink Diamond para ser más precisa, y técnicamente soy la segunda" Dijo, y para enfatizar su punto, cambió su forma, volviendo a su verdadera forma

"... Wow ... quiero decir, pensé que las Diamantes eran un gran problema, ¿pero dos?"

"Sí, y no quería ser un problema. Estaba a cargo de las gemas de Homeworld cuando llegaron a la Tierra por primera vez para colonizar el planeta, pero cuando fui a recorrer la Tierra me di cuenta de lo que se iba a perder, e intenté detenerlo pacíficamente. Luego, los otros Diamantes se negaron a dejarme cancelar la colonia, así que me disfracé como una Rose Quartz para luchar contra ellas. Después de crearlas con un molde de Amatistas con algunos de mis propios poderes mezclados. Así es como estoy aquí ahora. Las otras Diamantes hicieron algunas ... modificaciones a mi gema, así que cuando ... le entregué mi gema a Steven, una copia de mis recuerdos fue puesta en una copia de mi gema, y ahí estaba. Una copia de un Diamante muerto, atrapada con todos sus recuerdos y arrepentimientos." Ella bajó la cabeza, ni siquiera dispuesta a mirar a Greg a los ojos.

Después de unos momentos de silencio, se sorprendió cuando Greg se acercó para mirarla a los ojos nuevamente. "Rose ..." Él comenzó.

"Por favor no me llames así, si las gemas que traje conmigo te escuchan llamarme Rose, podrían descubrir que somos la misma gema. Llámame Pink Diamond"

Greg parpadeó mientras procesaba su solicitud. "Bien ... Pink. No voy a mentirte, esto es algo realmente pesado y no estoy seguro de cuán calificado estoy para eso, pero quiero que sepas que no importa cómo te llames, te veas, o seas, sigues siendo la misma mujer de la que me enamoré hace tantos años."

"Pero no lo soy, solo soy una copia de sus recuerdos en una copia de su gema, no soy ella".

"R ... Pink, no estarías aquí si realmente creyeras eso. Si realmente pensaras que no eras la misma persona no me hubieras abrazado así, ni me habrías dado un beso para sanarme."

No por primera vez, Pink estaba impresionada por la facilidad con que Greg podía hacer que todo lo que le preocupaba pareciera menos importante. El tomó su silencio como una señal para continuar.

"Ahora, siento muchas cosas en este momento, así que voy a necesitar un minuto en el baño para calmarme. Luego nos sentaremos y vamos a conversar sin que nadie nos escuche." Pudo sentir la penetrante mirada de indignación de Steven. "Lo siento Schtu-Ball, sé que te gusta involucrarte en cosas como esta, pero tu madre y yo vamos a necesitar algo de privacidad para esto ¿De acuerdo?"

Steven asintió y Greg se volvió hacia Pink. "Lo que quiero decir es que estoy feliz de que hayas vuelto, realmente lo estoy, pero es es mucho para asimilar. Volveré en unos minutos". Dijo, poniéndose de pie y entrando al baño.

Steven le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora. "No te preocupes, hizo lo mismo cuando Jasper y Peridot casi me secuestraron".

Pink parpadeó y lo miró fijamente. "¿Ellas qué?"

"Oh, supongo que no lo sabes. No te enojes con Peridot, ¡Ha mejorado mucho desde entonces! ¡Está viviendo con Lapis en un granero en el campo!"

"Oh esta bien. ¿Pero qué pasa con esa Jasper? ¿Que le pasó a ella?"

"Ella ... ella seguía llamándome Rose e intentando pelear conmigo y luego, cuando seguimos golpeándola trató de fusionarse con una gema corrupta". Steven admitió con lágrimas en los ojos. "Traté de ayudarla, pero ella se negó porque pensó que yo era tú y te odiaba por destrozar a Pink Diamond, pero tú eres Pink Diamond, ¡Así que pasó miles de años odiándote sin ninguna razón y-y ...!"

"Steven". Pink lo agarró por los hombros y lo miró a los ojos. "Lo siento. Nunca quise que lidiaras con mis errores, y si las otras Diamantes no hubieran construido esa máquina, hubieras pasado años tratando de arreglar mis problemas. Pero ahora, esos ya no son tu problema, ¿de acuerdo? De ahora en adelante, manejaré mis errores yo misma."

Steven la miró con los ojos empapados de lágrimas, y después de un breve momento de vacilación la agarró en un abrazo. Mientras los dos se abrazaban, ella lo escuchó susurrarle. "Realmente has vuelto, realmente estás aquí".

Sonriendo, ella lo apretó con fuerza. En unos minutos, tendría que registrarse con su guardia personal, y luego tendría que dejar de lado todas las gemas que vinieron corriendo a la Tierra para ayudar a extraer The Cluster, y pensar una historia de portada de lo que sucedió aquí, pero en este momento, estaba disfrutando de su primer abrazo con su hijo.

**Listo, otro capítulo salido del horno.**

**Harpy: ¿Tu aquí? ¿Que haces fuera de tu hábitat natural?**


	19. Confrontación (Parte 3)

[Casa de playa, siguiendo a Pink Diamond]

Pink no habría querido nada más que quedarse en la casa durante meses con sus amigos y familiares, pero como siempre, sus sueños se hicieron añicos contra la realidad.

Primero, a pesar de que todos (excepto Zafiro y Rubí) estaban exteriormente felices de que ella hubiera regresado, podía decir que había muchos sentimientos hirviendo debajo de esas máscaras de felicidad, y por otro lado estaba el problema menor de la horda de gemas que había traído con ella. Sin embargo, antes de poder lidiar con eso, tuvo que pedirle a la gente a la que había traicionado y abandonado que mintiera por ella.

"Entonces, ¿no puedo dejar que nadie sepa que eres mi madre?" Preguntó Steven cuando terminó de explicar.

"Sí, en lo que respecta a cualquiera fuera de esta sala tu gema es una Rose Quartz y solo estoy interesada en ti porque eres un híbrido. Sé que no es la mejor solución, y lamento que no podamos ser familiares en público, pero tengo que evitar que el resto de Homeworld se entere de ti."

Steven parpadeó, con confusión en su rostro. "Pero ... si tienen pruebas de que los orgánicos y las gemas pueden vivir juntos, ¿eso no hará que dejen de matar planetas?"

_Tal vez, pero incluso si __dejan de destruir planetas__, todo lo demás sobre Homeworld seguirá allí, y con un suministro infinito de nuevos híbridos_ ... Pink se estremeció ante la idea. Sabía que lo mismo ocurriría si sus experimentos con el crecimiento de nuevas gemas sin matar un planeta funcionan, y entendió que la única forma en que sus sueños podrían hacerse realidad era si las otras Diamantes ya no estaban en condiciones de abusar de lo que planeaba hacer, pero eso era un problema para el futuro.

"Bueno Steven, mientras seas 'solo' un híbrido Rose Quartz / Humano, las otras Diamantes no se preocuparán tanto por ti, pero si descubrieron que en realidad eres otro Diamante ..." _si White descubr__e __que __eres _... Todas sus advertencias quedaron atrapadas en su garganta cuando la imagen un Steven blanqueado de pies a cabeza, posando con los brazos extendidos y burlándose de ella con la voz que la había atormentado tanto tiempo. "No pueden saber la verdad" Forzó través de sus lágrimas mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

"Entiendo."

"Gracias". Ella besó la parte superior de su cabeza y lo soltó. "Sé que esto es mucho, pero haré todo lo posible para no estorbar. Ya tengo algunas ideas sobre cómo perdonar a las Cristal Gems por la rebelión, aunque tendré que dejar algunas investigadoras de forma permanente, me aseguraré no interfieren demasiado con tu vida y si alguno de ellas te causa problemas, te dejaré una forma de que me llames, y te visitaré cuando pueda, y ... "

"Rose, Rose, está bien, todavía tenemos tiempo para planear, no te irás en un par de horas, no tenemos que tener un plan en este momento". Greg estaba allí, sosteniéndole el hombro y tratando de calmarla _Nunca merecí tu amor, Greg, eres demasiado bueno para alguien como yo_.

"Eso es correcto". Vino la voz de Perla desde su otro hombro. "Todavía tenemos tiempo de sobra para descubrir cómo evitar que las otras Diamantes se involucren, en este momento deberíamos centrarnos en la horda de Cuarzos que ocupan Beach City. Una vez que se haya solucionado el problema, podremos tener una sesión de planificación adecuada. _Tu más Perla, nunca me odiaste por todo lo que te hice y eso es aún peor._

Pink parpadeó, con lágrimas en los ojos, cuando sintió que sus dos compañeros más cercanos la tranquilizaban. Después de unos momentos, ella asintió y se levantó. "Tienes razón, tienen razón. Yo solo ... me dejé llevar un momento. Han sido unos meses bastante difíciles. Iré a decirle a las gemas que traje conmigo que se retiren, todos se quedarán aquí hasta que regrese ¿De acuerdo? Ahora mismo todavía piensan en ustedes como rebeldes, y necesito pensar en una excusa para que los dejen en paz.

Con una ola de agradecimientos, Pink se volvió y caminó hacia la salida. Al salir al balcón, primero llamó a su investigadora personal.

"Buenas noticias, Iolite, el Cluster ha sido anulado".

"..."

"Iolite, ¿estás ahí?"

"Mis disculpas, Mi Diamante, yo solo… ¿Las rebeldes neutralizaron al Clúster? No sabía que habían abandonado equipos de perforación pesados en la Tierra."

"No, no tenían, lo crearon ellas mismas con piezas de los inyectores del Kindergarden Prime". Casi podía escuchar la mandíbula de Iolite golpeando el suelo. _Ella es una gema inteligente, pero c__on poca imaginación para __que algo así se le ocurra_. "De todos modos, aparentemente el Cluster es lo suficientemente inteligente como para comunicarse y comprender que su forma fisica destruiría la Tierra, y dado que estaba hecho principalmente de antiguas Cristal Gems pudieron convencerlo de detenerse."

"Mis disculpas, Mi Diamante, pero toda esta situación parece ... extraña".

"No te disculpes, nunca te castigaré por hacer preguntas", respondió Pink.

"... Sí, mi diamante". Iolite respondió. _¿Debo __detener a__ los equipos de excavación? __Existe__ el riesgo de que la extracción de__l__ Cluster pueda causar más daño al planeta que dejarlo __tranquilo__"._

"Bueno, no sabemos qué causará el mayor daño, así que quiero que tú y Fire Ópal 6C3 vengan aquí y examinen al Cluster para que sepamos qué hacer".

"Quieres que trabajemos con los rebeldes". Dijo con voz plana. "¿Eso es sabio? Tenía la impresión de que todas, excepto su Perla, ignoraban la verdad detrás de la rebelión y no aceptarían bien la revelación."

Pink frunció el ceño. _Ya le expliqué que están dispuest__a__s a hacer cualquier cosa para defender la Tierra, ¿__Po__r qué está sorprendida por esto? ¿Se está asegurando o está tratando de preguntar sutilmente si mis amigos me odian__?__ ..._ Pink sacudió la cabeza. _Cálmate, no hay forma de que realmente le importe mi relación con las __Cristal Gems__, no después de lo que le dije. Ella solo quiere asegurarse de que no la ataquen._

"Estarás bien Iolite, saben que no quiero llamar la atención sobre la Tierra, pero si te causan problemas dímelo de inmediato". Respondió rápidamente. "Continuando, está el problema de los informes. En lo que respecta a cualquier otro, Steven es un híbrido Humano/Rose Quartz, cualquier gema de mi corte que se despliegue aquí va a monitorear su desarrollo para obtener más información sobre cómo interactúan la vida biológica y gema, el grupo rebelde que encontramos no será destrozado debido a que tienen información importante sobre su desarrollo y la raza humana que consideré vital para mi investigación. Se les ha dado una sentencia reducida de prisión permanente en la Tierra hasta el momento en que declare que han pagado por sus crímenes."

"Por supuesto, Mi Diamante, me aseguraré de que mis informes y los de 6C3 se escriban teniendo en cuenta esos detalles. ¿Eso es todo?"

"Sí, una vez que estén listas, vengan aquí y les pediré que las ayuden con el análisis del Cluster". Respondió, y después de escuchar una despedida rápida, terminó la llamada y miró hacia la playa, observando el panorama de gemas repartidas y el barco flotante de fondo.

Sabía que las otras Diamantes no estarían contentas con la historia de portada que había inventado, pero en comparación con la verdad, era la menos mala de una serie de historias de portada terribles. Por supuesto, para mantener viva la mentira necesitaba mantener gemas de guardia aquí para monitorear a los 'prisioneros' e investigadores para aprender sobre la vida biológica de este mundo. Afortunadamente, ella tenía algunas gemas en su Corte que estaban familiarizadas con los humanos en las que podía confiar para que no causaran problemas.

Suspirando, bajó las escaleras hacia la playa, acercándose a Pink Lace Agate Faceta 5 Corte 7XA, la actual comandante de su guardia personal.

Después de unos momentos, la gema rosa estaba parada frente a ella, postura recta, todos los signos menores de confianza y familiaridad que había comenzado a mostrar desde que Pink la reunió con su orden original habían desaparecido, reemplazados por un muro de formalidad y apatía.

"Mi Diamante, ¿cuáles son sus órdenes?" Preguntó, su saludo perfecto y su rostro petreo hizo que Pink suspirara internamente. _Necesito hablar con ella en privado pronto, está sufriendo por mi culpa y tengo que ayudarla._

"He decidido que estableceremos un pequeño puesto de avanzada en la Tierra para monitorear la situación con el Cluster y el híbrido". Respondió, consciente de las Rose Quartzes cercanas que podrían escucharla. "Estaba considerando usar a las Amatistas y Jaspers del zoológico que están en tu comando para ese deber ¿Crees que puedan manejar la tarea por si solas?"

"Son muy indisciplinadas, si hay alguna amenaza responderán como individuos o grupos pequeños sin una estrategia general". Su respuesta fue muy contundente. "Sin embargo, tienen un amplio conocimiento de la raza humana que podría aumentar las probabilidades de éxito en un entorno donde las amenazas no son comunes. Quisiera señalar que el reglamento desaprueba el despliegue de Cuarzos en ubicaciones remotas sin una comandante, pero dados los recientes acontecimientos, dudo que encuentre ese argumento convincente."

_Bueno, supongo que la__ rígida __profesionalidad y __las __conversaciones __frías __son una mejora de los gritos y el llanto_. Pensó mientras le daba un pequeño gesto a la gema más pequeña. "Desafortunadamente mi Corte tiene una grave escasez de Ágates en este momento, por lo que el reglamento debe ser flexible". Respondió. "Por favor, reúna las gemas del zoológico y organice una cadena de mando para este puesto avanzado, y envíe todas las tropas que no están protegiendo el templo de regreso a la nave, realmente deberíamos dejar de interferir con estas vidas humanas."

Pink podía decir que la otra gema no compartía su preocupación por los humanos de la Tierra, pero obedeció. Afortunadamente, por lo que pudo ver por algunas conversaciones y la revisión de los informes de incidentes, las gemas del zoológico parecían tener un respeto básico por los humanos, por lo que es poco probable que un puesto de avanzada cause problemas importantes.

Por supuesto, cuando la Ágate comenzó a dar órdenes para que las gemas se reunieran en la playa, uno de los escuadrones envió un simple mensaje 'actualmente comprometido'. Las explicaciones de la líder del escuadrón no aclaraban mucho las cosas.

"8XK, por favor explique su situación".

"Muy bien ... entonces uno de los humanos estaba gritando a lo loco acerca de cómo los Diamantes están aquí para conquistar el planeta, agarró una espada extraña y algunos otros humanos lo detuvieron y ahora hay una multitud de ellos. 8XJ y L trataron de calmarlos, pero realmente solo escucharon a 8XM."

Sway frunció el ceño ante eso. "¡8XM no está asignada a tu escuadrón! ¿Qué está haciendo lejos de su unidad?"

"Bueno, ella realmente no tiene una."

"¿Cómo llegó una amatista sin unidad a la Tierra?"

"Ella estaba aquí cuando llegamos aquí, señora."

Pink se congeló ante eso, dándose cuenta de quién estaban hablando. _¿Qué hiciste amatista?__._ Entró en pánico y se inclinó para hablar por el micrófono.

"Rose Quartz encontró una amatista que todavía estaba en incubación cuando terminó la guerra y la acogió, esa podría ser ella. Iré a manejar la situación." Pink vio que los ojos de Sway se abrían un poco cuando hizo la conexión, y la Ágate asintió en reconocimiento antes de darse vuelta para cumplir con sus otras órdenes.

Caminando por la playa hasta el paseo marítimo, vio la fila de tiendas. Los dolorosos recuerdos de los perezosos días de verano descansando en la playa con Greg se abrieron paso a la superficie de su mente, pero el grupo de humanos y gemas frente a una de las tiendas la trajo de vuelta al presente antes de que pudiera sumergirse profundamente en sus recuerdos.

Mientras se acercaba, la multitud se separó ante ella, los humanos la vieron como Pink Diamond, no como Rose Quartz. _Porque Rose Quartz se ha ido, y nunca podrá volver, no mientras l__as__ Diamantes gobiernen Homeworld._

Amatista, u 8XM ahora que había otras Amatistas presentes, estaba haciendo un trabajo sorprendentemente decente para mantener la situación tranquila, pero mientras Pink caminaba entre la multitud, un extraño humano con piel morena y cabello amarillo con forma de patatas fritas comenzó a gritar.

"¡Es uno de los diamantes! ¡Están aquí para conquistar la Tierra y convertir a la humanidad en una raza de esclavos guerreros híbridos inmortales de piedra!"

Pink se detuvo ante sus palabras. _Si pensaran que los híbridos podrían ser más útiles que las gemas normales, l__a__s otr__a__s Diamantes ni siquiera dudarían__ en convertir el planeta en una incubadora__, pero ¿__C__ómo podría saberlo?_

"No, no estoy interesada en nada de eso" Dijo rápidamente. "No tengo planes de conquistar nada, solo estoy aquí para corregir algunos viejos errores, esto no tiene nada que ver con ninguno de ustedes". Tranquilizó a los humanos antes de acercarse al grupo de Amatistas.

"Ustedes cuatro, por otro lado ..." Se interrumpió cuando vio a las tres Amatistas de su guardia cerrar filas detrás de 8XM, la pequeña que nunca habían conocido antes de ese día. "8XM, es bueno verte de nuevo". Dijo esperando que Amethyst no revelara su secreto.

"... Sí claro, 'Mi Diamante'". La pequeña gema se dirigió hacia ella antes de volverse hacia las otras Amatistas. "Diviértanse siendo atadas, volveré al templo si tienen ganas de abandonarla y quedartse en la Tierra".

Las otras amatistas se prepararon para lo peor. 8XM era una Off Color, y había incitado una deserción ante un Diamante, muchas gemas habían sido destruidas por menos. No hace falta decir que cuando Pink simplemente sacudió la cabeza y se rió entre dientes, quedaron atónitas.

"Si quieres que mis soldados se unan a tu causa, tendrás que esforzarte más que eso 8XM" Dijo, obligándose a mantener un exterior tranquilo a pesar de sus preocupaciones. _Amatista, ahora no es el momento para esto, la mayoría de mi corte te odia por estar asociad__a__ con Rose Quartz, e incluso aquellos que saben la verdad aún tratarían de castigarte por eso._

Afortunadamente, nadie estaba realmente de humor para una pelea en ese momento, por lo que Amatista solo hizo una mueca y se alejó, murmurando entre dientes.

Pink se volvió hacia la multitud de humanos que acababan de presenciar el espectáculo, y con un sentimiento desgarrador se dio cuenta de que esa sería la parte fácil. En todos sus años en Beach City, solo había llegado a conocer ligeramente a pocos de los residentes, pero incluso eso era suficiente para destaparla si no tenía cuidado. _Si los humanos com__ienzan__ a preguntar__ por qué__ los cono__zco,__ peor__ aún,__ si las Amatistas __comienzan __a preguntar __por qué__ sabía sobre __estos__ humanos individual__mente__ ... _

Pink apartó esos pensamientos de su mente y se puso su mejor "Cara de Diamante".

"Atención humanos ..." _Sueno como un invasor de esas películas__ cursi__ que le gustaban__ a Greg__. _"... No estoy aquí para conquistarlos, matarlos ni hacer nada para dañarlos. Pido disculpas por cómo nuestras acciones pueden haber impactado sus vidas, pero a menos que intenten atacarme a mí o a un miembro de mi Corte, no interferiremos con ustedes. Ahora, estas Amatistas aquí tienen una reunión importante con su oficial al mando y tengo asuntos que atender, así que adiós a todos ustedes." _Clavado_, pensó mientras las Amatistas se daban media vuelta y se alejaban mientras los humanos comenzaban a dispersarse. _Teniendo en cuenta que las únicas referencias que ten__go__son__ películas de invasión__es__ alienígena__s__ y Pasiones de Xanxor, diría que fue un discurso de primer contacto decente._

Cuando se volvió para alejarse, notó que un humano la miraba por el rabillo del ojo. Una mujer rubia, de quien estaba bastante segura de que sido una de las amigas de Greg con quien Amethyst había comenzado a salir, la estaba mirando con curiosidad. _¿Reconoció mi voz?_ Sabía que no podía decirle exactamente a la mujer la verdad, pero le recordó lo peligroso que era estar cerca de personas, gemas o humanos, que la conocían como Rose Quartz, incluso de lejos, por la seguridad de su fachada.

El sonido de frenos de automóvil se robó su atención, y cuando se volvió vio a una mujer humana de piel oscura mirándola, con miedo en los ojos, pero también determinación. Pink dio un paso atrás, lista para que la mujer avanzara e intentara atropellarla, pero cuanto más lo pensaba, menos tenía sentido. Si la mujer hubiera querido lastimarla, embestirla con el auto habría sido la mejor opción, entonces qué ...

La puerta lateral se abrió y una niña humana salió del asiento trasero, vestida con un atuendo que se parecía vagamente a algunos de los uniformes de Cuarzo, y con una bolsa casi tan grande como ella. Algo sobre la bolsa llamó su atención, y cuando miró más de cerca se dio cuenta de qué era.

De la bolsa sobresalía un pomo rosado, grabado con un patrón de enredadera. Mientras la madre y la hija hablaban, Pink escuchó a la chica mencionar a Steven y basándose en el tono, se dio cuenta de quién era. Dando un paso adelante, se preparó para conocer a la novia de su hijo.

**No tienen idea de lo útil que llega a ser el poder escribir, editar y comprender texto en detalle en un teléfono en un auto en movimiento. Ayuda a adelantar trabajo cuando tienes 6 horas de viaje. **


	20. Confrontación (Parte 4)

[Casa de playa, Siguiendo a Steven]

Steven estaba en conflicto con su día. Por un lado ¡Su madre había vuelto! Por otro lado, ella había sido secretamente un Diamante que tomó un nombre falso y fingió su propia muerte. Las Crystal Gems estaban muy molestas por todo el asunto, Pearl estaba limpiando, Zafiro se había encerrado en el templo y Rubí ...

"Es solo que pasé miles de años como Garnet con ella, así que sé que ella me ama, pero eso no significa que no estaba diciendo la verdad cuando dijo esas cosas. Quiero decir, ella podría haber estado escondiendo cómo se siente, como Pearl nos ocultaba la verdad cada vez que nos fusionabamos."

Rubí estaba hablando con Greg sobre algunas revelaciones recientes, aunque era más como que Rubí hablaba sin parar y Greg solo asentia.

Steven había tratado de involucrarse, pero después de que se asustó por no volver a ver a Garnet, su padre lo envió 'arriba' a su cama para vigilar por si en Pink volvía. Unos minutos más tarde, Amatista estaba regresando, y la Ágate que estaba manejando las otras gemas rosadas se interpuso entre ella y la casa y Amatista le gritó por unos momentos antes de usar uno de esos gestos que Greg dijo que Steven no podía usar hasta que fuera un adulto, liego se transformó en un búho y voló al balcón.

Cuando entró, echó un vistazo a Pearl, que limpiaba nerviosamente la cocina, a Greg y Rubí que estaban sentados en el sofá hablando de sentimientos y Steven en su cama, viendo la playa por la ventana, decidió subir las escaleras y echarse en la cama.3q

"Ugghhhh ¿por qué Homeworld es tan horrible? Me encontré con algunas otras amatistas, 'Pink' entra y comienza a mandarlas, y cuando le doy un poco de conversación básica, todas actúan como si estuviera a punto de ser destrozada ¡Y luego su pequeña gema comienza a tratar de ordenarme, actuando como si ella fuera mi jefa solo porque es una Ágate!" La pequeña gema púrpura imitaba muy bien el ritmo de charla de Rubí.

"Bueno, ¿mamá se molestó cuando le respondiste o ...?"

"Eh, trató de reírse, pero estaba muy incómoda al respecto. ¡Dije cosas peores todo el tiempo antes de que ella se fuera, ¿y ahora es un problema?! Homeworld la está influenciando, no es tan mala como algunos de ellos, pero ya no es tan cool como solía ser."

"Bueno, eso es porque no tenía a nada más que gemas de Homeworld para hablar ¡Y ahora nos tiene a nosotros! Podemos asegurarnos de que no sea influenciada." Dijo Steven con optimismo. Amatista lo miró, tratando de descubrir cómo decirle que probablemente sería más complicado que eso, cuando su teléfono sonó con un mensaje de texto de Connie.

"Pink Diamond está en el paseo marítimo hablando con mi madre, dice que debería esconder la espada. ¿Puedo confiar en ella?" Steven rápidamente escribió una respuesta. "Sí, es una buena idea. ¡Explica más cuando llegues aquí!"

"Muy bien, mamá se encontró con Connie y su madre en el paseo marítimo y vendrán pronto. ¿Están todos ... ya saben ... listos? " Preguntó, mirando a su familia mientras trataban de lidiar con sus emociones.

Perla asintió con entusiasmo. "¡Oh, por supuesto que estoy bien! Todos los secretos están a la vista, tanto tú como Rose, quiero decir Pink, están aquí al mismo tiempo, sinceramente, es como un sueño hecho realidad para mí, ¿por qué no sería feliz?" Su sinceridad forzada tan obvia que ni ella se la creía, Rubí no estaba contenta con las últimas horas descritas como un 'sueño hecho realidad" y dejó escapar una gargara de tristeza y rabia ahogada en su garganta mientras se acurrucaba en el sofá. Cuando Perla corrió e intentó explicarse Greg se encontró lidiando con dos gemas angustiadas, Steven se volvió hacia Amatista, que no se había movido de su cama.

"¿Qué tal tu amatista, estás bien?"

Ella se giró para mirarle. "Steven, no te preocupes por mí, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy lidiando con muchos sentimientos sobre ella en este momento, pero no debes preocuparte por eso. Soy una gran gema, puedo manejarme, pero tu aún eres un niño."

"Amatista…"

"Mira Steven, entiendo lo que intentas hacer, pero puedo manejar mis propios sentimientos, ¿okey? En este momento esto es entre tu madre y yo, ambos somos adultas, así que déjanos resolver nuestros propios problemas, tu enfócate en cómo te sientes acerca de todo esto, ¿de acuerdo? " Le dijo, mirándolo con una expresión sorprendentemente seria en su rostro.

Steven la miró por un momento antes de asentir y volver a vigilar, y ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que la puerta se abrió y Connie entró casi corriendo. "¡Steven!" Ella subió hasta él y se acercó . "Steven, la caminata hasta aquí fue tan incómoda con tu madre haciendo preguntas sobre cómo me diste la espada y cómo era mi 'relación' contigo, y luego cuando dije que era demasiado joven para salir con alguien, ¡Se confundió! Luego, cuando traté de explicar cómo envejecen los humanos, mi madre le dio una descripción detallada de la pubertad, ¡para ambos sexos!" Casi gritó mientras lo sacudía. "¿¡Que esta pasando aqui!?"

Steven sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban al darse cuenta de por qué Pink había hecho esas preguntas. Detrás de ella vio a su madre entrar por la puerta principal, justo cuando Connie se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de él y se dio la vuelta un un segundo con la cara roja.

"¡Oh, Connie, tu madre dijo que te iba a esperar en la ciudad luego de que le explicara que esto era un asunto de gemas, pero antes de irme realmente necesito programar otra reunión con ella. Ya me ha enseñado mucho sobre cómo operan las madres humanas."

Amatista saltó al sofá enérgicamente. "Muy bien, estamos todos juntos de nuevo, nadie va a llorar esta vez."

Rubí no estaba muy de acuerdo "(Snif) Zafiro…"

"Estará bien, _espero. _Zafiro era bastante insistente en quedarse sola cuando hablé con ella antes, así que tal vez simplemente debemos dejarla ser, ¿de acuerdo?" Amethyst le dijo a Ruby. "Estará bien, ademas, no la necesitas cerca para decirte qué hacer".

La pequeña gema roja asintió vacilante ante eso, y cuando la habitación se asentó en un silencio incómodo, Steven tomó la iniciativa.

"Entonces, Connie, ¿Recuerdas cuándo te conté que mi madre mató a Pink Diamond? Resulta que ella era Pink Diamond y ella solo fingió su propia muerte. Y luego, las otras Diamantes hicieron una máquina que se suponía que debía retroceder en el tiempo y tomar su mente justo cuando muriera para ponerla en una gema de reemplazo, pero no lo hizo porque no estaba muerta, pero luego dio su gema para tenerme y supongo que eso contaba como 'morir' para la máquina, por lo que se le ocurrió ponerla en la gema de reemplazo, solo que tomó mucho tiempo porque la máquina estuvo abandonada durante miles de años, por lo que ella solo despertó hace unos meses, pero no podía dejar que nadie en Homeworld supiera que era Rose Quartz en ese momento y vino aquí para tratar con el Cluster, pero como ya lo resolvimos tenemos que decidir qué hacer ahora."

"Ah" Dijo Connie mientras asimilaba todo lo que Steven acaba de decir. "¿Supongo que decir la verdad es una mala idea?"

"Horrorosa idea, las otras Diamantes probablemente me encarcelarán de por vida y diseccionaran a Steven para estudiarlo o algo peor si descubren la verdad, y ni siquiera quiero pensar en lo que le harán a la Tierra y a todos los que están en ella" Respondió Pink.

Connie asintió con la cabeza. "Muy bien, así que ... espera". Se volvió y miró a Pink, dándose cuenta y el horror inundó su rostro. "Tú ... en la playa, pensaste que Steven y yo éramos ... Y entonces mi madre me explicó ..."

Pink solo lo miró confundida. "Sentí que era una suposición razonable, él confió en ti con mi espada y corriste a la ciudad para ayudar a salvarlo cuando escuchaste de una invasión, no te importó que la ciudad estuviera llena de gemas de Homeworld, al igual que Perla lo habría hecho por mí en los viejos tiempos".

"Sí, bueno, ese era el pasado y el pasado se ha ido, ¡Y tenemos que mirar hacia el futuro!", Dijo Pearl, sonrojándose ferozmente.

"Estoy de acuerdo. Afortunadamente, la madre de Connie me enseñó los rituales apropiados para cuando un padre conoce a la pareja de su hijo." Dijo antes de volverse hacia Connie, que parecía que quería estar literalmente en cualquier otro lugar. "Connie Maheswaran, ¿cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hijo?"

La habitación quedó en silencio cuando la cara de Connie se llenó de horror, mientras que la cara de Steven se volvió rojo intenso y Greg estaba dividido entre reírse y consolar a las pequeñas víctimas.

Después de unos momentos, Connie reunió suficiente coraje como para responder. "Bueno ... me gusta pasar tiempo con él, ir a misiones, leer juntos y hablar sobre cosas y pasar el rato en el templo y cosas así".

Pink asintió con la cabeza. "Creo que eso es aceptable. Greg, ¿tiene Steven edad suficiente para ese comportamiento? Recuerdo que me dijiste que los humanos necesitan esperar hasta que tengan la edad suficiente para hacer cosas románticas."

"Están bien", dijo. "Confía en mí, estos niños están siendo vigilados por mí y las gemas ... una buena parte del tiempo que están juntos, y nunca han hecho nada inapropiado."

Pink asintió con la cabeza. "Eso es bueno. Ahora que aclaramos eso, es hora de volver a lo más urgente, específicamente lo que haremos con respecto a mi Corte y el hecho de que Homeworld busca todas las gemas en esta habitación, aparte de mí." Hubo varias respiraciones profundas mientras los humanos en la habitación comprendian su declaración, pero ella continuó antes de que alguien tuviera tiempo de enloquecer. "Afortunadamente, ya se me ocurrió una historia de portada: a todos se les conceden penas reducidas por sus crímenes a cambio de información sobre el híbrido gema-humano creado por Rose Quartz. Tendré que dejar algunas gemas aquí para las apariencias, pero considerando lo bien que Amatista conectó con ellas hace rato no creo que eso sea un problema."

Amatista asintió ante eso. "Muy bien, creo que puedo trabajar con ellas."

"Más allá de eso, habrá un pequeño grupo de investigadoras, pero si hago esto bien, ni siquiera notarán que están aquí la mayor parte del tiempo, todos estarán a salvo y protegidos, y eso es lo que importa en este momento." Dijo Pink, volviéndose para mirar a Rubí, quien estaba tratando de mantenerse bajo control. "¡Entiendo si me odias, a veces cuando pienso en todo el daño que hice me odio a mí misma! Pero mientras estés dispuesta a trabajar conmigo, podemos arreglar lo que podamos y solucionar lo que no podemos, y tal vez en unos pocos cientos de años podamos volver a ser amigas."

La habitación quedó en silencio otra vez antes de que Greg diera un suspiró y se pusiera de pie. "Bueno, no tengo unos pocos cientos de años, pero estoy dispuesto a comenzar a mejorar las cosas ahora si quieres" Dijo tendiéndole la mano.

Pink lo tomó y lo atrajo suavemente. "Me gustaría eso". _Voy a conseguirte esos siglos, para ti y para cualquier otro ser humano en este planeta, no sé cómo, pero lo haré. No diré nada en este momento en caso de que no funcione, pero si lo hace ... si lo hace, entonces tendremos todos los siglos que queramos. Y tal vez después de algunos de esos siglos, tu y Perla aprenderán a amarse como yo los amo a los dos._

Ella sintió que él se alejaba y lo dejó ir. Para su sorpresa, cuando se volvió hacia Perla, la gema pálida no estaba mirando a Greg con celos o ira como lo había hecho en los viejos tiempos. _Sobre lo cual nunca hiciste nada, aunque obviamente les dolía a ambos_, una voz tranquila susurró en su mente. En cambio, Perla solo le dio a Greg un saludo amistoso mientras él retrocedía y ella se acercó a Pink.

"Entonces, ahora que sacamos eso del camino, solo me queda una pregunta: ¿qué pasara ahora? Tienes un plan para mantenernos a salvo por ahora, pero ¿Qué pasa con todas las gemas del imperio? No hicimos nada por ellas durante miles de años porque no teníamos la fuerza, pero ahora tenemos una oportunidad, entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

Pink se tomó un momento para estabilizarse y reprimir su reacción inicial, que fue 'te sientas aquí donde es seguro y me dejas manejarlo'. Ella conocía a Pearl lo suficiente como para saber que intentarlo solo la haría enojar, así que se le ocurrió una alternativa. "Bueno, estoy tratando de enseñarles a las gemas de mi Corte cómo pensar por sí mismas y que pueden ir más allá del rol para el que fueron hechas, Tal vez puedan ser un ejemplo para todas ellas.

Además, sé que hay un montón de Off Colors y otras gemas que no encajan en la sociedad de Homeworld, así que si las encuentro, necesitarán un lugar seguro para quedarse... " Dijo, esperando que fuera suficiente. _No pidas venir conmigo, no puedo arriesgarme a que las otras Diamantes hagan preguntas sobre ti._

Sin embargo, Perla pareció aceptar su respuesta, simplemente asintió mientras se frotaba la barbilla pensativamente. "Tenemos mucha experiencia con eso, y si Peridot pudo ser reformada ... sí, eso suena como una idea maravillosa, haremos de la Tierra un refugio para todas las gemas que no encajan en otro lugar mientras trabajas en reformar el sistema desde adentro."

"Espera, ¿Qué fue eso de una Peridot?", Preguntó Pink.

La cara de Steven se iluminó mientras saltaba para explicar. "Oh, Peridot fue enviada aquí hace un tiempo para ver al Cluster con Lapis y Jasper y luego ella fue la mala por un tiempo, pero la tomamos prisionera y ella nos ayudó a burbujear el Cluster y aprendió a amar la Tierra ¡Y ahora ella vive con Lapis en el antiguo granero de papá!

Pink parpadeó un par de veces antes de responder. "¿Es ella la que llamó tonta a Amarillo?"

"¡Si! Estábamos escondidos justo fuera de la pantalla cuando lo hizo, ¡fue genial!" Dijo Steven cuando Pink sintió terror ante la idea de que Amarillo los hubiera descubierto.

"Eso es ... ¿entonces ahora está reformada?"

"Sí, ella solía estar metida en la basura de las castas de Homeworld." Intervino Amatista. "¡Pero ahora es cool y Perla solo la golpeó una vez!" Pink se volvió para mirar a Perla, que se sonrojaba mientras Amatista hablaba. Considerando el tipo de cosas que Homeworld cree sobre las perlas, Pink podría imaginar por qué Perla golpearía a una Peridot 'no reformada'.

"Bueno, eso suena bien entonces. Si pudieron convencer a una Peridot aleatoria de que piense por sí misma y se enfrente a Diamante Amarillo, estoy segura de que podrán ayudar a cualquier otra gema que venga a la Tierra, ¿verdad?" Preguntó al grupo, incluso Rubí assentía ante esa idea, sus lágrimas se detuvieron pero no desaparecieron por completo.

_¡Si! Estarán a salvo en la Tierra, Amatista pondrá a las otras amatistas de su lado fácilmente, y luego cualquier gema que envíe aquí será superada en número para causar problemas. Es perfecto, los mantiene a salvo y me ayuda a reformar mi corte._

Después de que todos estuvieron de acuerdo con su plan, incluso Rubí, el grupo se quedó en silencio en la casa de la playa, y por primera vez desde que llegó, finalmente tuvo el tiempo para ponerse al día con lo que se había perdido, y Steven fue más que feliz de ayudar.

"... Así que dejé a Lapis fuera del espejo y se enojó mucho con el resto de las gemas y robó el océano, pero pude convencerla y hacer que devolviera el océano y curé su gema con mi saliva curativa" decía Steven.

Pink se encontró asintiendo mientras su historia continuaba, explicando cómo Lapis fue a Homeworld y fue arrastrada de regreso a la Tierra por órdenes de Diamante Amarillo para ayudar a encontrar y lidiar con los rebeldes. _Ella estuvo en el espejo todo el tiempo y ninguna de nosotras se dio cuenta. Supuse que con esa grieta estaba demasiado dañada para estar consciente, incluso si su mente había sobrevivido al proceso de emplazamiento, pero estaba viva y consciente todo el tiempo. Al menos está libre ahora, otro de mis errores que alguien más tuvo que arreglar por mí._

"¡Así que usé el GPS en mi teléfono para llevar a Lapis en un recorrido por la Tierra! ¡Le mostré Empire City y el bosque y Jersey! Realmente pensé que le gustaría Jersey, la gente de allí odia la Tierra tanto como ella." Greg, Amatista y Connie se rieron de eso mientras las otras gemas solo miraban a su alrededor confundidas.

Pink realmente no vio lo que era tan gracioso de eso._¿Un grupo de humanos que odian la Tierra? ¡Que horrible! ¡Debería tratar de ayudarlos!_

Por alguna razón, cuando ella le mencionó eso a Greg, él comenzó a reír aún más fuerte.

[Habitación de Rose, siguiendo a Pink Diamond]

Pink no estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico. No había corrido a su habitación después de que Steven terminara su historia sobre tratar con Jasper y los Rubíes con la visión de la gema de Steven siendo arrancada de su cuerpo llenando su mente. Había analizado con calma la situación, se dio cuenta de que sus emociones eran demasiado fuertes para reprimirlas y se fue a su habitación para no lastimar a nadie cuando las dejara salir. Esa es su historia y se apegara a ella.

Después de unos minutos, escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y Steven entró. "Mamá, lo siento". Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. _¿¡Qué!? ¿De qué tiene que disculparse? Todo esto es culpa mía, es culpa mía ... _"No debería haberte contado esas historias, debería haber visto lo molesta que estabas y ..."

Pink lo atrajo para darle un abrazo. "Steven, no hiciste nada malo. Estoy molesta porque todas esas cosas, cada gema que intentó lastimarte por ser 'Rose Quartz' es mi culpa y casi mueres por mi culpa. Nunca deberías haber tenido que lidiar con mis errores." Steven estaba callado mientras lo sostenía en sus brazos protectoramente, y por un momento los dos se sentaron allí en el mar de nubes rosadas. Pero como todos los momentos, tenía que llegar a su fin eventualmente.

"Mamá ..." comenzó Steven, liberándose suavemente de su abrazo. "Cuando me tuviste ... sabías que no ibas a estar allí para mí", dijo en voz baja. "Pero dejaste tantos problemas atrás, lastimaste a tanta gente cuando te fuiste y yo, yo solo ..." Casi lloraba. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenerme, por qué dejarme lidiar con todos tus errores?"

"Steven ..."

"¡Eso es lo que hiciste! No sabías que volverías, pensaste que era el final, ¡y lo hiciste de todos modos! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué los dejaste?"

Pink miró a su hijo con tristeza en su mente mientras pensaba en qué decir, antes de dar un suspiro y comenzar a hablar. "Porque quería morir". Steven parpadeó en estado de shock ante sus palabras. "Steven, pasé miles de años limpiando las secuelas del peor error que cometí, y ninguna cantidad de tiempo hizo que ese dolor desapareciera. Viví en una nube constante de miseria, con solo unos pocos rayos brillantes de felicidad, como cuando pasaba tiempo con tu padre o Perla en un buen día."

"¿Perla tuvo días malos?"

"No, en mis días buenos". Pink aclaró: "En los días buenos, Perla y yo podíamos pasar horas disfrutando, inmersas en la belleza de la Tierra, pero a veces ella me recordaba mucho del pasado, mis errores, y la alejaba, mucho. Y a medida que pasaron los años, hubo menos días buenos. Ella hizo todo lo posible, pero con esa estúpida orden que le di, ella nunca podría hablar de eso, y tenía miedo de volver a abrir una vieja herida para hacerlo yo misma, incluso cuando estaba cuerda."

Miró a Steven y vio las lágrimas en sus ojos. "Cuando se me ocurrió la idea de tenerte, me pareció la solución perfecta. Mi dolor, mis pesares, todo moriría conmigo y luego estarías allí. Un híbrido humano-gema, con todos los mejores rasgos de ambos, sin todo lo que me detuvo. Mirando hacia atrás, sé que podría haber hecho más para prepararte a ti y a los demás, pero no estaba en mi sano juicio ". _Eso es insuficiente. Pasé nueve meses en una mentalidad suicida, convencida de que mi propia muerte resolvería todo._ "Pero nunca quise que trataras con mis errores. Quería que vivieras tu propia vida, que siguieras tu propio camino y aprovecharas la fuerza de un Diamante y la adaptabilidad de un humano. Sé que debería haberlo pensado más, pero quiero que sepas que nunca quise que te lastimaran mis errores, y lamento mucho que lo hayas tenido que lidiar con ellos."

Steven la miró fijamente con los ojos llorosos durante varios momentos antes de dar un paso adelante. Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella, se inclinó y la abrazó. "Te creo mamá." Le susurró al oído.

Los dos se sentaron así durante varios minutos hasta que Pink se puso de pie. Steven mantuvo su agarre en su cuello, y ella se encontró cargando su forma en miniatura (comparativamente) cuando comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Justo cuando estaba a punto de irse, lo sintió quedarse quieto, y al mirarlo a los ojos, vio la mirada de alguien que acababa de recordar algo terrible.

"Mamá, ¿por qué no le dijiste a nadie sobre Bismuth?"

**Capítulo 20, parece mentira que ya hallamos llegado hasta aquí.**


	21. Confrontación (Parte 5)

"Mamá, ¿por qué no le dijiste a nadie sobre Bismuth?"

El tiempo se congeló para Pink Diamond a medida que los recuerdos la inundaban. Esa noche en la fragua, escondiendo la burbuja de Bismuth de los demás y desviando sus preguntas hasta una batalla lo suficientemente grande como para proporcionar una excusa, luego miles de años ocultándola y mintiéndoles a todos.

Dirigiéndose a Steven, se dio cuenta de que, una vez más, había cometido un error horrible y lo dejó a él para que se encargara de eso, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de él y vio el dolor en ellos, fue golpeada por una ola de vergüenza.

"Esa es una larga historia Steven, y no es feliz. ¿Te dijo por qué no estábamos de acuerdo esa noche?" Ante el asentimiento de Stevens, se hizo un gesto con el brazo libre. "No creo que tenga que explicar por qué no estuve de acuerdo con su plan. Después de eso, entré en pánico. Les mentí a las demás porque no podía soportar decirles la verdad, y cuanto más tiempo mintiera, peor sería decir la verdad, y entonces la guerra terminó, y ese debería haber sido el mejor momento para que la dejara salir. . "

"Entonces, ¿por qué no lo hiciste?"

Con un suspiro, Pink recordó aquellos días. Cómo parecía que ya nada tenía sentido, ya que casi todas a las que habían protejido se habían ido. Garnet a veces pasaba semanas lejos de ellos cuando Rubí y Zafiro buscaban la soledad para hablar entre ellas sobre lo que había sucedido, mientras que Perla estaba tan sacudida por la culpa que algunos días ni siquiera podía mirar a Pink a los ojos. "Debido a que habría dolido, y todos ya estaban sufriendo tanto, no podría hacerles eso".

"Bueno, ¿por qué no decirles después? Tuviste miles de años", Preguntó Steven.

"Porque yo era una cobarde", respondió Pink. "Como sabía que dolería, podría destrozar las gemas de cristal, y no podía permitir que eso sucediera. Perla, Garnet y Amatista eran las únicas amigas que me quedaban, y tenía miedo de que si decía la verdad perdería a una de ellas entonces no lo hice. Dejé a Bismuth burbujeada durante miles de años porque tenía miedo, porque no quería perder a las únicas personas en mi vida que aún podían hacerme sentir una felicidad genuina." Sintió que las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por su rostro mientras hablaba.

Después de unos momentos, sintió que Steven se movía en su brazo. "Pero Bismuth se lastimó. Ella era tu amiga, y la dejaste sola durante miles de años, y luego, cuando salió, te odió y pensó que era tú y se enojó mucho y tuve que burbujearla de nuevo y ..."

"¿Ella qué?" Preguntó Pink, sorprendida. _Ella pensó que era yo, y lo culpó de mis errores al igual que todas esas otras gemas. Necesito lidiar con esto ahora._ "Steven, ¿La gema de Bismuth está en la habitación en llamas?"

Ante su asentimiento, ella lo bajó suavemente. "Muy bien, voy a hablar con Bismuth. Ahora, ella va a estar muy enojada, así que no quiero que vengas conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? Ve y dile a los demás que dejaré salir a Bismuth, y si no regreso pronto, ven con ellos, pero esta conversación debe ser entre Bismuth y yo, ¿de acuerdo?"

Steven asintió con la cabeza hacia ella y lo observó mientras él se iba. Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró detrás de él, le pidió a su habitación que descubriera las arterias de cristal del templo, deslizándose hacia la sala en llamas. Encontrar la gema de Bismuth no fue difícil, era una de las más cercanas al suelo y una vez que la agarró, echó un vistazo a la multitud de gemas burbujeadas, y decidió regresar a su habitación. _No puedo dejar que se asuste y piense que estoy cosechando gemas o algo__. _Pensó mientras comenzaba a subir de nuevo a través de las arterias de cristal.

Steven ya estaba de vuelta en la habitación de su madre, esta vez con Connie. Pink solo fue a buscar a Bismuth hace unos minutos, pero se sintió tan incómodo estar sentado en la casa que solo se quedó el tiempo suficiente para agarrar a Connie y regresar. _Puedo esperar a que mamá termine desde aquí, y Connie y yo podemos hablar por nuestra cuenta._

Los dos se sentaron en una nube, sus piernas colgaban en el cielo aparentemente interminable debajo de ellos. Incluso después de todo este tiempo, y sabiendo que podía frenar sus propias caídas, Steven todavía sentía una punzada de inquietud cuando se sentaba en ellas. Si Connie sentía lo mismo, no dio señales, simplemente se dejó caer en la nube junto a él y suspiró.

"Ya sabes, tan pronto como mi madre descubra que era tu madre, comenzará a preguntar por qué tu madre quería saber 'rituales humanos para conocer a la pareja romántica de su hijo'". Dijo mientras miraba al 'cielo'.

"Lo siento, no esperaba que se encontrara contigo, de lo contrario te habría advertido sobre ella."

"Está bien, yo solo ..." Connie se detuvo cuando las nubes cercanas cambiaron. Los dos rodaron, manteniéndose bajos mientras veían a Pink regresar a la habitación, y Steven pidió en silencio a la habitación que cambiara las nubes cerca de ellos para mantenerlos ocultos.

"Steven ¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí?" Preguntó Connie cuando Steven tuvo una sensación de hundimiento en sus entrañas._ Por supuesto, ella no iba a quedarse en la habitación en llamas, ¡allí están todas las gemas corruptas! Debería haber sabido que ella vendría._ Pensó mientras veía a Pink despejar un pequeño espacio y acercar la burbuja de Bismuth a sus ojos. _Aunque__dijo que no debería ir con ella, pero estaba aquí cuando regresó ..._

"¡Steven!", Susurró Connie mientras lo golpeaba con el codo. "¡Que esta pasando!"

Mientras Steven explicaba apresuradamente la situación con Bismuth, Pink terminó todos sus preparativos mentales, y con un suave apretón y un 'pop' Bismuth quedó libre. Su gema brillaba, elevándose en el aire mientras su forma se materializaba y luego cayó al suelo. La herrera lentamente se puso de rodillas, quitándose los mechones de arcoíris de los ojos mientras se examinaba.

"¿Estoy de vuelta?" Preguntó con incredulidad.

"Sí, lo estás". Respondió Pink, y cuando Bismuth la vio, todo su cuerpo se tensó, y casi se puso de pie.

"Pink Diamond " Escupió su nombre como si fuera una maldición. "Se supone que eres un montón de fragmentos."

Pink murmuró algo para sí misma mientras miraba hacia abajo y se encogió al ver su gema. "Correcto, has escuchado sobre eso. Bueno, es hora del resto de la historia." Con eso comenzó a brillar, y su cuerpo se movió hacia abajo, su gema giró hacia adentro, mientras comenzaba a adoptar una forma familiar. Para cuando el brillo desapareció y Rose Quartz se paró frente a ella, Bismuth estaba completamente congelada de confusión.

"¿Rose? Qué ... no, esto es un truco, no puedes ser ..."

Pink, Rose ahora, dijo algo en voz baja para que solo ellas dos lo supieran, y Bismuth comenzó a gritar.

"¡Estás mintiendo! No sé cuál es tu juego aquí Pink, pero no formaré parte de él. ¡Rose podría haberme encerrado, pero aun así era más amable y más compasiva que cualquier Diamante!"

"Bismuth, este no es un juego, somos la misma persona".

"¿Oh si? ¿La misma gema, los mismos recuerdos? Entonces, cuando eras Steven, ¿Qué te dije en mi fragua?" Steven hizo una mueca cuando Connie se movió incómoda. _Debería haberlo visto venir._ Pensó mientras Rose parpadeaba sorprendida.

"Bismuth, Steven y yo somos personas diferentes".

"Correcto, porque él tiene la gema de Rose Quartz, y tú eres un Diamante que finge ser ella. Entonces, ¿por qué no terminas el acto y vas al grano? No voy a darme la vuelta y volver a ser una pequeña joya, sin importar cuánto pretendas ser Rose, así que solo golpéame con el rejuvenecedor y termine de una vez."

"¿Qué es un rejuvenecedor?" Le susurró Connie a Steven, quien se encogió de hombros en respuesta cuando Rose suspiró y comenzó a explicar cómo eran dos gemas de Pink Diamond. Al final de su explicación, Bismuth estaba sacudiendo la cabeza riéndose.

"Sabes que nunca voy a creer tus historias, no importa cuánto lo intentes, ¿puedes terminar con eso? Trae a tus Zircons, haz tu pequeño show y destrozame, porque nunca volveré a ser tu esclava."

Durante todo el tiempo que había estado hablando, Bismuth había dado pequeños pasos cuidadosos, cambiando su peso de lado a lado mientras se acercaba lentamente a Rose. Steven no tuvo la experiencia para notar los cambios, y Rose se sintió superada por sus emociones para darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo hasta que Bismuth se lanzó al ataque. Para Rose, la guerra había terminado hace milenios, pero para Bismuth había sido ayer, razón por la cual cuando atacó, sus manos cambiaron de forma a punzones mientras los conducía a través de la forma de Rose, disipándola y dejando la gema de Pink Diamonda acostada sobre el terreno.

Todo sucedió en solo un segundo, y Steven y Connie miraron en estado de shock mientras Bismuth recogía la gema de Pink del suelo. "Está bien, corteza superior, esto es lo que obtienes por jugar juegos mentales conmigo". Dijo mientras cambiaba de forma un bolsillo para contener la gema de Pink. _Un __Di__amante como rehén ayudará. Ahora, si me atraparon, probablemente atraparon a l__as__ demás, así que necesito rescatarl__a__s antes de que l__a__s guardias de Pink me __ataquen. _La imagen de las otras gemas de cristal siendo agarradas por legiones de Cuarzos leales brilló en su mente y frunció el ceño mientras buscaba la salida. _Será mejor que estén bien, si alguno de ell__as está__siquiera astillada __Pink va a desear que la haya destrozado._

En su escondite, Steven y Connie se sacudieron de su sorpresa cuando Bismuth comenzó a hurgar y empujar a las nubes para salir, y de inmediato los dos se pusieron de pie.

"¡Bismuth!", Gritó Steven._ Por favor, que mamá esté bien, deja que mamá esté bien_. Cantó un mantra internamente mientras corría hacia la gema.

"¡Oh Steven! ¡Estas aquí! ¡eso es bueno! ¿Quién es tu amigo?" Preguntó Bismuth alegremente.

"Soy Connie, pero creo que las presentaciones deberían esperar, tenemos un pequeño problema", dijo Connie, mirando a Steven confundido.

"Sí, las tropas de Pink deben haber regresado para terminar el trabajo. ¿Ustedes dos saben dónde estamos?"

Steven solo la miró desconcertado por un momento. "Sí, estamos en la habitación de mamá en el templo en la Tierra".

"¿Todavía estamos en la Tierra? ¡Eso es genial! Este templo fue construido después de la guerra, ¡pero has estado viviendo aquí durante años, Steven! Rápido, ¿hay alguna puerta lateral que podamos tomar? Las tropas de Pink probablemente estén vigilando la salida principal. Quiero decir, creo que podríamos amenazar con destrozar a Pink, nos dejarían pasar entonces ... "

"Bismuth, por favor, no destroces a mi madre", dijo Steven, con los ojos suplicantes.

"Espera, ¿Qué estas ... estás diciendo que ella era ..." Bismuth lo miró fijamente, su boca se movia pero no salieron palabras. Steven y Connie se miraron y Steven se sentó frente a Bismuth.

"Es una historia muy larga. Todo comenzó esta mañana cuando tuve este sueño extraño ... "

"... y luego ella te trajo de vuelta aquí. Ya sabes el resto. Steven terminó de contarle a Bismuth, que simplemente se sentó en el suelo y asintió.

"Uh huh, sí, ya veo".

"Te lo estás tomando bastante bien". Connie notó desde un lado.

"¡Oh no, estoy muy furiosa!", Dijo Bismuth con voz alegre. "Pero no con ninguno de ustedes".

"Bueno, supongo que es justo". Dijo Steven mientras Bismuth sacaba la gema rosa de su bolsillo y la miraba.

"Sabes, si piensas en ello, ella siguió mi consejo". Dijo Bismuth mientras pasaba las manos sobre los puntos de la gema, maravillada por la sensación de tener un Diamante en sus manos. "Ella realmente fue y 'destrozó a Pink Diamond' y mira a dónde la llevó eso". Suspiró mientras se la entregaba a Steven. "¿Dijiste que las otras saben que estoy fuera de mi burbuja? Ire a hablar con ellas, ¿Puedes abrirme la puerta y mantener a Ro- Pink ocupada durante unos minutos mientras me calmo?"

"Sí, está bien". Asintió mientras deseaba que la habitación hiciera una puerta de salida. _¡Estoy mejorando en el control mental de este lugar!_ Pensó cuando Bismuth salió, dejándolo a él y a Connie a solas con la gema de su madre.

"Esto, Steven ¿cuánto tiempo le llevará reformarse?" Preguntó Connie, rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

"Bueno, realmente no sé cuánto tiempo le toma a un Diamante reformarse ..." Le respondió, frunciendo el ceño ante la gema rosa en sus manos mientras la miraba.

"Bueno, hasta que ella regrese, creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar" Dijo Connie, descansando su mano sobre su hombro.

"¿Tenemos?"

"Sí Steven. Este ha sido un día realmente loco, más de lo normal, y solo estuve aquí para el final. Admito que no soy la mejor para hablarle a la gente sobre sus problemas de la forma en que tu lo haces, pero no puedo apuñalar o estudiar a través de esto, así que supongo que es hora de hablar." Colocó sus manos en los hombros de Steven mientras lo miraba a los ojos. "Tu madre ha vuelto, ¿cómo te hace sentir eso?"

Steven sintió un nudo en su garganta mientras trataba de pensar en una respuesta. "Yo ... quiero decir ... se siente". Tartamudeó antes de suspirar y agachar la cabeza. "No lo sé. Quiero ser feliz de que haya vuelto, pero lastimó a las Crystal Gems cuando me tuvo, pero siento que no puedo quejarme de eso sin que suene como si quisiera nunca haber nacido, ¡Y eso no es lo que quiero decir en absoluto! Y luego hay cosas como Jasper y el Cluster, y es solo que, si hubiera estado antes, cuando Lapis apareció en Homeworld, podría haber venido a la Tierra con ella, y Jasper nunca nos habría secuestrado, y Lapis no habría sido Malaquita, y Jasper no se corrompería, y ... "

"Steven, Steven respira", dijo Connie, agarrándolo por los hombros mientras comenzaba a llorar. "Ya está hecho, no puedes cambiarlo".

"Lo sé". Steven se sorbió la nariz. "Y sé que está tratando de arreglar las cosas ahora, y estoy feliz. Estoy feliz de que ella pueda resolver las cosas con papá y las Cristal Gems, estoy feliz de que ella ayude a sanar a las gemas corruptas, y hay tantas otras cosas que está haciendo que estoy feliz, pero parece que cada vez que ella comienza a hablar sobre un problema, resulta que ella es la razón por la que está allí, y simplemente no sé cómo sentirme por ella." Dijo con la cabeza agachada de vergüenza. "Todos los demás saben cómo sentirse por ella. Perla y papá están felices, Garnet se molestó y se separó, Bismuth está enojada, Amatista está molesta y ya no sé qué pensar."

"Steven, está bien. Está bien sentirse confundido y perdido y no saber qué pensar. ¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando me enteré de la rebelión y de lo que hacen las gemas de cristal?" Le preguntó suavemente. "Sé que no es lo mismo, pero si alguna vez quieres hablar de eso, siempre estaré aquí para ti. A menos que sea una noche escolar, mis padres mantienen mi teléfono celular en su habitación después de que se apagan las luces en las noches escolares."

Steven le sonrió. "Gracias Connie, eso significa mucho para mí". Mirando hacia abajo, frunció el ceño ante la gema inerte en sus manos. "¿Qué tan enojadas crees que estarán las gemas en la playa si salgo y les pregunto cuánto tiempo lleva reformar un Diamante?"

"Bueno ¿Tal vez algo la está bloqueando? Bismuth la tenia en un bolsillo, la tienes en tus manos todo el tiempo, ¿Tal vez solo necesitamos retroceder y darle un poco de espacio?" Steven asintió ante la sugerencia de Connie y colocó a Pink en una nube junto a ellos. Después de unos momentos cuando no pasó nada, sintió la mano de Connie sobre su hombro nuevamente.

Los dos se sentaron allí durante unos minutos, Steven movió las nubes para que se sintieran más cómodos, y hablaron sobre las cosas de las que hablan los buenos amigos: la escuela, los padres, el gobierno de una Cuadarquía Absoluta intergaláctica y música. En algún momento mientras hablaban, Steven sintió que la duración del día lo alcanzaba, y cuando se desplomó hacia adelante, Connie lo atrapó y dejó que se apoyara en ella para mantenerse en pie.

Naturalmente, Pink se reformó mientras hablaban, y ninguno de los dos notó que había regresado hasta que escucharon un suave "awwww" detrás de ellos.

Pink estaba sinceramente sorprendida cuando se había reformado, sin cambios en su forma fisica.

Con la forma en que Bismuth estaba actuando, estaba segura de que la mantendrían encerrada, tal vez incluso burbujeada, durante mucho tiempo. En cambio, se despertó en su habitación, con Steven apoyado en Connie a unos metros de espaldas a ella._ ¡Oh, qué lindo, es como Greg y yo!_ Pensó mientras dejaba escapar un suave "awwwww" y los dos se pusieron de pie.

"¡Mamá!", Dijo Steven, sonrojándose. "¡Estás de vuelta! Estaba realmente preocupado cuando no reformaste pronto, pero luego recordé que Perla una vez tardó dos semanas y me preocupé por todas las gemas en la playa que no estarán felices si no regresabas ¡Pero estás de vuelta!" Tartamudeó.

Pink miró a su alrededor y Bismuth no se veía por ninguna parte "¿Qué pasó?"

Steven miró a Connie en busca de apoyo antes de volverse hacia ella. "Me sentí realmente incómodo en la sala principal, así que le pregunté a Connie si quería venir conmigo mientras esperábamos a que hablaras con Bismuth, luego nos escondimos y escuchamos y sé que no querias que me involucrara, pero Bismuth estaba enloqueciendo y te tenía como rehén y creo que es bueno que estuviera allí para explicarle las cosas."

Pink lo miró por unos momentos antes de reírse. "Bueno, supongo que no puedo enojarme contigo por desobedecerme entonces". Ella le revolvió el pelo. "¿Supongo que Bismuth está en la casa?"

"Sí, ella dijo que necesitaba unos minutos lejos de ti, pero estoy bastante seguro de que han pasado unos minutos, ¡Así que salgamos!", Dijo Steven, agarrando las manos de Pink y Connie mientras las conducía por la puerta hacia la puerta. casa en la playa.

En la casa de la playa, Pink inspeccionó la escena. Rubí y Perla estaban prácticamente colgando de Bismuth en la cocina y Greg y Amatista estaban charlando en el sofá, pero cuando ella entró, todos se detuvieron y la miraron. _Sí, merezco esto. Merezco todo esto._ Pensó, incapaz de mirar a los ojos de las personas que amaba. Mientras permanecía allí y el silencio se prolongaba aún más, descubrió que no podía soportarlo más.

"Lo siento."

Nadie respondió _Todos me odian, lo sé. Esto es lo que merezco por lo que hice, a Bismuth, a mi __Co__rte, a todos. No hay forma de que ninguno de ellos vuelva a confiar en mí_. Cuando sus pensamientos se alejaron de ella, escuchó pasos, y cuando levantó la vista, se sobresaltó cuando una mano grande le golpeó la cara.

Volviéndose, miró a Bismuth a los ojos. La herrera no estaba contenta, pero Pink sabía por muchos combates a su lado que podía golpear mucho más fuerte que eso si quisiera.

"Mira Rose, Pink, como te llames. No me agradas." Dijo Bismuth, y Pink hizo una mueca al oír sus palabras. "Pero en este momento, eres lo único que evita que esa nave arrase esta colina hasta que el templo sea un montón de escombros, y evitas que las otras Diamantes se metan con nosotros, así que no voy a hacerte algo a ti." Ella frunció el ceño cuando lo dijo, como si no pelear con Pink fuera desagradable para ella. "Pero, quiero hacer lo menos posible contigo. Si quieres hablar conmigo, pídele a alguien más que envíe el mensaje, o contactame con uno de esos comunicadores humanos de los que estaba hablando Amatista y enviame un mensaje, pero de ahora en adelante no quiero verte a menos que sea absolutamente necesario, y con eso quiero decir 'las otras Diamantes que vienen a conquistar la Tierra' ¿Entendido?"

Pink asintió en silencio y Bismuth pasó junto a ella hacia la plataforma de distorsión. Antes de que pudiera irse, Steven habló.

"Uhm, Bismuth, si quiero ir a verte, ¿está bien?"

La expresión de Bismuth hizo 180 grados mientras se arrodillaba para revolver el cabello de Steven. "Claro Steven, puedes venir en cualquier momento, y si ella no está en el planeta, pasaré a visitar todo el tiempo". Dijo con una sonrisa antes de ponerse de pie y continuar hacia la plataforma, donde en un destello de luz desapareció.

Detrás de ella, Pink oyó pasos cuando Greg se acercó a ella. "Creo que todos hemos tenido un día muy largo, está empezando a anochecer y estoy seguro de que la madre de Connie está muy preocupada por ella. En este momento, todos podríamos disfrutar de un largo descanso, y mañana podemos reunirnos nuevamente y repasar lo que sucedió hoy con mentes más tranquilas."

Pink asintió con la cabeza. _Tiene razón, hoy parece que ha pasado más de un mes_. Cuando se dio vuelta para irse, Steven la tomó de la mano. "Mamá, la mamá de Connie está en la ciudad esperándola, y no hemos cenado. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?"

Pink pensó en la montaña de responsabilidades que probablemente estaba creciendo en su nave por minutos. Probablemente habría habido una llamada de uno de los otros Diamantes, y estaban todos los informes de su nueva colonia, e incluso si se embarcara en el barco ahora y comenzara a trabajar, no sería capaz de eliminar el retraso para la mañana. Pero cuando miró los grandes ojos suplicantes de Steven y recordó cuánto tiempo lo había dejado sin madre, el peso de sus responsabilidades se desvaneció.

"Claro Steven, eso suena bien". Le dijo. Mientras lo seguía a él y a Connie a la playa y los veía correr hacia la ciudad, supo que Greg estaba hablando con los demás sobre lo que había hecho, y al ver la nave sobre la playa, supo que el gemas en su Corte, especialmente el 'círculo interno' a quien ella le había dicho todo, probablemente estaban preocupadas por ella. _Es solo una visita rápida a la ciudad para traerle comida a Steven y enviar a Connie a casa con su madre, puedes lidiar con todo eso cuando regreses._ Se dijo a sí misma, caminando por la playa detrás de los niños.

Mientras caminaba por la playa, recordó por qué se había enamorado de la Tierra tantos miles de años atrás. El suave rugido de las olas contra la arena, los gritos de las aves, el olor a agua salada, todo un maravilloso recordatorio de la belleza del planeta que había protegido. Después de un largo día de enfrentar las consecuencias de sus decisiones, responder por sus errores cometidos en la defensa de la Tierra, fue un recordatorio que ella realmente necesitaba.

Caminando hacia la ciudad, distinguió las formas de los humanos caminando por el paseo marítimo, y después de unos momentos identificó a tres de ellos como Connie y Steven discutiendo opciones de comida con la Dr. Maheswaran. Cuando Steven la saludó con la mano, sonrió y caminó hacia la ciudad, sus preocupaciones y remordimientos se silenciaron pero no se olvidaron mientras se sentaba para su primera comida con su hijo.

**Recta final.**

**Cuando me ponga al día con la historia publicaré los nuevos capítulos cada miércoles a más tardar, mientras tanto estoy buscando ayuda con otra historia que estóy planeando, necesitaría un beta reader con ganas de borrachera y café intenso.**

**Cualquier crítica me ayuda, un saludo.**


	22. Encuentros, planes ydecisiones (Parte 1)

"Entonces déjenme aclarar esto", dijo el Dr. Maheswaran. "¿En realidad eres un clon de la madre de Steven, quien murió en el parto, con todos sus recuerdos, debido a una doble vida que has estado viviendo durante una guerra de hace miles de años? Y ahora, debido a esa doble vida, tienes que fingir que eres una completa desconocida que solo está interesada en la humanidad."

"Eso lo resume casi todo". Respondió Pink, buscando furtivamente a alguien lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharlos. Steven y Connie hicieron todo lo posible para mantener el secreto en público, pero para una madre inquisitiva con un doctorado que arrojaba todo tipo de banderas rojas nada de lo que hicieran mantendria el secreto.

Ahora las dos madres estaban en la playa mientras sus hijos conversaban con la familia Pizza. "Sé que es un poco difícil de asimilar, pero Steven confía en Connie y yo puedo decir que tratar de ocultarte este secreto causaría problemas". Ella se rió entre dientes mientras miraba hacia el océano. "Tengo mucha experiencia con los secretos que causan problemas."

Priyanka la miró con simpatía mientras digería la revelación de que la gran mujer rosa a su lado era en realidad una especie de reina-diosa de un imperio alienígena que abarca galaxias. Y en este momento, ella estaba mirando hacia el océano, con un dolor claro en su rostro. Después de unos momentos de silencio, Pink sacudió la cabeza y sonrió, volviéndose hacia Priyanka.

"Entonces, sé que esto puede parecer un poco brusco, pero eres literalmente la única madre que conozco que sabe lo suficiente sobre mí como para darme un consejo decente, así que tengo que preguntar ... ¿qué necesito hacer para ser una buena madre? Sé que nunca seré la mejor de todas, y con mis otras responsabilidades probablemente no lo veré más de una vez cada dos meses, pero tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer."

_Preocupada por su hijo pero tan ocupada con el trabajo que no puede pasar tanto tiempo como madre como qui__siera__. Quiero decir que nunca fui tan mal__a__, pero esto__ se siente__ muy cerca de casa_. Pensó Priyanka. "Realmente no sé, tu caso es ciertamente único y no sé cuánta ayuda puedo darte. Sin embargo, si solo tienes una cantidad limitada de tiempo con tu hijo, escucha lo que quiere decirte, no asumas que está contento con lo que quieres que haga. De lo contrario, un día descubrirás que han hecho algo increíblemente arriesgado como mezclarse con un montón de rocas inmortales que cambian de forma y luchan contra monstruos en su tiempo libre y no te lo dijeron durante más de un año."

"¿Hablando por experiencia?"

"Yo ... sí. Traté tanto de darle a Connie el tipo de vida que hubiera deseado cuando era niña, sin problemas de dinero, buenas calificaciones y programas extracurriculares, que terminé por controlarla sin siquiera quererlo. La noche que supe la verdad, que ella había estado entrenando para luchar contra monstruos como una forma de ser libre, bueno, esa fue una llamada de atención que no pude ignorar ".

Pink asintió lentamente. "Gracias, intentaré tener eso en cuenta".

Las dos miraron el océano por un rato antes de que Pink volviera a hablar. "Solo me preocupa ... si Steven decide que quiere involucrarse con el imperio, o visitar Homeworld, o cualquiera de las otras cosas que podrían meterlo en problemas ..."

"No digo que lo dejes hacer lo que quiera. Si quiere hacer esas cosas, debes escucharlo y luego explicarle por qué no puede hacerlo, y prepararse si intenta hacerlo de todos modos ".

Pink la miró alarmada. "¿Por qué querría hacerlo incluso si sabe lo peligroso que es? No es como yo, no tiene que deshacer todos mis errores."

"Eso es ..." Priyanka suspiró. "Eso es una cuestión de biología, y teniendo en cuenta lo extraño que es ta tuya, no tengo idea si se aplica a él, pero estadísticamente hablando, los hombres humanos durante la pubertad tienen un sentido enormemente incrementado de su propia invencibilidad y una capacidad drásticamente menor para pensar en ... consecuencias a largo plazo de sus acciones en comparación con los humanos adultos."

"... ¿Y cuánto durará esto?"

"Bueno, legalmente los humanos se consideran capaces de tomar sus propias decisiones a los 18 años, pero en promedio el desarrollo del cerebro no termina por completo hasta la edad de 25 años."

Pink reflexionó esas palabras por un momento antes de sacudir la cabeza. "Quisiera decir que su gema lo ayudará con eso, después de todo fue mi cerebro, pero no lo sé con certeza. Tendría que encontrar una Peridot o algo así para investigar la gema, y si hacen un análisis, descubrirán que es un Diamante, por lo que tendrá que ser una gema en la que pueda confiar ... tal vez algunas de mis Peridots pueda darle a Iolite un curso intensivo en estudios de gemas ... ¡Espera, Steven dijo que una Peridot vino aquí en una expedición y es amiga suya! Eso es perfecto, ahora solo necesito un experto en biología humana ..." Se volvió para mirar a la Dr. Maheswaran de arriba abajo mientras hablaba. "Doctora, sé que es mucho pedir, pero necesito saber qué efecto tiene la gema en la biología de mi hijo."

Priyanka suspiró. "Veré lo que puedo hacer, en este momento estoy trabajando horas extras todas las semanas para poner dinero en el fondo universitario de Connie, así que no sé si tengo el tiempo libre para hacer algo así por mí mismo."

Pink bajó la cabeza. "Ya veo, en ese caso ..."

"¡Sin embargo! Si trajéramos a Steven al hospital y lo estudiáramos allí, podríamos usar la experiencia de los otros miembros del personal y el equipo allí, y el hospital me pagaría."

"Pero no tengo dinero ..." Comenzó a decir.

"Greg lo tiene, pero eso no viene al caso. Steven es único, nunca antes visto, y cualquier universidad en el país estaría dispuesta a pagar por su tratamiento a cambio de la oportunidad de estudiarlo. De hecho, estoy sinceramente sorprendida de que ninguno de los médicos que ha visitado haya investigado esa gema."

Pink frunció el ceño. "No me gusta la idea de que Steven sea un experimento, pero si es la única forma de descubrir cómo funciona su biología ..." Ella suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. "No sé, lo pensaré".

"Bueno, Steven sabe cómo ponerse en contacto conmigo, avíseme si toma una decisión".

"Lo haré, gracias", dijo Pink, volviéndose para mirar su barco flotando sobre la playa. "Mientras tanto, tengo trabajo que hacer. Adiós, espero que nos volvamos a ver."

De vuelta a bordo de su nave, Pink finalmente enfrentó todo el trabajo que había pospuesto durante el día. Primero estaban los problemas de rutina con su colonia, luego el desorden que sus órdenes de pánico en el camino a la Tierra habían causado, y simplemente se acumuló.

Sin embargo, cuando se encontró en una habitación cerrada con las pocas gemas en su corte que sabían toda la verdad sobre su situación, deseó que los otros Diamantes la llamaran y le dieran una excusa para evitar este desastre.

"Entonces ¿Todas tienen claro qué vamos a hacer aquí?" Preguntó a las gemas reunidas, recibiendo una ronda de asentimientos en respuesta. "Bien, ahora que eso está fuera del camino, tenemos otro tema qué discutir: ustedes, específicamente cómo se sienten ahora que saben la verdad. Sé que no tuve mucho tiempo para explicar las cosas antes, y sé que con todo lo que sucedió hoy no tuve mucho tiempo para explicar nada, pero quiero que sepan que si tienen alguna pregunta para mi, la responderé lo mejor que pueda."

Por un momento, nadie habló, hasta que finalmente Spinel rompió el silencio. "Sí, pregunta, leí cómo los humanos tienen hijos y tengo que preguntar cómo exactamente ..."

"Cambio de forma".

"¿Por nueve meses?"

"Soy muy buena para cambiar de forma".

Spinel lo consideró por un momento antes de encogerse de hombros. "Es válido para mí."

Pink miró por encima las otras tres gemas en la habitación, recordando su confusión y dolor cuando había dicho la verdad, y suspiró. "Miren, entiendo que esto es mucho para asimilar y se que mis ideas van en contra de todo lo que enseña Homeworld, y si tienen un problema con eso, ¡Entonces diganlo!" Casi gritó, desesperada en su voz mientras rogaba que le respondieran.

Después de unos momentos de silencio, Iolite levantó la mano. "No estoy ... enojada per se contigo, pero tengo algunas preocupaciones. Por lo que nos dijo y por los registros de la ideología de las Crystal Gems, una victoria implicaría la destrucción del sistema de castas que gobierna Homeworld, permitiendo la fusión cruzada y la demolición de la estructura de poder en las relaciones entre castas."

"Si y…?"

"Simplemente me siento ... inquieta por la idea. Los tipos de gemas están separados por una razón, y aunque su testimonio muestra que las Cristal Gems pudieron mantener el orden en sus territorios incluso con el asalto constante de Homeworld, he visto demasiadas fusiones de tipo cruzado asaltar a sus supervisores y causar daños mucho más allá de lo que cualquiera de los miembros combinados debería haber sido capaz como para sentirme cómoda con la idea de alentar que tales fusiones ocurran regularmente, son emocionalmente inestables para operar en una sociedad funcional."

Pink sintió una pequeña sonrisa formarse en sus labios cuando pensó en Garnet e intentó imaginar la permafusión estoica como 'emocionalmente inestable'. "Iolite, mientras estás en la Tierra estudiando el Cluster, entrevista a la permafusión Crystal Gem llamada Garnet y a quienes la rodean."

"Sin ofender a Mi Diamante, pero un ejemplo no es suficiente evidencia."

"Bueno, entonces pregúntate esto ¿Fueron violentas esas fusiones porque eran inestables y peligrosas para las gemas que las rodeaban, o estaban luchando porque sabían que serían castigadas si las atrapaban?" _Sé que eres inteligente Iolite, no puedes dejar que este prejuicio guíe tu pensamiento._

"Como diga, Mi Diamante". Respondió, agradable y sin compromiso. Pink asintió y se volvió hacia Fire Opal 6C3.

"6C3, estarás acompañando a Iolite mientras estudia el Cluster y entrevista a las Crystal Gems ¿Tienes algún problema con este plan o la situación en general?"

La Ópal anaranjada retrocedió con un poco de miedo al principio antes de recobrar la compostura y responder. "Mi Diamante, no tengo ningún problema con esta tarea en particular, y si puedo ser honesta, encuentro la idea de ir más allá de mi propósito ... emocionante. Técnicamente ya he ido más allá de lo que debería hacer una Ópal haciendo el trabajo de un Iolite, y la idea de ir más allá es interesante." Se tomó un momento para prepararse. "Sin embargo ... me preocupa el impacto social de la destrucción del sistema de castas. No importa cuánto me gustaría poder ir más allá de mi propósito, entiendo que al darles una opción a las gemas, el imperio se enfrentará a una escasez masiva de gemas dispuestas a hacer los trabajos más difíciles y peligrosos, mientras que la mayoría acude a las fáciles, y esto podría causar un efecto en cascada a través del imperio ya que las minas dejarán de producir, y la excavación de nucleos planetarios dejaria de hacerse."

"6C3, por favor no participes en especulaciones rampantes" Reprendió Iolite a su aprendiz.

"Mis disculpas, pero ¿Entiende mi miedo, Mi Diamante? ¡Sin la capacidad de responder a la escasez de mano de obra produciendo más gemas del tipo necesario, hubo varios puntos diferentes en el siglo pasado en los que nuestra civilización podría haberse derrumbado!"

"Bueno" Respondió Pink. "Entiendo tu miedo, pero me gustaría dar un contraejemplo. Los humanos no pueden simplemente ordenar una producción de nuevas gemas para llenar una vacante, sino que tienen civilización. Durante su tiempo en la Tierra, debe estudiar cómo lo hacen y ver si esas soluciones podrían aplicarse a una sociedad de gemas sin castas."

6C3 asintió en reconocimiento cuando Pink se volvió hacia el miembro final de su círculo íntimo, el comandante de su guardia personal. Pink Lace Agate Faceta 5 Corte 7XA (Sway) probablemente fue la más lastimada por sus acciones.

Su papel como comandante de la guardia de Pink Diamond había sido anulado después de que sus Rose Quartz no fueran confiables debido a que Pink lideraba las Crystal Gems mientras estaba disfrazada de Rose Quartz, y había estado visitando a Pink la noche en que fue 'destrozada', luego había sido obligada a disipar y encerrar a las gemas que había liderado y había pasado los siguientes miles de años como 'la ágata que mató a su Diamante"ñ'.

No hace falta decir que no estaba contenta con esta situación. "Mi Diamante" Dijo con suficiente veneno como para hacer que Pink se preocupara de tener que luchar contra ella. "Entiendo mis órdenes y las obedeceré. No tengo sentimientos en contra de sus objetivos, y mientras intente hacer cambios dentro del imperio en lugar de rebelarse contra él, no intentaré debilitala."

¡Eso es bueno! Pensó antes de que Sway continuara. "Cualquier otra opinión que pueda tener sobre el asunto no es importante, porque no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Ya sabe cuánto me lastimó a mí y las otras gemas en su Corte, ya estás tratando de hacerlo mejor, y ya has pasado miles de años reflexionando sobre tus errores." Ella apretó y abrió lentamente el puño mientras hablaba, su expresión era una máscara pétrea sobre un mar de ira. "No hay nada que pueda hacer para deshacer lo que hiciste, o hacerte más consciente de a quién ha lastimado, o hacer que pase más tiempo deshaciéndolo, pero a pesar de todo eso, todavía siento una inmensa cantidad de emociones negativas contra usted, ahora, si me disculpa, tengo trabajo que hacer."

Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, parecía que Spinel iba a detenerla, pero Pink la detuvo. _Esto no es algo que p__ueda resolver__ con una reunión grupal, tendré que apartarla e intentar hablar con ella __en privado__,_ pensó mientras la sala quedaba en silencio.

Después de unos momentos, Spinel habló. "¿Y ahora que?"

Pink enderezó la espalda y volvió a centrarse en la tarea en cuestión. "Ahora seguimos adelante. Yo me encargaré de ella, es mi responsabilidad, ustedes tres solo concéntrense en sus responsabilidades."

Steven caminaba hacia el granero tomado de la mano de su madre, que se había convertido en una versión rosada de su hijo. Ella solo tenia un día más o menos antes de que tuviera que regresar a su colonia, y él iba a presentarle a todos sus amigos primero. Ya habían deambulado por la ciudad, y ahora estaban en las colinas acercándose al granero donde se alojaban Lapis y Peridot. Al llegar a la cima de una colina, la oyó reprimir una risa cuando lo vio por primera vez.

"Admito que no esperaba que una Lapislázuli y una Peridot vivieran ahí". Ante su mirada confusa, ella se apresuró a aclarar. "Eso es bueno Steven, eso significa que están creciendo más allá de su propósito y se están expandiendo como personas."

Steven estaba a punto de responder cuando una voz llamó desde adentro del granero. "¡Hey Steven! ¡¿Quién es tu amigo?!"

Cuando se volvió, vio a Peridot deslizarse debajo de un tractor. "¡Hola Peridot! ¿Lapis está aquí? Quiero decirles algo a las dos."

La pequeña gema verde estaba guardando sus herramientas cuando la pareja madre-hijo finalmente la alcanzó. "Oh, ella solo está en el granero relajándose, dijo que no quería levantarse hoy. ¡Venga! ¡Vamos a presentarle nuestra nueva gema misteriosa!"

Cuando el trío entró en el granero, Steven miró con asombro todos los Meep-Morps que Lapis y Peridot habían hecho desde la última vez que las había visitado. "¡Vaya, ustedes han estado ocupadas!"

"Sí, bueno, no hay mucho más que hacer una vez que el monóxido de hidrógeno congelado comienza a caer ¡Así que pasamos la última temporada de invierno expandiendo nuestra colección!". Se volvió a mirar a un desván y se cubrió la boca con las manos. "¡HEY LAZULI! ¡STEVEN ESTÁ AQUÍ Y TRAJO A UN AMIGO!

"¿Steven? ¡Oh, deberías habernos dicho que vendrías! " Dijo Lapis, flotando desde arriba. "Y quién es tu ... amigo ..." Miró fijamente a la gema de Pink, y Steven se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. _¡Estaba en la Tierra durante la guerra! Ella reconoce a mamá!_

"Lapis, puedo explicarlo".

"Steven ... ¿Por qué hay un Diamante aquí?"

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Gritó Peridot. "Ella es un DIAMANTE ?! ¿PERO CÓMO?"

"Chicas, cálmense y les explicaré todo, ¿de acuerdo?"

Lapis asintió brevemente, pero Peridot estaba profundamente sumida en su propio pánico luego de haberlos escuchado, por lo que Lapis simplemente extendió la mano y tomó el hombro de la gema verde más pequeña. "Muy bien Steven, si tú lo dices."

"Muy bien, aparentemente, Rose Quartz era en realidad Pink Diamond."

"¡QUÉ!" Gritaron las dos simultáneamente.

"Así que para resumir, ayer tuve este sueño extraño ..."

**Un capítulo un poco mas corto y tranquilo de lo que fue la montaña rusa emocional que vivimos últimamente, permite sentarse tranquilamente a reflexionar.**

**Cualquier duda o crítica me ayuda a crecer y me llena de satisfacción, pronto llegaremos al estado actual de la historia asi que puede que me ponga un tanto lento en los próximos días. **

**Hasta pronto. **


	23. Encuentros, planes ydecisiones (Parte 2)

Lapislázuli se consideraba una gema simple. Solo quería que la dejaran sola, pasar sus días en el granero o en los campos de cultivo con Peridot y Pumpkin, una vida agradable y pacífica donde pudiera dejar atrás su pasado.

Entonces, cuando uno de esos fantasmas del pasado apareció y dijo hola, lo único que le impidió arremeter fue lo cerca que estaba de Steven. Y luego Steven comenzó a explicar todo. _Era ... ella__,__ luchando contra sí misma. Me quedé atrapad__a__ en ese espejo durante mile__nios__ por su culpa_. Sintió que sus puños se cerraban involuntariamente mientras miraba a Pink Diamond, quien al menos tuvo la decencia de parecer culpable mientras Steven explicaba lo que le había sucedido a Lapis.

"Y luego las gemas de cristal la liberaron de Malachite y le mostré la Tierra porque no quería volver a Homeworld, y luego decidió quedarse aquí en el granero. Hubo un pequeño problema con Peridot que también se quedó aquí, ¡pero lo resolvimos y ahora son amigos!"

Pink le dio a Steven una pequeña sonrisa. "Eso es ... eso es maravilloso Steven. Me alegra que hayas podido ayudarla así.'

_¡No hubiera necesitado __'__ayuda__'__ si no hubiera estado atrapad__a __en ese espejo en primer lugar! _Lapis se enfureció internamente cuando Steven le sonrió a su madre. _Muy bien, mantén la calma, Steven está__ muy__ cerca de ella __como __para que pierdas el control ahora mismo._ Pensó cuando Pink se volvió hacia ella.

Los ojos de la gema más grande la recorrieron, y Lapis vio como Pink Diamond, una de las gemas más poderosas que existía se estremecióa de miedo ante ella. Era sutil, Steven y Peridot probablemente nunca lo notarían, pero Lapis sí. El cambio de postura mientras se preparaba para ponerse entre Lapis y Steven, los indicios del miedo lamiendo sus ojos, todos los pequeños signos de una gema que entendía cuán poderosa era Lapis en un planeta con tanta agua como este. Mientras observaba, Lapis se sintió más emocionada, más poderosa, más ... Como Malachite.

Lapis sacudió la cabeza y alejó la voz. En un momento, la tensión en el aire desapareció, Pink relajó su postura y Lapis sintió que una ola de culpa la golpeaba. _Lo hice otra vez. Pensé que __habia__resuelto__ eso, pero todo lo que necesité fue un estremecimiento y fue como si estuviera allí ..._

"¿Lapis?" Steven notó su incomodidad. "¿Estas bien?"

Lapis lo miró fijamente, mirándolo a los ojos mientras su culpa amenazaba con ahogarla. _Casi ataqué a la madre de Steven frente a él, _se dio cuenta._ Ella es un Diamante para mí, pero para él, es su madre, y si me hubie__ra dejado llevar__ ... _se sentia enferma al pensarlo. Steven nunca la habría perdonado, y ella se lo merecía. Ella era solo un monstruo, arremetiendo contra todos los cercanos y lastimándolos porque era muy lamentable y débil y ...

"¡Lapis!" Steven tiraba de su mano mientras gritaba. "Lapis, ¿qué está pasando?" Suplicó, con los ojos muy abiertos y llorosos mientras miraban dentro de su alma. Por un momento, se sintió tentada a decir la verdad, contarle todo, pero no.

Sabía por los programas de televisión de Peridot que atacar a los padres de un humano era una de las peores cosas que alguien podía hacer, y si le decía a Steven que había sido tentada, él nunca la perdonaría.

"Estoy ... iré a tomar un poco de aire fresco", dijo, apartando la mano de Steven y lanzándose al aire, a través de la pequeña abertura donde ella y Peridot habían conectado un camión al exterior del granero, y comenzó a volar lejos.

Después de unos minutos, la oleada de energía que la hizo volar se acabó, y mientras colgaba en el aire mirando hacia las tierras verdes debajo, se preguntó a dónde podría ir. Todos los amigos que tuvo alguna vez estaban en el granero, y si no regresaba ... ¿Valdría la pena?

_Estaría lejos de los Diamantes, de Pink y su red de mentiras, de Homeworld y de la horrible monstruosidad en __la __que se convirtió, de las Cristal__ Gems__, que me dejaron en ese espejo durante miles de años ... __¡Pe__ro también estaría lejos de Steven, Pumpkin y Peridot! No puedo dejarlos atrás, pero si regreso ... Si regreso, un Diamante sabrá dónde estoy, Homeworld sabrá dónde estoy, y sé que dijo que no quiere d__arnos órdenes__, pero estoy en la corte de __Diamante Azul__, y si ella descubre que estoy aquí ..._ Lapis negó con la cabeza, las imágenes del cruel y áspero Homeworld al que había regresado le ardieron en la mente.

_No puedo volver, pero no puedo dejar atrás a Peridot._ Con eso, ella sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Con un aleteo de sus alas, se dio la vuelta, volviendo al granero mientras reunía sus pensamientos e intentaba imaginar qué diría. Aterrizando justo afuera, se preparó para volver a entrar ... justo cuando Pink Diamond salió del granero. Por unos momentos ninguna de las gemas habló, y Lapis se tomó el tiempo para prepararse para hablar ante un Diamante.

"Pink Diamond". Dijo, con voz tranquila y en control. "O Rose Quartz, o quienquiera que seas, yo ... necesito preguntarte algo. Necesito saber si tuviste algo que ver con ... con el espejo."

Pink sacudió la cabeza. "Nunca hubiera aprobado algo así, y si hubiera sabido que aún estabas consciente cuando Perla me mostró el espejo te habría dejado salir, pero pensé ... pensé que habías sido cosechada."

Lapis asintió con la cabeza. _Debido a que eso es lo que le sucede a cualquier otra gema que se i__ntroduce__ en algo, ¿por qué pensarían que yo era algo especial?_ "Veo."

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Peridot salió del granero. "Lapis! ¡Creí escuchar tu voz aquí! ¡Ahora que has vuelto, tenemos un trabajo importante que hacer!"

Lapis parpadeó confundido. "Peridot ¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Mientras te fuiste, Pink Diamond me informó que ella está investigando la integración de la vida orgánica y gema, algo que le recomendé a Amarillo que hiciera antes de mi deserción, demostrando que ella es realmente la más inteligente de las Diamantes al tener esa idea por su cuenta y viniendo a mí ¡La Gran e Inteligente Peridot, la única gema en existencia que ha estudiado la creación de ambos tipos de vida!"

Lapis volvió a mirar a Pink, que estaba sonrojada por las palabras de Peridot. "Bueno, no es gran cosa ..."

"¡Por supuesto que lo es! ¡No solamente se me reconoció mi inteligencia, sino que también me estoy escapando de mis crímenes con una palmada en la espalda!" Cantó la pequeña gema verde.

Lapis frunció el ceño. "Espera ¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Oh, es parte de mi historia de portada para las otras Diamantes, les estoy diciendo que la banda de rebeldes que encontramos recibió una sentencia reducida de exilio en la Tierra a cambio de información sobre híbridos humano-gema". Respondió Pink.

Lapis se congeló ante sus palabras, su mente se aceleró. "Entonces ... ¿Realmente estoy atrapada en la Tierra entonces?" Sintió un tinte de pesar por las palabras. Sabía que no podía regresar, y que Homeworld no era un lugar al que quisiera regresar, entonces, ¿por qué dolía tanto escuchar eso?

"Bueno, técnicamente no eres una rebelde, no eres una Cristal Gem como el resto de nosotros" señaló Peridot. "Pero si no estás en la lista de rebeldes de Homeworld, probablemente tengas que volver a la Corte Azul".

Lapis asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, así que estoy atrapada en la Tierra".

Steven saltó desde la puerta del granero. "¡Conmigo!" Dijo, envolviendo a Lapis en un abrazo.

"Sí Steven, contigo. Y contigo también Peridot." Lapis le dedicó una sonrisa a su compañera de cuarto. "No sé si pueda ayudarte con tu nuevo trabajo, pero ..."

"No te preocupes Lapis, ¡lo harás genial! ¡Todo es bastante simple y eres una gema muy inteligente, probablemente le estarás dando lecciones a las gemas de Homeworld para 'ayudar' a estudiar a Steven en unos meses, un par de años como máximo!"

Lapis trató de mantener la duda fuera de su rostro mientras asentía. _Oh Peridot, todavía no has descubierto que las cosas que te parecen simples no son tan simples para todos los demás ... espera ... _"¿Gemas del mundo natal estudiando a Steven?"

"Solo unas pocos, y solo las que en verdad confíl", dijo Pink. "Peridot estará a cargo, cuando mencioné mi plan insistió mucho en eso, ya tiene un plan para algunos experimentos básicos escritos en la pizarra del granero."

_Entonces no le ordenaron hacerlo, eso es bueno. _"Bueno, parece que ustedes tienen todo bajo control."

"¡Oh, para nada! ¡Todavía necesito ponerme en contacto con profesionales médicos humanos y obtener su ayuda! " Dijo Peridot.

"Uhhh, ¿eso puede esperar un par de días?", Intervino Steven. "Es solo que mamá tiene que irse en un día más o menos, y tiene muchas personas con las que hablar antes de irse."

Peridot parpadeó un par de veces sorprendida. "¡Pues claro! Todavía necesito elaborar un plan de proyecto y una lista de los equipos que necesitaré antes de que pueda comenzar con los experimentos reales." Ella caminó con confianza hacia el granero, saludando a Pink mientras lo hacía. "¡Puedes irte para atender tus otros asuntos, tengo mucho que planear!"

Steven parecía que iba a interponerse, pero Pink lo detuvo. "Está bien Steven, debería irme de todos modos. ¡Gracias por presentarme a tus amigos!"

Steven asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, está bien". Él la abrazó y ella se giró para caminar por el camino. Después de unos momentos, los dos se encontraron solos, y Steven se volvió hacia ella y le preguntó "Entonces, Connie sale pronto de la escuela, podrían presentarse."

Lapis sonrió. "Súbete" y los dos se fueron volando.

Reunirse con los amigos de Steven había sido ... interesante, pero ahora era el momento de una reunión más personal. Cerca del granero, en un grupo de árboles para protegerse de los ojos curiosos, Pink Diamond desapareció y Rose Quartz caminó por la Tierra. De pie entre los árboles, se tomó un momento para ... ser.

Admirando las vistas y los sonidos de la Tierra, disfrutando finalmente de volver a ser Rose, dejando atrás la responsabilidad y el dolor de ser Pink Diamond, aunque solo sea temporalmente, caminó por el bosque. Con cada paso que daba, se sentía cada vez más ligera a medida que las responsabilidades que había adquirido a lo largo de los meses desde su despertar desaparecieron en el fondo de su mente. Sabía que pronto tendría que cargar con ese peso nuevamente, pero eso era un problema para el futuro. Por ahora, ella era Rose Quartz.

Paseando por los árboles, se encontró en un pequeño claro con un camino de tierra que conducía hacia la ciudad, y una esbelta figura pálida parada nerviosamente a un lado. Cuando Rose salió de los árboles, Perla se volvió hacia ella, con una expresión de nerviosa emoción en su rostro cuando Rose cerró la distancia y la abrazó.

"Lo siento mucho, Perla. ¡Nunca debí haberte dado esa orden, no me di cuenta de que te dolería tanto!" Casi estaba llorando mientras apretaba a Perla contra su pecho. "Nunca debería haberte dado esa orden, y nunca debería haber mentido sobre Bismuth, y hay tantas otras cosas que debería o no debería haber hecho y ..."

"Rose". Perla se deslizó suavemente del abrazo. "Yo ... entiendo por qué me diste esa orden y sé que no querías hacerme daño". Suspiró mientras miraba hacia otro lado "Yo solo ... estoy feliz de que estés de vuelta, estoy feliz de poder pasar tiempo contigo otra vez, pero pasé años aceptando que te habías ido, y ahora es simplemente ... difícil."

Rose asintió con la cabeza, su rostro encerrado en una triste sonrisa. "Entiendo. Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites, y si quieres algo de mí, solo pregunta."

Pearl se removió un poco. "Sí, bueno, aunque quisiera disfrutar de un recorrido por algunas de las grandes arquitecturas de Homeworld, realmente no quiero lidiar con las gemas que viven en ellas."

Rose asintió con la cabeza. "Por supuesto, su actitud hacia las perlas ... no mejoró mientras estuve fuera. Si hay algo más que pueda hacer ... —" se interrumpió cuando Pearl sacudió la cabeza.

"Rose, ya me has dado mi libertad, no puedo pedirte nada más".

"Perla, te tomaste tu propia libertad, nadie te la dio. ¡Lo único que te he dado es dolor, y necesito compensarte! No puedo simplemente ... no puedo simplemente fingir que no pasó nada."

"Tienes razón". Pearl asintió. "Pero eso no significa que debas hacer un gran gesto de amor. Ambos hemos crecido como personas, y realmente no tenemos suficiente tiempo en este momento para ponernos al día con todo, así que en lugar de un gran gesto de esos libros que le gustaba leer, tal vez deberíamos simplemente hablar y tratar de cubrir tanto como podamos antes de que tengas que irte de nuevo."

Rose asintió mientras tomaba asiento en un tocón. "Está bien, está bien, tú ganas a Perla". _Te extrañé mucho._

Perla se paró frente a Rose, con la espalda recta cuando comenzó una conferencia. "Ahora, como ya has explicado los contornos generales de tus propias experiencias, permíteme hacer lo mismo por mi parte". Su gema comenzó a brillar mientras proyectaba una imagen de la casa de playa en construcción. "Steven vivió con Greg hasta que tuvo la edad suficiente para caminar y hablar, en ese momento asumimos la responsabilidad de él ..."

"He tenido la intención de preguntar sobre eso, ¿por qué Greg no se mudó a la casa con Steven?"

Perla se sintió claramente incómoda con la pregunta. "Bueno, ya ves ... durante mucho del tiempo después de tu 'muerte', fui ... menos amable con Greg, y podría haber convencido a Garnet y Amatista de ayudarme ... a alejarlo de nosotros, y Steven vivía con nosotros, así que ..." Ella bajó la cabeza y suspiró. "Entiendo que fue mezquino y cruel de mi parte, especialmente con lo cerca que están Steven y Greg, y no tengo excusa para mis acciones, solo una explicación."

Rose se sintió molesta por la revelación, pero no sorprendida. "Debería haber sabido que algo así sucedería. Si hubiera hecho que ustedes dos trabajen juntos antes de irme, entonces tal vez ..."

"No eres responsable de cómo traté a Gregory Rose, soy completamente capaz de cometer errores sin ti."

"¡Pero sabía que ustedes dos no se querían, y solo fingí que todo estaba bien!"

"Y eso me dolió, sí, pero no importa cuánto me lastimes, no tenía derecho a obligar a Greg a vivir separado de Steven. Las dos lo arruinamos Rose."

"Pero si no hubiera ..."

"Si no hubieras estado con Greg, no hubieras tenido a Steven." La interrumpió. "Cometiste muchos errores, Rose, pero con los últimos años puedo decir honestamente que Steven no fue uno de ellos."

Rose se sintió desconcertada. _¿Cuándo se volvió tan firme? … ¡Creo que me gusta!_

Ante su silencio, Perla continuó. "Sin embargo, te complacerá notar que Steven nos ayudó a mí y a Greg a resolver nuestras diferencias, y nos consideramos amigos."

La cara de Rose se iluminó ante las noticias. "Perla, eso es maravilloso! ¿Cómo sucedió, fue lento o todo a la vez? ¡Cuéntamelo todo!"

Pearl se sorprendió por su entusiasmo. "Rose, somos amigos, nada más, y para responder a tu pregunta, nos unimos por nuestro dolor compartido por perderte." Rose sintió una gran sonrisa crecer en su rostro mientras le hacía un gesto a Pearl para que explicara.

"Fue justo después de que Greg recibió una gran cantidad de dinero, aparentemente una de sus canciones fue vendida a alguien y ahora tiene una gran cantidad de dinero humano. Aprovechamos la oportunidad para visitar un gran asentamiento humano, Empire City, y pasar la noche en un lujoso hotel. Durante el curso de nuestra estadía, Greg y yo nos vimos obligados por nuestra proximidad el uno al otro a discutir nuestros sentimientos, y después de que se disculpó por perseguirte a pesar de que sabía que ya estaba contigo, confesé que nunca lo odié por eso. ... " Pearl se interrumpió cuando Rose la miró con curiosidad.

"¿De Verdad? ¿Nunca odiaste a Greg por estar interesado en mí?"

Perla suspiró y se sentó frente a Rose. "Para ser completamente honesta, mientras lo resentía por su intrusión en nuestra vida, al final fuiste tú quien tomó la decisión de salir con él, tener un hijo con él. Lo elegiste y eso me hizo daño."

Rose sintió lágrimas en los ojos mientras intentaba encontrar las palabras para explicarse, pero Perla la interrumpió. "Por favor, no te preocupes por eso, he tenido mucho tiempo para aceptar tus acciones, Rose."

Rose asintió en silencio y Pearl sacudió la cabeza en respuesta. "Debería haber comenzado con algo más entretenido. ¡Oh! Lo sé, ¡Déjame contarte la historia de la Aguja del Mar Lunar! Steven acababa de envejecer lo suficiente como para ir a misiones con nosotros, y había comprado esta mochila en forma de hamburguesa con queso ... "

Cuando Perla se lanzó a una historia tras otra sobre Steven y sus aventuras, Rose no pudo evitar sentir que estaba tratando de distraerla, pero se dio cuenta de que Perla había terminado de hablar de las partes malas del pasado por ahora, y de intentarlo no volvería a apreciar la conversación sobre ese tema, por lo que guardó silencio y sonrió cuando Pearl le mostró un holograma de Steven distrayendo una manada de gusanos de cristal con un sándwich.

Y esperaba que algún día pudiera compensar todo el dolor que le causó a las personas que mas le importaban.

**Un poco de transición múltiple para varios personajes, en lo personal mi parte favorita fue cuando Lapis decidió volver por Peridot.**

**Mas alla de eso, estos capítulos serán mucho mas tranquilos en comparación a los últimos, mejor para mí, no habría tolerado mas drama o angustia de parte de nadie (No se preocupen, el drama y la angustia volverán pronto).**

**Cualquier duda o crítica será bien recibida, un saludo.**


	24. Encuentros, planes ydecisiones (Parte 3)

Cuando Perla relató historia tras historia sobre la vida en la Tierra después de que Rose 'se fue', Rose se sintió cada vez peor._ Todos pasaron tanto por mí, y aunque Pe__rla__ pone una cara feliz, puedo decir cuando se salta algo porque no quiere que me sienta mal. Si hubiera estado aquí para ayudarlos ... si lo hubiera hecho, Steven no habría nacido, y Pe__rla__ dejó muy claro que ella no querría eso._ Ella suspiró y bajó la cabeza haciendo que Perla detuviera su historia de jugar un juego de béisbol contra un escuadrón de rubíes.

"Rose, ¿estás ...?"

"Estoy bien Perla."

"No pareces estar bien."

"Yo ..." Rose levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada azul cielo de Perla y recordó una leyenda humana acerca de que los ojos son las ventanas de la ventana._Es como si ella pidiera cortésmente que la dej__e __entrar mientras prepar__a __el ariete si digo que no._

"No es algo en lo que puedas ayudar Perla, solo los mismos remordimientos que he tenido desde hace tanto tiempo."

Ella asintió. "Entiendo. Se vuelve más fácil de llevar con el tiempo, y si alguna vez necesitas hablar con alguien que conoces, siempre puedes hablar conmigo."

"Gracias, Perla." Rose respondió asintiendo. "Ahora, ¿No estabas en medio de una historia?"

"Sí, lo estaba! Ahora veamos, ¿dónde me quedé ...? Oh sí, la vuelta final, necesitábamos un punto más para ganar, y Steven tuvo que decirle a Zafiro que dejara de coquetear con Rubí después de que ella perdiera los dos primeros lanzamientos, y luego Zafiro finalmente logró golpear la pelota y corrió alrededor de las bases ... directamente hacia los brazos de Rubí y formaron a Garnet al instante. En ese momento nuestra cobertura se desvaneció, y nos preparamos para una pelea, pero aparentemente las Rubíes estaban allí para encontrar a Jasper ¡Y Steven les dijo que estaba en Neptuno y ellas le creyeron!"

Rose soltó una pequeña risita ante eso. "¿Y entonces que? Noté que su nave estaba estacionada en el granero, supuse que era de ellas. ¿Que paso despues?"

Perla se sintió claramente incómoda con esa pregunta. "Bueno, después de buscar en el resto del sistema solar volvieron a buscar a Jasper, pero Jasper ... no estaba cerca, así que Amatista tuvo la idea de pretender ser Jasper y decir que no podía irse y que deberían regresar a Homeworld." Ella cambió su peso de un pie a otro mientras evitaba los ojos de Rose. "Bueno, después de eso terminamos en la base lunar y Steven ... Steven escuchó la historia oficial de lo que le sucedió a Pink Diamond."

Rose asintió con la cabeza. "¿Los murales, una de las Rubíes lo reconoció?"

"Sí"

"¿Y su nave?"

"Nos descubrieron, las arrojamos al espacio y les robamos la nave."

Rose parpadeó sorprendida. "¿Están ... todavía están ahí afuera?"

"Sí", dijo Perla con culpabilidad. "Simplemente, las dejamos a su suerte. Probablemente deberías pasar por ellas cuando te vallas."

" Sí " Asintió. "Debería."

"…"

"¿Perla?"

"¿Sí?"

"Después de todo lo que he hecho y todo lo que no hice, ¿es posible que lo compense todo? Todo lo que Steven pasó con las gemas de Homeworld es mi culpa, y luego están todas las gemas que se debilitaron debido a la escasez de recursos, y todas las gemas que se hicieron añicos para formar el Cluster ... "

Pearl la agarró del hombro. "Sí". "

"¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso!? ¡Después de todo lo que hice!"

"Porque te arrepientes. Si hiciste todas esas cosas y no te arrepentias, porque te habías convencido de que 'tenía que ser asi' o de alguna otra de esas justificaciónes ridículas de Azul o Amarillo, entonces diría que no puedes compensar tus acciones. Pero siempre y cuando comprendas qué hiciste mal, podrás intentar hacer las cosas bien. Es posible que no puedas cambiar el pasado, pero puedes cambiar tu futuro."

Rose miró a Perla con sorpresa. "Eso es ... eso es bastante considerado Perla"

"Sí, bueno, he estado pensando en esto por un tiempo. Aunque no puedo tomar todo el crédito por eso, Greg ayudó un poco."

_No solo Pe__rla __recibió ayuda de Greg__ ¿t__ambién lo admitió?_ _¿Las maravillas nunca cesarán? __Pe_nsó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Hablando de Greg, creo que hay algo que necesitamos discutir con el, Rose".

Y así, el momento de felicidad se terminó. "Está bien."

"Tengo un dispositivo de comunicaciones humano, llamaré a Greg y cuando llegue aquí ... los tres tendremos que discutir nuestro futuro."

Una ola de emociones se estrelló en la mente de Rose. Esperanza, por la forma en que los dos aparentemente se habían hecho amigos desde su partida, y miedo, miedo de que uno o ambos la abandonen. Pero nada de eso apareció en su rostro mientras asentía en silencio.

Perla pasó el tiempo esperando que Greg llegara con otra tonta historia sobre Steven, pero ninguna estaba prestando atención, y cuando su camioneta se acercó las dos gemas simplemente se quedaronen silencio.

Muy pronto, los tres estaban sentados en círculo, Greg en la parte trasera de su camioneta, Perla en un tocón y Rose en el suelo.

"Entonces ... ¿Cómo empezamos esto?" Preguntó Greg.

"Bueno, creo que todos entendemos cuál era la situación cuando Rose ... se fue ¿Correcto?"

Un par de asentimientos respondieron su pregunta.

"En ese caso, todo lo que necesitamos discutir es cómo pretendemos avanzar. Greg y yo tuvimos una discusión sobre esto ayer, y tomamos una decisión sobre cómo queremos avanzar."

Se preparó antes de continuar. "Según nuestra conversación de ayer, ninguno de nosotros cree que volver a como era todo antes sea una buena idea. Esa situación causaria mucha discordia entre nosotros y como resultado, debemos tratar de encontrar una forma diferente de manejar nuestros sentimientos. Además, aunque todavía siento algo por ti, siento que la cantidad de tiempo que hemos estado separadas nos ha cambiado a ambas, y necesitamos conocernos mejor antes de que podamos tomar una decisión a largo plazo sobre nuestra relación."

Greg asintió de acuerdo. "Seré honesto Rose, no soy el hombre que solía ser, y con lo mucho que has cambiado ..." Sacudió la cabeza. "No deberíamos simplemente regresar asi sin mas, aún te amo y estaría feliz de conocerte nuevamente, pero con todas tus responsabilidades y cuánto hemos cambiado los dos ... " Se detuvo, encogiéndose de hombros como para decir '¿qué podemos hacer?'

Rose sintió que la habían golpeado. _Bueno, _reflexionó, _podría haber sido peor__,__ todavía están dispuestos a intentarlo__ y__ n__o__ puedo decir que estén equivocados acerca de cuánto hemos cambiado ..._ Miró de un lado a otro antes de bajar la cabeza y suspirar.

"Tienen razón, los dos." Les dijo, y en respuesta ambos soltaron un suspiro de alivio, lo que trajo una pequeña sonrisa a los labios de Rose. "Siempre supe que ustedes dos se llevarían bien si se tomaran el tiempo de conocerse" Dijo en voz baja.

"Sí, bueno, no le di a Perla muchas razones para querer pasar tiempo conmigo" Dijo Greg.

"No es todo culpa tuya, debí haber mencionado mis problemas con Rose en lugar de arrojartelos a ti."

"Sí, bueno, debería haber captado las indirectas que arrojabas."

"Probablemente" Perla estuvo de acuerdo con él, provocando una pequeña risa de ambos mientras Rose lentamente envolvía su cabeza alrededor de la idea de que sus dos antiguos amantes ahora se llevaran bien.

Rose dejó escapar una pequeña risa. "Ustedes dos realmente han cambiado, ni siquiera puedo imaginar que ustedes dos estén tan relajados el uno con el otro antes de que yo ..." Ella se detuvo, haciendo una mueca de pesar.

"Sí, no todo fueron buenos momentos y arcoíris, pero logramos resolverlo" Dijo Greg. "Especialmente después del incidente con mi camioneta ese primer invierno ..." se detuvo, dándole a Pearl una mirada de complicidad mientras ella se sonrojaba.

"¿Qué incidente?"

"¡Nada!" Gritó Pearl cuando Greg comenzó a reír. "No fue nada, solo ... estábamos teniendo problemas para adaptarnos a tu ausencia y ... tuvimos un malentendido de la situación con Steven. Sin embargo logramos resolverlo, y no hubo daños!"

"Es fácil para ti decirlo, a ti no te persiguió un perro sanguinario!"

"¿!Qué perro!?" Preguntó Rose.

"No te preocupes por el perro Rose, no lo alcanzó."

"¿¡Por qué un perro que te perseguiría!?"

"Porque tomamos a Steven y la camioneta."

"¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué!?" Rose estaba cada vez más confundida cuando Pearl y Greg compartíeron una mirada de complicidad.

"Bueno, todo comenzó con un accidente en la casa de Vidallia un día ..."

"Está bien, creo que he tomado suficiente tiempo de Rose para así que simplemente regresaré a la ciudad para hacer algunas tareas pendientes." Dijo Perla, saliendo rápidamente del claro hacia la ciudad mientras Greg reía a carcajadas.

"¡Perla espera! Dejaré las burlas si te molesta tanto ..."

Perla se dio la vuelta sin dejar de caminar "Gracias Greg, pero realmente he aprovechado mucho tiempo de Rose por hoy, deberías pasar un tiempo con ella también". Dijo antes de perderse entre los arboles.

"No estoy segura de si quiero saber más ..." Dijo Rose mientras veía el camino por el que Perla se había ido.

"Bueno ¿de qué quieres hablar?"

Rose se volvió hacia él con una mirada seria en su rostro mientras intentaba concentrarse. "Yo solo ... ¿Estás seguro de que ustedes dos no van a volver a pelear una vez que descubra cómo pasar más tiempo aquí? Realmente disfruté verlos llevándose bien."

"Bueno, Perla y yo podríamos tener nuestras diferencias, y a veces nos peleamos, pero al final del día somos amigos."

"¿Solo amigos?" Preguntó Rose, y cuando vio la cara de Greg se dio cuenta de que debería haber mantenido sus fantasías en su propia cabeza.

"Sí Rose. Si voy a ser sincero, no hay posibilidad de que suceda nada más: Perla y yo nos sentimos atraídos por ... bueno ... por mujeres como tú, y ninguno es una mujer como tú. Además, en este punto, sería demasiado incómodo para ambos incluso si fueramos más allá de eso. Así que sí, solo somos amigos."

Rose asintió, con rubor en sus mejillas. "Yo ... lo siento, eso fue un poco inapropiado de mi parte. Solo quiero que ustedes dos sean felices."

"Lo sé Rose" Respondió. "Pero estoy feliz así como estóy. He sacado más provecho de mi vida que cualquier otro tonto que abandonó la universidad comunitaria para convertirse en una estrella de rock: ¡Una relación maravillosa con una mujer hermosa, un niño increíble y un cheque de diez millones de dólares! Puede que no tenga unos pocos miles de años para disfrutar lo que tengo como tú, pero honestamente tengo una vida mejor que la mayoría de los humanos."

Rose se estremeció ante la mención de su mortalidad, el miedo constante que la había asolado desde que había visto cuánto había envejecido físicamente desde la última vez que lo había visto. "¿Y si los tuvieras?" Susurró.

"¿Hmmm?"

"¿Qué pasaría si tuvieras miles de años?"

"Rose, soy humano, nosotros no ..."

"..."

Greg le dirigió una mirada extraña antes de encogerse de hombros. "¿Podría volver a ser joven? Voy a ser sincero, estoy empezando a tener dolores y molestias con las que preferiría no lidiar por toda la eternidad." Ante el asentimiento de Rose, él miró con expresión pensativa. "Bueno ... una vez que Steven se mude a la universidad, podría llamar a algunos viejos amigos y ver si podemos armar un concierto o algo así, podria aprovechar elun cuerpo más joven y años de experiencia. Aparte de eso ... ¿Tal vez terminar la universidad?" Él se encogió de hombros. "¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

Rose dudó por un momento antes de responder. _No más secretos, no para él, P__erla__, o los demás_. "Porque estoy investigando si puedo hacer que suceda." Ante la mirada de confusión de Greg, ella explicó: "Steven probablemente va a vivir mucho más que un humano porque es un híbrido, y dado que tengo una corte llena de investigadoras, pensé que tal vez podría transferir algunos recursos para investigar cómo funcionan los híbridos, y tal vez si un humano ya nacido puede convertirse en uno."

Greg la miró por un minuto antes de que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. "Bueno, esa es una forma de aprovechar una mala situación."

"Sí, bueno, ¿de qué sirve tener poder si no puedo ayudar a las personas que me importan?"

"Estoy bastante seguro de que eso cuenta como abuso de poder ... pero por lo que Perla me dijo, en comparación con los otros Diamantes eso es bastante manso" Dijo Greg con una sonrisa antes de ponerse contemplativo por un momento. "Rose, ¿podrías ... no decirle a Steven sobre esto? Solo hasta que sepamos si funciona, no quiero hacerle ilusiones, realmente no sé como va a reaccionar y no quiero lastimarlo si no funciona." Greg frunció el ceño ante otro pensamiento repentino "Honestamente no sé cómo voy a reaccionar si en verdad funciona."

Rose estaba confundida. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Nada, solo un anciano que reflexiona sobre la vida y la muerte, estaré bien. Pero en serio, no quiero que Steven sepa de esto hasta que sepamos que funcionará."

" ... Está bien."

Rose había pasado otra hora hablando de temas menos serios con Greg: cómo había estado, qué estaba haciendo Steven, qué nuevas historias había estado leyendo, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por el gruñido del estómago de Greg. Diciéndole a Greg que fuera a cenar solo, se encontró sola en el claro.

Con un suspiro y un destello de luz, Pink Diamond se quedó donde Rose había estado. Caminando de regreso a su barco, sintió que su verdadero ser se comprimia bajo el peso de ser un Diamante una vez que este se apoderó de sus hombros. _Un __ultimo __viaje al planeta como Rose, y luego volve__ré__ a esto __a __tiempo__ completo__ otra vez. _Pensó mientras caminaba por los pasillos de su nave, las gemas de su corte lanzaban saludos al pasar.

Sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas por un informe que apareció en su pantalla:

— Una nave de mensajería de Homeworld llegó al sistema solar hace dos horas, ahora mismo permanece en órbita. Las gemas abordo tienen una solicitud urgente para que Pink Diamond se comunique con el resto de la autoridad e incluye un comunicador Diamante de repuesto. —

Un peso pesado se instaló en su estómago mientras leía las palabras, y cuando dio permiso para que el barco de mensajería aterrizara junto al suyo, se preparó para la conversación que se avecinaba.

**Tan tan taaaaaan.**

**Casi al dia con la historia, luego de publicar el capítulo de mañana tendremos que esperar un poco para la siguiente actualización.**

**Mas allá de eso, tengo que admitir que la interacción entre Greg y Rose fue algo que estuve esperando publicar desde hace tiempo, hagan sus apuestas a ver en que gemas se convierten nuestros amigos de Beach City.**

**Cualquier duda o crítica sera bien recibida, un saludo.**


	25. Encuentros, planes ydecisiones (Parte 4)

Pink Diamond suspiró mientras se preparaba para llamar a las otras Diamantes. Se habían tomado la molestia de enviar un servicio de mensajería con un comunicador Diamante y 'solicitar' que las llamara lo antes posible, la falta de cualquier otra información había dejado su mente enloquecida.

_¿Ell__a__s lo saben? ¿Cómo podrían saberlo? Ninguna nave ha abandonado la Tierra desde que llegué, y los dispositivos de comunicación en __mi__ nave ni siquiera pueden llegar a mi colonia, la única forma en que podrían haber tenido noticias después de que dije la verdad sería si ... si alguien en mi corte tuviera un dispositivo de comunicación portátil con el alcance para llegar a Homeworld ... pero ¿__Co__nfiarían Azul y Amarillo en una gema común__ para una misión__ así? Enviar a alguien para espiar a otro Diamante iría en contra de todo lo que predican, la perfección de l__a__s Diamantes, cómo estamos __'U__nid__a__s en nuestr__o__ m__andato__sobre __todas las gemas__'__y__ otras cosas._

Empujando esos pensamientos fuera de su cabeza, activó el comunicador Diamante. "Hola Azul, hola Amarillo". Saludó a sus compañeras Diamantes, apretando los dientes mientras hacía todo lo posible para evitar dar señales de que algo estaba mal. "¿Cuál es la gran emergencia que hizo que pasaran por todos estos problemas para hablar conmigo?"

"Bueno Pink" Empezó Amarillo "Cuando regresaste, tuvimos que detener la producción de gemas en todas las colonias hasta que pudiéramos almacenar suficiente mezcla de todas nuestras esencias. Hace tres días, justo después de que me llamaste para preguntar sobre la Tierra, solo habíamos logrado acumular suficiente para continuar la producción en algunas colonias. Estábamos esperando que tus envíos regulares solucionaran este déficit, y no solo el último envío llegó medio vacío, de acuerdo con las administradores de su colonia ¡El próximo ni siquiera ha comenzado! ¡No es como si lo estuvieras utilizando, ni siquiera tienes Kindergardens en tu colonia!

"Amarillo, cálmate, acordamos darle la oportunidad de explicar ..."

"Ella quiere ser tratada como una Diamante, yo la estoy tratando como una Diamante. Ella ha causado retrasos en la producción en todo el imperio ... "

"De solo unos días Amarillo!"

"¡Siempre comienza con unos pocos días! ¡Cada desastre que alguna vez me dejaste comenzó como 'solo unos pocos días' de retraso!"

Pink parpadeó, su miedo de que las otras Diamantes descubrieran su secreto desapareció mientras se recuperaba de la sorpresa. _¿En serio me llamaron por esto? _"Yo ... tenía asuntos que atender en la Tierra. Ya casi termino, uno o dos envíos por debajo del promedio no significarán el final del imperio Amarillo."

Amarillo gruñó de indignación. "¡Pink, no puedes tratar tus deberes así! Querías ser tratada como una igual, así te estóy ...

"Ah claro ¿Por qué si Azul se olvida de un par de envíos la llamas y le comienzas a gritar?" Preguntó con incredulidad. _¡Después de todo __ese discurso de__ser __un__a__ Diamante como ell__a__s, ni siquiera p__asa__ un año antes de que __vuelvan__ a tratarme como a un__a __niñ__a __otra vez! _Ella se enfureció, y antes de que pudiera continuar o que Amarillo pudiera responder, Azul intervino.

"Pink, no estamos enojadas contigo, Amarillo ha estado bajo mucho estrés últimamente y ..."

"¿¡Y quién tiene la culpa es eso!? ¡Entendía tu actitud cuando estabas de luto, pero ahora han pasado meses desde el regreso de Pink y todavía atrasas tus deberes, y ahora Pink sigue tus pasos!"

Pink tenia la clara impresión de que esta llamada tenía menos que ver con ella y más con la masa de neurosis y estrés andante que se hacía llamar Diamante Amarillo. "¡No estoy abandonando mis deberes, Amarillo! ¡Estoy limpiando uno de tus problemas, algo que no tendría que hacer si no hubieras decidido que hacer una geoarma en la corteza terrestre era una buena idea!"

"Pink, todas acordam el plan del Cluster ..."

"Oh, entonces todas cometieron un error ¡Eso es mucho mejor! Si el plan hubiera funcionado, la Tierra y todos sus recursos se habrían perdido y entonces ¿qué hubiera pasado, tontas?"_ Esa probablemente no fue la mejor r__espuesta__, pero se lo merecen._

Amarillo parecía ofendida por su elección de palabras. "Viste la grabación de video de esa impertinente Peridot ..."

"Sí, y estóy de acuerdo con ella". Confirmó. "¡Tal vez si no estuvieras tan estancada en tus ideas no tendría que hacerlo!"_ No me importa que sea una mala idea, hay que decirlo._

"Amarillo, Pink, suficiente". La voz de Azul cortó la pelea antes de que pudiera aumentar. "Amarillo, la Tierra le pertenecea Pink y ella puede hacer lo que quiera. Pink, no insultes a Amarillo, todas somos Diamantes y al final debemos trabajar juntas para mostrar al resto del imperio un frente unido y evitar un descenso a la anarquía. Ahora, ¿han terminado las dos?"

Pink estaba furiosa. _Después de que A__marillo__ perdió mi tiempo y me asust__a de esa forma __¿__T__iene el descaro de actuar como si fuera mi culpa?_

"Amarillo, tal vez en el futuro te podías abstener de perder tanto mi tiempo como el de Azul con cosas como esta. Se me hace un poco dificil presentar un 'frente unido' cuando estoy constantemente a la espera de que una de ustedes comience a exigir que cambie algo." Gritó de vuelta.

"Estaba realmente preocupada y ..."

"¡Y pensaste que aceptar lo que decía era más fácil que enfrentarte a ella, porque solo puedes enfrentarte a una gema que es más débil que tú, como yo! ¡Tan pronto como Amarillo o Blanco te digan que hagas algo, lo haces!"

"No se trata de eso Pink, se trata de tu negativa a tomar tus deberes en serio."

"¡No, se trata de ustedes dos negándose a tratarme como un Diamante!"

"Pink, cálmate".

"¡Estaba perfectamente tranquila antes de recibir su mensaje y entré en pánico mientras me preguntaba qué emergencia real, que afectara al imperio, podría haberlas hecho enviar un correo para ponerse en contacto conmigo!" Gritó Pink.

Cuando los sonidos de las tres Diamantes discutiendo se deslizaron por los pasillos, la guardia personal de Rose Quartz de Pink Diamondsñ hizo todo lo posible para mantener a las otras gemas de su Corte lo suficientemente alejadas como para que no pudieran escuchar a la Autoridad Diamante apuñalárse con palabras. Aun así, ellas mismas escucharon casi todo, y ninguna estaba esperando las secuelas de esta pelea.

Mientras tanto, cuando Pink se metió aun más en la discusión con las dos Diamantes mayores, un pensamiento no relacionado entró en su mente. _Es por eso que la Autoridad Diamante debe caer. No se p__uede__ confiar a ningun__a __de nosotr__as__ ning__u__n__a autoridad__._

"¡Ahí está mi casa!", Gritó Connie desde su lugar junto a Steven en la espalda de Lapis. Al principio se había sentido incómoda con la idea de que Lapis cargara con los dos, pero después de que Lapis demostrara que no era un problema agarrarlos a ambos y levantarlos con facilidad, estaba más que feliz de llegar a casa después de su practica de tenis, era mucho mas divertido llegar volando en lugar de a pie.

_Aunque probablemente voy a recibir muchas preguntas del resto del equipo a__cerca de la__ mujer azul __que __me__ me__ llevó__ a casa volando__ después de la práctica ... _ella silenció el molesto pensamiento mientras Lapis aterrizaba con gracia frente a su casa. "¡Eso fue genial, Lapis! ¡Nunca antes había volado así, solo en un avión!" Dijo Connie mientras abría la puerta.

"¿Qué fue eso de volar?" Connie hizo una mueca al oír la voz de su madre.

"¡Mamá! Llegaste temprano a casa ... " Murmuró en respuesta. "Una de las gemas queria llevarme a casa y puede volar, así que nos ofreció a Steven y a mí un viaje rapido." Tan vergonzoso como era, después de su charla en el hospital, Connie le había prometido a su madre que sería honesta sobre cosas como esta, y a cambio su madre había prometido darle el espacio que necesitaba para vivir su vida.

"Sí, bueno, tuve que cubrir el turno del Dr. Freeman anoche, así que él cubrió mi turno hoy" En este momento, ella podía decir que su madre estaba tratando de mantener sus instintos protectores bajo control. "¿Estás diciendo que ella los llevó volando a los dos?"

"Sí lo hice" Respondió Lapis, recibiendo una mirada de pánico de Connie cuando vio a su madre ponerse rigida y caminar hacia la puerta.

"¡Hola, doctora Maheswaran!", Saludó Steven. "Esta es Lapis, no creo que ustedes dos se hayan conocido antes, pero Lapis ha existido por mucho tiempo, no es de salir a hablar con la gente."

"Hola Steven y ... es un placer conocerte Lapis". Priyanka saludó a los dos. "¿Espero que este viaje no haya sido peligroso?"

"No, estuvo bien" Lapis se encogió de hombros sin comprometerse. "He levantado mucho más peso, en comparación con enormes trozos de roca, esos dos eran bastante ligeros."

Connie se dio cuenta de que su madre estaba tratando de descubrir cómo la delgada mujer azul frente a ella podría levantar rocas, pero hizo todo lo posible por seguir adelante. "Bueno, siempre y cuando no estuvieran en peligro, para mi suena perfectamente bien."

Lapis simplemente se encogió de hombros en respuesta, obviamente sin preocuparse por obtener la aprobación de Priyanka para hacer volar a su hija. En lugar de presionar, Priyanka simplemente se volvió hacia Steven con una mirada de preocupación. "Entonces Steven, ¿cómo has estado aguantando ... todo? Entiendo que los últimos días han sido un poco ... difíciles para ti.

Steven le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Ehhh ... no ha sido el mejor, pero es bueno poder hablar con mi madre por una vez, ¡Desde el verano pasado he estado escuchando todas estas cosas sobre ella que no coincidían con todas las historias que todos me contaban, y ahora puedo preguntarle!"

Priyanka asintió lentamente ante su respuesta. "Muy bien, solo ... si alguna vez quieres pasar la noche aquí con Connie, mantendremos el sofá disponible. Además, después de lo que sucedió cuando llegó tu madre, te agradecería que me dieras el número de teléfono de tu padre ... por si acaso."

"Oh, sí, está bien", dijo Steven, "¿también quieres el número de Perla? Si están sucediendo cosas de gemas, ella podría saber más que mi padre."

"Eso sería agradable."

Mientras tanto, Connie sintió que Lapis se paraba cerca de ella. "¿Así es como es una 'mamá'?"

"Uhhhh, ¿Sí? supongo" Connie respondió, mirando a Lapis.

" ... raro. Ella no está actuando como los padres en Camp Pining Hearts."

Connie se tomó un momento para mirar a Lapis, su mente se quedó en blanco ante lo que acababa de escuchar. "¿Estás ... estás usando ese programa de televisión para aprender sobre los humanos?"

"También hablo con Steven." Fue su respuesta.

"Errrr, cierto ..." Connie sintió que debería hacer algo al respecto, pero no sabía lo suficiente sobre Lapis para decir nada. _Probablemente debería hablar con Steven sobre ella, él sabrá qué hacer._

"Connie, tengo que ir a casa a cenar, pero te veré el sábado para entrenar." Dijo Steven, caminando hacia Lapis, que lo levantó y se fue volando antes de que ella pudiera decir algo. Connie sintió la mirada de su madre sobre ella mientras veía a la pareja volar hacia la puesta de sol.

"Entonces, ¿es ella la que ..."

"Sí, ella fue la que hizo lo del océano".

"Ah".

"Hola Perla ¡Estoy aquí!" Dijo Steven al entrar "¡Lapis también está aquí!"

"En realidad voy a volver al granero." Escuchó antes de que Lapis despegara.

"Oh, está bien."_ Me pregunto qué le pasa__,__d__ebería visitar el granero más__ seguido_. Steven saludó con la mano a la figura a la distancia antes de mirar a Perla "No se quedará a cenar."

"Los escuché" Dijo Perla, colocando un plato lleno de todos los alimentos 'saludables' que había estado tratando de que comiera desde que comenzó a hablar sobre nutrición con la madre de Connie. Sin embargo, a diferencia de la mayoría de las noches, cuando él comenzó a comer, ella se quedó sentada cerca, tamborileando con los dedos sobre su rodilla mientras miraba hacia la nada.

"Perla, ¿Estás bien?"

"¿Hmmm? Oh si. Solo ... necesitaba pensar por un momento." Ella suspiró, viendo a Steven con una mirada contemplativa. "Steven, sabes que Greg y yo te amamos, ¿verdad? Ninguno de nosotros te cambiaría por nada."

"Lo se Perla." Él extendió la mano, sosteniendo la suya mientras ella luchaba para expresar lo que quería decirle.

"Es solo que ... con tu madre de regreso, no quiero que te hagas una idea equivocada. Sí, estamos felices de que haya vuelto, pero no nos arrepentimos de que te haya tenido en primer lugar, y yo, solo necesito que lo sepas."

Steven se inclinó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del delgado cuerpo de Perla. "Lo se Pearl."

Ella envolvió sus propios brazos alrededor de él, y él sintió lagrimas caer sobre su cabeza. "Bien." Susurró, y por unos momentos los dos se quedaron así, abrazándose en silencio, antes de que Perla se apartara suavemente. "Pero hay una cosa más que necesito decir". Ella se preparó y Strven tomó su hombro para tranquilizarla. "Steven, tu padre y yo hemos tenido una ... complicada relación, tanto entre nosotros como con tu madre, y con ella teniendo que vivir una doble vida mientras estamos atrapados en la Tierra, hemos decidido tomarnos un tiempo para conocernos el uno al otro de nuevo y ... bueno, adaptarnos a toda esta situación."

"Bien." Susurró, y ella le dio una sonrisa suave mientras el volvía a comer.

Después de que Steven terminó su cena y realizaron su ritual normal de la hora de dormir de Steven. Acostado en la cama, puso una de sus películas favoritas de la Hoja Solitaria, pero mientras miraba su mente vagaba.

_Todos manejan todo esto sin mí ... desde que mamá regresó, es como si las cosas dejaran de pasarme y comenzaran a pasar a mi alrededor__¡Debería estar feliz por eso, no más __gemas vengativas viniendo a por mi__, respuestas reales d__e__ lo que sucedió en ese momento y hablar con mamá! Es genial, pero es ... tan extraño. _Volviendo a su película, trató de sacar sus preocupaciones de su mente_. Eventualmente me acostumbraré, y nadie quiere escuchar__ mis quejas __ahora._

Pink Diamond había tenido suficiente. Después de horas cronometradas de gritar con Azul y Amarillo, sintió la fuerte tentación de comenzar otra rebelión, pero afortunadamente las cosas aún no habían empeorado tanto ... al menos hasta que Azul intentó cambiar de tema y le preguntó cómo había sido su viaje a la Tierra.

"¿Rose Quartz hizo qué?" Preguntó Amarillo, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

"Ella renunció a su gema para hacer un híbrido humano-gema. Lo estoy estudiando." Respondió, mirando a Amarillo como si la desafiara a objetar.

"... Bien. Estudia los orgánicos, deja vivir a todos los traidores, lo que sea. Simplemente no vengas corriendo a mí cuando comience otra rebelión." Dijo Amarillo con disgusto evidente en su rostro cuando terminó la llamada.

"Pink ..." Empezó Azul solo para ser frenada por Pink.

"¡No quiero escucharlo Azul! He tomado mi decisión, y si quieres deshacerla, tendrás que venir aquí y obligarme, porque he terminado de seguir tus órdenes."

El otro diamante se echó hacia atrás de la pantalla en estado de shock. "Pink, piensa por un momento ¡Estás dejando un batallón de Rose Quartz para monitorear a una grupo de traidores a Homeworld con acceso al Cluster!"

"Esos 'traidores' son una Peridot que está de acuerdo conmigo en cuanto a la vida orgánica, una Lapislázuli que no ha cometido ningún delito, una Amatista que llegó tarde para la guerra y una perla que obedeció las órdenes de un Cuarzo de alto rango. Ninguno de ellas merece ser destruida y esa es mi decisión. Así que repito, a menos que quieras pelear conmigo por esto, he tomado una decisión sobre cómo trabajaré en la Tierra y no la cambiaré."_Y mientras tenga algo que decir al respecto, esa es la lista completa de Crystal Gems __que __Homeworld tendrá._ Tendría que hacer algo sobre la grabación de Peridot que mostraba a Garnet, pero con suerte, ninguna de las otras Diamantes se había tomado el tiempo de mirar ese video.

Azul la miró por unos momentos más antes de suspirar y sacudir la cabeza. "Bien Pink, solo ... solo no hagas que todo esto sea un hábito. El imperio necesita estabilidad y orden con todos los cambios tras tu regreso, y si a estos rebeldes se les permite difundir sus creencias venenosas ... "

"No te preocupes Azul, ya tengo planes para eso" Dijo Pink sonriendo internamente._ Ella no necesita saber que creo que eso sería algo bueno._ "Solo confía en mí, sé lo que estoy haciendo."

Con una mirada resignada, la Diamante mayor asintió. "Muy bien Pink. Si no hay nada más, tengo trabajo que hacer." Con eso, ella colgó, y Pink se reclinó en su silla._ Eso podría haber ido mejor._ Pensó mientras miraba el comunicador apagado, por lo menos habia calmado a sus compañeras Diamantes prometiendoles envios dobles de esencia para compensar los retrasos. Al presionar un botón en el costado de su trono y después de un momento, la puerta se abrió y el comandante de su guardia personal entró.

"Mi Diamante, ¿Me llamó?" Preguntó Sway, la Ágate mantenia una actitud formal mientras saludaba.

"Sí, lo hice". Respondió mientras se ponía de pie. "Necesitamos hablar, específicamente, quiero saber qué piensas sobre la verdad." _Porque en este punto ya he pasado por esto con casi todos los demás,__ b__ien podría terminar con esto ahora__._

Sway la miró, congelada en su lugar por unos segundos antes de respondier. "Mi Diamante, tu disputa con las otras Diamantes no es asunto mío, y tampoco lo es tu intento de cumplir con tu programación defendiendo la vida orgánica de la Tierra."

Pink parpadeó sorprendida por unos momentos. _Ah Estamos haciendo esto ahora. Maravilloso. _"Sway, no hice lo que hice para cumplir con mi programación, lo hice porque no podía simplemente dejar morir a la Tierra ..."

"Porque fué programada para trabajar con la vida orgánica. ¿Por qué si no sus poderes funcionarían tan bien con los orgánicos?" Dijo ella, usando argumentos que hicieron que sintiera desesperación por el tiempo que tomaría limpiar todo el adoctrinamiento de Homeworld.

"Sway, incluso si mi programación influyó, has trabajado con cuarzos el tiempo suficiente para saber que la programación que nos dan cuando emergemos no es tan poderosa, especialmente en gemas antiguas".

"Mi Diamante, con el debido respeto, teniendo en cuenta los períodos de tiempo usted era tán joven como la mayoria de mis Cuarzos cuando tomó la decisión de convertirse en Rose Quartz."

Pink frunció el ceño ante esa flagrante falsedad. "¿De qué estás hablando? Ya tenía miles de años cuando comencé la colonia de la Tierra."

Sway se congeló, sus ojos se clavaron en Pink mientras trataba de entender lo que acababa de escuchar. "¿Qué?"

"Quiero decir, entiendo qué la forma en que actué en ese momento podía dar la impresión de que yo era ... " _un__a __niñ__a desequilibrada al __mando d__e__ un planeta entero_ "... menos experimentada."

"Tú ..." Sway la miraba con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. "Pensé ... que si solo eras una nueva Diamante que obedecia su programación entonces estaría bien ¡Pero no lo fuiste! Eras tan antigua como yo ahora y solo ... nos abandonaste! ¡Me abandonaste!" Su máscara de profesionalismo se derrumbó cuando comenzó a gritar. "¡Todo lo que hice fue por ti! Cuando volviste, estaba más feliz de lo que nunca fui, y luego me cuentas todo esto y todo lo que dices hace que sea cada vez más difícil que me agrades, pero hay una voz dentro de mí que me dice que debo obedecerte y yo ... —Se quedó con los puños apretados mientras se encogía en silencio, y Pink se agachaba para ponerle una mano en el hombro.

"Lo siento."

Sway se echó hacia atrás, evitando su mirada. "¿Tienes idea de cómo es? ¿Mirar a alguien y amarlo, incluso si sabes que nunca se preocupó por ti?" Preguntó, en apenas un susurro. "¿Perdonar constantemente todo lo que hace mal, incluso si sabes que no deberías?"

Pink cerró los ojos y le temblaron las manos mientras sacudía la cabeza. "No."

Ella escuchó un suave resoplido. "No te creo."

Lo siguiente que supo Sway era que Pink Diamond, la responsable de todas sus desgracias la estaba abrazando, mirandola a los ojos, Pink observó a la Ágata maravillada ante la sensación del comtacto con su Diamante. "No lo harías ..." murmuró, y por un momento las dos gemas rosadas se quedaron juntas en silencio, antes de que Sway dejara escapar un suspiro.

"Desde que te vi regresar, quería estar cerca de ti en todo momento, para mostrarte lo leal y devota que te era, como si acabara de salir del suelo, ansiosa por volver a complacerte ... y luego, cuando nos dijiste la verdad, ese sentimiento se hizo más pequeño, pero incluso en este momento todavía puedo sentirlo, empujándome a perdonarte y decirte que no estoy enojada por lo que hiciste ... " Estaba temblando, sus dedos se hundían en la forma de Pink mientras hablaba "... y lo odio. Quiero estar enojada, debería estar enojada. Traicionaste a Homeworld, al imperio, a todas las que te seguían, a —"

Pink la interrumpió colocando suavemente su mano sobre la de Sway, retirando lentamente la mano de la Ágate de su costado. "Entonces no lo hagas. Esos sentimientos, que durante esos miles de años siempre te han dicho cómo actuar, algunos de ellos incluso antes de que salieras del suelo, una vez que los controles podrás hacer cosas increíbles." Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro recordando como Perla habia pasado de ser una simple decoración a una guerrera mortal.

Sway, por otro lado, no era tan fácil de influir. "¿Entonces quieres que me enoje contigo? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo me beneficia estar enojada contigo en lugar de ser una pequeña gema obediente que hace lo que sea que le ordena su Diamante?"

Pink sacudió la cabeza. "No se trata de beneficios, se trata de lo que está bien, y en tu caso eso significa ir más allá de todo lo que Homeworld te enseñó sobre amar a las Diamantes y tomar tu propia decisión sobre cómo sentirte por mí." El humor de Pink cambió, sus ojos se nublaron mientras miraba hacia el pasado, todos sus fracasos y como todos cargaron con ese peso. "Además, entiendo querer odiarme. Si te soy sincera, hay momentos en los que miro hacia atrás, cuando no tengo más remedio que enfrentar todos los errores que he cometido, y me odio a mí misma más de lo que nadie más pueda hacerlo."

Con eso, le dio a Sway una suave sonrisa y caminó hacia la puerta. "Creo que tengo algo de trabajo que hacer. Si alguna vez quieres hablar, sabes dónde encontrarme." Dijo, y cuando salió por la puerta lo último que vio fue al comandante de su guardia personal con una mirada contemplativa en su rostro.

**Capítulo 25, ya al dia con la historia original, fin de este arco de reflexión y planificación. **

**En lo personal, me siento impaciente por ver como resultan los planes de Pink para el futuro ... y por un par de gemas muy especiales que veremos pronto. **

**Todo comentario o crítica será bien recibida, un saludo.**


	26. Gran reunión

El regreso de Pink Diamond a la Tierra sacudió las cosmovisiones de todos sus cercanos. Para las Cristal Gems y amigos humanos, cambió toda su historia. Para las gemas del círculo interno de Pink, sacudió su fe en la infalibilidad de los Diamantes como lideres. Y a la misma Pink Diamond, le mostró cuánto trabajo tenía que hacer.

Sin embargo, no podía hacer ese trabajo desde una nave espacial con forma de mano anclada sobre Beach City. Luego de unos días en la Tierra, y varias desapariciones silenciosas para visitar a sus amigos y familiares como Rose Quartz, Pink sabía que tenía que regresar a su colonia y volver al trabajo. Había tanto que hacer, y no mucho tiempo para hacerlo, y por ahora, aquellos que ella cuidaba estarían mejor sin ella cerca para llamar la atención.

Al menos, eso es lo que se dijo a sí misma. De pie en la arena mirando el templo, se preguntó si esa era la verdad o si solo trataba de escapar de sus problemas una vez más. Después de unos momentos, suspiró y subió las escaleras, los miembros más confiables de su corte la siguieron.

Primero, Spinel estaba casi saltando mientras caminaba, su andar animoso ocultaba sus sentimientos conflictivos sobre las Gemas de Cristal. La seguia Fire Ópal 6C3, que de alguna manera cuando Pink no estaba mirando se convirtió en amiga de Spinel, y con ella estaba Iolite, la postura de la pequeña gema púrpura le indicaban que estaba lista para huir en cualquier momento.

Finalmente, Sway, la Pink Lace Ágate a cargo de la guardia de Pink, ocupaba la retaguardia y estaba claramente descontenta con esto. Pink le había dicho que no necesitaba asistir, pero ella había insistido. Después de todo, los Cuarzos que quedarían en la Tierra para proteger el trabajo en el Cluster e investigar cómo funcionaban los híbridos gema-humano estaban técnicamente bajo su mando y ella sentía una responsabilidad hacia ellas..

No la suficiente responsabilidad como para fingir estar contenta con esta situación, pero sí la suficiente como para asistir.

Cuando Pink llamó a la puerta, Steven vino corriendo. "¡Hola! ¡Todos están aquí!" Dijo señalando las gemas reunidas en la casa. Mientras Pink saludaba a las gemas reunidas (y Steven y Connie), notó que faltaban algunas gemas. _Bismuth__ no está aquí, lo entiendo, pero ¿Zafiro? Y l__a__ Lapis__lázuli__ amig__a de Steven__ tampoco está aquí ... _suspiró, resignada._ No puedo esperar que de repente estén felices de verme de nuevo, no después de todo lo que hice, pero esperaba ..._

"Entonces, tu eres Steven, ¿eh?" Preguntó Spinel, estirando su cuello alrededor de Steven para mirarlo desde todas las direcciones. "¡Me llamo Spinel, un placer conocerte!" Dijo, agarrando la mano de Steven y estrechándola vigorosamente. "Bonito lugar tienes aquí."

Steven se vio arrastrado por la energía de Spinel. "Sí ... sí, soy Steven. ¡Es un placer conocerte, Spinel!" Dijo mientras su sorpresa se desvanecía. "Eres muy elástica."

"¡Sí lo soy!" Spinel dijo con orgullo. "Es genial, ¿quieres que te enseñe cómo funciona?"

"Yo no-"

"¡SI!" Gritó Amatista, saltando desde el desván. Cuando el trío comenzó a hablar, Pink se volvió hacia el resto de su círculo de confianza y se puso a trabajar.

"Iolite, 6C3; Perla y Peridot trabajarán con ustedes en el Cluster y la investigación sobre los híbridos."

"¡Hola!" Pearl dijo con una sonrisa, que para cualquiera que conociera su lenguaje corporal seria algo forzado y un poco torpe. "Espero con interes trabajar con ustedes."

Iolite no dijo nada, se volvió hacia Peridot y levantó una ceja curiosa, y la pequeña gema verde supo exactamente lo que se le preguntaba. "Sí, en la Tierra las perlas llevan proyectos. Te acostumbraras, pero si no te acostumbras lo suficientemente rápido, te golpeará en la cara. Para cualquier otra pregunta sobre la cadena de mando consulte a Perla."

Ante eso, las dos investigadoras se volvieron para mirar a Perla, que proyectaba un aire de auto satisfacción que solo habían visto en la aristocracia. Pink conocía bien esa cara, era la que usaba para ocultar su dolor.

Cuando las cuatro comenzaron a hablar, se dio la vuelta para hablar con Sway ... que estaba hablando con Steven, que se había alejado de Amatista y Spinel sin avisar. Para hacer las cosas más extrañas, Amatista había arrastrado a Rubí a su competencia de cambio de forma, dejando a todas las gemas en un grupo menos a ella. _Huh, supongo ... supongo que esperaré aquí a__ que__ alguien quiera hablar conmigo._

[Anteriormente, Steven]

"No lo se, Amatista, realmente no estoy tan interesado en cambiar de forma, y ninguna de esas otras cosas parece tan divertida ..."

"Sí, además yo no puedo hacerlo para empezar". Mencionó Connie.

"¡Solo haganlo como Stevonnie!" Les respondió Amatista antes de volverse a Spinel. "¡Eso suena increíble! ¡Spinel, tienes que enseñarme!"

"Bueno, todo es mental, debes profundizar en tu gema ..." Steven y Connie se alejaron cuando Spinel comenzó a explicar cómo estiraba su cuerpo como si fuera goma.

Vagando hacia la cocina, se topó con la gran gema rosa que Amatista había llamado 'Ágate'. Tropezando con sus pies y palabras, tartamudeó una disculpa cuando ella lo miró, pero después de un momento la escuchó suspirar y agacharse para verlo a los ojos.

"No te disculpes más de lo necesario, una vez es suficiente para demostrar que sabes que hiciste mal. Cualquier otra disculpa es simplemente una pérdida de tiempo." Le respondió con voz firme y sólida.

"Yo ... voy a tratar de recordar eso". Dijo Steven, frotándose la nuca tímidamente. Después de un momento, extendió su mano para presentarse. "Soy Steven, y esta es Connie, ¿Quién eres?"

"Soy Pink Lace Ágate Faceta 5 Corte 7XA". Respondió. "Soy la comandante de la guardia personal de Pink Diamond."

"Oh, eso ... debe ser difícil, con ella escapando todo el tiempo". Dijo Connie, Steven hizo una mueca al pensar en todos los problemas que le estaba causando al pedirle a su madre que pasara más tiempo con él.

"Lo es, pero mi tarea no sería tan importante si fuera fácil. Si pudiera, la mantendría bajo vigilancia constante, pero como Ágate no es mi lugar comandar a mi Diamante.

"Bueno ¿Por qué no decirle que está haciendo las cosas más difíciles para ti?" Preguntó.

"Así no es como se hacen las cosas."

"¿Por qué no? ¡Así es como las Cristal Gems hacen las cosas, y ella construyó todo esto!" Dijo Connie.

Sway solo miró al pequeño híbrido frente a ella, su mente enloquecia mientras lo consideraba. _Ella dijo que quiere que piense por mí misma ... _"Bueno, lo veré en el futuro". Le dijo a Steven, quien le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Sin embargo, no es por eso que estoy aquí. Te han informado sobre el plan para que un pequeño contingente de Cuarzos permanezca en la Tierra ¿Correcto?" Él asintió y ella continuó. "Visitaré regularmente para asegurarme de que no estén causando problemas. Los Cuarzos que se dejan sin supervisión tienden a romper cosas."

Steven le dio una sonrisa. "¿Entonces te veremos más? ¡Eso está bien, puedo mostrarte cómo pedir cosas!" Dijo poniendo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"Tu afán de ser de ayuda habla por ti." Dijo, volviendo a su altura completa. "Sin embargo, tu falta de conocimiento sobre los procedimientos adecuados es preocupante. Lo rectificaré cuando nos volvamos a ver." Se dio la vuelta, mirando a Peridot, que estaba explicando la historia épica de cómo, a pesar de que Steven burbujeó el Cluster, si no fuera por ella, nunca se habría acercado. "Por ahora, Mi Diamante ha considerado apropiado dejar a esa Peridot a cargo de esta investigación, y debo hablar con ella antes de dejar gemas bajo mi mando en otro mundo para protegerla."

"Ok, nos vemos." Dijo Steven mientras Sway se alejaba de él y Connie. Al mirar a la cocina, vio a su madre mirándolos con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Oh, hola mamá." Dijo torpemente.

"Hola Steven." respondió divertida. "¿Ustedes dos la están pasando bien?"

"Si."

"Bueno."

Los tres se quedaron callados, sin saber qué decir. Después de todo, Connie no quería meterse entre los dos en su último día juntos por ahora, Steven no tenía experiencia en tener una madre, y Pink no tenía experiencia en ser madre.

"Entonces ... ¿has hablado con papá recientemente?"

"Sí, tuve una conversación con él y Perla hace un par de días y me reuniré con él una vez más antes de irme."

"Bien."

"..."

"..."

"... Entonces ..." Comenzó Pink "¿Cómo se conocieron?"

"Oh, uhhhh ..." Steven se frotó la nuca, avergonzado. "Connie estaba leyendo en la playa, fui a hablar con ella y una roca cayó del acantilado y accidentalmente invoqué mi burbuja a nuestro alrededor y tuvimos que tratar de salir de ella juntos."

"¡Oh! Creo que Perla me contó sobre eso ... "No querías que interrumpieran tu ¿'flujo funky'? creo que eso dijo."

Steven gimió con su cara roja de vergüenza mientras Connie se reía. "Era joven e ingenuo entonces". Dijo, ignorando que ahora solo tenía un año y medio más. "He crecido, me vuelvo más sabio. !Y Connie ayudó! ¿Sabías que hay lugares donde puedes ir y pedir prestados libros?"

"No, no lo sabia", dijo Pink, genuinamente sorprendida, generando un grito de sorpresa por parte de Connie, quien inmediatamente comenzó a explicar. "Se llaman bibliotecas, y tienen enormes habitaciones llenas de libros sobre casi cualquier cosa, y siempre que lo traigas de vuelta en dos semanas o menos y no los dañes, ¡Es completamente gratis! mis padres solian mudarse mucho, y pasé muchos días en las bibliotecas ¡Así que sé mucho sobre ellas!"

"Connie y yo vamos a la de Beach City cada semana más o menos, he estado aprendiendo mucho acerca de ser humano de ella." Dijo Steven con una gran sonrisa.

Pink frunció el ceño, recordando cómo Perla había confesado que Steven había sido criado por ellas y que Greg no había tenido mucho tiempo para enseñarle acerca de ser humano, pero ella rápidamente borró la amarga expresión de su rostro. "Eso es maravilloso Steven, estoy tan feliz de que estés aprendiendo más sobre ambos lados de tu herencia."

"Si yo-"

Steven fue interrumpido cuando un fuerte estruendo resonó en la casa de la playa. Girándose hacia su origen, las gemas reunidas observaron a Spinel y Amatista con sus formas estiradas como fideos y envueltas en nudos, llenaban el desván donde estaba la cama de Steven. El ruido aparentemente fue la TV, que había sido derribada cuando las dos perdieron el control de su competencia. Mientras tanto, Rubí se reía de las dos desde el sofá.

Por un momento nadie habló, y cuando Ruby se quedó en silencio, toda la habitación quedó en silencio. Las formas de las dos cambiaformas comenzaron a brillar, y pronto volvieron a la normalidad, sentadas en el borde del desván con expresiones de culpa y las cabezas caidas. Pink dejó escapar una risita suave y bajó la cabeza.

"¿Incluso quiero saber lo que estaban tratando de hacer?"

Ambas gemas sacudieron la cabeza, y Pink dejó escapar un suspiro suave al darse cuenta de que todos la estaban mirando, esperando ver cómo reaccionaba. "Muy bien, solo ... solo limpien el desastre y no lo vuelvan a hacer." Dijo, mirando como las dos gemas de aspecto culpable sonrieron y asintieron rápidamente. Amatista se agachó y transformando una mano en una pala tomó los restos de la televisión de Steven.

"No te preocupes, tengo otra en mi habitación con el resto de la basura humana". Respondió, dirigiéndose a la puerta del templo, ignorando la intensa mirada de Sway mientras la Ágate echaba humo por su actitud irrespetuosa. Pink le puso la mano en el hombro y dio un paso atrás, mirando cómo se abría la puerta del templo. Mientras tanto, Iolite parecía muy interesada en las pilas de tecnología humana y cuando la puerta se cerró, Steven la oyó murmurar algo para sí misma. Cuando la sala descendió a un silencio incómodo, Spinel se animó y saltó hacia Steven y Connie.

"Tuuuuu ... eres Steven, ¿eh?" Preguntó, con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro. "Perdón por eso ... El cambio de forma es más un arte que una ciencia." Envolviendo su brazo alrededor de él dos veces, le susurró al oido. "También esta mal visto en Homeworld, por eso no me agradan la morada inquieta y la rosada tensa."

Pink intervino cuando Iolite y Sway comenzaron a balbucear indignadas.

"¿Qué? ¡Solo estoy bromeando, todo es muy divertido!" Dijo, estirando los brazos para abrazar a las dos gemas ofendidas. "¡Ven! ¡Todas somos amigas aquí!"

Si las miradas pudieran destrozar, sus dos 'amigas' la habrían destrozado ahí mismo, y Steven se preguntó si estaba haciendo eso a propósito para distraer a los demas de lo que Amatista había hecho. Antes de que cualquier gema en sus brazos pudiera hacer algo, Spinel había saltado hacia Perla, que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no reírse de la incomodidad de las gemas de Homeworld.

"Hablando de amigas ..." dijo Spinel mientras se acercaba, su se había vuelto sorpresivamente seria y sus movimientos eran lentos, haciendo que Perla retrocediera y se preparara para pelear. "¡Cuanto tiempo Perla! ¿Como has estado?"

Ella solo parpadeó, sin esperar ese tipo de saludo. "Hola Spinel, he estado bien".

"¡Bueno! Al igual que tu nuevo atuendo, se ve mucho mejor que ese vestido tonto."

"¿Gracias…?" Respondió, todavía preparada para pelear.

"Sí, debes haber tenido muchas oportunidades de probar nuevos atuendos, ya que Pink te trajo de aventuras con ella a la Tierra. Debe haber sido agradable, lástima que no pensó en invitarme." Dijo Spinel, con suficiente sarcasmo como para que todos lo notaran.

_Oh, es por eso que no vino a visitarla antes. _Pensó Steven mientras su madre se acercaba al duo en conflicto, balbuceando una explicación mientras Perla se alejaba de la gema rosa elástica.

"Spinel, pensé que habíamos superado esto-"

"Sí, yo también" Respondió tajantemente. "Entonces me arrastraste para encontrarme con mi reemplazo y comenzaste a hacerle caras de de amor-" se interrumpió, apretó los puños y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

"¡No lo hicimos-!" Gritó Perla indignada.

"Spinel lo siento mucho"

Spinel las detuvo, lágrimas comenzaron a fluir libremente por su rostro. "No, esto no es tu culpa. Ya hablamos sobre dejarme atrás, y yo no debería haber venido. Estaré de regreso en la nave para cuando partamos." Y con eso se fue, sin darle tiempo a nadie para responder.

Pink se acercó a Perla y comenzó a susurrarle algo al oído, pero Steven no podía oir nada y miró a Connie, quien estaba claramente incómoda en medio de todo el drama. En silencio, se acercaron a Iolite, quien estaba en la esquina de la habitación.

Ella al verlos acercarse decidió presentarse primero "Saludos Steven, soy Iolite Faceta 5 Corte 2YG, ayudaré a Peridot con la investigación de tu cuerpo híbrido." Luego volteó hacia Connie: "A ti no te conozco." Su voz era completamente plana, no sonaba amenazante, pero tampoco acogedora.

"Soy Connie, Connie Maheswaran." Respondió tendiéndole la mano.

Iolite miró su brazo extendido "¿Es esto una especie de ritual de saludo?"

_Es como __con__ Peridot._ Pensó Steven mientras la pequeña gema verde aparecía a su lado.

"¡Sí lo es! La respuesta correcta es extender tu propio brazo y agarrar su mano firmemente, seguido de una breve oscilación vertical. En realidad es un ritual muy matizado que puede transmitir muchos significados diferentes. Por ejemplo, agarrar la mano del otro más fuerte de lo normal es una muestra de dominio, mientras que una alternativa que implica formar un puño y simplemente chocar los nudillos muestra una relación casual y amistosa. La versión que está usando es para saludos formales." Informó Peridot, Iolite asintió seriamente en respuesta, extendió la mano y estrechó la mano de Connie.

"Fascinante ¿También has investigado sus hábitos?"

"¡En efecto! Los humanos documentan una gran cantidad de aspectos de su cultura ¡Gran parte de ella se puede entender sin interactuar con uno! No es que interactuar con humanos sea malo, pero solo unos pocos, como los de este asentamiento conocen a las gemas, otros comienzan a enloquecer cuando explicas tus origenes.

"¡Oh, eso me recuerda!" Intervino Steven. "El tío Andy dice que lamenta haberse desmayado y destrozar tu escultura. También dijo algo acerca de que papá era un loco y algo mas que no entendí, cuando le pregunté qué significaba me dijo que lo explicaria cuando sea mayor."

"¿Por qué importaría tu tiempo en actividad para obtener cualquier información?"

Connie se encogió de hombros. "Es algo que los adultos dicen."

"Sí, es bastante molesto. Incluso está presente en los registros culturales que uso para la investigación, lo que dificulta el aprendizaje sobre la humanidad."

Una idea salvaje golpeó a Steven repentinamente. "Peridot ... ¿Ves Camp Pining Hearts para aprender sobre la humanidad?"

"¡Qué pregunta más interesante! ¡Connie le preguntó a Lapis lo mismo, una clara señal de tu compatibilidad con ella!" Respondió y Connie se llevó una mano a la frente.

"Peridot…"

"¿Qué es ... 'Camp Pining Hearts'?" Preguntó Iolite un tanto confundida.

"¡Solo la forma maxima de la cultura humana!" Exclamó Perodot y Steven sintió una oleada de pesar por haberle mostrado el espectáculo.

"Peridot, ese es el único programa que has visto. Tal vez si miras otro programa podrías aprender más sobre la Tierra y los humanos ". Discutió Connie.

"Sí Peridot, hay mucho más que eso, deberías aprender más sobre los humanos hablando con ellos."

"Estoy de acuerdo con Steven y Connie". Declaró Iolite, sorprendiendo a todos. "Lógicamente, si deseas aprender sobre un tema, es necesario utilizar múltiples fuentes para garantizar la maxima precisión."

"¡Conozco algunos programas que puedes ver Peridot!" Dijo Steven una sonrisa en su rostro mientras pensaba en todos los programas que podría mostrarle. "¡Aprenderás mucho sobre la Tierra!"

"Supongo que será de utilidad para ..." Pero Peridot fue interrumpida cuando Rubí lanzó un fuerte grito que resonó en toda la casa.

"¡No la insultes así, inutil sin terminar!"

Los cuatro se giraron para ver cómo Perla impedía que Rubí se lanzara sobre 6C3, mientras Pink impedía que Sway interviniera.

La Fire Ópal estaba en el suelo, apoyándose en sus brazos con una expresión de confusión en su rostro. _Oh __no, __aquí vamos_ ... pensó Steven mientras Rubí seguía gritando sin prestarle atención a los intentos de calmarla de Perla.

Juro solemnemente que no tenía idea de como poner un insulto de gemas en español y que no diera vergüenza ajena, le agradeceré muy profundamente al que pueda darme un mejor insulto para Rubí asi actualizo esta porquería.

RFederer: La historia original en inglés pertenece a Mistery Man (Mre97) en Ao3 y ya estamos al dia con ella hasta la publicación del próximo capítulo.

coronadomontes: Sin los problemas de su madre en su espalda Steven será mucho mejor que una bola andante de estrés postraumático y café (Espero).

Pregunta personal: ¿Que les pareció el final de Steven Universe? (Serie original)

Mi respuesta: Para el siguiente capítulo.


	27. Resoluciónes

Si hubiera pasado más tiempo leyendo ficción humana durante su tiempo en la Tierra, Pink Diamond habría sabido que cuando algo parecía ir sin problemas el mismo universo conspiraría para causar un problema. Si hubiera sabido eso, podría haber estado más alerta durante las conversaciónes en la casa, y si hubiera sido más observadora, podría haber notado que Fire Opal 6C3, una gema que a pesar de estar en su círculo íntimo todavía pensaba dentro de los términos 'aceptables' del sistema de castas de Homeworld por mucho que Spinel hubiera trabajado con ella, estaba hablando con Rubí, sola, sin nadie para evitar que la conversación terminara monumentalmente mal.

Si se hubiera dado cuenta, podría haber intervenido antes de que Rubí golpeara a 6C3 con una mano enguantada gritando "¡No la insultes así, idiota sin terminar!"

Sin embargo, si Pink Diamond fuera perfecta, o lo suficientemente perceptiva como para notar problemas como ese antes de que ocurrieran, ella sería alguien completamente diferente.

Sin embargo, cuando reunión se interrumpió, se movió rápidamente, instintos perfeccionados por siglos en guerra contra otras gemas la hicieron voltear y reaccionar rápidamente. Perla también notó el problema, y antes de que Pink pudiera moverse, había agarrado a Ruby y la estaba reteniendo. A su izquierda, Sway, la gema a cargo de su guardia personal dio un paso adelante, solo para detenerse cuando el brazo de Pink bloqueó su camino.

Antes de que algo más pudiera pasar, antes de que Iolite pudiera apresurarse a defender a su asistente o que Sway pudiera esquivar su brazo para enfrentar a la pequeña gema roja que había golpeado a alguien bajo su protección, Pink dio un paso adelante y tomó el control de la situación.

"¿Que pasó?" Preguntó, alternando su mirada entre Rubí y 6C3, esperando que una de ellas respondiera. 6C3 parecía estar demasiado conmocionada para armar una oración, pero Rubí tenía mucho que decir.

"Ella insultó a Zafi!" La gritó y en la sala de repente hacia mas calor.

"Mi Diamante, no tenía la intención de insultar a nadie, simplemente estaba ... sorprendida" 6C3 ya se había levantado y calmado, un poco al menos. "Yo solo ... estaba confundida acerca de los beneficios que una gema como un zafiro podría recibir al fusionarse con un rubí-"

"¡Y dijiste que era defectuosa por querer fusionarse conmigo! No olvides esa parte engreída escoria de–..."

"¡Rubí!" La interrumpió Pink antes de regresar con 6C3. "¿Es eso cierto?"

6C3 miró a su Diamante, su boca se abría y cerraba pero no salian palabras "Yo solo ... solo quise decir ... ¡no tiene sentido! ¿Cómo podría una gema violar su propósito de esa manera? Una gema de alto rango como un zafiro no abandonaría el imperio justo después de fusionarse una vez ..."

"Está bien, es suficiente" intervino antes de que Rubí lo hiciera y no parecia dispuesta a razonar. "Se cual es el problema, y es uno con el que debería haber tratado antes de traerlas". Al pasar la mirada por las gemas y los humanos reunidos, suspiró. "La fusión entre distintos tipos de gemas no se han dado _todavia_ en mi corte, pero las actitudes hacia ella son un problema con el que tendré que lidiar."

"¡Sí, deberías!" Gritó Rubí, mirando a 6C3 mientras la gema naranja se encogía en el suelo.

En ese momento, la puerta del templo se abrió y salió Amatista cargando un televisor nuevo, dio tres pasos antes de congelarse y contemplar la escena que tenía delante: una gema en el suelo, Rubí retenida por Perla, y todos los demás tensos como si acabaran de salir de una pelea.

"¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó, haciendo que Pink bajara la cabeza cuando Steven se le acercó y comenzó a explicarle.

Los siguientes minutos fueron tensos, con las gemas de la Corle agrupadas en un extremo de la casa mientras las Crystal Gems se apretaban al otro lado. Rubí se había calmado ... un poco, y nadie más estaba dispuesto a comenzar una pelea. Mientras tanto Pink y 6C3 estaban en la cocina, Pink se arrodilló para mirar la gema naranja a los ojos mientras hablaba.

"Sé que no he tenido mucho tiempo para hablar con todas ustedes sobre cosas como esta, pero esperaba que con Garnet separada tuviera más tiempo." suspiró "Ahora sé que eso estuvo mal, debería haberlo visto venir y haber hecho más para prepararme."

"Errr ... ¿Mi diamante? ¿No debería estar castigándome ahora mismo?" preguntó la Fire Ópal.

"No. Este es solo otro problema que debería haber tratado antes." Respondió, agachandose un poco mas y poniendo sus manos sobre las rodillas. "Al igual que cualquier otro problema con el que tuve que lidiar durante este viaje, si hubiera sido más inteligente, si hubiera pensado con anticipación, si hubiera hecho algo, entonces nada de esto hubiera sucedido. No puedo culparte por decir lo que pensabas, es lo que las otras Diamantes te han dicho durante milenios, y se suponía que debía enseñarte de manera diferente, se suponía que debía hacer las cosas bien ... " Se detuvo, mirando al suelo mientras la gema frente a ella se movia nerviosamente.

_Me pregunto si pedirle que me castigue me sacaría de aquí más rápido_. pensó 6C3 para sí misma mientras veía a su Diamante pasar por otro episodio de ansiedad. "Mi diamante, es mi culpa, simplemente recordé lo que todas las demás en la Aguja del Mar Lunar dijeron sobre las fusiones mixtas, y lo que debería haber recordado fue que nunca decian la verdad". Dijo intentando asumir la responsabilidad de sus acciones.

Pink suspiró, levantando la vista y revelando ojos llorosos. "Mira, solo ... me encargaré de esto, ¿De acuerdo? Todo lo que necesitas hacer es sentarte y resolveré las cosas contigo, Iolite, Spinel y Sway en la colonia, ¿de acuerdo? Solo ... simplemente no provoques más peleas, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Sí, mi Diamante". Ella asintió en respuesta, y Pink sonrió, se levantó y fue con el resto de las gemas de Homeworld.

"Muy bien, sé que las cosas están un poco tensas en este momento, pero creo que todos podemos superarlo. Ahora, sabemos que la fusión mixta es un 'crimen' en Homeworld, y quiero solucionarlo, pero primero tengo que convencer a las gemas más cercanas a mí de que no es un problema. Entiendo que Homeworld les ha dicho que la fusión es simplemente una forma de que las gemas de combate mejoren en la lucha y que las fusiones de tipo cruzado son inestables y peligrosas, pero eso no es cierto. La fusión entre gemas de diferentes tipos no es inherentemente dañina, es un reflejo de las relaciones entre gemas ... lo que me recuerda que a Homeworld no le gustan las relaciones entre gemas de diferentes tipos."

Hizo una pausa y bajó la cabeza cuando todas la miraron con curiosidad. _Soy mal__a __en esto_. "El punto es que las relaciones entre los diferentes tipos de gemas están bien, las fusiones mixtas no son una señal de que una gema sea defectuosa, y necesitamos tener una discusión muy seria sobre cómo la manejaremos en mi Corte." Observó el par de gemas frente a ella y las Cristal Gems al otro lado de la habitación, sintió un gran peso sobre sus hombros._ Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer… _

Iolite y 6C3 se miraron, luego a ella, con expresión de incomodidad en sus rostros y Pink dejó escapar un suspiro al darse cuenta de lo que les pasaba por la cabeza. "No dejaré que nadie más te golpee por lo que dices, esta es una experiencia de aprendizaje, ¿de acuerdo?" Dijo tratando de tranquilizarlas.

Iolite habló primero. "He tenido muchas experiencias en las que me han asaltado fusiones mixtas, pero estoy dispuesta a admitir que quizás se debió a mi papel como investigadora y no a un problema inherente a las fusiones de esa forma." Dijo en tono profesional.

Pink asintió, mirando a Rubí poner los ojos en blanco y murmuró algo que sonó como "no duh" en respuesta. Ignorando el comentario, se volvió hacia Sway, quien se encogió de hombros en respuesta. "Vi suficientes fusiones mixtas durante la guerra para saber que solo son peligrosas cuando quieren serlo. Además, cuando estás en la línea del frente y tus soldados arriesgan sus vidas regularmente con otros Cuarzos de otras unidades ... " se calló por un momento y solo se encogió de hombros mientras Iolite la miraba con ojos como platos y Pink trataba de no hacer lo mismo. "Todos los Cuarzos son técnicamente del mismo tipo, por lo que técnicamente nunca infringieron ninguna otra regla que no sea la fusión fuera del combate, y de acuerdo con las leyes, el castigo se dejó a nuestra discreción, y nadie quería perder soldados, así que ..." dejó claras las implicaciones y Pink asintió.

"Bueno, en ese caso, creo que todas hemos dicho lo que necesitamos decir sobre esto." Miró a su alrededor y vio cómo el trío de gemas de Homeworld y el grupo de Cristal Gems se lanzaban miradas de incomodidad y desafío declarado en el caso de Rubí.

La 'reunión' terminó menos de diez minutos después con las gemas de su Corte caminando lentamente hacia la nave y con ella mirando al mar desde el balcon de la entrada mientras procesaba con calma todo lo ocurrido. _T__odo salió mejor de lo que esperaba ..._ sacudió la cabeza y se volvió hacia Rubí que permanecia a su lado, molesta pero tranquila, pero mantenia una penetrante mirada sobre 6C3 que apuraba el paso cada vez que volteaba "¿Zafiro no está lista para hablar conmigo todavía?" preguntó, y Rubí se encogió de hombros.

"No sé, ella no me ha dicho nada." Gruñó con frustración. "¡Todo lo que dije era que quería tomarme un tiempo y calmarme, y ella está actuando como si nada de lo que hicimos en los últimos milenios importara! ¡Es como si fuera una extraña para ella!"

Pink frunció el ceño, _eso no __suena__como algo que haria Zafiro__... _pensó, volviéndose hacia la puerta. "Bueno, ire a hablar con ella entonces"

"Adelante" Respondió, decidiendo entrar en la casa y acomodarse entre Amatista y Perla, que estaban teniendo una charla propia en la cocina, la primera estaba sentada en la mesa despotricando sobre las gemas de Homeworld, y la segunda solo asentia mientras volvia a lavar los platos por tercera vez.

_Tendré que hablar con ellas despues. _Tratando de ignorar esa escena, Pink entró en su habitación, como todas las salas están conectadas lo único que tenia que hacer era pedir un camino a la habitación de Zafiro.

Disculpándose en silencio, dio un paso y entró en la sala Zafiro, un espacio pequeño, raramente utilizado y magníficamente decorado que le recordaba a los palacios humanos que habían visto a lo largo de su tiempo en la Tierra, todo representada una mezcla del alto estatus de Zafiro y su amor por la Tierra. Subiendo una enorme escalera, Pink encontró la pequeña gema azul en un balcón con vista a la sala principal.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, Zafiro habló. "Pronto te iras y quieres hablar de una vez." No fue una pregunta.

Pink asintió en respuesta y Zafiro se volvió hacia ella. "¿Qué más tenemos que decirnos? Confié en ti y me mentiste, eso es todo. Perla explicó todas tus razones, y entiendo por qué hiciste lo que hiciste, y espero que me conozcas lo suficiente como para entender por qué no estoy feliz contigo.

"Sí, pero no entiendo por qué estás lastimando a Rubí." Respondió tranquilamente.

Zafiro se congeló, literalmente ya el hielo se extendia por el suelo debajo de ella. "Le estoy dando lo que quería. Necesitaba espacio lejos de mí, tiempo para aprender sobre sí misma sin mí ... "se atragantó con un pequeño sollozo" ... sin que yo interfiriera. Así es como deben ser las cosas ... para asegurarme de que ella obtenga todo lo que quiere de nuestro tiempo separadas." Ella se ahogó, conteniendo las lágrimas mientras se alejaba de Pink.

"Zafiro…"

"Puedo ver el futuro, sé que así es como tiene que ser Pink". Escupió su nombre con ira, aferrándose a la barandilla. "Cada vez que miro hacia el futuro, obtengo una nueva visión, y las únicas que no duelen mirar son aquellas en las que le doy todo el espacio que pueda."

"Zafiro ¿Realmente seguiste todas tus visiones hasta el final o simplemente te detuviste tan pronto como comenzó a doler seguir mirando?" Preguntó, sintiendo que podía saber la respuesta. Cuando la gema azul no respondió, dio un paso adelante, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Zafiro, solo para detenerse cuando la gema más pequeña no respondía, solo se movia cada pocos momentos con espasmos mientras permanecia en trance. Después de un rato, Zafiro volvió a la normalidad y miró a Pink con una expresión de dolor.

"Me equivoqué, ¿no?" Preguntó entre lágrimas.

"Entiendo que no quisieras ver el futuro por ser muy doloroso."

"No, no ..." Hizo una pausa, alejándose. "Ninguna de mis visiones dio la misma respuesta, ella es tan espontánea y maravillosa y no sé si hubiera ayudado si hubiera visto esas visiones antes. Pero debería haberlo sabido, ya la lastimé una vez al confiar demasiado en mi visión futura ... " Se dio la vuelta, con su ojo lleno de lágrimas mientras miraba el techo de su habitación, apoyándose en la barandilla como si fuera a colapsar sin ella.

Pink se arrodilló, abrazandola suavemente y sosteniéndola. "Está bien Zafiro, está bien".

Por un momento se hizo el silencio mientras Zafiro lloraba contra el cabello rosado, y luego murmuró "Necesito hablar con Rubí."

Con un asentimiento, Pink la bajó, y las dos salieron por la puerta hacia la casa. Cuando el ojo de Zafiro se encontró con los de Rubí, se congeló ante el dolor en la expresión de su amante, un sentimiento que Pink conocía demasiado bien._ Me lo agradecerá más tarde__,_ pensó mientras empujaba ligeramente a Zafiro y se reunia con el resto de las Crystal Gems.

Vio a Steven tensarse cuando Rubí y Zafiro comenzaron a hablar y se volvió para mirarlo. "Steven, me voy a ir por un tiempo y hay algunas cosas de las que me gustaría hablar contigo antes de irme". Cuando miró a Rubí y Zafiro sonrió. _Es tan agradable que se preocupe tanto por ell__a__s._ "Necesitarán algo de tiempo para hablar sin que nos interpongamos ¿Vamos a mi ... tu habitación en el templo?"

Connie dio un paso adelante, sosteniendo la mano de Steven. "Antes de hacerlo, hay algo que debemos mostrarte ..."

"Connie, ¿estás segura?"

"Bueno, cuanto antes le mostremos antes aclararemos dudas."

"Oh, ustedes le mostrarán a Ste-"

"Sí, de eso estamos hablando Amatista". La interrumpió Steven mirando a Connie. "Si estás segura ..."

"En realidad no, pero ella merece saberlo, y no puede ser peor que decirle a mi madre". Respondió, sosteniendo su mano.

Pink estaba vagamente consciente devque Za3 y Rubí desaparecieron en el templo, aún separadas. La mayor parte de su atención estaba en la escena frente a ella, mientras Steven y Connie daban cautelosos pasos alrededor del otro, bailando a un ritmo que no conocía pero que ambos sabían de memoria. Reconoció lo que estaba sucediendo, se había fusionado lo suficiente como para que le fuera imposible no hacerlo, pero no podía creer lo que estaban intentando. Antes de que ella pudiera procesar lo que estaba sucediendo, la gema de Steven comenzó a brillar, y los dos niños fueron engullidos por un resplandor rosado brillante.

_Eso es ... Dios mío_. Pensó Pink, mientras una figura alta se paraba frente a ella, con piel marrón clara y cabello largo y esponjoso sobre una sonrisa avergonzada.

"Hola, soy Stevonnie. Encanta ... ¿dos? de conocerte."

**Nuevo capítulo nuevos dramas.**

**Noticia importante: el autor decidió tomarse Marzo de vacaciones asi que no habrá actuaciones hasta entonces, mas alla de eso, cualquier comentario o crítica será bien recibida. **

**Mi opinión del final de Steven Universe (Serie original): Demasiado apresurado y un tanto ofensivo.**

**Mis razones: Steven Universe, la serie que presume se ser tremendamente lenta, de tomarse el tiempo de desarrollar las relaciones con delicadeza y tratar maduramente a sus personajes tira ese concepto a la basura y resuelve las dos mayores problematicas de la serie en 5 episodios. **

**Hubo cosas buenas: La reforma de Peridot cerrando su ciclo y la entrada de Obsidian como "Graduación" de Steven entran muy bien. **

**Mi problema es el siguiente: Sugar y su equipo estan tan enfocados en que el mensaje de la serie se transmita fuerte y claro que la logica brilla por su ausencia en muchas situaciones.**

**Caso 1: 'Nos sentamos tranquilamente a jugar y cantar mientras el planeta es una bomba de tiempo a punto de explotar' El arco del Cluster fue una gran idea que falló terriblemente en su ejecución. Las Cristal Gems, guardianas de la Tierra que darian todo por defenderla muestran un sentido muy extraño de necesidad y urgencia considerando que se toman muy tranquilamente toda la situación. **

**Caso 2: 'Lapis ¿Tu a que vienes y de que vas?' Lapislázuli es un personaje muy poco desarrollado debido a que no aparece en pantalla a menos que Steven esté cerca, con la poca camara que tiene encima nos queda algien inestable que viene y va a conveniencia de la trama.**

**Caso 3: 'Steven, el amo, señor y centro de su universo' esto va con el punto anterior.**

**Nadie. Absolutamente nadie tiene camara a menos que Steven se la dé, cosa que que choca con muchas situaciones y arruina el desarrollo de muchos personajes, esto es doble para las Diamantes que de un momento a otro apollan a Steven en su lucha contra Blanco solo porque el lo dice.**

**Me encantaría seguir, pero resumiendo: lo peor de todo fue que Diamante Blanco, la lider suprema de Homeworld le regala su imperio a Steven solo por avergonzarla, solo. Por. Avergonzarla.**

**La fiesta utopica de amor entre todos que siguió solo aumentó mi odio hacia la serie, una serie que le recomendé a terapeutas, que le recomendé a mi familia.**

**Y que se fuera tan pero tan a la mierda en su final me dejó un agujero en mi corazón. **

**Por suerte no soy el unico y por eso hay tantos autores independientes tanto aquí como en AO3 que SI saben contar una historia dandonos esa magia que tanto nos faltó en el cannon.**

**Me encantaría seguir pero no terminaria nunca, si quieren compartir opiniones pueden dejar mensajes o enviar un PM.**

**Aprovechando que esta historia estará en Stand by me enfocaré en Some things are fated y un nuevo proyecto que he tenido en la mesa de diseño por un par de semanas.**

**Un saludo.**


	28. Responsabilidades

"Hola, soy Stevonnie. Encantaaa ¿dos? de conocerte."

Pink Diamond se quedó completamente rígida, lo que estaba viendo era imposible y sin embargo ahí estaba. Steven, su hijo, el portador de la gema original de Pink Diamond (_La__ verdadera gema de Pink Diamond_ mencionó una voz traicionera en el fondo de su mente) se había fusionado con un humano. No otro híbrido humano-gema, sino un humano normal.

La fusión estaba parada frente a ella, sonrojándose incómodamente mientras el resto de las Crystal Gems observaban a Pink para ver cómo reaccionaría. _Imposible__, s__e fusionó con ella ... en v__erdad__ se fusionó. _Pensó aceleradamente mientras miraba fascinada.

"Uhmmm ..." Stevonnie susurró torpemente, sacando a Pink de su trance. En dos pasos, ella había cruzado el espacio entre ellas, envolviendo sus brazos en la fusión imposible y comprimiendola en un fuerte abrazo.

"Mamá ... ¡Digo Pink!" Dijo Stevonnie, sintiéndose confundida cuando sus dos mitades no se pusieron de acuerdo en sus comentarios.

"¡Oh lo siento!" Respondió Pink, aflojando su abrazo. "¡Estaba tan emocionada al verte! Eres una fusión entre un humano y una gema, es tan increíble, no tiene precedentes, ni siquiera entiendo cómo es posible, ¡Pero no me importa, te amo!" Gritó a todo pulmon, arrastrando a Stevonnie a un abrazo aun más fuerte que el de antes, años de preocupaciones y miedos se iban mientras las implicaciones de lo que había visto la golpearon.

"!Necesito ... aire!" Jadeó Stevonnie, empujando impotente contra el agarre irrompible de Pink. Esta no la oyó, estaba en su propio mundo. ¡_Esto es increíble! Una fusión humana ... ¡oh, estoy tan feliz de que Steven haya encontrado a alguien en quien confiar __de esa forma__! _

"Ejem." Interrumpió Perla, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Pink "Si bien entiendo tu deseo de abrazarlos, Stevonnie es técnicamente tres cuartos humano y, como tal, creemos que todavía necesitan respirar". Le informó gentilmente a su ... llamémoslo ex y potencial futuro amantes y dejémoslo así, ¿de acuerdo? Después de todo, ninguno de ellos sabía cómo llamar a su relación.

Con un sobresalto, Pink dejó ir a Stevonnie, la fusión hizo una mueca mientras se revisaba el pecho y la espalda en busca de hematomas o huesos rotos (no sabían si tenían un esqueleto o si estaba más cerca de una gema cuando se fusiona, pero como había dicho Perla, asumía que era más humana que gema).

"Lo siento mucho." Exclamó Pink con una sensación de alegría ilimitada que solo había sentido durante sus mejores momentos como Rose Quartz mientras sonreía ante la fusión frente a ella. "¡Estaba tan feliz decque lograras fusionarte con un humano! Tu padre trató de fusionarse conmigo una vez, y desde siempre tuve ese arrepentimiento de no haber podido fusionarme con él antes de irme ... " se detuvo por un momento antes de continuar" Estoy tan feliz de conocerte."

"Sí ... sí, yo también. Steven tenía muchas emociones sobre tu 'regreso', y Connie está enloquecida contigo." Dijo Stevonnie.

"¿Oh, enserio?" Preguntó con curiosidad. "Incluso después de que supo sobre ..." señaló hacia abajo su forma actual, hacia su gema en posición vertical orgullosamente mostrada.

"Bueno, eso fue sorprendente, y ella tiene muchas preguntas para tu próxima visita, pero Steven usó su tiempo como yo para mostrarle lo que le habría pasado a la Tierra si no hubieras comenzado la rebelión, y hay tantas cosas que hiciste después de la rebelión, rastreando gemas corruptas y otras cosas ... Estoy muy contenta de haber tenido la oportunidad de conocernos antes de que te fueras."

"Yo siento lo mismo, es ... es agradable ver que incluso los humanos pueden fusionarse, incluso si se necesita un híbrido ..." Se interrumpió cuando su propio comentario generó una oleada de pensamientos en su mente. "Estoy segura de que Peridot y cualquier otra persona o gema que termine estudiándote presentarán algún tipo de explicación que tendrá tanto sentido para mí como lo que dicen los científicos en las viejas historias de ciencia ficción de Greg, pero por ahora estoy tan feliz de que sea posible." Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras le daba un delicado abrazo a su ... ¿fusión de hijo? Fuera lo que fueran, ¡Estaba tan orgullosa! _Steven encontró a alguien con quien podía hablar, que lo entendió lo suficiente como para hacer una fusión tan estable con él ... _

Stevonnie se sintió incómoda cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en los ojos de Pink. "Sé que tienes que irte pronto y es un poco injusto decírtelo antes de que te vayas, pero si quieres hablar de algo antes de irte ..."

Pink la miró, su sonrisa se congeló por un momento antes de sacudir su cabeza. "Tengo muchas cosas de las que me gustaría hablar contigo, y con Steven y Connie, pero no tenemos tiempo en este momento ..." sonrió con tristeza mientras miraba hacia la playa, donde la esperaba su nave, su expresión se convirtió en una de dolor ante el recordatorio.

"Nosotros ... Bueno, siempre podemos llamar, y puedes visitar, y ... " Stevonnie suspiró, bajando la cabeza. "Resolveremos algo."

Pink asintió, poniendo su mano sobre su hombro. "Lo haremos." Ella estuvo de acuerdo, una sensación de determinación la llenó al pensar en todo lo que tenía que hacer para crear un futuro mejor. "Si, lo haremos."

[Planeta Rosa 2 (Obras en progreso)]

Después de la visita de Pink Diamond a la Tierra, la vida volvió a la normalidad relativamente rápido para la gema promedio en su única colonia. La construcción de algunas estructuras se retrasó cuando se desplegaron algunos especialistas para investigar la eliminación del Cluster de la Tierra, pero aparte de eso la gran mayoría de la colonia continuó de manera normal: con una escasez casi paralizante de gemas obreras y grandes excedentes de otros tipos.

Pink se encontró casi enterrada por su trabajo, no solo tenia que mantener la colonia funcionando, también tenía que encontrar formas de doblar y estirar las reglas del sistema de castas, utilizando la mala asignación del trabajo como excusa, al mismo tiempo que producia envios diarios de esencia para que Amarillo no la persiga en todo momento, razón por la que trataba todas las situaciones a distancia desde una camara de extracción provisoria a a la que estaba encadenada el 90% del tiempo. Sin embargo, ni la colonia ni sus planes de debilitar el sistema de castas lograrían algún progreso real en las semanas posteriores a su viaje.

A medida que pasaban los días, se avanzó poco en cualquiera de los proyectos de investigación a los que Pink dedicó su colonia, pero a pesar de esta falta de éxito, se encontró más feliz de lo que había sido en mucho tiempo. Escondido en su trono había un comunicador, similar al que usa para comunicarse con los otros Diamantes, vinculado a una copia idéntica escondida en una habitación del templo en la Tierra, y aunque podían pasar semanas hasta tener el tiempo libre para hacer una llamada, el simple conocimiento de que estaba allí ayudó a tranquilizarla.

Con la recuperación del Escuadrón Rubí, las únicas gemas que se quedaron en la Tierra fueron las Cristal Gems o leales a Pink, y con las otras Diamantes lejos de la Tierra finalmente se permitió sentirse cómoda. _Ahora todo lo que tengo que hacer es darles espacio, dejar que resuelvan__ sus problemas __ellos mismos. A la larga, siempre que estén__seguros, podemos hacer que funcione._

[La Tierra, Distorsión Galáctica]

"¡Ahora, con estos ajustes tendremos una conexión segura con la única colonia Diamante donde no nos destrozarán al vernos!" Peridot se jactaba como de costumbre, de pie sobre la plataforma central de la Distorsión Galáctica que había sido reparada con suministros de la colonia. "Con el acceso restringido, cualquier gema que quiera usarla para ingresar a la Tierra debe hacerlo a través de una plataforma de distorsión en el otro extremo, mantenida bajo vigilancia constante y luego salir de esta plataforma y pasar a esa-" señaló una plataforma normal "-para acceder a la Red de La Tierra. De esa manera, puedo colocar sensores de seguimiento y controlar a cualquiera que entre ¡Y podría hacerlo aún más seguro si me dejaras instalar mi sistema de seguridad!"

"¡Peridot, no vamos a poner bombas en la Distorsión Galáctica!" Dijo Steven, a lo que Peridot resopló exasperada.

"¡La seguridad es de suma importancia Steven! Si tuviéramos explosivos activados a distancia para detener cualquier fuerza hostil ..."

"Peridot, confío en que mamá y sus guardias mantengan su portal seguro. Además, ¿Dónde conseguiríamos bombas?

Peridot se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa que le daba miedo. "Bueno, a instancias de tu compañera Connie, he ampliado mi investigación sobre la cultura humana con nuevos programas de televisión, y recientemente he conocido un programa llamado 'Cazadores de Mitos' ¡Y me han dado muchas ideas para dispositivos explosivos ! "

Steven suspiró y sacudió la cabeza ante su comentario. Peridot había tenido ideas cada vez más explosivas desde que Connie le había llevado un montón de espectáculos al granero, y esa era solo la más reciente. "Peridot…"

"Bien, bien" ella lo despidió. "Sin explosivos. Pero insisto en tener una estación de monitoreo en el granero y el templo, ¡la vigilancia es importante!

Steven asintió hacia ella. "Muy bien, gracias por ayudarme con esto Peridot". Dijo, volviéndose a mirar las olas mientras pensaba en todo lo que había cambiado en las últimas semanas. Su madre estaba viva y estaba orgullosa de él. Ella estaba tratando de arreglar el daño que hizo en el pasado, daño con el que no tendría que lidiar por el resto de su vida.

Debería estar contento con todo eso, debería estar disfrutando de la falta de responsabilidades y su nueva libertad, pero no lo hacía. Rubí y Zafiro todavía tenían problemas con su relación, Amatista pasaba mucho tiempo con los Cuarzos que habían quedado atrás para "Protegerlos", Peridot estaba tratando de encontrar una excusa para hacer explotar algo o estaba hurgando y empujándolo a tratar de descubrir cómo funciona su cuerpo...

Suspiró, bajando la cabeza. _Mi vida es mejor ahora, pero a veces desearía que fuera un poco menos complicado_. Pensó, mirando la puesta de sol sobre las olas.

**Y nuevo episodio, es genial ver que la historia continúa. **

**Continuo con mi solicitud de un beta reader para los nuevos proyectos. **

**Mas allá de eso, nos vemos la próxima. **


	29. Reacciones 3

**L****a**** g****uerrera**

Connie Maheswaran no estaba preparada para lo que iba a suceder. Después de más de un año de ser parte del Universo de Steven (todavía se reía entre dientes cada vez que hacía esa broma, aunque solo fuera en su cabeza). Había pensado que podía manejar todo lo que las gemas pudieran arrojarle. Monstruos, fusiónes, ejércitos de luz, un terrorífico soldado de Homeworld (Dos veces), todo había aumentado su tolerancia a las locuras, pero cuando Pink Diamond volvió a la tierra todo cambió.

Durante su visita, mientras hablaba con Steven y su madre no tan muerta no hubo ningún problema, e incluso estaba emocionada por lo increíble que era que Steven finalmente pudiera ver a su madre por primera vez. Pero después de la división de Stevonnie y la despedida de Pink (Se sentia raro referirse a ella por su nombre) se encontró en una posición muy difícil:

Sola en un auto con su madre.

Priyanka ya no era tan controladora, y Connie había mejorado en el manejo de su madre y en comprender por qué actuaba de la manera en que lo hacía, pero la conversación en el viaje a casa no había sido algo que esperaría nunca con ansias.

"Connie. Entiendo que no quieres que te controle y que has crecido mucho desde que empezaste a defenderte y estoy orgullosa por eso, pero dentro de poco estaré trabajando con Iolite y Peridot en el estudio de la biología híbrida de Steven, y eso significa que estaré mucho más involucrada en esta parte de tu vida que antes."

"Lo sé mamá."

"Entonces sabes por qué necesito que me expliques todo lo que está pasando."

"Sí, es solo ... todo es un desastre en este momento, y no estoy segura de que deba hablar sobre algunas de las cosas que vi la última vez que estuve allí. Parece que todos están heridos y enojados de diferentes maneras, y hablar de eso parece estar mal ... "

"Lo entiendo Connie pero si te soy sincera, estoy preocupada por toda esta situación. Hay una princesa alienígena inmortal resucitada que técnicamente posee el planeta, pero que también fue la líder rebelde que evitó que el planeta fuera destruido ... parece una de esas historias que te gusta leer, y siento que estoy muy fuera de lugar."

Connie estaba aturdida. ¿Su madre, fuera de lugar? ¿La misma madre que realizó turnos dobles en el hospital y aún tenía la energía para hablar con ella si estaba despierta? ¿Quién a veces llegaba a casa del trabajo cuando Connie se estaba preparando para la escuela y todavía tenía la energía para escuchar a Connie hablar sobre lo que iba a hacer ese día?

Connie sintió que se le encogía el estómago al pensar en lo que había dicho su madre. "Supongo que suena un poco exagerado cuando lo pones así ..." Dijo con un sonrojo antes de carraspear ligeramente "Muy bien, no sé mucho sobre Peridot, pero conozco a las tres que lo criaron, Garnet, Amatista y Perla, así que puedo contarte sobre ellas. Si quieres que uno de ellos controle su dieta o compruebe cualquier síntoma pregúntale a Perla, ella es la mejor en eso ..."

Ella continuó su explicación a medida que se alejaban de Beach City

**La llegada tardía****.**

Amatista estaba teniendo el mejor momento de su vida. ¡Estas nuevas gemas que Rose (o Pink o como se llamaba a sí misma) había traído a la Tierra eran geniales!

Les estaba mostrando a algunas el paseo marítimo, pasando un buen rato y finalmente, olvidando las locuras que habían estado sucediendo últimamente, principalmente al explicar cómo vivían los humanos cuando no estaban en un zoológico súper espeluznante.

El parque de atracciones había sido divertido, a pesar de que tuvo que correr para evitar que 8XJ se llevara todos los dardos con puntas afiladas para que los humanos no se lastimaran, y ahora el grupo de Cuarzos estaba en la playa, observando la puesta de sol se puso cuando la nave que las había traído se desvanecía en el cielo.

"Entonces, supongo que ahora estámos atrapadas en la Tierra, ¿eh?" Preguntó, sonriendo a las gemas más altas. La mayoría de ellas estaban dispersas por toda la ciudad, pero por alguna razón 8XJ, K y L se habían quedado con ella todo el día.

"Bueno, están trabajando en las plataformas de distorsión, pero sí, nos quedaremos aquí por un tiempo." Dijo 8XL.

"¡Cool! Entonces, ¿qué quieren hacer primero? Podría mostrarles todo tipo de cosas humanas geniales, o podríamos subir y golpear a P-dot y su amiga Lapis, ver qué están haciendo, o ..."

"En realidad, queríamos hablar contigo sobre algo". Interrumpió 8XK. "Nos preguntábamos ... ¿en qué Kindergarden surgiste?"

Amatista se congeló por un momento antes de responder. "P-dot lo llamó Kindergarden Prime ... ¿Por qué?"

"¿Y tu hoyo estaba justo en la base del jardín de infantes?" 8XL preguntó.

Amethyst la miró con una mirada sospechosa para ocultar su sorpresa. "Sssssi ..." dijo ella, insegura de lo que estaba pasando.

Las tres Amatistas más grandes intercambiaron miradas por un momento, entablando una conversación silenciosa antes de que 8XJ la levantara en un gran abrazo. "¡8XM! ¡Sabía que nos alcanzarías eventualmente!

"¡Whoa! espera ¿¡qué!?" Gritó Amatista sorprendida.

"Estábamos tan preocupadas cuando no saliste antes de la evacuación, ¡pero solo te estabas tomando tu tiempo!" Dijo 8XL mientras se acercaba para unirse al abrazo.

"En serio, ¿De qué estás hablando?" Amethyst gritó cuando sintió que 8XK se unía al abrazo grupal.

"¡Todas salimos del Kindergarden Prime!"

"Cuando salimos del suelo 8XM nunca salió. Estaba justo debajo de mí, pero luego salió 8XN y el resto de nuestra unidad y pensamos que ell- tú nos alcanzarías cuando salieras! ¡Y lo hiciste!" Dijo 8XL.

"Solo tomó unos pocos miles de años, ¿eh?"

"Bueno, ya sabes lo que Holly Blue siempre dice sobre nosotras '¡Todas ustedes son un montón de holgazanas que dormirían durante siglos si tuviéran la oportunidad!"

"¡Milenios si pudieramos!"

Amatista apenas escuchó sus comentarios con la rapidez con la que su mente estaba corriendo. "Así que ustedes ... ¿Son mi familia? Si hubiera salido a tiempo, ¿habría sido como ustedes?" Preguntó en voz baja.

"Sí, pero también habrías tenido que lidiar con todo el desastre de la guerra."

"Y Holly Blue."

"Obtuviste el mejor trato aquí en la Tierra, sin órdenes estúpidas que seguir o un aburrido deber de guardia de cien ciclos."

"¿Aunque sea una enana?" Preguntó en voz baja, silenciando a los otras tres por un momento.

"Bueno sí." Respondió 8XJ. "Fue horrible estar en la guerra y bastante peor recibir órdenes de Holly Blue, si ser una enana significa no haber tenido que lidiar con eso, habría aceptado el trato."

"Además, solo las Ágates y las rígidas se preocupan por cosas así."

"¡Si! sigues siendo una de nosotras, y ser una enana no cambia eso."

Amatista no sabía qué decir. Después de miles de años, había encontrado a la familia que ni siquiera sabía que tenia, y la aceptaron como era, defectuosa y todo. Lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos cuando por primera vez las abrazó. "Gracias, son las mejores".

Las cuatro gemas se quedaron así durante unos minutos más antes de que surgiera una idea. "¡Oye, deberíamos presentarle 8XM al resto de la pandilla! ¿Qué dices?"

Amatista asintió, secándose las lágrimas y poniendo su clásica sonrisa petulante. "¡Estoy dentro! Les mostraré a todas lo que se estaban perdiendo dejando atrás la Tierra ".

Con eso, volvieron a la ciudad para rastrear al resto de los Cuarzos e introducir a Amatista correctamente. Y por primera vez desde que Pink subió las escaleras hacia la casa, se sintió feliz.

**El fugitiv****o**

Greg Universe había vivido una vida muy loca desde que huyó de casa. Su primera gira como músico terminó con él saliendo con una mujer extraterrestre gigante, pasando por ser un vagabundo de playa en un pueblo que era mas una trampa de turistas que una verdadera ciudad, su novia espacial había decidido tener un niño medio humano, muriendo en el parto, dejandolo a él para criar a su hijo con nada más que su camioneta y su trabajo como lavacoches, observando cómo Steven se convertia en un adolescente con poderes mágicos que salvaba al mundo cada fin de semana.

Y entonces Rose volvió. Claro, se llamaba Pink Diamond en público, pero cuando estaban solos, o cuando Perla estaba con ellos, era solo Rose, y su regreso lo había cambiado todo. Steven tenía una madre ahora, incluso si estaria ausente la mayor parte del tiempo, y finalmente recuperó al amor de su vida. Greg no conocía todo el estrés bajo el que estaban las otras gemas, pero supuso por lo que podía ver que no estaban tan felices como él, pero personalmente estuvo caminando sobre nubes el resto de la semana, incluso cuando ella no estaba cerca.

Luego se fue, y la realidad lentamente volvió a su vida. Steven estaba en peligro por la maniática familia de Rose, pero ella trataría de protegerlo. Steven necesitaba ver a un médico para que pudieran descubrir qué estaba pasando con su biología. Steven necesitaba a alguien allí para hablar sobre su madre ahora que ella había regresado y de las Crystal Gems, solo Perla estaba dispuesta a decirle algo.

Greg nunca se había sentido más aislado de su hijo que ahora, sentado en su camioneta y mirando hacia el cielo nocturno.

Después de unos minutos de mirar las estrellas, escuchó pasos acercándose. Girandose hacia la fuente del sonido, vio a Perla de pie junto a su camioneta.

"Hola Greg."

"Hola. ¿Steven está bien?"

"Sí, está durmiendo tranquilo, pero no es por eso que vine."

"¿Oh?" Greg se movió, despejando un lugar para que ella se sentara a su lado. Después de un momento de vacilación, ella lo hizo.

"Pink ... Rose me preguntó algo antes de irse. Algo de lo que me doy cuenta de que no tengo una buena respuesta."

"¿Qué era?"

"Ella preguntó: '¿Por qué Greg sigue viviendo en su camioneta si hay una casa aquí?' Y no tenía una respuesta."

Greg asintió con la cabeza. "Ambos acordamos que era mejor que me mantuviera alejado de las gemas ..."

"Pero la vida de Steven no es enteramente 'cosas de gemas'". Respondió. "O al menos, no debería serlo. Durante su visita, Rose me recordó que quería que él tuviera las mejores partes tanto de gemas como de humanos, no solo una u otra, y cuando hice que toda su vida pasara por ser una gema ..." Ella bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

Greg reflexionó por unos momentos antes de responder. "Bueno, en ese momento no estábamos en los mejores términos. Pero el pasado está hecho, ahora solo podemos seguir adelante."

Pearl levantó la vista pensativamente. "Sí, tienes razón ...", dijo suavemente. "Me encargaré de pedirle a Bismuth que agregue otra habitación a la casa para ti."

"Perla…"

"No discutas conmigo sobre esto Greg, te lastimé tanto a ti como a Steven al mantenerlos separados, y ahora lo estoy arreglando."

"... Iba a decir 'gracias'", dijo Greg con una sonrisa.

Perla fue tomada por sorpresa momentáneamente. "Sí, bueno, es lo mejor. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo algo de limpieza que hacer."

"¿Estás segura? Es una buena noche, perfecta para observar las estrellas." Dijo Greg, haciendo que Perla se detuviera en seco.

"... de acuerdo." Respondió. "Pero sólo por un tiempo. Además... ¿Puedes mostrarme un poco más sobre cómo funciona este teléfono celular? Connie me dijo que puedo usarlo para enviar 'correos electrónicos', lo que suena útil."

Greg asintió y sacó su propio teléfono. "Muy bien, primero necesitas una dirección de correo electrónico, básicamente es un lugar para enviar y recibir mensajes. Ahora, en tu teléfono deberías tener una aplicación que se vea así ... " Le mostró su teléfono, con los ojos muy abiertos cuando vio un pequeño punto rojo en la aplicación. "Huh, nadie me envía correos electrónicos hoy en día, me pregunto quién es ...", dijo mientras lo abría.

De: Doctora Priyanka Maheswaran (PMaheswaranMD )

Para: Greg Universe (GuitarDad )

Asunto: Historial médico y pruebas

Buenas tardes Sr. Universe.

A la luz de los eventos recientes que involucran a su familia, la madre de su hijo (Por favor aclare el estado exacto de la relación para el papeleo) me pidió que realizara una serie de exámenes médicos sobre él junto con algunos expertos que ella ha empleado. A la luz de esto, me gustaría tener el historial médico de su hijo disponible antes del comienzo de las pruebas.

Además, aunque entiendo que su hijo ha seguido una experiencia educativa no estándar, el desarrollo mental es tan importante como el desarrollo físico, y si no es un problema, me gustaría sentarme con cualquiera de los tutores o usted mismo que estén a cargo de su educación en materias como matemáticas, ciencias y similares para que podamos tener una idea de si está a la altura del desarrollo para su edad.

Si tiene alguna pregunta, no dude en enviarme un correo electrónico, trabajo en el turno de noche esta semana, así que estaré despierta después de la medianoche.

Sinceramente.

Doctora Priyanka Maheswaran MD

"Oh muchacho ..." dijo Greg sudando balas, leyendo el correo electrónico antes de escribir una respuesta, tratando de igualar mas o menos su tono formal. "Perla, quizás quieras leer esto."

Pearl lo hizo, y después de unos momentos asintió. "Muy bien, esa es una solicitud razonable, infórmele que estoy disponible para hablar sobre el asunto lo antes posible."

"Está bien", dijo Greg, escribiendo una respuesta en lo que esperaba que fuera un tono medianamente formal.

Hola, doctora maheswaran

Steven no tiene exactamente un historial médico. Dada su condición única, decidí evitar llevarlo al médico siempre que estuviera sano, ya que estaba preocupado por lo que sucedería si un médico descubriera su "herencia" familiar de parte de su madre.

Perla estaba a cargo de la educación de Steven, y dice que está dispuesta a reunirse con usted 'lo antes posible'.

Greg Universe.

Presionando enviar, se volvió hacia su compañera nocturna. "Y así es como escribes un correo electrónico."

"Fascinante. Ahora, ¿Cómo obtengo una 'dirección de correo electrónico'?

"Bien, vamos a configurar uno de esos ahora mismo ..."

Después de unos momentos, Perla configuró su cuenta de correo electrónico y la Dra. Maheswaran le respondió.

Señor Universe.

Entiendo su preocupación por el bienestar de sus hijo, pero debo insistir en llevarlo a un examen lo antes posible, y creo que debemos tener una discusión seria sobre este asunto la próxima vez que nos veamos en persona.

Digale a Perla que llegaré mañana a las 4 de la tarde.

Dra. Maheswaran

Greg hizo una mueca ante sus palabras. _Ya estóy__ en eso_. Pensó mientras se volvía a Perla. "Ahora, la cosa 'CC' permite que alguien además del destinatario pueda ver los mensajes, te haré una demostración."

De: Greg Universe (GuitarDad )

Para: Doctor Priyanka Maheswaran (PMaheswaranMD )

CC: Pearl (Pearl )

Asunto: Re: Historial médico y pruebas.

Dra. Maheswaran.

Me estoy con Perla en este caso, ella puede contarte más sobre el plan de estudios de Steven.

Greg Universe.

"Muy bien, ahora deberías verlo en tu bandeja de entrada". Dijo Greg, señalando el teléfono de Perla.

"Sí. Gracias Greg, esto fue muy útil."

"¡No fue nada, cualquier cosa que necesites solo pregunta!"

"Bueno, debería regresar, tengo algo de limpieza que hacer."

"Muy bien, nos vemos!" Respondió Greg mientras Perla se alejaba en la noche. Recostándose, observó las estrellas durante unos minutos más antes de suspirar y acomodarse en su camioneta, cerrando las puertas detrás de él.

**La ****doctor****a**

Priyanka Maheswaran no estaba de buen humor. Después de trabajar toda la noche, despertarse justo cuando Connie llegó a casa de la escuela y conducir a Beach City, finalmente tuvo la oportunidad de sentarse con los familiares de Steven sobre su educación. O más bien, los únicos dos de sus familiares que todavía eran emocionalmente funcionales, aparentemente Amatista (Quien por las historias de Connie siempre parecía más una hermana que una figura materna) estaba fuera con su propia familia y Garnet estaba 'Realmente dividida por todo' y no se la ha visto en días.

Lo que significaba que solo tenía dos objetivos para su enojo cuando escuchó a Greg y Pearl describir cómo Steven estaba siendo educado. O más bien, cómo NO estaba siendo educado.

"¿¡Nunca se molestaron en hacer que tomara una prueba de equivalencia!? ¿Cómo es que los Servicios de Protección Infantil no han derribado su puerta?" Les es preguntó tratando de no estrangularlos.

"¿Protección Infantil?" Preguntó Perla mientras Greg hacía todo lo humanamente posible para encogerse en la silla a pesar de su tamaño. Priyanka sintió una vena palpitar en su cuello mientras miraba a los dos.

"Muy bien, estoy tomando cartas en esto. El distrito escolar de Connie tiene un programa para niños que se están quedando atrás o que crecieron en un país con un sistema educativo menos avanzado. Es un programa de ocho semanas durante el verano ¡Y usted inscribirá a Steven en él y hará un plan para obtener un título de escuela secundaria o la próxima vez que vea a su madre le diré que ustedes dos no han logrado asegurarse de que su hijo sea debidamente educado!

Por las miradas en sus rostros, podía ver que ambos estaban atónitos por su ultimátum, pero era necesario decirlo. La idea de que un niño creciera sin educación en un país con escuelas gratuitas, especialmente a la que asistía Connie ... era una locura y no podía continuar.

Después de unos momentos, Perla se puso de pie. "Gr ... gracias por su consejo, doctor. Haré ... haré que Steven se inscriba en ese programa lo antes posible." La gema pálida temblaba cuando el humano junto a ella se hundió aún más en su silla.

"Esto es mi culpa." Dijo Greg, y aunque Priyanka no podía estar en desacuerdo por completo, después de que el resto de los guardianes de Steven también le habían fallado, la forma en que lo dijo hizo que se tranquilizara, y ella lo miró mientras continuaba. "Traté de darle a Steven la libertad de hacer lo que él quería, y él quería ser como las gemas. Tenía tanto miedo de salir como mis propios padres que ...

"Bueno, también debería haberlo sabido, después de todo, básicamente le di el control de su vida muy pronto, debería haber investigado más, descubrír cómo criar a un humano correctamente, pero seguí pensando en él como una joya que resultó tener algunas características humanas ... " dijo Perla con tristeza en su voz mientras miraba a Priyanka con lágrimas en los ojos. "¿Somos malos padres?"

Un momento antes, Priyanka habría dicho que sí, pero después de ver cómo reaccionaron los dos, se lo pensó por un momento, recordando todo lo que Connie le había contado sobre la educación de Steven y lo que había visto del niño antes de sacudir la cabeza.

"Hicieron lo mejor que pudieron, y se preocupan por Steven, y eso los hace mejores que muchos padres que he visto en mi carrera. Sin embargo, han cometió errores, muy graves, y necesitan corregirlos mientras aun se pueda. Al hablar con ustedes dos puedo decir que ambos harán todo lo que puedan, pero necesitarán orientación sobre esto, orientación que no creo que pueda brindarles. Podría haber criado una hija, pero no soy una experta en ellos." Suspirando, sacó su teléfono. "Voy a enviarles por correo electrónico la información de contacto de un consejero juvenil en el que confío, el podrá ayudarlos más que yo."

Greg y Pearl asintieron con la cabeza, todavía conmocionados por sus palabras. "Eso ... gracias" Dijo Greg.

"Sí, eso es muy útil de su parte" Estuvo de acuerdo Perla. "Ahora, sobre el examen médico de Steven ..."

Priyanka asintió con la cabeza. "Mi agenda normalmente está llena, pero veré si puedo hacerles un espacio para el próximo lunes."

"Eso suena bien, estaremos allí". Respondió Greg.

Después de eso, los tres estuvieron un rato planeando, Perla buscó los requisitos para un estudiante educado en el hogar en Delmarva, Greg sintió que su culpa se acumulaba al admitir que Steven no tenía un certificado de nacimiento, naciendo en la playa en un destello de luz, y Priyanka sintió un dolor de cabeza cada vez mayor, ya que deseaba no ser la primera adulta en descubrir la situación de Steven.

**La carta**

Hola mamá, hola papá, soy Greg.

Sé que no he escrito en un par de años, pero han sucedido algunas cosas realmente importantes.

Steven, su nieto, finalmente irá a la escuela siendo un miembro respetable de la sociedad. Supongo que debería haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo, pero no lo hice, y eso me hizo pensar: 'Tal vez fui un poco despreocupado, tal vez debería haber tomado las cosas un poco más en serio'. Lo sé, no es algo que esperarían que escribiera, pero es verdad. Sin embargo, no voy a terminar como ustedes, sigo siendo Greg Universe, sigo viviendo mi vida como quiero y nunca voy a ser el hijo que siempre desearon tener, pero tampoco soy el niño despreocupado que compró una camioneta y salió a la carretera después de abandonar la universidad comunitaria, y tal vez, con suerte, ustedes dos no son las mismas personas de las que escapé.

Si no lo son, estoy dispuesto a empezar de nuevo. Steven merece al menos la oportunidad de conocer a sus abuelos. Si están interesados, sabrán dónde encontrarme, es la misma dirección desde la que he estado enviando cartas durante los últimos 15 años.

Deslizando la carta en el sobre, Greg la selló y se la entregó a Barb.

"¿Le escribes a tus padres otra vez?" Preguntó, con una mirada de simpatía en sus ojos.

"Sí, tal vez esta vez responderán". Respondió, su tono revelaba lo improbable que era eso.

"Te avisaré si lo hacen, ¿de acuerdo? Si llega una carta para ti, es lo primero que entregaré ese día." Dijo Babr tratando de mantenerlo positivo.

"Gracias Barb, eres la mejor."

"En cualquier momento Greg, en cualquier momento". Dijo mientras él salía por la puerta, mirando la carta en sus manos frunció fuertemente el ceño. "Ustedes par de idiotas no lo merecen". Refunfuño antes de guardarla en su espacio correspondiente.

**¿****Alguna vez sintieron que los ahogaban en tarea? Porque yo si, y es peor de lo que me imaginé. **

**Por lo menos la Cincuentena me da tiempo para ponerme al dia con todo, necesito un lector beta voluntario para un mega proyecto que tengo pensado.**

**Una cosa: ****¿****Que prefieren, otra historia de Steven Universe o una de Miraculous Ladybug que tengo fichada desde hace rato?**


	30. Consecuencias (Parte 1)

Volver a la rutina después de su visita a la Tierra fue difícil para Pink Diamond. Oh, claro, el trabajo era casi el mismo, sus responsabilidades no cambiaron desde su tiempo antes del viaje ... pero todo lo demás era diferente.

Las relaciones entre ella y su "círculo interno", las gemas a las que había revelado la verdad sobre sí misma, se habian sacudido fuertemente. Incluso Iolite, que siempre se centraba en ser formal por encima de todo lo demás, estaba actuando de manera diferente, como si estuviera haciendo todo lo posible para dedicarse a su trabajo para evitar pensar en lo que Pink les había mostrado ... O tal vez Pink simplemente estaba siendo paranoica y allí no había nada de qué preocuparse y todo estaba bien.

_Correcto, y tal vez Azul__, __Amarillo y Blanco renuncien a sus formas y se transformen en personas productivas razonables que no sean tiranos_. Pensó con un suspiro, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras volvía al trabajo frente a ella. Abriendose paso a través de la pila de documentos, se encontró cada vez más frustrada por la situación en la que se encontraba.

En su colonia, los experimentos con no matar el planeta mientras se fabricaban gemas mostraban progreso, pero incluso el método más prometedor, rociar el suelo cerca de la inyección con un flujo constante de lágrimas de Rose Quartz, tuvo problemas. Lo más obvio es que requería un flujo constante de lágrimas y aunque sus equipos de investigación seguían tratando de averiguar por qué tenían ese efecto, eso condujo a otro problema: toda su corte tenía poco personal, excepto por sus guardias de Cuarzo que fueron asignadas a trabajos manuales pero sin poder compensar el déficit sin una capacitación extensa, capacitación que a las gemas intelectuales se niegan a darles de acuerdo con las averiguaciones de Spinel.

Tal como estaban las cosas, el sistema de castas estaba muy arraigado a pesar de los últimos meses, aunque estaba viendo algún progreso en la capacidad de mover gemas de una búsqueda intelectual a otra, pero incluso eso fue lento (increíblemente pasivo y tranquilo) y la campaña de resistencia por parte de ciertos miembros de su Corte ya la estaba cansando.

¡Incluso cuando ella fue quien dio esas órdenes! Era enloquecedor, agotador, y lo peor de todo, era un recordatorio de lo impotente que era a pesar de su posición como Diamante.

Mientras que las otras Diamantes permanecieran cerca tenia no podria lograr ningún cambio radical, tenía que conformarse con cambios menores y pequeños empujones, y si ellas decidían investigar la Tierra por su cuenta ...

Ella no podía dejar que eso sucediera. Acababa de ponerse en contacto con todos en la Tierra, y la idea de las otras Diamantes pudieran estar cerca de ellos, especialmente Blanco ... la aterrorizaba de sobremanera. Así que mantuvo todo en silencio, hizo pequeños empujones aquí y allá, y aprovechó al máximo su control total sobre las comunicaciones para asegurarse de que cualquier intento de las otras Diamantes de investigar sus actividades solo mostraran lo que quería que vieran. Fue un trabajo duro, agotador y con poco progreso al día, pero a medida que los días se convirtieron en semanas, comenzó a ver signos de que su trabajo no era en vano, que había esperanza.

_Espero que a Steven le vaya mejor que a mí__, _pensó.

Steven Universe estaba nervioso. Por primera vez en su vida, visitaría a un médico, ¡Y no a cualquier médico sino a la mamá de Connie! No importa cuánto trataron de tranquilizarlo su padre y Perla durante el viaje, todavía se sentía un poco ansioso.

"¿Pero y si dice que estoy realmente enfermo y que ya no puedo hablar con Connie? ¿Qué pasa si mi gema hace que mi cuerpo parezca que tengo cáncer y ella me encierra aunque esté bien, como en Under the Knife ? O qué pasa si ...

"Steven, relájate". Dijo su papá desde el asiento del conductor. "Estoy seguro de que la doctora Maheswaran no cometerá ningún error como ese, y si descubre que estás enfermo ¿No seria mejor averiguarlo ahora en lugar de enterarte muy tarde?" Preguntó, calmando a su hijo.

"Sí Steven, ella parece una experta médica muy profesional, mucho mejor que los medicos improvisados que los humanos tenian durante la guerra". Dijo Perla, con la nariz profundamente metida en un libro de ciencia médica moderna. "Me sorprende cómo hace menos de ciento cincuenta años los humanos discutían sobre si la teoría de los gérmenes era real o no ¡Y ahora tienen todo esto! Estás en buenas manos Steven, y Greg y yo estaremos allí contigo, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte."

Steven asintió, aún incómodo cuando su mente le recordó las varias veces que había estado con Perla y había tenido mucho de qué preocuparse. "Muy bien". Respondió, con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro para que no se preocupara.

El resto del viaje fue en su mayoría silencioso, Greg se concentró en conducir y prepararse para la reunión de su vida, mientras que Perla seguía absorta en su libro. Pronto llegaron al hospital y fueron dirigidos a una habitación donde la Dra. Maheswaran estaba esperando. Lo que siguió fue una serie de pruebas para Steven, y cuando notó varias irregularidades solo con sus signos vitales, apartó a Perla y comenzó a realizar las mismas pruebas en la gema pálida. Naturalmente, esto solo demostró que las gemas no tienen la mayoría de los signos vitales humanos, pero calmó a Steven un poco, ya que Priyanka calificó las pruebas como 'no concluyentes'.

Finalmente, era hora de mirar un poco más en profundidad a Steven. Tomando primero una radiografía de Perla como punto de partida, y luego de convencer al técnico que ejecutaba la máquina de que no se trataba de un mal funcionamiento o una broma, se escaneó su propio cuerpo.

Cuando llegaron los resultados se desató el infierno en la habitación del hospital.

"¡Mira estos patrones de fractura! Es como si constantemente se le rompieran los huesos y se arreglaran al instante" Dijo la Dr. Maheswaran, señalando la imagen frente a ellos mientras Pearl y Greg parecían desmayarse.

"Nosotros ... bueno, eso es bueno ¿verdad?" Preguntó Steven, tratando de calmar a todos. "Me curé, eso significa que todo está arreglado ahora". Dijo mientras miraba como Greg y Perla estaban congelados al ver la imagen frente a ellos. "Chicos, vamos, estoy bien". Les suplicó.

"Steven". Dijo Priyanka. "¿Puedes identificar estas fracturas, y si es así, puedes decirme cuánto dolor te causó recibirlas?"

"¡Oh! Uhhhh ... " Steven miró las fisuras en la imagen. "Bueno ¡Esa parece ser cuando Jasper me golpeó la cabeza, cuando llegó a la Tierra por primera vez! Realmente no sentí tanto dolor, me desmayé justo cuando ella golpeó ... ¿por qué me miras así?"

"¡Steven, una herida en la cabeza lo suficientemente grave como para causar un apagón instantáneo es grave! ¿Hace cuánto tiempo recibiste esta lesión? ¿Después tuviste algún problema de visión, náuseas, mareos u otros síntomas inusuales?"

"Uhhh, quiero decir que me desperté justo después en una nave espacial extraterrestre, y me sentí un poco mareado, pero estaba en una celda de la prisión y tuvimos que salir y la nave se estrelló desde la órbita y explotó, así que pensé que era eso por lo qué estaba mareado y esas cosas ... " Steven se quedó mudo al ver que la boca del doctor Maheswaran se abría en estado de shock, mientras que a cada lado de él Greg parecía estar enfermo y Pearl tenía lágrimas en los ojos. "¡Pero estuvo bien! ¡Detuvimos a las gemas de Homeworld y Peridot y Lapis son libres en la Tierra por eso! E hice nuevos amigos con los chicos geniales cuando me llevaron a un viaje de alegría ... y quedé atrapado en la cápsula de escape mientras se llenaba con esas extrañas cosas líquidas ... y luego las gemas lo atacaron porque no sabían que estaba ahí dentro y tuve que esquivar la lanza de Perla mientras contenía la respiración ... "

"Steven ..." Su padre habló a su lado, con una mirada llena de lagrimas. "Steven ¿por qué no me hablaste sobre la cápsula? Me dijiste que saliste a dar un paseo, y los otros niños tuvieron que explicar las cosas cuando te atraparon en la cápsula, ¡Nunca dijiste que estabas en peligro!"

"No quería que te preocuparas ..." Respondió Steven en voz baja mientras la habitación quedaba en silencio.

Después de unos momentos, el Dr. Maheswaran habló de nuevo. "Steven, creo que necesito hablar contigo a solad por unos minutos". Asintiendo, Perla y Greg salieron arrastrando los pies de la habitación, y ella se arrodilló frente al niño. "Steven, supe por Connie que tenías una vida estresante y que a veces vivias situaciones peligrosas pero ... se honesto conmigo, ¿Cuántas veces has estado en una situación en la que sentías que tu vida estaba en peligro?" Preguntó suavemente, mirándolo directamente a los ojos cuando él comenzó a responder.

"Bueno ... hubo un momento en que el ciempiés atacó ... y el momento en la pirámide invertida donde estábamos atrapados en un laberinto lleno de trampas mortales ... y el momento en que persiguí a Perla a través de algunas rocas flotantes y casi me caigo ..." Tenia los ojos llorosos mientras miraba a la Dra. Maheswaran. "Por favor, no culpes a Perla, ella me dijo que no la siguiera, y nadie quería que me acercara a la nave espacial, las gemas y papá intentaron que me fuera, pero regresé porque quería ser fuerte como ellas y-" se atragantó soltó un sollozo cuando sintió sus emociones golpear, y sin poder mantenerlas bajo control soltó todo su dolor mientras luchaba desesperadamente por ser el niño divertido que todos amaban.

Después de unos momentos, fue capaz de controlarse, mirando a Priyanka que todavía estaba procesando esta revelación. Parpadeando, hizo a un lado sus pensamientos mientras lo miraba, haciendo su mejor intento de consolar al niño incluso mientras su mente corría a 100 millas por segundo.

Sabía que no era la mejor en comodidad emocional, Doug usualmente manejaba eso cuando Connie necesitaba ayuda, aunque había estado tratando de mejorar. Pero esto ... esto estaba más allá de que Connie se preocupara por su GPA, o incluso esa vez que le había roto por completo los brazos a uno de sus compañeros de clase, y sabía que no estaba calificada para lidiar con eso.

"Steven, mírame. No estoy enojada contigo ni con nadie más." Ella mintió descaradamente, sabiendo que Steven no quería escuchar la verdad en este momento. "Pero estoy preocupada. Has pasado por muchos eventos estresantes a una edad muy temprana y es muy comprensible que te sientas superado por tal trauma. No tengo el entrenamiento psicológico para diagnosticar tu estado mental, pero he escuchado lo suficiente como para recomendarte a un terapeuta, alguien que sí puede ayudarte ¿de acuerdo?"

"¿Hay algo mal con mi mente?" Gritó Steven alarmado.

"¡No! No, no hay nada malo en tu cerebro, es solo que ... el trauma deja lesiones en algo más que tu cuerpo, también deja marcas en tu mente, y aunque parece que te has curado físicamente, la persona a la que te recomiendo te ayudará a sanar mentalmente. Sé que parece aterrador, pero si estuviera herida y no mejorara, iría a ver a un médico, y esta es la misma idea, solo que para la mente." Explicó, haciendo una mueca por cada error que cometió.

Mientras tanto, Steven asintió lentamente. "Okey ... ¿entonces iré a ver a este terapeuta y me sentiré mejor?"

"No es tan simple Steven. La curación lleva tiempo, y cualquier poder que tengas que le permita sanar tu cuerpo instantáneamente no funcionará en tu mente, por lo que tendrás que tomarte tu tiempo antes de estar completamente curado." Dijo ella, tratando de minimizar sus expectativas, ya conocia historias de horror de varios terapeutas sobre pacientes que esperaban resultados inmediatos, incluso cuando eso era imposible.

"Muy bien ... ¿puedo hablar con papá y Perla sobre esto?" Preguntó Steven, y Priyanka asintió, volviéndose hacia la puerta para avisarles.

El resto de la reunión fue ... un desastre. Priyanka pudo evitar decirles muchas cosas a Greg y Perla nuevamente cuando vio sus expresiones, pero fue muy firme en su insistencia en que Steven viera a alguien con quien hablar sobre sus problemas de salud mental, y mientras uno de ellos consoló a Steven, ella pudo arrinconar a la otra y buscar detalles sobre las causas de sus heridas. Al final de la reunión, se quedó con mucha, mucha más información sobre la vida de Steven Universe que la que tenía antes ... pero también tenía muchas más preocupaciones, y antes de que el trío se fuera, se aseguró de que tuvieran una reunión programada para Steven y un terapeuta.

El viaje de regreso a Beach City fue mucho más sombrío que el viaje de ida, sentado en el asiento trasero, Steven se encontró en conflicto. Por un lado, la madre de Connie había sido muy amable y entendía las 'lesiones' que tenía su cerebro, pero por otro lado, papá y Perla se sentían mal, y nada de lo que dijo o hizo pudo hacerlos sentir mejor.

Suspirando, se dejó caer en la parte trasera del auto, deseando que las cosas fueran tan simples como habían sido cuando era un niño ... pero también agradecido de que finalmente podría hablar con alguien sobre algunas de las cosas que no pudo hablar con las gemas.

De vuelta en casa, Steven subió las escaleras con un solo salto, abrió la puerta mientras continuaba intentando convencer a papá y Perla de que estaba bien. "Miren ¿Un Steven que estaba sufriendo podría dar ese salto? No, no lo haría, porque solo un Steven que se cura de inmediato y nunca se lastima físicamente puede hacer eso."

"Steven, esto es serio!" Le gritó Perla mientras lo perseguía. "¡Incluso si sanaste instantáneamente, esos golpes aún duelen! Si te has lastimado todo este tiempo y no has dicho nada ..."

"¡Estoy bien Pearl!" Él respondió muy molestamente. _¿Por qué no puede dejarlo ir? ¿Por qué tiene que estar tan molesta por mí? Odio cuando está molesta, y estoy tratando de arreglarlo, ¡pero no me deja!_ Gritó internamente, frustrado con toda la situación.

"Steven" Papá habló "por favor, solo dinos la verdad. Si te has lastimado tanto, entonces ..."

"¡Estoy bien!" Gritó Steven, sin entender cuál era su problema. "Se acabó, está hecho, voy a ver a un médico que puede ayudarme a dejar de recordar tanto, y todo estará bien."

"¡Los terapeutas no trabajan así Steven! La doctora Maheswaran fue muy específico en el sentido de que si no se aborda la causa raíz de la lesión, entonces-"

"¡La 'causa raíz' es que soy una Crystal Gem! ¡No me van a dejar atrás otra vez, ya no soy un niño pequeño!" Gritó con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. "Yo ... quiero decir ..."

"Steven, nadie dice que no eres una Crystal Gem..." decía su padre cuando se dio la vuelta, corriendo hacia el templo. Frente a él, la puerta del templo brillaba de color rosa, y él entró corriendo a la habitación de su madre. En el interior se desplomó sobre una nube, llorando de frustración consigo mismo y con toda esta situación.

Después de unos minutos, se puso de pie nuevamente, poniendo sus manos sobre su cabeza. _¿Por que hice eso? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente mantener la calma y manejar__ todo tranquilamente__? Soy Steven Arreglo__-__problemas__-__como__-__este y hago que la gente se sienta mejor, pero ¿por qué es tan difícil hacerme sentir mejor? _

Con esa pregunta, se recostó en la nube, mirando hacia el cielo interminable. "Todo esto era mucho más fácil antes de que mamá regresara ... espero que ella esté mejor que yo."

**Actualización de Cincuentena: "Aun vigente"**

**El autor original estuvo haciendo horas extra durante el encierro, tendre que hacer lo mismo.**

**Aqui ya se deja ver un poco del Steven ahogado en traumas de SUF, esperemos que todo salga mejor que en el programa. (Por poco me pongo a escupir bilis. En serio, se que hay un mensaje muy profundo sobre dejarse ayudar y todo eso, pero Sugar, estás escribiendo una maldita historia, antes del "FIN" hay tramas que cerrar.)**


	31. Consecuencias (Parte 2)

Steven Universe estaba cansado.

No físicamente, era demasiado temprano para que estuviera físicamente cansado, sino mentalmente. Después de la conversación en el consultorio y la discusión que tuvo con papa y Perla sintió que todo iba mal. Siempre que había habido problemas antes, había sido capaz de solucionarlos, como cuando papá y Perla se reconciliaron en el hotel o cuando ayudó a Amatista a resolver sus problemas, o cuando ayudó a Peridot y Lapis a resolver sus problemas, pero ahora ...

Ahora todos están molestos por el regreso de mamá, había planeado cómo volver a unir a Rubí y Zafiro, como hacer que Amatista dejara de huir de Perla cada vez que la veía, hablar con Bismuth sobre sus problemas y trabajar con papá y Perla.

Pero ahora todo eso era un desastre. ¡Papá y Pearl estaban hablando de sacarlo del peligro, dejándolo al margen como un niño otra vez, y no lo dejaban ayudarlos! Estaban centrados en él y preocupados por él, y nada de lo que hizo o dijo los hizo sentir mejor durante el viaje a casa y luego les gritó y-

Se detuvo, recuperando el aliento mientras miraba al cielo en la habitación de su madre en el templo. _No lo entiendo__, fu__imos al médico, conseguimos una cita con el terapeuta, iré__a la escuela ... ¡__D__eberían estar felices! Tenemos un plan, estamos arreglando cosas__¡__Y s__é por qué me siento herido cuando me golpean! ¿Por qué tienen que actuar como si esto fuera un gran problema? Me cur__o __al instante__y el terapeuta me ayudará con los problemas en mi mente, entonces__¿__P__or qué no me escuchan cuando digo que estoy bien?_ Se preguntó, suspirando mientras veía las nubes rosadas flotar por encima de él.

_Tal vez solo tengo que mostrarles que todavía estoy bien ¡__Es__o es! Si arreglo la relación __entre__ Rub__í__ y Zafiro y hago que A__matista__ vuelva a hablar con Pe__rla__ y haga amistad con Bismuth __v__erán que sigo siendo Steven, el gran chico que ayuda a todos__¡__Entonces entenderán que estaban haciendo un gran problema al respecto, y luego todo volverá a la normalidad__! __¡__Pero __mejor porque mamá está viva!_ Pensó Steven con una sensación de determinación mientras saltaba felizmente.

"¡Habitación! ¿Puedes llevarme a las habitaciones de Zafiro o Rubí? ¿Las de verdad?" Preguntó, y las nubes se separaron para revelar un gran tubo de cristal. "¡Gracias!" Gritó mientras subía al tubo, deslizándose fuera de la habitación de su madre.

Aferrándose a pesar de los giros y vueltas sintió que el aire se hacía más frío, y cuando el tubo se abrió en una habitación teñida de azul que reconoció como la de Zafiro, emitió una explosión de alegría ...

Antes de caer en una fuente llena de agua solo un grado por encima del punto de congelación.

"Ahhhh! ¡Frío, frío, frío!"

"Steven". Dijo Zafiro mientras lo agarraba del brazo y lo sacaba rapidamente del agua gelida. "Aquí, ten una buena toalla tibia." Dijo mientras envolvía la misma alrededor de él, comenzando a secarlo.

"¡Oh, gracias Zafiro! ¿Tu visión futura te dijo que iba a bajar? ¿Sabes para qué estoy aquí?" Preguntó emocionado cuando la pequeña gema azul sacudió su cabeza.

"No Steven, yo ... no he estado mirando hacia el futuro recientemente. Instalé el calentador de toallas después de que nos dijiste que podías usar las arterias de cristal desde la habitación de tu madre. Garnet sabía que tratarías de visitarme algún día." Respondió Zafiro, tensándose un poco ante la mención de la madre de Steven, y Garnet.

"Ohhh ... espera ¿Por qué no estás usando tu visión futura? ¿Estás herida, hay algo mal? ¿Tenemos que ir en busca de un cristal sagrado para completar un ritual para renovar tus poderes?" Preguntó Steven, con la voz llena de emoción mientras se secaba.

"No Steven, no es tan simple. Cada vez que miro el futuro, veo mis errores. No importa lo que haga, no puedo predecir cómo arreglar las cosas con Rubí, y sigo empeorando todo cuando me disculpo. Así que me quedaré aquí, donde ya no podre lastimarla, hasta ... hasta que pueda descubrir cómo disculparme con ella por lo que dije." Respondió con lágrimas cayendo por su rostro.

"Zafiro ¡No puedes quedarte aqui dentro y no hablar con ella! Probablemente siente que la estás ignorando ..."

"¡LO SÉ!" Vino el grito emocional de la gema azul. "Lo sé Steven, pero si salgo ¡La lastimaré aún más! Y qué hacer para obtener un buen futuro no está tan claro, sigue cambiando y a veces funciona y luego lo intento de nuevo y no funciona y ... y ... y ... " Se dejó caer de rodillas, con las manos sobre la cara mientras sollozaba. "Todo esto es mi culpa. No podía controlar mi temperamento y ahora ..."

"¡Hey, hey, Zafiro, está bien, estas bien!" Dijo Steven, tratando de calmarla mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos. "¡Aún podemos arreglar esto! Estoy seguro de que si le explicas todo a Rubí y te disculpas todo estará bien. Ella te ama." Dijo, causando que Zafiro lo mirara y preguntara:

"¿Cómo podría ella? Después de lo que le dije ..."

"¡Ustedes dos han estado juntas por miles de años! ¡Ella no va a dejar que un pequeño argumento cambie eso! Quiero decir, acabo de verla ... —se interrumpió, inseguro de cuándo había sido la última vez que había visto a Rubí— Uhhh ... Ok, han pasado un par de días, estoy seguro de que solo está en su habitación. ¿Por qué no esperas aquí y voy a buscarla? De esa manera puedes hablar de esto y todo estará bien."

Zafiro asintió entre lágrimas. "Está bien ... no puede ser peor que estar sentada aquí sola."

Steven asintió mientras volvía al tubo. "¡Exactamente! Ahora solo dame un minuto ... " Dijo mientras intentaba saltar al oscuro techo de la habitación/mansión de Zafiro. Después de algunos intentos fallidos, escuchó a la misma acercarse a él.

"Steven, solo sal por la puerta."

"...Preferiría no hacerlo." Admitió en voz baja, sabiendo que su padre y Perla probablemente todavía estaban allí.

"¿Por qué no…?" Preguntó ella con curiosidad. "¿Hay algo mal?"

"¡No!" Dijo Staven mientras lograba usar sus poderes flotantes para agarrar el tubo. "Está todo bien Zafiro, no te preocupes por eso ¡Solo espera aquí y traeré a Rubí!"

"Steven-" escuchó su voz cortada mientras subía de nuevo a la habitaciónrosa. Al llegar pidió un camino hasta la habitación de Rubí y lo tomó, llegando a lo que parecia ser ... una cabaña de troncos hecha de madera roja. No había un gran muro de fuego, ni nada relacionado con los poderes de fuego de Rubí, solo unas pocas antorchas y una chimenea para la luz. Era como si hubiera echado un vistazo a una cabaña de troncos, hubiera hecho que su habitación se viera así, y nunca la hubiera cambiado.

Las paredes parecían sólidas, el espacio estaba limpio y, en general, parecía que la habitación rara vez se usaba, al igual que la de Zafiro. "¡Hola! ¿Rubí? ¡Soy Steven, solo quería venir y ver si estabas bien!"

"¡Steven, por aqui!" Dijo Ruby. Estaba sentada en un pequeño escritorio cubierto con cómics de todo tipo.

"¡Oh! Hey Rubí, no sabía que te gustaban los cómics." Dijo Steven mientras caminaba hacia ella.

"¿Que, estos? Greg me los dio, dijo que podrían ayudarme a sentirme mejor."

Steven sintió una oleada de incomodidad cuando mencionó a su padre. "Bueno ... ¿Está ayudando?" Le preguntó mientras se acercaba al escritorio.

"¡Oh si! Ha sido genial, he estado descubriendo lo que me gusta sin tener que preocuparme si a Zafiro le gusta. ¡Siento que finalmente puedo ser mi propia joya!" Dijo Rubí con una sonrisa mientras Steven comenzaba a enloquecer.

"Pe ... pero no te vas a quedar aquí para siempre ¿Verdad? Quiero decir ... ¡Zafiro y tú tuvieron una pelea, y no deberían evitarse entre ustedes! Deberían hablarlo, entenderse y todo eso."

"Si Zafiro quiere hacer eso, puede venir a hablar conmigo". Respondió ella mientras pasaba otra página de su libro.

"¡Ruby, no has salido de tu habitación en días! ¡Además, ella ha estado diciendo lo mismo de ti!" Dijo Steven mirando a la pequeña gema roja cuando una realización lo golpeó. "Espera, ¿Estuviste aquí leyendo cómics durante días? ¡Se que no necesitas comer ni dormir ni nada así que tiene sentido, pero aún así!

Ruby se volvió hacia él, parpadeando confundido. "¿Dias? No, no han pasado días, solo han pasado ... —se interrumpió mientras buscaba un reloj. "En realidad, podrían haber sido un par de días". Dijo al darse cuenta de que no había forma de medir el tiempo en su habitación.

"Lo hiciste y todos estamos preocupados por ti Rubí, tuviste una gran pelea y simplemente desapareciste ..."

"¡Le dije a Greg a dónde iba!" Respondió saltando de su escritorio. "¡Y tal vez quería pasar días leyendo cómics! ¡Soy mi propia joya, y me gusta poder hacer lo que me gusta sin tener que preocuparme si a Zafiro también le gusta!"

"¿Qué? ¡Pero Zafiro y tu son tan perfectas como Garnet! ¿No extrañas ser ella?" Preguntó Steven mientras el pánico se filtraba en su voz.

"Bueno ... sí." Admitió ella con un sonrojo. "Pero no quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes, sin separarnos durante años ... a veces me gusta ser mi propia joya."

Steven se relajó cuando escuchó sus palabras. "Eso está completamente bien, Rubí. ¡Puedes disfrutar de ser independiente mientras sigues en una relación! Quiero decir, los padres de Connie se aman y tienen sus propios trabajos y esas cosas ¡Y eso está bien! No tienes que renunciar a tu independencia para estar con Zafiro, y no tienes que renunciar a estar con ella para ser independiente." Le aseguró con una sonrisa, agradecido de que finalmente tuvo un problema simple y directo para ayudar a otras personas.

"Sí, supongo que tienes razón. Yo solo ... ¿Cómo puedo pedirle a Sapphire que cambie nuestra relación? Quiero decir ... —se interrumpió mientras recogía uno de sus cómics. "¡Lo tengo!"

Steven apenas pudo contener su emoción cuando volvieron al cuarto de Zafiro. "¡Esto va a ser increíble Rubí! A Zafiro le va a encantar, es tan romántico y una buena manera de demostrar que tu relación sigue siendo fuerte ..." Se detiene mientras mira alrededor de la fría habitación azul, Zafiro no se encuentra en ningún lado. "¡Zafiro! ¡Zafiro!" Llamó rápidamente, con miedo de que la gema azul estuviera en la casa.

"Por aquí Steven". Se escuchó desde un costado, y Steven ya tranquilo condujo a Rubí hacia ella.

"¡Zafiro! Ruby tiene algo que decirte—

"Steven, hablé con Perla y Greg." Lo interrumpió Zafiro, y el niño sintió que su sangre se enfriaba ante sus palabras.

"¿Ehhhhh? Steven, ¿qué está pasando?" Preguntó Rubí mientras palidecía ligeramente.

"¿¡Rubí!? ¡Oh. Lo siento mucho, pensé que Steven estaba solo!" Dijo Zafiro.

"Zafi ¿Por qué Steven se está volviendo loco?"

"Está bien, puedo esperar." Le aseguró Steven a Ruby mientras Zafiro asentia.

"Sí, tengo mucho que tengo que decirte, lo siento mucho por todo lo que dije, ¿Podrias perdonarme alguna vez?"

Rubí parpadeó, sintiendo un ligero latigazo emocional por cómo Zafiro cambió de tema. "Zafiro, he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en esto y ..." Se preparó para lo que iba a decir a continuación. "Nuestra relación ... se ha visto afectada, pero podemos reconstruirla ¡Mejor que antes! Pero no podemos volver a ser Garnet todo el tiempo. Me gusta mi independencia y ser mi propia joya, y me gustaría saber que puedo volver contigo y que podemos formar Garnet nuevamente." Dijo ella en un discurso que sonaba increíblemente similar a uno del cómic que había estado leyendo cuando Steven la encontró.

"¡Oh Rubí!" Lloró Zafiro, mientras corria hacía su amante. "¡Por supuesto que podemos! Lamento mucho si alguna vez sentiste que te estaba obligando a ser Garnet, simplemente te amo y estoy contigo y… y"

"No Zafi, nunca me obligaste a ser Garnet, ella no es ese tipo de fusión". Respondió Rubí. "Garnet es nuestro amor, y estaba pensando ... ¿Tal vez podríamos hacer algo especial para mostrar cuánto nos amamos antes de volver a fusionarnos?"

"¿Qué tienes en mente?" Preguntó Zafiro, sonriendo mientras disfrutaba del contacto con la gema de fuego.

"Bueno ..." Rubí se detuvo por un momento, dio un paso atrás y se arrodilla ante la gema gélida. "Zafiro, tu ... ¿Te casarías conmigo?" Preguntó con esperanza en sus ojos mientras miraba a la atónita vidente.

"¿Casarnos ...? Oh Ruby, sí!" Gritó Zafiro mientras envolvía a Rubí en un gran abrazo. Las dos colapsaron en una rueda de emociones y risas mientras Steven observaba con una sonrisa en su rostro por cómo se habían resuelto las cosas. Sin embargo, muy pronto, las dos se pusieron de pie y sonrieron, tomados de la mano mientras caminaban hacia la puerta.

"¿Vienes Steven? ¡Les diremos a todos las buenas noticias!" Le preguntó Rubí, y a pesar de la dura mirada que Zafiro le dedicó cuando su amante no la miraba y la sensación de hundimiento en sus entrañas, Steven asintió.

"Sí, todos necesitan algunas buenas noticias, será bueno para todos ver que ya están bien." Respondió el mientras las seguía. Al regresar a la casa, vio a Perla limpiando los platos y su padre no se veía por ningún lado. Dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de alivio al no tener que enfrentar a los dos. "¡Hey Perla! ¡Adivina qué!" Gritó enterrando sus emociones bajo una ola de emoción y alegría.

"Steven, has vuelto ... ¡Y con Rubí y Zafiro!" Respondió, con una pequeña tensión en su rostro mientras se debatía entre la felicidad genuina de ver a dos de sus amigas más antiguas felices nuevamente y los persistentes sentimientos de su conversación con Steven.

"¡NOS VAMOS A CASAR!" Gritó Rubí con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, y llamas brotaron bajo sus pies mientras Zafiro la rociaba con el extintor de incendios, aparentemente había confiado lo suficiente en su visión futura como para ver lo que se avecinaba.

"¡Enhorabuena! ¡Estoy tan feliz por ustedes dos! Dijo Perla, realmente feliz por la noticia. "Estoy tan feliz de que hayan podido resolver todo, y no puedo esperar para ver cómo se verán ustedes dos en su día especial."

Cuando Perla, Rubí y Zafiro comenzaron a hablar, Steven se echó hacia atrás y sonrió. La incomodidad de antes se había ido, nadie se preocupaba por él y Garnet regresaría pronto. Tal vez esto sería suficiente para calmar a Perla por ahora.

Pink Diamond suspiró mientras miraba el informe de Iolite. La pequeña gema púrpura era muy trabajadora y sus informes eran detallados y al grano, pero en este informe había muchas secciones que básicamente podrían resumirse como 'No tengo ni idea de cómo lograste sacar esto, especialmente sin laboratorio.'

Los resultados iniciales de su revisión de los datos sobre humanos del zoológico le habían dado una idea base para su investigación sobre híbridos de humano-gema, pero la simple falta de algo, incluso acercarse a la investigación sobre el tema, la había dejado con más preguntas que respuestas. El resto del informe sobre cómo la producción de gemas daña la vida orgánica fueron más detalladas, pero se sintió derrotada por la poca información que tenían sobre cada tema.

"Bueno Iolite, gracias por tu ayuda, solo desearía que me hubieras dado más. Tal vez tu visita a la Tierra a finales de esta semana brinde más información." Dijo tratando de ocultar su decepción al darse cuenta de que nada en lo que estaba trabajando progresaria durante los próximos meses, ni el proyecto de los híbridos, ni la reducción de daños.

La comprensión fue lo suficientemente pesada como para que cuando Iolite saliera de la habitación colocara su cabeza en sus manos y soltara un largo suspiro. _Estas son todas las cosas que debería haber hecho la última vez, pero era demasiado joven, __demasiado __estúpid__a__. Simplemente salí corriendo __a__ una aventura y millones sufrieron por mi culpa. No importa lo que haga, pasarán décadas antes de que pueda __arreglar nada de lo que he hecho. _

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una gema rosada que rebotaba hacia ella. "¡Hola Pink! ¿Como estas?" Preguntó, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro mientras sacabava su Diamante de su ensoñación.

"Hola Spinel, estoy ... bueno, no estoy bien, pero no hay mucho más que pueda hacer para sentirme mejor aparte de seguir avanzando, y tal vez en unos años haya avanzado lo suficiente como para ser capaz de estar orgullosa de lo que he hecho." Respondió, todavía sintiéndose algo enferma por la magnitud de la tarea que tenía delante.

Spinel asintió, dándole palmaditas en la espalda mientras le daba una amplia sonrisa. "Bueno, ya has hecho mucho, y ahora tienes mucho tiempo para mejorar las cosas. Y no importa qué, tienes amigos detrás de ti, incluso si no pueden estar contigo todo el tiempo."

Pink sonrió a su amiga sobreviviente más antigua. "Gracias Spinel, significa mucho que estés dispuesta a ayudarme con todo esto."

"¡No hay problema, Pink! Soy una gran admiradora de muchas de tus ideas, incluidas las de no tener que obedecer tu Diamante en cada pedido." Dijo Spinel, un comentario impertinente que cortó a Pink como un cuchillo al recordar la forma en que la había abandonado en el jardín.

"Sí ... es un lindo sueño". Ella respondió, volviendo a la creciente pila de papeleo. "Tal vez se convierta en realidad algún día ..." Con eso, Pink Diamond volvió al trabajo, avanzando lentamente paso a paso, enterrando el dolor de sus arrepentimientos bajo la constante tensión de su carga de trabajo, decidida a seguir avanzando tanto como sea posible. los fantasmas del pasado nunca podrían atraparla otra vez.

**Otro episodio fuera, otra tarea en cuarentena.**

**Si a alguien se le ocurre algun chiste de gemas estaria muy feliz de que lo ponga en comentarios.**

**RFederer: Si, por lo menos el autor si sabe lo que est****á ****haciendo, nada mas hoy se publicó el cap****ítulo ****33.**

**coronadomontes: muy interesante de hecho. **

**josmardata36: Eso es cosa del autor original, pero admito que a veces me tomo un par de licencias en lo que pongo aquí. **

**Mas allá de eso, les deseo salud a todos durante estos tiempos duros.**

**Un saludo, y recuerden que cualquier cr****ítica ****es bien recibida.**


	32. Consecuencias (Parte 3)

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho en Beach City durante la última semana. Las Crystal Gems habían sido sacudidas por dura revelación, decenas de Cuarzos de Homeworld habían aparecido y estaban pasando el rato en la ciudad, y el héroe local Steven Universe ya no luchaba contra monstruos. Al menos, no los de siempre. Sus monstruos internos eran mucho menos llamativos cuando luchaba contra ellos, por lo que ninguno de los habitantes de la ciudad notó sus peleas mientras deambulaba por las calles.

Estaba en eso con sus ojos movíendose de un lado a otro mientras entraba en un garaje cubierto por una lona. "¿Amatista? ¿Estás aquí?"

"No, ella no está aquí, Steven". Respondió Vidalia, dándole una sonrisa suave mientras se alejaba de su pintura. "Ella ha estado con esas hermanas suyas, se han vuelto locas en la ciudad ahora que su 'Jefa' no está. La vi varias veces, y no tengo idea de cómo espera que las recuerde a todas cada vez que me presenta un nuevo grupo, pero está más feliz de lo que estaba cuando esa nave estaba aquí, así que eso es algo."

Steven parpadea y asiente con la cabeza ante sus palabras. "Oh, bueno ... eso es bueno". Dijo, dándose cuenta incómodamente de que el resto de las personas que recordaban a Rose harían preguntas si lo escuchaban hablar de Pink. "Entonces ... voy a ir a buscarla ..." Dijo mientras salía lentamente de la habitación.

"¡Cuando la encuentres dile que pase a saludar. Tengo algunas preguntas sobre qué demonios ... qué demonios está pasando!." Le gritó Vidalia cuando se fue. Volviendo a la calle, Steven continuó por la ciudad, decidido a localizar a Amatista. Ante el sonido de gemas riéndose y un destello púrpura, pensó que la había encontrado, así que apuró el paso para perseguirla.

Siguiéndo el grupo de Amatistas por las calles a gran velocidad, pasó rápidamente por el paseo marítimo y vio frente a la cabaña de alevines ... un trío de amatistas grandes, sin señales de la diminuta gema con la que había crecido. Una de ellas lo saludó con la mano y él le devolvió el saludo con una sensación de hundimiento en el estómago.

Las nuevas amatistas habían sido ... interesantes ya se integraron a la ciudad y se acostumbraron a estar con los humanos, y Steven deseó haber podido acompañar a Amatista a conocerlas, pero tuvo que resolver muchos problemas antes. Ahora estaba haciendo todo lo posible para evitar a Perla y su padre, para que no pudieran cuidarlo y tratarlo como si fuera un niño pequeño que no podía tomar sus propias decisiones ¡Tenía mucho que demostrar!

(El hecho de que evitar las figuras de tus padres porque te trataban como a un niño pequeño era un movimiento común de niño pequeño se perdió en Steven debido a su falta de exposición a la cultura humana básica.)

Mientras continuaba por las calles, se encontró reflexionando sobre los efectos que tendría la llegada de todas estas nuevas gemas sobre la gente de Beach City. Con la forma en que actuaban hacia los humanos y la forma en que básicamente trataban todo esto como unas vacaciones tranquilizaba mucho a los locales, ya acostumbrados a tratar a estas intrusas como estudiantes universitarios en vacaciones de primavera; según Peedee, tenían casi tanto dinero y respeto por la propiedad de otros como esa marca específica de turistas, aunque no se emborracharon ni se desmayaron en el paseo marítimo, era una mejora.

Mientras reflexionaba sobre esto, giró en una esquina y vio a su Amatista sentada sola en un banco mirando hacia el mar. "¡Amatista!" Llamó mientras se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa mientras ella se aferraba a ... ¿una pila de recipientes de papel para freír? _Bueno, no es lo más extraño que ha comido_, piensa mientras ella le devuelve el saludo.

"¡Hey Ste-man! ¿Cómo te va?" Pregunta con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

"Bueno, es solo que no has estado cerca mucho tiempo recientemente y quería hablar contigo. Las cosas han sido ... bueno, han sido un poco incómodas por la casa y el templo." Dijo el, mirando como una pequeña mirada de arrepentimiento apareció en el rostro de Amatista antes de que ella lo mirara seriamente y acariciara el banco junto a ella, invitándolo a sentarse a su lado.

"Seeeee ... Me he estado poniendo al día con la fama, ha sido un buen momento. Perdón por dejarte solo, supongo que las cosas se complicaron un poco con ... bueno, ya sabes." Dijo con una expresión de dolor. "Si las cosas se ponen incómodas, puedes venir conmigo, ¡Te presentarte a mis hermanas!"

Steven parpadeó ante su oferta, sintiéndose increíblemente en conflicto. "Bueno, eso suena bien, pero ... no te vas a ir para siempre, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, uno de estos días todos van a superar todo esto y podremos volver a ser una familia como antes ... ¿verdad?" Dijo con sus emociones internas filtrándose cuando le confió a Amethyst su situación de la misma manera que ella le había confiado la suya, su relación de hermanos les permitió decirce lo que no podrian contarle a nadie más.

Amatista se giró para mirarlo con tristeza en su rostro cuando colocó una mano sobre su hombro. "Bueno, tal vez pronto, es que ... ya sabes cómo todo el mundo acabó cuando ella regresó, con Garnet saparada y Perla ya lo sabía, pero no podía decirnos y ... Sólo necesito un poco de tiempo para mí, ¿De acuerdo? Todavía somos una familia, somos las Crystal Gems, y ya sabes, solo estámos pasando por un mal momento. Estaremos bien una vez que todos hayamos tenido algo de tiempo."

Ella hizo todo lo posible para asegurarle que todo iria bien esquivando los bordes cortantes de sus propios sentimientos mientras hablaba con él. _Steven, te q__uiero __hombre, pero no necesito que te entrometas en este momento mientras estoy tratando de resolver m__is__ cosas_. Pensó Amatista pero no dijo nada, tratando de mantener sus sentimientos bajo control mientras evitaba darle a Steven una razón para entrometerse en su vida antes de cambiar el tema. "Hablando de sentimientos, ¿cómo están los tuyos? Sé que Greg y Perla te sacaron de la ciudad ayer, las demás se quejaron de cómo se suponía que debían cuidarte si te marchabas. Entonces ¿A dónde fuiste, qué pasó?"

Su evasión funcionó mucho mejor de lo que podría haber imaginado al golpear las heridas aún abiertas en la psique de Steven. "Yo ... fuimos al hospital". Dijo mientras levantaba las rodillas hasta la barbilla y se acurrucaba sobre sí mismo en el banco, haciendo sonar todas las alarmas en la mente de Amatista mientras continuaba hablando. "Aparentemente, cuando recibo golpes fuertes mi cuerpo se rompe y simplemente sano súper rápido, la madre de Connie me mostró una radiografía de mi cuerpo, y aparentemente todos mis huesos están cubiertos de fracturas."

"Espera, ¿En serio?" Preguntó Amatista con un chillido. "¿Tu ... sentiste dolor cuando sufriste esas fracturas?" Preguntó, temiendo su respuesta al recordar su duelo por el título de 'peor gema de cristal' en la arena del cielo.

"Sí, me dolió, pero pensé que era normal. Ustedes reciben golpes todo el tiempo y ninguna de ustedes se queja del dolor."

"Steven ¡Eso es horrible! ¡Deberías habernos dicho que te estábamos lastimando!"

"Amatista, no me lastimaste ..." Steven se detuvo cuando vio las lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Amigo, te golpeé en un pilar de piedra. Ahora, necesito que seas sincero conmigo ¿Te lastimé durante esa pelea? Steven la miró mientras ella colocaba sus manos sobre sus hombros, mirándolo a los ojos antes de asentir lentamente. "Steven, yo-" ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él. "Amigo, lo siento mucho, si me hubieras dicho que te estaba lastimando, habría detenido la pelea, habría dejado de ser tan duro contigo, o-"

"Dejarías de tratarme como una gema de cristal". Llegó la respuesta susurrada, cortando su discurso cuando él la empujó hacia atrás. "¡Amatista, ser uno de ustedes es todo lo que siempre quise! Crecí cuando me dijeron que podría ir a misiones con ustedes, tomar el lugar de mamá y no quería dejar que un poco de dolor me detuviera. ¡Sabía lo que quería y no iba a dejar que me dijeran que debía quedarme atrás y sentarme a esperar a que volvieran a casa como cuando era un niño!"

"¡Steven, eres un niño! Tienes 14 años por decir algo, sé que Perla no sabe lo que eso significa para los humanos ¡Pero yo sí! Cuando pensé que te estabas divirtiendo peleando como yo, pensé que era una buena forma de pasar tiempo con nosotros, pero si realmente estás sufriendo ..."

"¡Solo cuando me golpean! Tengo el escudo y la burbuja ¡Simplemente no me golpearán! Entonces no tendré más lesiones en mi cuerpo o mente." Intentó tranquilizarla, desesperado por recuperar la conversación mientras dejaba escapar otro detalle.

"¡Espera ¿Te duele la mente!?" Preguntó Amatista, con sorpresa en su rostro y lágrimas en sus ojos.

"¡Estóy bien! Tengo una cita con un terapeuta, arreglarán mi mente y todo mejorará. Claro, la doctora Maheswaran dijo que podría llevar un tiempo, pero veo mucho 'Under the Knife', sé cuánto tiempo tarda la gente en recuperarse de las heridas graves. ¡Estaré bien en un par de meses, no hay problema!" Dijo con confianza, aparentemente había tomado las lecciones equivocadas entre la comparación de los médicos de las heridas físicas y el trauma mental.

Mientras tanto, Amatista no sabía lo suficiente sobre problemas mentales como para disputar ese reclamo, pero algo al respecto le pareció mal. "¡Steven, solo porque sanes esas heridas no significa que no ocurrieron!"

"¡Pero Amatista, tu te lastimas todo el tiempo y nadie intenta evitar que vayas a misiones! ¿Por qué están tratando de quitarme esto?"

"No estoy tratando de quitarte nada ¡Solo quiero que no te lastimes!"

"¿Por qué no te preocupas por ti y no por mí? ¡Todos siempre se han estado preocupando por mí, cuando no soy yo quien ha estado actuando como si la visita de Mo-Pink fuera el fin del mundo! Saliste corriendo, Garnet se separó, papá y Pearl se asustaron ... si no quieres lastimarme ¿Por qué no dejas de destrozar a esta familia?" Gritó Steven liberando toda su frustración reprimida.

Siempre había soñado que sería capaz de hablar con su madre, y el hecho de que lo que debería haber sido un momento feliz con la mujer que todas la Crystal Gems amaban terminara destrozándolas y volcando el status quo de su vida estaba pesando en él. Para lo que solía ser el corazón emocional de las Cristal Gems, Steven no era perfecto, y la gran cantidad de emociones que tenía dentro de él salió de inmediato con esa pregunta.

Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, supo que había cometido un error. Amatista lo miró con mudo horror mientras buscaba una respuesta. "No- ¡No me refería a ti! ¡Realmente no!" Intentó salvar la situación con palabras huecas mientras su corazón se aceleraba y su mente se tensaba bajo el peso emocional._ ¡Esto no está bien! Soy Steven, no le grito a la gente, ¡no empeoro las cosas!_ Pensó mientras entraba en pánico, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho._ ¡Herí a A__matista__, como lastimé a papá y a Pearl! ¡Solo estaba tratando de arreglar a todos__** y ahora soy el problema!**__**¡Todos serían mejor**__** s**__**i me fuera! **_

Con esas palabras su cuerpo comenzó a brillar, su gema luchaba por ayudarlo a luchar contra la amenaza que su cerebro le decía que existía. Tomando los poderes que su madre rara vez había usado como Rose Quartz, Steven salió corriendo antes de notar la expresión de sorpresa en la cara de Amatista cuando su cuerpo se volvió rosa neón y salia disparado hacia las colinas, dejando atrás a Beach City.

No se detuvo para notar cómo las personas, los animales, los autos y todo lo demás parecían moverse mucho más lento mientras pasaba junto a ellos arrastrando una estela rosa.

Corrió tan lejos como pudo, escalando las colinas fuera de la ciudad mientras se movía entre los árboles. Finalmente, se quedó sin aliento en una colina y colapsando en el suelo lloró fuertemente, su cuerpo y mente muy agitados mientras sus emociones se volvían salvajes._ ¿Por qué no puede todo ser simple y fácil como solía ser? ¿Por qué sigo haciéndome esto, empeorando todo debido a mis sentimientos? Si fuera más maduro, sería capaz de manejarlos como mamá, ella tuvo que lidiar con cosas peores durante miles de años y nunca dejar que se notara, solo soy un fracaso y me echarán del C__ristal Gems __y__... y..._

"¡Steven!" Escuchó una voz llamando cuando algo aterrizó en la hierba a su lado. Se volvió y miró la forma azul de lapislázuli. "Steven, ¿Qué haces llorando aquí solo?" Preguntó, con preocupación en sus ojos mientras se arrodillaba junto a él.

"Yo ... me equivoqué. Estaba hablando con Amatista y dije algo que no debería haber dicho y ahora no sé qué hacer." Respondió atropelladamente con su voz siendo un susurro suave mientras miraba a la gema azul lentamente ponerse de pie. "No puedo ... no puedo volver al templo en este momento ¡Ella ya le habrá dicho a papá y a Perla y todos estaban muy felices de que Rubí y Zafiro se casaran y lo arruiné!"

Lapis asintió, dándole una mirada comprensiva mientras ella tomaba su mano. "Oye, no sé realmente lo que fue lo que hiciste o dijiste, pero entiendo que no quieres ir a ningún lado. Si necesitas algo de espacio, Peridot y yo estábamos a punto de comenzar un nuevo espectáculo con las cintas que Connie le dio."

Steven olisqueó y se secó las lágrimas, tomando su mano mientras ella comenzaba a caminar. Para su sorpresa, había terminado en la colina cerca del granero en el que ella y Peridot vivían, como si su cuerpo lo condujera hacia este destino mientras corría. O más probablemente porque este es el único lugar fuera de Beach City que visita regularmente que está a distancia de carrera y la memoria muscular se hizo cargo.

"No tienes que decirme nada, pero escapar de tus problemas nunca funciona. Confía en mí, no importa a dónde vayas, ellos te siguen." Dijo Lapis, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos con sus palabras con una mirada triste en su rostro mientras hablaba por experiencia antes de darle una mirada tranquilizadora. "Pero a veces, si pones suficiente distancia entre tú y ellos, puedes verlos bien y luego parecen menos aterradores. Me ayudaste con mis problemas, y si quieres ayuda con los tuyos, yo te ayudaré. Y estoy segura de que Peridot dirá lo mismo." Dijo la gema azul mientras subían la colina, sus palabras ayudaron a calmar al niño emocionalmente frágil.

Cuando la pareja se acercó al granero Peridot salió corriendo como un gremlin emocionado para saludarlos. Steven sintió una sonrisa genuina en su rostro.

A pesar de la locura y las emociones de Beach City, ahora finalmente estaba con amigos que no estaban afectados por el regreso de su madre, o que estaban preocupados por su salud mental, y simplemente podía relajarse con ellos. _Tal vez pueda quedarme aquí hasta que sea hora de mi cita con el terapeuta, tengo mi teléfono para poder decirle a papá y las gemas dónde estoy, y estoy seguro de que tienen algo para comer aquí ..._

Steven continuó planeando su estadía con Peridot y Lapis incluso cuando su teléfono se llenó de mensajes, pero como el dispositivo estaba en silencio y era incapaz de advertirle que en Beach City, su familia estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico al darse cuenta de lo herido que estaba.

Cuando Steven se sentó con sus amigas y comenzó a ver un espectáculo, docenas de soldados de Cuarzo salieron corriendo de la ciudad hacia las colinas, seguidos por una Perla y un humano que conducían una camioneta con un Rubí, Zafiro y una amatista muy preocupados.

La tensión abandonaba el cuerpo de Steven mientras se reía junto a Lapis y Peridot, acariciando a su mascota Pumpkin, mientras una jasper delgada solitaria llevaba un mensaje de alta prioridad a través de la red warp hasta la Distorsión Galáctica y de allí a la nueva Colonia de Pink Diamond.

Subiendo los escalones tan rápido como su pequeña forma podía manejarlos, gritó a las gemas grandes y pequeñas para que se salieran de su camino, la propiedad y la etiqueta desaparecieron mientras llevaba un mensaje importante para su Diamante. Si esto hubiera sucedido a la semana siguiente, los comunicadores especiales que Pink había comisionado habrían sido colocados en su trono y en el templo en la Tierra, pero eso no dentendria los esfuerzos de la familia de Steven.

Cuando la pequeña Jasper entró en la sala del trono de Pink Diamond, la misma sintió una sensación de alivio al ver sel final de su aburrimiento (Las peleas internas de las gemas aristocráticas por la atención de su Diamante eran insufribles) seguido de una creciente sensación de temor al reconocer la gema y dónde había estado asignada, y sus siguientes palabras la pusieron aún más nerviosa. "¡Mi diamante! ¡Mensaje de emergencia de la Tierra!" Gritó mientras los guardias se movían para bloquear su camino.

En un instante, Pink estaba fuera de su trono, empujando a sus guardias a un lado mientras tomaba el mensaje de las manos de la Jasper y leía las tres palabras escritas en una descuidada caligrafia de Perla, que normalmente tenia letra clara.

**Steven ****se fue.**

Por un momento, todo se congeló. Los gritos de su trastornada corte se desvanecieron en el fondo de su mente, amortiguados cuando sus sentidos procesaron esas tres palabras. No fueron las peores palabras que podrían haberse escrito en el papel, pero fueron suficientes.

"¡Sway, mueve mi guardia personal! ¡Nos dirigimos a la Tierra ahora!" Le gritó a la Pink Lace Ágate a quien había visto por última vez al lado de su trono, deteniéndose por un breve momento de culpa cuando se dio cuenta de que la gema se había movido con ella y le había gritado en la cara antes de que se diera la vuelta y ladrara más órdenes a sus tropas, el pánico anulaba otra vez todas sus otras emociónes y decidió que no tenía tiempo para bajar las escaleras de su aguja-palacio y saltó a través de una ventana que daba a la plataforma de deformación, confiando en sus poderes y durabilidad para preservarla mientras caía al suelo.

_Espera Steven, ya voy._

**¿****Alguna vez han puesto al fuego una olla a presión llena de agua? Llega un momento en que la fuerza del vapor es tal que el recipiente explota sin remedio, Steven lo acaba de experimentar por si mismo****pero por suerte para él****no tenía tantos traumas acumulados como para generar una corrupción y cuenta con amigos cerca para salvarlo. Aguanta un poco mas Steven, ya casi estas a salvo.**

**Por otro lado mi proyecto secreto ya está en su fase de prueba y necesito un voluntario para que sea mi Beta Reader por un rato, tenemos galletas. (Esconde con una manta el compactador de cerebros)**

**Mas allá de eso, quisiera saber que les pareció el final de SUF, yo ya di mi opinión (Creo, y si no lo hice lo haré en el próximo capítulo)**

**Un saludo, y recuerden que cualquier crítica sera bien recibida. **


	33. Consecuencias (Parte 4)

Después de un episodio de un nuevo programa, un programa de comedia ambientado en un 'Camp Campbell' ficticio que Peridot pasó todo el tiempo comparando con Camp Pining Hearts, Steven finalmente se sintió mejor. Lapis y Peridot habían sido comprensivas, nunca lo presionaron para que explicara nada sobre lo que había sucedido o le exigieron que les dijera cómo se sentía, simplemente se sentaron juntos y vieron el espectáculo, riendo mientras los campistas intentaban escapar del campamento y una camioneta del FBI llena de agentes les cerraba el paso mientras investigan al dueño del campamento, sintiendo a Lapis moverse hacia la bolsa de frijoles, sin tocarlo a el pero también lo suficientemente cerca si necesitaba un abrazo, Steven finalmente se sintió lo suficientemente seguro como para sonreír.

"Ustedes son geniales, gracias por dejarme quedarme aquí."

"No hay problema Steven, puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que quieras." Rspondió Lápis.

"Sí, deberías visitarnos más a menudo! Podríamos convertir esto en algo normal ¡Tal vez antes de la inspección que realizaré cada semana en tu cuerpo!" Mencionó Peridot, causando que Steven se tensara. Lapis miró a Peridot con dureza, apoyando una mano sobre el hombro de Steven.

"Está bien, no tenemos que pensar en eso ahora. Puedes quedarte aquí un par de días más o menos."

"Gracias Lapis." Dijo Steven, agradecido por su comprensión. "Debería decirle a papá y a las gemas dónde me quedo ..." su voz se apagó cuando sacó su teléfono y vio cuántos mensajes perdidos y llamadas tenía. "Uh oh" dijo llamando a su papá de inmediato.

"STEVEN! ¡Oh, gracias a Dios que estás bien! ¿Dónde estás?" La voz de su padre llegó por el altavoz con preocupación y alivio a partes iguales mientras las voces de gemas llenaban el fondo, preguntando "¿es ese Steven?" "¿Está bien?" y otras preguntas similares.

"¡Papá! Papá, estoy bien, estoy ... me quedaré con Lapis y Peridot, estamos viendo programas de televisión y esas cosas."

"Oh ¿Estás en el granero? Muy bien, solo espera, estaremos allí en —

"No."

"... ¿Steven?" la voz de su padre fue cautelosa cuando escuchó la respuesta de Steven, y Steven tuvo la sensación de que estaba hablando por el altavoz cuando escuchó las otras gemas en el fondo.

"¿Puedes simplemente ... Lapis y Peridot dijeron que podía quedarme aquí por un tiempo, y sé que quieres ayudarme pero ... pero no puedo soportar que me ayuden? Es como si fuera un niño pequeño otra vez, y todos los demás saben lo que es mejor para mí y ... " se interrumpió cuando comenzó a divagar, su vulnerabilidad momentánea reemplazada por su expresión estándar mientras reprimía sus emociones.

"... Steven, si realmente necesitas algo de tiempo lo respetaremos. Solo contesta tu teléfono en el futuro ¿De acuerdo?" Su padre preguntó mientras Perla dejaba escapar un grito de indignación en respuesta y Amethyst gritó "¿¡QUÉ!?"

"Gracias papá, lo haré." Dijo Steven, colgando y terminando la llamada. Lapis le dio un pulgar de apoyo mientras se relajaba en la bolsa de frijoles, mientras que Peridot parecía que quería hacer una pregunta, pero cambió de opinión cuando vio que Lapis sacudía ligeramente la cabeza. El trío se sentó y regresó a su espectáculo, presenciando el siguiente episodio.

A pocos kilómetros de distancia, una camioneta llena de gemas conducida por un humano se dio vuelta mientras estallaba una discusión entre todos los pasajeros.

Pink Diamond estaba confundida. Había corrido a la Tierra, sus guardias salieron de la plataforma hacia la casa en la playa ... solo para no encontrar a nadie allí. Salieron corriendo de la casa y corrieron por la playa, buscando a Steven y a alguien que les dijera qué demonios estaba pasando. Mientras peinaban la ciudad, la preocupación comenzó a crecer en ella a medida que pasaban los minutos. Una pequeña forma púrpura corrió por la calle hacia ella y por un momento la esperanza la llenó cuando pensó que Amatista había venido a contarles lo que estaba pasando ...

Pero era Iolite, la inquisitiva gema púrpura agotada por la rápida carrera detras de los imponentes Cuarzos, su baja estatura significaba que tenía que esforzarse mucho más para acercarse tan rápido como ellas. "Mi Diamante, ¿qué está pasando? Vi a tus guardias corriendo hacia la Tierra y una de ellas dijo que debería venir ¿Qué está pasando?" Preguntó mientras se sacudía la arena.

"Steven está desaparecido" Dijo simplemente, haciendo un gesto hacia el pueblo que los rodeaba, molesta y confundida de que no había nadie allí para decirles qué estaba pasando y dónde empezar a buscar. Incluso las gemas que había dejado atrás habían desaparecido, presumiblemente para buscar en el campo cercano, sin dejar a nadie atrás para coordinar la búsqueda, algo que no se permitiría que volviera a ocurrir en caso de que la situación se repitiera.

Iolite asintió, comprendiendo la escena tan rápidamente como ella. "¿Qué tan avanzada es la red de comunicación humana?" Preguntó con un plan formulado en su cabeza.

Pink parpadeó un par de veces antes de responder. "Uhhhmmm ... ¿es decente? Sé que tienen teléfonos, que son como comunicadores de solo voz ... "

"¡Perfecto!" Iolite respondió. "En ese caso, buscaré un humano con ese dispositivo e intentaré contactar con ese humano 'Greg' para que pueda actualizarnos en la búsqueda". Le fijo a Pink, quien asintió y le dio su aprobación. Dándose la vuelta, la pequeña gema púrpura comenzó a caminar por la ciudad, buscando un humano. Afortunadamente para ella, no solo había muchos alrededor, sino que era fácil encontrar uno que le permitiera comunicarse con Greg y saber que Steven había sido localizado, pero que se negaba a regresar a la ciudad.

Después de informarle a su Diamante sobre este desarrollo, Iolite rápidamente le entregó el dispositivo de comunicación y se paró junto a la humana, una mujer con un extraño cabello amarillo e intentó descubrir cómo disculparse adecuadamente por la destrucción de su 'teléfono celular' luego de que su Diamante suera superada por sus nervios.

" ¿Dijo qué ? ¿Que se puso rosa y salió corriendo?" Preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos, sin importarle otra cosa mientras el resto de las gemas cercanas miraban con alarma y Iolite comenzaba a preparar una historia sobre cómo las habilidades de los híbridos a veces pueden evolucionar más allá de las de la gema con la que fueron hechas.

Su diamante pareció calmarse un poco después de eso, hablando en voz baja antes de devolverle el dispositivo a Iolite. Dirigiéndose al comandante de su guardia, dio órdenes, enviando a algunos de sus guardias a recuperar las gemas que se habían unido a la búsqueda mientras se movía por la ciudad, seguida de Iolite y el núcleo de sus guardias.

En las afueras de Beach City, Pink se paró con Iolite y Sway y esperó mientras la energía ansiosa en su cuerpo crecia cuando la camioneta de Greg apareció a la distancia, su guardia personal ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no escuchar nada de lo que dijeran pero lo suficientemente cerca para poder responder si su Ágate paranoica decide que es necesario. Hablando de Sway, la Pink Lace Ágate claramente no estaba contenta con esta situación, especialmente con la respuesta que la guarnición local había tenido ante la crisis, murmurando en voz baja sobre todos los ejercicios de protocolo que implementaria en cuanto se resolviera la situación.

Pink apartó el sonido del murmullo de Agate fuera de su mente cuando Greg salió de la furgoneta, con el deseo de correr hacia él y consolarlo templado por el hecho de que ella necesitaba mantener las apariencias en público. Después de todo, cuantas más gemas supieran la verdad, más lejos podría extenderse. "Hola, me disculpo por mi arrebato anterior, pero estoy ... preocupada por las acciones reportadas del hijo de Rose Quartz". Dijo ella, una declaración 100% veraz que tenía significados muy diferentes si uno sabía la verdad o no.

"Bueno ... ya ves ... los humanos a veces tienen problemas emocionales en los que solo necesitan alejarse de las cosas por un tiempo, y Steven tuvo uno de esos incidentes. Recientemente tuvo un momento difícil después de su visita al médico, y ha tenido algunos problemas desde antes de su ... discusión con Amatista." Explicó Greg, tratando de asegurar a todas las gemas en cuestión que esta situación estaba bien y que no estaba totalmente fuera de control, un rasgo que compartía con su hijo.

"Bueno, ¿y ahora qué? ¿Solo ... vamos a dejarlo allí, esperar a que lo supere?" Preguntó Pink, su preocupación empezaba a desbordarse mientras decía esas palabras, molesta por la idea de que debería dejar a su hijo solo después de que él hubiera tenido un colapso importante. _No lo dejaré solo, tiene__ a__ es__a__ Lapislázuli y Peridot con él, se preocupan por él y no lo dejarán lastimarse._Trató de convencerse a si misma.

"Bueno ..." Greg se frotó la nuca y sacó su teléfono. "¿Tal vez estaría dispuesto a hablar contigo? ¿Solo para que puedas asegurarte de que está bien?" Ofreció, haciendo todo lo posible para mantener la situación bajo control mientras las gemas cercanas se enfocaban en él mientras Pink aprovechaba la oferta, tomaba el teléfono ... y luego necesitaba que Greg le mostrara cómo funcionaba la tecnología humana.

El teléfono sonó por unos momentos antes de que la cara de Steven apareciera en la pantalla. "Papá, yo ... oh, hola". Dijo al ver a Pink en el otro extremo, mientras la Diamante suspiraba de alivio.

"Steven, es bueno verte de nuevo. Vine tan pronto como escuché que te habías perdido." Dijo ella, la tensión no expresada que se fue de su cuerpo mientras al ver a su hijo pronto volvia cuando notó cómo el le estaba respondiendo.

"Oh ... perdón por molestarte". Dijo acurrucándose sobre sí mismo como si tuviera miedo de lo que ella iba a decir a continuación. Sus siguientes palabras murieron en sus labios cuando vio esta expresión, y se dio cuenta de que algo estaba terriblemente mal con su hijo.

"Steven ... cuando estés listo, creo que necesitamos tener una discusión, solo nosotros dos ... para repasar algunas cosas. Realmente me preocupaste y quiero asegurarme de que estás bien." Mientras hacía su pedido, lo vio tensarse aún más, la confusión la atravesó mientras intentaba entender por qué alguien que verificaba que estaba bien lo estaba poniendo nervioso. Al final, asintió y murmuró un suave "ok" para ella. Después de eso, se quedó sin palabras y simplemente le dijo que hablaría con él más tarde. Al pasarle el teléfono a Greg, sintió que sus emociones amenazaban con abrumarla.

Mirando a su alrededor, Iolite quería estar en cualquier lugar menos aquí. Su Diamante estaba en conversaciones con los rebeldes y los humanos sobre el bienestar del híbrido ... Steven era su nombre, y había demostrado un comportamiento aparentemente mucho más en línea con el de un humano que una gema a pesar de su naturaleza como híbrido y tiempo gastado en presencia de gemas. Era curioso, y mientras consideraba lo que estaba sucediendo, sintió cada vez más curiosidad por la humanidad. Su sociedad desafió casi todas las suposiciones que había arraigado en ella desde su creación, y la forma en que lidiaron con situaciones como esta en las que cualquier gema normal sería castigada con dureza o simplemente dando al individuo problemático lo que quería era desconcertante, pero también intrigante.

"Bueno ... tenemos que dejarlo solo, ¿no? Quiero decir ... ¿Qué más podemos hacer?" Dijo la pequeña Rubí rebelde mientras su Diamante retrocedía, con preocupación en su rostro. Iolite podía decir que Pink estaba molesta por lo que había sucedido, por no estar aquí para hacer nada, y también estaba confundida. Muchas otras gemas no notarían los signos, pero ella sí, había visto a su Diamante confundida antes. _Mi propósito es investigar. Mi Diamante puede creer que no estamos obligad__a__s a c__umplir el propósito con el __que fuimos cread__a__s, pero __yo __lo disfruto, soy bueno en eso, y ahora ... ahora puedo ayudar__a tranquilizarla._

"Mi Diamante ¿Tal vez pueda ayudar con esto? Parte de mi tarea es investigar el híbrido ¿Tal vez debería quedarme aquí y aprender sobre él como parte de eso?" Sugirió, llamando la atención sobre sí misma mientras el resto del séquito se enfocaba en ella. "Además, como se podría ver en mi último informe, mi capacidad para estudiar la cultura humana se reduce drásticamente cuando estoy lejos de este planeta."

"Supongo que tienes razón en eso ..." Dijo Pink Diamond, parpadeando mientras consideraba la petición de Iolite. "Simplemente no lo presiones, hablará cuando esté listo, y cuando lo haga estaré a solo unas cuantas deformaciones ... ¿hay algo más que cubrir?" Preguntó, mirando a su alrededor al darse cuenta de que era hora de volver. Su viaje fue demasiado corto para que ella disfrutara de estar en la Tierra nuevamente, no cumplió sus objetivos, dejó otro miembro de su círculo íntimo en la Tierra, y lo peor de todo fue que se fue mientras se sentía mal del estómago.

Ella quería confiar en Greg para esto y él dijo que darle espacio a Steven era la decisión correcta, y conocía la sensación de querer huir y no enfrentar sus problemas, por lo que sabía por experiencia que perseguirlo podría ser un problema ... pero a pesar de todo, cuando la luz la envolvió y dejó la Tierra otra vez sentía que algo terminaría terriblemente mal.

**I am on Fire! Dos cap****ítulos ****en un día. Bueno, este fue mas corto, como sea, con este cap****ítulo ****cerramos el arco de consecuencias y comenzamos el de recuperación. Con un poco de suerte pronto Steven podrá empezar a resolver su lista de traumas pendientes. **

**Un saludo, y recuerden que toda cr****ítica ****ser****á ****bienvenida. **


	34. Consecuencias (Parte 5)

Para Steven Universe, pasar tiempo en el granero con Lapis y Peridot era el descanso que necesitaba. No se preocuparon por él como lo hacían las Cristal Gems o su padre, si algo en uno de sus shows lo puso tenso y se asustaba un poco, no pararon todo y le exigían saber qué estaba mal. Solo respondían con suaves toques tranquilizadores, haciéndole saber que estaban allí para él sin hacer una escena masiva al respecto.

Fue agradable saber que podía demostrar que estaba sufriendo sin que todos dejaran de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y exigirle respuestas dolorosas, y a medida que pasaban las horas sintió que su estrés se desvanecía lentamente. Sin embargo, en el fondo de su mente sabía que esto no duraría para siempre. Su madre había escuchado sobre su 'momento' y quería hablar con él. Y los demás no iban a dejarlo solo. No podía quedarse en el granero para siempre.

El primer día pasó rápidamente, con el trío atrapado viendo programas y con pequeñas charlas hasta bien entrada la noche, Steven se durmió bajo una manta de repuesto que habían encontrado entre el material para meep-morphs, con Peridot insistiendo en permanecer cerca de él para 'observar su ciclo de sueño' para su investigación sobre híbridos para su madre. La mención de su madre, del estrés y los cambios en su vida que habían sucedido como resultado de su llegada, hizo que Steven se estremeciera, con su cuerpo brillando brevemente de color rosa, Peridot al ver eso estaba emocionada y asustada a partes iguales.

"Steven! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso hasta que te conecte! He ideado un conjunto de equipos de monitoreo que—

"Peridot." La interrumpió Lapis con una mano sobre su hombro, mirando acusadoramente a la pequeña gema verde y sacudió la cabeza.

"Yo ... solo necesito dormir. Ha sido un día largo, han pasado muchas cosas ... estaré mejor por la mañana" Dijo Steven, esperando que eso tranquilizara a la pareja mas de lo que lo tranquilizaba a él.

"Bueno... entonces, si nos necesitas, volveremos a ver Camp Pining Hearts. ¡Estos nuevos espectáculos son buenos, pero nunca superarán la belleza que es CPH!" Exclamó Peridot, renunciando a su plan de observarlo mientras dormía mientras Lapis le daba una sonrisa suave.

"Steven, sé que duele hablar sobre lo que sucedió, pero nunca dejará de doler si no lo hablas con alguien. Créeme, lo intenté." Dice dándole una pequeña palmada en el hombro antes de ponerse de pie y caminar tras Peridot. Después de que ella se fue, Steven escuchó los sonidos familiares de un cursi programa de televisión canadiense que nunca podría descubrir si era una comedia o un drama, y cuando Peridot se echó a reír ante una escena que probablemente había visto una docena de veces antes, cerró sus ojos y se fue a dormir.

Esa noche durmió profundamente, un sueño profundo que mostró cuán agotador había sido el largo día de emociones y conversaciones, durmió hasta mucho después del amanecer, incluso durante los intentos de Peridot de ser una banda de una gema. Sin embargo, despertó ante el sonido de gritos. Específicamente los gritos de Connie.

Poniéndose en pie rápidamente, comenzó a entrar en pánico, preguntándose qué estaba pasando y por qué había escuchado a Connie gritar. Cuando escuchó otro grito, se precipitó hacia afuera, con el corazón palpitante y su adrenalina al tope. Al salir del granero, miró a su alrededor, el terror se apoderó de él cuando miró a su alrededor y encontró a Connie ...

Sentada en la espalda de Leon, sosteniendo la espada de su madre contra una pequeña gema púrpura mientras Lapis y Peridot les gritaban a ambas.

"¿¡Quiénes son ustedes y qué hacen aquí!?" Preguntó Lapis, con una mano de agua gigante mientras miraba a los intrusos, mientras Peridot levantaba un gran bate metalico con sus poderes.

"¡Lapis! Lapis, ella es Connie, te hablé sobre ella ¿verdad?" Dice Steven, entrando en pánico al ver a dos de sus amigos tan cerca de lastimarse entre ellos. "Aunque no sé quién es ella ..." mencionó mientras estudiaba la pequeña gema púrpura.

"La encontré espiando el granero, y cuando le pregunté qué estaba haciendo aquí, dijo que estaba 'observando al híbrido', así que le dije que no te acosara y ella se negó y yo ... podría haber reaccionado exageradamente al sacar la espada." Admitió Connie, con un sonrojo en su rostro mientras envainaba la espada rosa.

"No veo qué fue tan atroz sobre mis acciones, simplemente estaba haciendo lo que Mi Diamante me ordenó". Respondió la pequeña gema purpura, actuando como si todos los demás actuaran como locos en esta situación.

"Tu Diamante te envió aquí, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Steven, con una expresión de dolor en su rostro ante la confirmación de que incluso después de todo eso, sus problemas aún lo estaban esperando. Su madre no se iba a ir y dejar que se encargara de esto solo, nadie lo dejaría actuar solo, sin importar cuánto tiempo se quedara sentado en el granero mirando dibujos cursis y pretendiendo que no existían. Fue una revelación, y empeoró cuando se dio cuenta de por qué Connie probablemente estaba allí. "Y ... viniste a verme ... ¿no?" le preguntó a ella.

Connie sacudió la cabeza. "Iba a llamarte, pero luego Leon prácticamente me arrastró y luego estuve aquí y la encontré merodeando". Mientras hablaba, señaló a la pequeña gema púrpura, que aún no se había presentado, mientras Leon se acercaba a Steven, acurrucándose contra él como si estuviera preocupado de que el joven estuviera enfermo.

Esto, por supuesto, no ayudó a Steven a sentirse mejor_. Entonces Leon tomó a Connie y la hizo venir con él a verme. Excelente, nos deja solos durante días después de que mamá aparece y ahora le preocupa cómo me siento_. Piensa para sí mismo mientras mira a Connie. "Bueno, él te trajo aquí. Deberías presentarte a Peridot y Lapis, yo hablaré con ella" señaló a la gema púrpura "y te pondré al día un poco, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Steven ... está bien, pero quiero saber por qué estás actuando tan raro". Dijo mientras se dirigia hacia alas gemas del granero con Leon siguiéndola, con una pequeña mirada de preocupación en su rostro mientras. Mientras lo hacía, Steven se volvió para enfrentar a su segundo invitado no invitado, mucho menos bienvenido.

"Entonces ¿Estás aquí para ver cómo estoy? ¡No necesito que todos se preocupen por mí todo el tiempo, no voy a romperme si me dejan en paz!" Casi gritó, el estrés y las emociones lo hicieron arremeter antes de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. "Lo siento, eso fue grosero."

"En comparación con los saludos que he recibido de otros cuarzos fue cálido y amable" Responde la pequeña gema sin negar su declaración. "Soy Iolite, investigadora principal de Pink Diamond."

"Cierto, soy Steven, pero probablemente ya lo sabías. Entonces, mi mamá te envió a cuidarme ¿Eh? Preguntó Steven, tranquilizándose y alejando la ira y otras emociones donde no les haría daño, por ahora.

"En realidad, me ofrecí para permanecer en la Tierra después de su visita ayer. Hice esto con la esperanza de aprender más sobre ti y la humanidad, ya que estoy intrigada por la investigación que Peridot y los expertos humanos llevarán a cabo sobre ti, y deseo aprender más sobre la humanidad para determinar por qué un Diamante llegaría a tales extremos para defenderlos ."

Steven parpadeó ante sus palabras, sorprendido de que ella simplemente estuviera exponiendo sus razones. "Bueno, eso es ... ¡eso es bueno de escuchar! ¡Puedo mostrarte muchas cosas sobre la Tierra y los humanos! Dijo mientras la tensión en su mente y cuerpo desaparecia lentamente al encontrar a alguien que ayudar.

"Eso no será necesario, soy capaz de realizar una investigación por mi cuenta sin ayuda, aunque le agradezco su oferta, fue de lo más amable." Respondió ella con un pequeño asentimiento. "Sin embargo, estoy preocupada por su bienestar, será difícil estudiarlo si está lesionado o no está disponible como resultado de los problemas emocionales que está teniendo."

Ante esas palabras, Steven reprimió una mueca. "Claro. Sí, lo entiendo. No sé mucho sobre cómo las gemas manejan cosas emocionales, pero en este momento solo necesito algo de espacio y tiempo ¿De acuerdo? Estaré cerca para que me estudien, y si quieres venir y ver algunos programas de televisión con nosotros, podemos presentarte la cultura humana. " Sugirió, tratando claramente de desviar el tema de sus propios problemas emocionales al interés que Iolite sobre la humanidad.

Iolite asintió, pareciendo tomarle la palabra cuando respondió "Eso es razonable" mientras el la guiaba hacia el granero donde esperaban Connie, Peridot y Lapis.

"¡Hola chicos! Ellaes Iolite, está aquí para aprender sobre los humanos y la Tierra ¡Y me imaginé que ya que están aprendiendo sobre humanos a través de programas de televisión, ella podría unirse! Dijo sin darse cuenta de que Connie hizo una mueca.

"¡Eso suena como una gran idea Steven!" Dijo Peridot mientras agarraba la mano de Iolite y la arrastraba al granero. "Ahora, hay varias cosas importantes a tener en cuenta sobre los humanos, la principal es su obsesión con los rituales de unión de parejas ..."

Cuando Steven oyó que su voz se desvanecía dentro, se volvió hacia Connie. "Eso ... eso probablemente está bien, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, ella solo estaba hablando de citas y esas cosas, ¿qué tan malo puede ser?"

"Bastante malo." Lapis dijo mientras se apoyaba contra el lado del granero. "Peridot una vez quiso recrear una de esas 'citas nocturnas' que vimos en CPH conmigo, de ahí provienen las quemaduras."

"¿Qué quemaduras?" Steven preguntó confundido.

Lapis parpadeó un par de veces. "Oh ... ¿no las viste? Bueno ... de todos modos ¡Es un placer conocerte, Connie!"

"Ya nos presentamos ..." Dijo Connie, preocupada por cómo un par de gemas con poderes de metal y agua podrían quemar algo.

"Sí, lo hicimos, ¿no?" Lapis pregunta con una sonrisa. "Buenos tiempos, buenos tiempos ..."

Steven y Connie la miran confundidos y un poco cautelosos, y ella suspira. "Mira, no soy ... buena en esto. Hacer amigos, hablar con una Iolite ... me trae algunos malos recuerdos de mi tiempo en la corte de Blue Diamond y prefiero quedarme aquí un rato con ustedes dos." Confesó ella.

Connie asintió con la cabeza. "Está bien, solo quería hablar un poco con Steven." Dice mientras Leon se acerca a Lapis, chocando contra ella y olisqueandola un poco.

"Whoa ¿Qué está haciendo?"

"¡Oh, esa es solo su forma de decir hola! Él no muerde ni habla ni nada, simplemente no te asustes y estarás bien." Dijo Steven.

Lapis le dio un pequeño asentimiento mientras le daba unas palmaditas al león, insegura de lo que debía hacer. Mientras la gema azul navegaba por las complejidades de interactuar con un gato gigante, Connie dio un paso hacia Steven. "Entonces ... ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué Leon se asustó y me trajo aquí?"

Steven se mordió el labio y se sentó, no queriendo hablar pero sabiendo que no había forma de salir de esto. "Yo ... he estado pasando un mal momento últimamente. Papá y las gemas están actuando de manera extraña, y no pude manejarlo. Es solo que ... ¿Por qué están tan preocupados por mí? Se que me lastimo un poco en las misiones ¡Pero eso es parte de ser una Cristal Gem! Y luego quieren hablar sobre mis sentimientos, a pesar de que voy a ver a un terapeuta sobre eso, y siguen actuando como si estuviera a punto de explotar y nunca me dejan solo y ... "

Mientras Steven hablaba, sus puños se apretaron tan fuerte que se pusieron blancos, y lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro cuando las emociones que había estado guardando se desbordaron. "Todos deberían estar contentos ahora que mamá ha vuelto, pero en lugar de eso se están volviendo locos y Amatista no ha estado en casa por más de unos minutos desde entonces y aunque Rubí y Zafiro dicen que se reconciliaron, todavía no han formando a Garnet y - "

"¿Steven?" Preguntó Connie, con preocupación en su voz mientras lo miraba. Mirándola por un momento, Steven quedó perplejo por su expresión ... hasta que miró hacia abajo. Sus manos, pies y cualquier otra pieza de piel expuesta brillaban de un rosa brillante. Se asustó y su cuerpo volvió a la normalidad, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

"Y eso pasó. Sucedió cuando estaba hablando con Amatista y ahora está sucediendo de nuevo ... " Se quedó callado mirando a Connie.

"Steven ..." ella apoyó su mano sobre su hombro. "Te ayudaré si puedo, pero ... Realmente no sé mucho acerca de personas brillantes." Admitió, la declaración provocó una pequeña risa a través del estrés de Steven.

"Je, lo sé Connie". Dijo con un suspiro: "Probablemente solo haya una persona en la galaxia que pueda ayudarme en este momento, pero no sé si quiero hablar con ella ahora mismo. No cuando todavía estoy lidiando con estos incidentes." Se sentó con la cabeza entre las manos. "El regreso de mamá ... bueno, tuve una visión de cómo sería, y todos iban a estar felices por eso, pero ahora eso no está sucediendo, y lo estoy empeorando al enloquecer todo el tiempo y ... y simplemente es un desastre gigante."

"Bueno ..." dijo Connie "Sé que no es perfecto, pero huir de todos los que se preocupan por ti tampoco resolverá nada. Eso no significa que tengas que volver corriendo, solo que si quieres lidiar con tus problemas, tal vez deberías correr de lado, no lejos o hacia ellos ... " Ella lo notó que Steven la miraba con expresión confundida. "Mira, no soy buena en discursos emocionales. Si esto fuera un problema que pudiera apuñalar, ya lo estaría apuñalando, pero no lo es."

Steven asintió hacia ella, con una sensación de determinación cayendo sobre él. "Entiendo Connie. Creo que tuviste una idea genial"

"¿Lo hice? Porque solo estaba tratando de sonar profundo como tú."

"Sí, lo hiciste. He estado evitando mis problemas, pero todavía están allí, y si no puedo ir y solucionarlos de una vez ¡Debería encontrar uno y solucionarlo!" Steven parecía emocionado, mirando a Lion, mientras que Connie asentia.

"¡Correcto! Puedes resolver un par de problemas a la vez, dividirlo en pequeñas tareas que puedes confrontar sin que te ahogue. Entonces, ¿cuál es la primera pieza?" Preguntó con una sonrisa mientras él se levantaba.

Steven saludó a Leon, que se acercó con Lapis acostado sobre su espalda. "Es muy blando". Dijo ella, descansando sobre su espalda sin importarle el mundo, casi como un gato.

"¡Awww, Leon hizo un amigo!" Dijo Steven con una sonrisa antes de ponerse serio de nuevo. "Lapis, no quiero ser grosero, pero necesito que Leon me lleve a la Distorsion Galactica."

"Espera, Steven, ¿vas a la colonia de tu madre? ¿Es realmente una buena idea? Preguntó Connie con miedo al entender los planes de Steven.

"Si trabajo en por qué me estoy volviendo loco y rosado ¡Entonces puedo manejar el resto de mis problemas sin hacer que todos se preocupen por mí! Es como dijiste, una pieza a la vez." Dijo mientras Lapis bajaba de la espalda de Leon, aterrizando justo al lado de Steven mientras Connie parpadeaba sorprendida.

"Steven, tal vez no deberías meterte en el medio de una colonia del Homeworld ¿Tal vez solo podrias, no se, enviarle un mensaje de que quieres hablar?" Sugirió Connie mientras Lapis se tensaba.

"Sí, Steven solo ... ten cuidado ¿De acuerdo?" Preguntó Lapis, dándole una mirada de preocupación.

Steven los miró a los dos por un momento antes de suspirar. "Sí ... pero necesito hablar con ella. ¡Les diré cómo te fue cuando regrese! Dijo antes de inclinarse para decirle a Lion "¡A la Distorsión Galactica!"

Cuando se fue, tanto la humana como la gema se quedaron inmobiles, Connie fue la primera en hablar "¿Deberia decirle a los demás sobre esto?" Le pregunto a la gema acuática.

"Yo te llevo" Respondió ella.

El papeleo fue inventado para castigar a las gemas que pensaban que eran dignas de gobernar.

Esa fue la conclusión de Pink Diamond mientras permanecia pegada a su trono. Sus proyectos se ralentizaron hasta el punto de que no había un progreso real, su colonia estaba plagada de problemas menores, y el enorme esfuerzo que se hizo para construir la colonia fue agotador para ella. Y así, cuando una Rose Quartz con el cabello largo y rosado claro y una actitud relajada subió perezosamente las escaleras e informó a Sway que 'el híbrido Steven, está en el Galaxy Warp, quiere hablar con Pink'. Ella había saltado de su asiento antes de que la guardia terminara de hablar.

"¡Excelente! ¡Ya vuelvo!" Dijo y salió corriendo mientras Sway ponía su cabeza en sus manos, murmurando un comentario en voz baja sobre cómo cada día era más fácil ver a su Diamante como una gema más, una impulsiva nada menos.

Dejando su aguja, Pink saltó al aire fresco de la montaña, con alivio en su rostro mientras caminaba hacia la plataforma de distorsión. Con una sonrisa, pasó a los guardias, pisó la plataforma y se vio envuelta en una corriente de luz, viajando una gran distancia a su destino, fue un instante muy liberador, pero demasiado corto para su gusto.

Cuando salió, fue recibida por la piedra fría y las olas de los océanos de la Tierra chocando contra la isla artificial. Mientras miraba a su alrededor, justo al lado de una pequeña consola para enviar mensajes entre la colonia y lo Tierra, Steven estaba de pie con ...

"¡Oh, Leon! ¡Todavía estás aquí!" Dijo con sorpresa mientras miraba al gran león rosa. Él se acercó a ella, acariciándola suavemente mientras lo hacía, dejándola pasar la mano por su cuello y darle algunos rasguños en la barbilla. Después de unos momentos, se detuvo y miró a Steven. Y algo en su expresión la hizo detenerse.

Estaba en conflicto, su postura cambiaba de un lado a otro mientras trataba de pensar qué decir. Era una posición con la que estaba muy familiarizada. Caminando hacia él, se arrodilló para estar a su nivel y lo miró a los ojos.

"Steven, ¿qué pasa?" Preguntó suavemente, y allí, en la plataforma a mitad del Atlántico, con las olas de fondo, vio como él parecía prepararse para lo que estaba a punto de decir.

"Es complicado y duele hablar de eso, pero tengo que hablar de eso o nunca dejará de doler". Dijo Steven, repitiendo las palabras de Lapis casi al pie de la letra mientras la miraba. "¿Tienes un par de horas?"

Pink asintió, segura de que podría recuperar el trabajo que se estaba perdiendo a su regreso. "Por supuesto." Respondió, y como si fuera una señal, la presa se rompió. Steven la miró con dolor en su rostro y le hizo una pregunta, una pregunta que no tenía buenas respuestas, solo verdades dolorosas y mentiras reconfortantes.

"¿Por qué me tuviste?"

**Sale capitulo, perdon por no poder actualizar antes, la tarea de la Universidad me tiene mal. **

**Por otro lado, Steven ya por fin confronta sus demonios mas poderosos antes de que sea tarde, le deseo la mejor de las suertes, la necesitará.**

**Haré lo posible por ponerme al dia tan pronto como sea posible, mas alla de eso.**

**Toda critica será siempre bienvenida, un saludo.**


	35. Consecuencias (Parte 6)

"¿Por qué me tuviste?" Preguntó Steven, mirando a su madre con dolor en los ojos. Alrededor de ellos, el océano rugía suavemente, las olas chocaban contra la plataforma, solo ellos dos y Leon en la estructura de piedra para escuchar lo que vendría después. Pink suspiró, mirando a Steven con los labios fruncidos mientras consideraba qué decir.

"Steven, ya te dije-"

"Estabas triste y querías acabar con todo ¡Pero esa no puede ser la verdadera razón!" Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. "Dejaste tanto sin terminar y lastimaste tanto a las Crystal Gems y a papá... ¡Tenías que tener más razones!"

"Steven ..."

"¡Estaban heridos! Los amabas y los lastimaste para que tu propio dolor se detuviera ¡Pero no eres así! ¡No eres el tipo de persona que haría eso, Perla y Garnet te conocían desde hace miles de años y me habrían dicho si así fueras!" En este punto, la coherencia del argumento de Steven estaba cayendo como una roca, y las lágrimas fluían en una corriente constante a medida que se derramaba un bulto interno de emociones que había retenido y acumulado en los últimos días. "Tenías que tener una razón, ¡no puedo haber nacido para eso! ¡Tiene que haber algo más!"

Pink colocó su mano sobre su hombro, las lágrimas se formaron en sus propios ojos cuando escuchó sus palabras, y los pensamientos que en otra línea de tiempo harían que se obsesionara con su 'Destino mágico' y vierta todas las pistas posibles sobre por qué había nacido formando una narrativa laberíntica mientras intentaba desesperadamente rogar por un significado más profundo, incluso cuando su propia expresión le decía que no había ninguno. "Steven ..." se interrumpió, sus palabras le fallaron mientras trataba de explicar, hasta que finalmente todo lo que salió fue "lo siento."

Steven sintió algo dentro de él crujir por esas palabras, y no dijo nada mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante y se arrodillaba. "¿Cuál es el punto de todo esto? No soy un humano normal, no soy una gema normal, mi madre solo me tuvo porque estaba deprimida y ahora… " fue interrumpido cuando Pink lo apretó más fuerte, sus palabras golpearon algo en lo más profundo. Mirándolo, su rostro era un desastre de sentimientos cuando abrió la boca.

"El punto es lo que quieras que sea. No tengo derecho a decirte cuál es el punto de tu vida Steven, sé cuánto duele vivir por un propósito que alguien más te dio."

"Bueno ¡Tal vez quiero eso! ¡Tal vez quiero un propósito que no sea 'mamá quería suicidarse y yo era una buena excusa'!

Con esas palabras todo se quedó quieto. Pink había evitado decir explícitamente eso la última vez que habían hablado, y de hecho lo había evitado incluso para sí misma la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero a medida que las palabras salían de la boca de Steven sabía que evitar esa tormenta ya no era una opción.

Mirándolo, se dio cuenta de que se estaba preparando para una respuesta, su cuerpo estaba tenso al saber que había cruzado una línea ... y suspiró. "Steven, lo siento, pero no puedo darte lo que quieres, tienes toda la razón de que por eso es que te tuve." Admitió, sorprendida de que pudiera decirlo en voz alta sin llorar "Pero no tengo derecho a decirte cuál es tu propósito en la vida."

Sentándose, cruzó las piernas mientras las gotas de agua de mar rociaban su forma, el viento se levantaba mientras las nubes oscurecían el cielo. "Lamento lastimarte Steven, pero no puedo hacer que ese dolor desaparezca con solo decirte lo que debes hacer."

Steven asintió en silencio y se unió a ella en la plataforma. "Lo sé. Yo solo... esperaba que tuvieras algo, alguna respuesta que mejorara esto. Pasé tanto tiempo viviendo a tu sombra y luego todo se convirtió en una pesadilla con las gemas y papá y ... ¡Ya nada tiene sentido!" Se estaba derrumbando, con lágrimas en los ojos mientras la miraba. "Antes de que regresaras, quería ser una Cristal Gem, y podría trabajar para mejorar en ser una Cristal Gem, y luego todo se trataba de ayudar a las gemas corruptas, y luego fue El Cluster y luego Lapis y Jasper y sin importar lo que fuera, sabía lo que tenía que hacer. ¡Ahora no tengo idea de lo que se supone que debo hacer con mi vida!"

Mirando fijamente a su hijo, Pink Diamond sintió que su corazón se rompía cuando él se acurrucó sobre sí mismo, su cuerpo parecía desinflarse y encogerse con cada palabra como si se desinflara_. Yo cavé este foso. Si hubiera sido más inteligente, más clara en el video que dejé, si les hubiera explicado las cosas a los demas antes de irme ... pero es demasiado tarde para preocuparme por eso ahora, ahora tengo que seguir adelante._ Pensó para sí misma, una actitud que se había convertido en su principal forma de superar el dolor de su pasado centímetro a centímetro y día a día mientras se preparaba para responder. "Steven ... quiero ayudarte. Puedo ayudarte a encontrar tu propósito, puedo darte apoyo mientras buscas significado en tu vida, pero cualquier propósito que te asigne, cualquier significado que te ordene que tengas ... sería un propósito vacío, y podría tomar un día , una semana, incluso un siglo, pero llegarás a odiarlo y a mí por dártelo. Créeme, he estado allí."

Ante las palabras de su madre, Steven levantó la vista, la lluvia comenzó a caer sobre ellos cuando la miró a los ojos, y viendo el dolor en ellos. Con una respiración profunda, su cuerpo pareció inflarse de nuevo, creciendo de una manera que le recordó a Pink el cambio de forma mientras asimilaba sus palabras. "Mamá ... tenemos que hablar". Dijo el, y ella no podría haber estado más orgullosa. Sabía por experiencia que pedir ayuda era doloroso, lo había evitado durante milenios completos, y el hecho de que su hijo pudiera abrirse y pedirla la llenaba de orgullo.

Sentada hacia atrás, ella lo abrazó en su regazo mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo a su alrededor "Y estoy aquí para ayudarte. Es posible que no pueda estar cerca todo el tiempo ... o incluso la mayor parte del tiempo, pero cuando esté cerca te ayudaré tanto como pueda." Ella lo tranquilizó, sosteniendo a su hijo cerca de ella mientras se sentaban juntos. "¿Con qué necesitas ayuda?"

Steven comenzó a hablar ...

... y no se detuvo por casi dos horas.

"Simplemente no entiendo lo que se supone que debo hacer para que se sientan mejor, es como sin importar lo que haga nunca serán felices cuando digo que estoy bien, como si no supiera cómo me siento. Y sí, lastimarme apesta, y me gustaría hacerlo menos ... pero ¿Por qué tienen que actuar como si estuviera a punto de quebrarme todo el tiempo?

"¿Tal vez están preocupados por ti? No es exactamente fácil para mí escucharlo, si estoy siendo sincero, escuchar que tu ... se llama esqueleto, ¿verdad? Que tu esqueleto esté cubierto de fracturas es muy preocupante."

"¿Pero por qué? ¡Trabajaré más duro para que no me golpeen, pero ya no me duele tanto! "

"Steven, si Amatista tuviera un montón de grietas en su gema y te dijera que obtener nuevas ya no le duele más ¿Te sentirías mejor?"

"No ... pero es diferente, los huesos y las gemas no son lo mismo ..."

"Bueno ... ¿Sabes cómo cuando tienes algunos problemas en los que sabes que algo es cierto pero tus emociones actúan de todos modos?"

"... Si…"

"Entonces ... si eres un Diamante, y tienes que hacer nuevas gemas para tu colonia todo el tiempo, y las gemas salen del suelo sabiendo su propósito ..." Se tomó un momento para respirar profundamente "Lo odio. Me odio a mí misma cada vez que emerge una nueva gema, sabiendo que va a tener su cabeza llena con las mentiras de Homeworld."

"¿Es por eso que no querías decirme cuál sería mi propósito, o incluso dejarme una nota diciéndome lo que tenía que hacer?" Preguntó Steven, y su madre ni siquiera necesitó decir nada para que él supiera que se había dado en el clavo. "Siento haberte empujado a esto."

"Está bien Steven, no podias saberlo." Respondió suavemente, llenándose la cara de lamentos mientras miraba el océano, Steven la abrazó más fuerte. "Pasemos a algo un poco ... menos deprimente".

"Bien."

Cuando Pink Diamond se levantó, con los pies colocados sobre la piedra resbaladiza de la Distorsión Galactica, se sintió más limpia. Por primera vez, sintió una conexión con su hijo, un vínculo basado en la conexión emocional de sentarse bajo la lluvia y hablar de sus sentimientos durante horas, y estaba segura de que no importaba lo que sucediera en el futuro, Steven no repetiría sus errores al lidiar con su trauma. Cuando le dirigió una sonrisa, vio a Steven caminar hacia Leon, con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras la saludaba antes de desaparecer dentro de su rugido. Con eso, su pequeño viaje a la Tierra terminó y ella se preparó para volver a su papel de Diamante.

Su día después de eso fue un caos, su agenda se hizo trizas por su viaje a la Tierra, pero en el fondo sabía que, fuera lo que fuera lo que sucediera, ya había hecho la tarea más importante del día. Semana, probablemente incluso año.

Claro, no estaba en ningún horario, y ninguna de las otras Diamantes pensaría muy bien de ella por decir que era más importante que el funcionamiento de su colonia ... pero si se preocupara por sus opiniones, sería una persona completamente diferente, y No en el buen sentido.

En la Tierra, Steven regresó al granero y se dejó caer sobre el cesped. Se sentía exhausto, pero en el buen sentido, como si las horas de conversación le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima. Cuando el portal se disipó y Leon cayó al suelo junto a el, estirándose y bostezando, notó que Connie salía del granero. "Steven! Estás de vuelta ... " Dijo mientras se acercaba, asimilando su lenguaje corporal mientras se preparaba para lo peor. "¿Cómo fue la conversación con tu madre?"

Steven la miró con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. "Estuvo bien. Sin embargo, creo que esperaré hasta mañana para hablar con todos los demás, es mucho más difícil hablar sobre los sentimientos cuando son míos." Dijo mientras se alejaba de Leon, Connie asintió con la cabeza.

"Sí ... ¿es la primera vez que eres la persona que recibe ayuda en lugar de darla?" Preguntó cuando la pareja comenzó a caminar hacia el granero.

"No es la primera vez, solo la primera vez para algo realmente grande como esto" Responde Steven mientras se abren las puertas del granero, revelando una vista extraña. Debido a la lluvia, la televisión fue reubicada dentro del granero, donde se instaló un área de visualización, principalmente un espacio despejado entre todos los meep morps, y por alguna razón Iolite y Peridot estaban sentadas frente a la pantalla, susurrando en voz baja para entre ellos mientras rebobinaban y reproducían una escena de CPH una y otra vez. "¿Que esta pasando?"

"Se pusieron a discutir sobre cómo Pierre realmente se siente acerca de Percy". Dijo Lapiz mientras bajaba del desvan. "Peridot está convencida de que secretamente siente algo por él que está ocultando por alguna razón."

"Pero cuando le expliqué que estos son actores y están trabajando con un guión, Iolite se convenció de que las señales que Peridot estaba señalando eran del actor que dejaba que sus propios sentimientos por el actor de Percy se filtraran en su actuación." Explicó Connie mientras escribia algo en su teléfono, Steven estaba observando a las dos gemas y no se dio cuenta. "Han estado en eso durante aproximadamente media hora, Iolite se interesó mucho en la televisión una vez que le expliqué todo el concepto, lo llamó 'una fuente de información sobre cómo los humanos desean que sea el mundo y sus propias críticas sobre su modo de vida actual, lo que suena profundo y misterioso, pero luego decidió comenzar a ver CPH que... bueno, no es muy bueno para los comentarios sociales o cualquier otra cosa que dijo que estaba buscando."

"Sin embargo, es divertido." Dijo Lapiz mientras observaba a Peridot comenzar a explicar rápidamente las complejidades de los puntos de la trama que había encontrado a lo largo de las varias temporadas del programa, lo que provocó que Iolite exigiera ver el resto para que no discutiera con datos incompletos.

Steven y Connie se miraron el uno al otro mientras se sentaban cerca, mirando las dos gemas enanas mirando televisión mientras Steven consideraba las palabras de Lapis. La gema azul más alta claramente no estaba realmente viendo el programa, sino que se centró en mirar a Peridot cuando comenzó el siguiente episodio, con una suave sonrisa en su rostro mientras la gema verde hablaba sobre la canción principal con sus teorías del espectáculo.

Sin embargo, no había mentido cuando dijo que estaba exhausto y en lugar de intentar un plan para descubrir la verdad y quizás entablar una relación, se sentó en el suelo con Connie, quien le dio una palmadita en el hombro mientras se sentaba cerca. "¿Estás seguro de que todo salió bien? Después de lo que pasó ..."

Él la interrumpió girándose para mirarla, sin ninguna sonrisa falsa que cubriera sus verdaderas emociones de la forma en que solía hacerlo en el pasado. "Está bien Connie, estoy bien. Mamá y yo hablamos y ambos aprendimos mucho el uno del otro." Suspiró y se echó hacia atrás. "Ella está ... está herida. Como yo, pero también de diferentes maneras, y pudimos ayudarnos mutuamente a sentirnos un poco mejor_." Pero eso no significa que me sienta bien. En este momento es como si estuviera agotado, mis emociones simplemente no funcionan como deberían porque estuve muy emocional ultimamente, y en realidad no he resuelto nada más que mis sentimientos hacia mamá,un poco al menos, así que eso todavía está ahí, y todavía tengo que hablar con papá, Perla, Amatista, Rubí y Zafiro ..._

Connie asintió con la cabeza mientras el se dormia lentamente. "Bueno, mamá dice que un dia es mejor cuando te vas a dormir que cuando te levantaste, tuviste un día duro. Entonces ... ¿Fue hoy un buen día para ti?"

Steven Universe está exhausto, agotado emocionalmente, empapado por la lluvia y las salpicaduras del mar y tirado en el suelo en un granero mientras un viejo televisor reproduce un cursi drama adolescente. A pesar de eso, la respuesta es tan obvia para él que ni siquiera duda por un momento.

"Sí, hoy fue un buen día." Responde con una genuina mirada de alivio en su rostro mientras lo hacía. "Solo necesito unas cuantas docenas más, y estaré bien."

Connie pudo quedarse un par de horas más antes de tener que ir a escuchar la música, aparentemente Leon la había recogido del almuerzo en la escuela y sus padres habían sido inundados con llamadas de 'padres preocupados' por los videos de un enorme león rosa que aparece de la nada para recoger a su hija de la escuela. Cuando se fue, Steven miró hacia las colinas, el sol poniente cubría la tierra de colores y sonrió antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo. _Hoy realmente fue un buen día._

**Encontre un buen método para sacar rápido los capítulos, y mas vale que le meta ganas antes de que me caiga mas tarea. Un saludo muy grande.**


	36. Recuperación (Parte 1)

Los siguientes días fueron algunos de los más emotivos de la vida de Steven. Después de tomarse el tiempo para mirar televisión en el granero con sus amigos e Iolite, que estaba pasando el rato por la pantalla y haciendo preguntas sobre la humanidad cuando no estaba discutiendo con Peridot sobre algo que solo a ellas les importaba. Lapis y Steven pasaron esos momentos charlando, y en esas pequeñas discusiones, la pareja se encontró a sí misma aceptando algunas verdades duras.

"Yo solo ... quiero que todos dejen de preocuparse por mí, pero tienen una razón para preocuparse por mí, y es muy buena, pero aun así quiero que confíen en mí cuando digo que estoy bien."

"Te entiendo a Steven. Algunas personas "miró a Peridot, que actualmente estaba con Iolite haciendo una lista de posibles causas para que un personaje se sonrojara en la pantalla "Bueno, les importan mucho ciertas cosas, y puede ser molesto, pero solo hay que recordar que son molestas porque se preocupan por ti."

Steven asintió ante sus palabras. "Lo sé, es difícil ayudarlos a sentirse mejor si siempre están preocupados por mí. Quiero decir, todos tomaron la verdad de manera muy dura, y quiero ayudarlos, pero siento que cada vez que lo intento todo se trata de mí otra vez y ... no quiero ser una carga, quiero ayudarlos. ¡Soy Steven Universe! No soy una carga, soy el niño que le gusta a todo el mundo que les ayuda con sus problemas, pero ahora no puedo hacerlo sin seguir y seguir sobre mis propios problemas, y sé que necesito hablar de eso, pero ... "

"Steven, mírame. ¿Fui una carga?" Pregunta Lapis de forma directa, dejando a Steven aturdido por la pregunta.

"N ... no! Por supuesto que no, eres mi amiga y yo ..." Steven se interrumpió cuando ella asintió con la cabeza, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. "Pero ... ¡llevé a mamá lejos de su trabajo, de mantenernos a salvo de los otros Diamantes! ¡Ella no dijo que hubiera algo malo, pero no puedo hacer eso cada vez que necesito hablar con ella o las cosas pueden ponerse realmente horribles!"

"Mira, no sé sobre eso ..." Dijo Lapis encogiéndose de hombros "... pero eso es muy diferente de lo que dijiste antes, ¿no? Con tu madre solo puedes hablar con ella si es realmente importante, pero tienes al resto de nosotros, ¿Entendido?"

Steven asintió, con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras abrazaba a Lapis. "Gracias Lapis. ¡Eres la mejor amiga del Chico Divertido de la Playa veraniega!

Ella respondió con una mano en la boca y emitiendo un sonido de pedo, que recordaba cómo habían pasado su primer día juntos corriendo por Beach City. La acción fue tan repentina y un cambio de tono de lo que había sucedido antes que Steven se echó a reír, su cuerpo temblaba cuando Lapis se unió, los buenos recuerdos se mezclaron con las emociones mas locas haciendo que la pareja se riera por su broma interna. Iolite pronto se acercó y preguntó qué era tan divertido, solo para quedarse esperando mientras Steven y Lapis continuaban riéndose.

Al día siguiente fue el momento de la verdad. Volando hacia la ciudad a espaldas de Lapis, Steven le pidió que lo dejara junto al lavadero de autos. Inmediatamente, un grupo de Cuarzos comenzó a mirarlos, principalmente por curiosidad, y cuando Lapis les devolvió las miradas de forma no muy diferente, Steven caminó hacia la camioneta estacionada frente al edificio. Llamando a la puerta, sintió que la furgoneta temblaba cuando su padre llamó "¡ya salimos!", Y dio un paso atrás para esperar.

Unos momentos más tarde, Greg Universe abrió las puertas traseras de su camioneta y salió a tropezones. "¡Steven! ¿Como estas?" Preguntó mientras abrazaba a su hijo fuerza y cariño.

"Estoy ... estoy mejor papá, lo siento por gritar y salir corriendo, y todo lo demás que hice, solo necesitaba algo de tiempo para descubrir qué estaba pasando, pero ahora me siento mejor. " Explico Steven, apoyándose en el abrazo.

"Muy bien schtu-ball, si alguna vez necesitas hablar de eso, siempre puedes hablar conmigo." Respondió Greg mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos.

"Gracias papá, lo haré." Respondió en niño mientras se alejaba suavemente del abrazo. "¿Quieres ir a almorzar? Lapis y Peridot realmente no tenían mucha comida en el granero ... "

"¡Seguro! ¿Quieres papas fritas o pizza?"

"Las papas fritas suenan bien." Dijo Steven, con una presión persistente en el fondo de su mente diciéndole que derramara todo mientras la pareja caminaba por el paseo marítimo. Sentados en un banco bajo el sol de la tarde, padre e hijo comieron en silencio por unos momentos antes de que Steven hablara. "Papá ... Realmente no sé qué decir, pero no quiero decirte nada después de todo esto ..."

"Está bien Steven, he estado allí. Estás manejando esto mucho mejor de lo que yo manejé mis problemas con mis padres, solo dime lo que quieres decirme y te ayudaré ."

"... ¿Vas a hacer que deje de ser una Cristal Gem?"

"¿¡Qué!? Steven ¿Por qué haría eso?

"Porque me lastimo cuando voy en misiones con ellas, y cuando viste las radiografías te preocupaste y ..." Steven se detuvo cuando Greg apoyó la mano sobre el hombro de su hijo.

"Steven. Sé que ser una Cristal Gem significa mucho para ti, y lamento que hayas pensado que haría que dejaras de serlo. Yo solo ... eres mi hijo y al ver todas esas fracturas, cada una de ellas es una señal de que te lastimaste y mientras tanto yo estaba sentado en la camioneta ... me preocupó, y si soy sincero. Dormiría mucho mejor por la noche si no te lastimaras así, pero no voy a evitar que sigas tu sueño."

Steven suspiró, sus hombros se desplomaron mientras asimilaba las palabras de su padre. "Lo sé. Yo ... trabajaré más duro para usar mi escudo y mi burbuja en el futuro y…" Respiró hondo, como si se preparase "Con la escuela y todo, no creo que pueda ir a misiones durante la semana, a menos que sea una amenaza mundial."

Greg tragó ante la perspectiva de otro desastre, pero puso una cara valiente por su hijo. "Hablando de la escuela, estaba esperando que regresaras para decirte esto, necesito programar una reunión con un trabajador social para resolver el papeleo antes de que te matricules, ella dijo que alguien canceló y tiene un espacio abierto mañana para ti si eso está bien."

"Sí papá, está bien. Probablemente debería centrarme en ... ¿estudiar o algo así? Debería preguntarle a Connie qué es lo que los niños de mi edad deben saber en la escuela." Reflexionó en voz alta mientras terminaba sus papas fritas. "Y Perla podría ayudar ... todavía necesito hablar con ella sobre estas cosas, pero he terminado hablando contigo."

"Bueno… ¿Qué más quieres decir?"

Steven hizo una pausa, pensando en ello. "Yo ... hablé tanto tiempo con mamá y Lapis e incluso Connie sobre estas cosas... siento que debería hablar mas contigo sobre esto, pero no puedo pensar en lo que necesito decirte. Lo siento." Puso su cabeza en sus manos, sintiéndose como un fracaso mientras trataba de expresar sus sentimientos con palabras, el peso de los últimos días lo presionaba a sacar algo mientras su padre lo abrazaba.

"Steven, no tienes que obligarte a hablar de estas cosas, simplemente no te obligues a mantenerte callado cuando quieras hablar ¿De acuerdo?" Preguntó Greg .

"Sí, puedo hacer eso." Murmuró Steven en el hombro de su padre antes de retroceder. "Entonces ..." se detuvo, mirando a su alrededor para encontrar algo que hacer. "... ¿Ahora que?"

Una gran sonrisa apareció en la cara de Greg. "Bueno ¡En realidad tenemos una pequeña sorpresa para ti!"

"¿Una sorpresa? ¿Qué tipo de sorpresa?

"¡Lo descubrirás pronto Shtoo-ball!" Dijo su padre con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba, Steven lo siguió de cerca, para todo el resto del mundo parecía una pareja normal de padre e hijo caminando por la playa. Al llegar a la casa, Steven sintió un momento de inquietud mientras subía las escaleras, pero sabía lo que tenía que enfrentar, y lo que era más importante, las gemas, por cómo había actuado, y tal vez pronto serían capaces sanar mutuamente.

Cuando abrió la puerta, se sorprendió por la cantidad de actividad en el interior. Las únicas dos gemas activas Perla y Bismuth, pero de alguna manera pudieron llenar la pequeña estructura solo riéndose y contando historias de guerra cuando se abrió la puerta.

Steven sonrió mientras entraba, saludando a las dos gemas. "Hola Perla, hola Bismuth ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

"Oh, Perla y yo nos estábamos poniendo al día con todo lo que sucedió, ella ha vivido una vida loca." Dijo la herrera con una sonrisa.

"Oh, no ha sido tan malo, solo he tenido mucho más tiempo para hacer cosas interesantes, estoy segura de que tendrás muchas aventuras ahora." Respondió Perla. "Y Steven, ahora que has vuelto, hay algo que he querido decirte..." Steven se preparó mientras ella se arrodillaba y lo abrazaba, sus brazos envolvían su cuerpo mientras él se sonrojaba furiosamente. "Eres un buen chico, y lamento que sintieras que tenías que huir de mí."

Se sonrojó con fuerza, la vergüenza cubria cada centimetro de su rostro cuando respondió. "Perla, está bien. Solo necesitaba algo de tiempo para hablar con ... " vio a Bismuth y dejó la palabra mamá a medio camino en su garganta " ... algunas personas que sienten lo mismo."

La gran gema asintió hacia él. "Escuché sobre eso. Si quieres huir a la fragua la próxima vez, no me quejaré y prometo que será una visita mejor que la última vez." Dijo ella, tratando de hacerlo sentir a gusto. No funcionó, ya que el recuerdo de la fragua y lo que había sucedido la última vez que estuvo allí pasó por la mente de Steven como por un reproductor.

"Eso seria ..." Steven sintió su cuerpo tensarse y su mente se llenó con la visión de Bismuth sosteniendo el Breaking Point y el resplandor de la lava detrás de ella. Sintió que la gente lo tocaba y decía su nombre, pero más allá de eso sintió su terror, su estrés, y se anuló por un breve momento.

Llegó a acurrucarse en una bola en el sofá, con Greg y Perla sentados cerca con las manos sobre él mientras Bismuth retrocedía con vergüenza. Por un momento, nadie se movió ni dijo nada hasta que Steven comenzó a llorar. "Lo siento" se ahogó. "Lo siento, sigo enloqueciendo, sigue sucediendo y no tengo idea de cómo detenerlo y-" Fue interrumpido cuando Greg y Perla se inclinaron para abrazarlo.

Lo que terminó con ellos golpeándose entre sí. Greg se recuperó primero "Steven, está bien. Es por eso que vas con un terapeuta, para que pueda resolver esto." Dijo mientras abrazaba a su hijo.

Perla asintió de acuerdo mientras se frotaba la gema, haciendo una mueca de dolor. "Sí, y por qué analizaremos cómo interactúa tu mitad humana con la mitad gema, para ver por qué ... bueno, por que brillas intensamente." Tenía una expresión de dolor en su rostro mientras consideraba sus siguientes palabras. "Es algo que deberíamos haber hecho antes de que comenzaras a brillar, pero ese es el pasado, y no importa cuánto quieras cambiarlo, no se puede deshacer." Dice con pesar, mientras trata de mantener a raya las lagrimas y abraza a Steven, evitando cuidadosamente una colisión repetida mientras trabaja con Greg.

Pero a pesar de sus palabras, Steven todavía se siente horrible. "Lo siento" Se repite, mirando a Bismuth mientras ella se para frente a él. Ella niega con la cabeza.

"No tienes nada que lamentar Steven, yo sí." Se toma un momento para pensar. "Durante la guerra, a muchos de nosotras nos gustaba bromear sobre cosas así, porque si no podíamos reírnos de eso, comenzaríamos a llorar. Pero acabo de decir algo que no debería sin comprobar que estarías bien, y eso depende de mí—" Bismuth se muerde la lengua. "De hecho, probablemente debería volver a la fragua antes de decir algo más que no debería."

Steven hace una mueca de lamento en su rostro cuando ella se da vuelta y se aleja. _No quiero alejar a la gente de mí, no quiero que actúen como si fuera delicado y no pueda manejarlo ... pero cuando intenté hacerlo, grité y escapé_. Cuando la herrera se desvaneció en un rayo de luz y sus figuras paternas le aseguraron que estaba bien, se dejó caer en el sofá mientras sus sentimientos se volvían locos otra vez.

El resto del día fue incómodo, con Steven dejando en claro que no quería cargar a su familia con sus problemas. "Para eso está el terapeuta." Dijo una y otra vez, hasta que finalmente Greg y Perla retrocedieron, dejándolo manejar sus propias emociones en contra de su mejor juicio. Al día siguiente, era hora de que Steven Universe se presentara al pais.

Samantha Morgan era una mujer bajita, de piel oscura con un temperamento feroz cuando un niño estaba herido, por lo que hizo todo lo posible para cumplir con las exigencias de la vida como trabajadora social. Su caso más reciente la tenía al borde de la guerra, mientras miraba el archivo (escaso y sin muchos detalles) en su próxima cita. Steven Universe aparentemente era un niño que había nacidode unos tales Greg Universe y "Rose Quartz" en una playa en Delmarva, con Rose luego completamente ausente de la vida de su hijo hasta 14 años después. cuando finalmente se registró y se dio cuenta de que su novio nunca había llevado a su hijo al médico o lo había enviado a la escuela. Si bien Samantha le dio un poco de crédito por involucrar a los servicios sociales ahora, estuvo demasiado cerca de convocar a un tribunal y obtener cargos de negligencia contra ambos padres por cómo le fallaron a su hijo. Y el hecho de que el niño ya tuviera programada una cita con un terapeuta como David Washington la próxima semana, con quien se suponía que debía coordinarse como trabajadora social en este caso, la dejó preocupada por el estado mental del niño.

Todo esto sucedió mientras estaba sentada en su automóvil, dejando atrás su oficina en el concurrido edificio de servicios sociales en Sea City para conducir a Beach City, una pequeña ciudad incluso para los estándares de la rural Delmarva.

En la oficina de correos, pudo obtener la confirmación de que sí, Steven y Greg Universe realmente vivían en la punta de la península, confirmando que las instrucciones que le habían dado eran ciertas y decidiendo no arriesgarse con su viejo auto en la arena, tomó su maletín lleno de formas y comenzó a caminar por la playa, silenciosamente agradecida de haber usado botas mientras se estremecía ante la idea de tratar de trabajar con los pies llenos de arena. Mientras caminaba, notó un extraño pájaro, uniformemente púrpura, que la observaba desde arriba. Ella frunció el ceño mientras miraba como el pájaro la seguia, siempre mirando, pero se lo quitó de la cabeza. Tenía un trabajo que hacer, y extrañas criaturas no la disuadirían.

Al doblar la esquina, se encontró con una vista realmente impresionante. Una estatua masiva sobresalía del acantilado, desgastada y fragmentada con el tiempo pero aún impresionante. Sentada en el regazo de la mujer de brazos múltiples había una pequeña casa de madera, y Samantha sacudió la cabeza mientras se acercaba, subiendo las escaleras de madera hacia el edificio y golpeó la puerta con la brisa del mar soplando en el aire mientras ella estaba de pie en el escalón superior.

"¡Voy!" Escuchó desde adentro, y mientras observaba a un niño, que solo podía ser Steven a menos que Greg y Rose hubieran tenido otro hijo, saltó de una sección elevada de la cama al suelo, cayendo más del doble de su altura antes de girar para abrir la puerta. "¡Oh hola! ¿Quién eres tú?"

Samantha le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa mientras trataba de ignorar que era demasiado pequeño para un niño de 14 años y si estaba desnutrido, sus padres tenían mucho que responder "Soy Samantha Morgan ¿Eres Steven Universe?" Preguntó y cuando él asintió ella sacó su tarjeta. "Genial, soy la trabajadora social asignada a tu caso, estoy aquí para manejar todo el papeleo y ayudarte a ingresar a la escuela. ¿Puedo pasar?" No notó que el mismo pájaro púrpura de antes parecía desinflarse, como si hubiera estado buscando una razón para atacarla antes de haber revelado que tenía una razón para estar allí.

"¡Por supuesto! Déjame llamar a papá, hoy está trabajando en el lavado de autos, pero sabe que vendrás. Me sorprende que no lo hayas encontrado de camino." Respondió Steven mientras le abría la puerta, se hizo a un lado y la dejó entrar.

"Bueno, estaba un poco concentrado en encontrar este lugar, no estás en ningún mapa". Respondió Samantha mientras colocaba su maletín sobre la mesa y comenzó a sacar los formularios mientras Steven enviaba un mensaje de texto en su teléfono. "Ahora que estoy aquí, quería hacerte algunas preguntas."

"¡Pregunta!" Dijo Steven con una sonrisa en su rostro, lo que en realidad logró aliviar algunas de las preocupaciones de Samantha sobre la situación.

"Bueno, para empezar, ¿tú y tu padre viven solos? Supongo que su habitación es esa de allí atrás." Hizo un gesto hacia la extraña puerta en la parte trasera de la casa con cinco piedras preciosas incrustadas en ella, el tipo exacto de lugar donde un hombre que cambió su nombre a Universo y tuvo un hijo con una mujer que se llamó a sí misma como una roca viviría.

"¡Oh, no, ahí es donde viven las gemas!" Respondió Steven, y al ver la confusión en su rostro, comenzó a explicar. "Son un grupo de extraterrestres que pasaron miles de años con mamá y luego me criaron cuando ... cuando ella no podía" e mordió el labio un poco ante esas palabras. "Y debido a que era peligroso para papá a involucrarse cuando estaba practicando mis habilidades gema que heredé de ella" le tendió el brazo mientras su estómago comenzaba a brillar y había un escudo en su brazo en menos de un parpadeo- "papá ha estado viviendo en su camioneta, pero ahora que tengo mis habilidades bajo control ¡Agregaremos una nueva habitación para papá para que pueda vivir en la casa con nosotros!"

Samantha Morgan había visto muchas cosas en su vida como trabajadora social, y ninguna de ellas podía compararse con el niño mágico sentado frente a ella con una gran gema incrustada en su estómago que aparentemente le permitió convocar un escudo. Su cerebro se aceleró mientras su boca se movía un par de veces, intentando decirle sin palabras las docenas de preguntas que surgieron en su mente, hasta que finalmente logró sacar una. "¿Huh?"

El escudo de Steven se disipó mientras se frotaba la nuca. "Es una historia un poco larga ..."

"Puedo hacer tiempo." Respondió, sacando una libreta y un bolígrafo_. Este tiene que ser el caso más loco que he tenido o que tendré._, Pensó cuando Steven comenzó a hablar.

"Bueno, las gemas son en realidad computadoras mágicas de roca que forman cuerpos de luz sólidos, excepto yo que soy mitad gema y mitad humano, y nadie sabe realmente cómo funciona eso, pero tengo un cuerpo carnoso que puedo cambiar de forma, así que eso es genial ..." comenzó su explicación mientras Samantha anotaba cada palabra, debatiendo consigo misma si sus años como trabajadora social ya le estaban pasando factura.

**Sale capitulo, si todo sale bien podre estar al dia en un par de días.**

**Viruzpiratanoobxd: Si, y la respuesta no es menos dolorosa que un agujero de bala. ¡gracias por el apoyo!**


	37. Recuperación (Parte 2)

"¡Entonces, después de que papá me castigó, Perla fue y terminó la nave espacial sin que lo supiéramos, luego me despertó y me llevó a ver las estrellas! Sin embargo la nave no llegó tan lejos, comenzó a desmoronarse cuando aún estábamos a suficiente altura como para respirar, así que todavia estábamos debajo de donde vuelan los aviones, y luego tuve que convencer a Perla de que teníamos que quedarnos en la tierra, pero ella no quería y se puso muy molesta ¡Casi llegábamos al espacio pero la convencí y salimos unos segundos antes de que explotara!" Le contaba Steven a Samantha mientras la trabajadora social rezaba en silencio a cualquier deidad que estaba escuchando a que el niño simplemente tuviera una imaginación muy, muy activa. Sin embargo, considerando el hecho de que pudo convocar un escudo de luz solida en su brazo…

Ella estaba escribiendo todo por si acaso. Afuera, escuchó pasos subiendo las escaleras, y cuando la puerta se abrió, Steven saludo muy efusivamente al recién llegado "¡Hola papá!"

Su primera impresión de Greg Universe fue que, en lo que respecta a su hijo, era un padre solidario que estaba sacando el máximo provecho de una situación muy por encima de sus capacidades. Su primera mirada al hombre cuando él le devolvió el saludo y saludó a su hijo con un apodo cursi pareció confirmarlo, y ella hizo a un lado cualquier preocupación sobre su apariencia recordándose a sí misma que ese hombre trabajaba en un lavadero de coches, por supuesto que no iba a llevar puesto un traje o algo elegante con esa línea de trabajo. Poniéndose de pie, le extendió una mano. "Hola, mi nombre es Samantha Morgan, es un placer conocerte."

"Greg Universe." Respondió el mientras le estrechaba la mano. "Entonces ¿Estás aquí para ayudar con el papeleo y todo eso?"

"No todo el papeleo, no tenemos tantas horas en un día." Respondió mientras sacaba su maletín y le entregó la primera pila de formularios. "Todo esto debe completarse hoy, y luego lo llevaré de regreso a mi oficina y lo archivaré, luego habrá más formularios que deben archivarse y más esperando burocracia, y si tenemos suerte, esto solo serán unas semanas, pero si no... bueno, esta situación no tiene precedentes." Admitió cuando él echó un vistazo a la pila de papeles y tragó saliva, pensando para sí misma que sería mejor que decirle la verdad de inmediato. Mientras tanto él se sentó y tomó un bolígrafo. "Además, dadas las ... circunstancias únicas de la herencia de tu hijo, me preguntaba si quizás podrías aclarar algunas áreas de preocupación."

"Claro ¿Qué tipo de preocupación?"

Ella suspiró, preparándose para que él riera y le dijera que su hijo solo tenía una imaginación hiperactiva. "¿Una de las… guardianas, de su hijo?" No tenía idea de cuáles eran realmente las 'Cristal Gems' en esta familia, pero parecía apropiado "¿Realmente construyó una nave espacial y se llevó a su hijo al espacio, solo para que la abandonaran a mitad de camino antes de explotar?" Mientras preguntaba, vio cómo se le caía la cara y su esperanza se desvaneció. "Sí ... esa no fue una noche divertida." Admitió Greg mientras se frotaba la nuca. "Pensé que algo realmente malo había sucedido antes de ver el paracaídas, pero todo salió bien ¡E incluso pude recuperar los pedazos de mi camioneta! … Sin embargo, tuve que conseguir neumáticos nuevos, esos no tenían arreglo." Le respondió mientras ella miraba con asombro, y Steven se sonrojó ante los comentarios.

Después de unos momentos de silencio, Samantha se desplomó en la silla con un suspiro. No estoy equipada de ninguna manera para manejar esto. Pensó mientras miraba a los dos, ambos mirándola con expresión preocupada. "Bueno, aunque ese nivel de imprudencia es... preocupante, supongo que todavía están en buenos términos con ella, y si desean dejar que las cosas sean así, entonces lo aceptaré. Continuando con otra cosa, tenemos mucho papeleo que completar y necesitamos hacer una cita para que Steven tome una prueba de nivel para que sepamos en qué nivel se encuentra su educación antes de comenzar a asistir a la escuela." Dice Samantha, enfocándose en los aspectos familiares de su trabajo y dejando de lado todas sus preocupaciones sobre la magia y los extraterrestres. _Este es un niño, puede ser mitad alienígena, pero también mitad humano, y eso significa que debes ayudarlo. Concéntrate en hacer tu trabajo, no te pagan lo suficiente como para tratar con todo lo demás... y nadie creería mis informes, por lo que necesito evidencia._

"Bien eh… comenzaré con el papeleo. Aparte de la cita con el terapeuta del lunes nuestro horario está vacío toda la próxima semana, así que en cualquier momento está bien." Respondió Greg mientras levantaba el papeleo, con una expresión de aprensión en su rostro al comenzar a trabajar.

"Muy bien, tomaré nota de eso y enviaré un correo electrónico cuando la escuela me responda. Ahora, mientras trabaja en ese papeleo ¿Le importaría si le hago algunas preguntas a Steven sobre su vida?" Preguntó, a lo que Greg asintió en respuesta cuando comenzó a trabajar en la primera hoja.

Dirigiéndose a Steven, Samantha respiró hondo mientras se preparaba para las preguntas estándar. "Muy bien Steven ¿Puedes contarme un poco sobre tu vida? ¿Tienes amigos, personas con las que pasas el rato fuera de tu familia?" _Comienza de manera simple y obtén una imagen de toda su vida y no solo de algunos incidentes._

"¡Oh si! ¡Connie, Lapis, Peridot, Lars, Sadie, Onion ... mucha gente, humanos y gemas!" Responde energicamente, enumerándolos a todos uno por uno. "Connie incluso viene seguido para ayudar con cosas de gemas, es muy buena con una espada, y me presentó esta serie de libros realmente genial llamada Spirit Morph ¡hablamos de eso todo el tiempo!"

Samantha asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras decidia internamente dejar atrás la mención de espadas y continuar con el interrogatorio. "Bueno, eso suena bien. Es bueno saber que tienes una red de amigos que pueden ayudarte si las cosas salen mal, todos necesitamos a alguien así en nuestras vidas." _¿Diría que tiene una red de apoyo decente?_ Ante la mirada confusa en su rostro, ella aclaró "si tuvieras problemas emocionales o de otro tipo ¿Confiarías en tus amigos para que te ayuden con ellos?"

Steven parecio tensarse un poco ante la pregunta y su cara se pone un poco roja. "Bueno... sí, en realidad acabo de regresar de quedarme con Lapis y Peridot por un día después..." miró a Greg, que se encogió de hombros como para decirle que siguiera "... después de que tuve un pequeño colapso y no quería estar en casa por un tiempo. Ahora sin embargo, estoy bien." Dijo tratando de tranquilizarse tanto como a Samantha, quien lo miró con preocupación.

Con un suspiro, miró a Steven a los ojos. _Tanto por esperar que solo sería un niño bien adaptado una vez que las cosas alienígenas estuvieran fuera de la mesa_. Pensó al ver lo avergonzado que estaba por mencionar eso, suspiró mientras bajaba el bloc de notas. "Bueno, quedarte en casa de un amigo después de un colapso es... bueno, no es lo ideal, pero tampoco es la peor historia que he escuchado."

Esto parece tranquilizarlo, su sonrisa vuelve a su rostro mientras le agradece. "Gracias... pero sí, Lapis y Peridot viven en el campo en un antiguo granero, no es el lugar más cálido para estar en invierno, pero ahora es primavera y son gemas, por lo que no les importa mucho la temperatura." Le explica a la trabajadora social. "En realidad es el mismo granero que usamos para construir el cohete, y luego hubo un momento en que Peridot lo rompió con su robot gigante para tratar de llamar a Yellow Diamond ... muchas cosas han sucedido en ese granero."

Samantha parpadeó por unos momentos antes de preguntar sobre algo que realmente no quería saber "Lo siento ¿Qué? Dijiste que Peridot era tu amiga ¿Verdad? ¿Por qué destrozaria el granero para llamar a esta... Yellow Diamond?"

"Oh ... eso fue cuando era malvada y leal a Homeworld, pero ahora está de nuestro lado."

"¿Disculpa que?" Samantha estaba tratando de procesar todo lo que estaba escuchando.

"Bueno, las gemas de Homeworld y su imperio son leales a las Diamantes, quienes gobiernan sobre todo, pero las Cristal Gems se rebelaron contra las Diamantes para evitar que destrozen la tierra para construir una colonia para Pink Diamond. Pero solo pudieron mantener a las Diamantes fuera de la Tierra, y ellas usaron un gran rayo para convertir cada gema en la tierra en versiones corruptas de sí mismas, excepto Mamá, Perla y Garnet porque se escondieron detrás del escudo de las mamá, y Amatista porque ella no había salido del suelo todavía." _Muy bien, esto no puede ser cierto... su padre le hace señas para que pare, como si fuera un secreto peligroso, oh Dios santo_... "Y luego pasaron los siguientes miles de años reuniendo todas las gemas corruptas para que no se lastimaran, y entonces mamá fue a convencer a las Diamantes de dejar a Tierra, Pink no quiere destruirla pero está preocupada por las otros diamantes ¡Así que soy un secreto!"

Samantha miró a Steven sin siquiera parpadear por lo aturdida que estaba_. Yo... hay mucho que trabajar allí, y no estoy lo suficientemente capacitada como para comenzar a entender_. Pensó para sí misma mientras asimilaba todo lo que él decía. A su lado, podía distinguir a su padre susurrándole al oído, y se dio cuenta de que estaba teniendo un incidente agarró el bloc de notas y el bolígrafo con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

Tomando respiraciones profundas y constantes consiguio lentamente liberar la tensión en su cuerpo y se volvió hacia Steven. "Esa... esa es una historia interesante Steven. Sin embargo, no creo que pueda registrar la mayor parte, mis jefes nunca me creerían." _Y si lo hicieran, entonces la vida de este pobre niño inocente se pondrá patas arriba. Por otro lado, si hay un imperio alienígena por ahí que podría amenazar a la Tierra y no se lo digo a nadie_ ... _lo veré el día que llegue a jefa de estado, este no es el tipo de dilema moral que esté entrenada para manejar._

"Bueno, si no te creen ¡Solo envíalos aquí y las gemas se lo pueden explicar! ... A menos que eso signifique que los tipos con trajes negros salgan de la nada... " Se detiene pensativo mientras Greg se encoge de hombros, claramente consciente de que su hijo la pone en una posición difícil cuanto más tiempo habla.

"Sabes, este papeleo es un poco complicado ¿Podría darme una mano?" Pregunta Greg, dandole una salida a la pobre mujer.

"Ah, sí, por supuesto." Responde atropelladamente, moviéndose rápida y mecánicamente hacia la mesa con su mente en piloto automático mientras se tambalea por la revelación. "¿Cuál parece ser el problema?"

"Bueno, realmente no sé qué se supone que debo hacer aquí ..."

Cuando Samantha miró el formulario, se dio cuenta de que la respuesta era súper básica y que no había forma de que un hombre que criara a un hijo como Steven pudiera ser tan estúpido como para no entenderlo. Con una sonrisa, ella respondió "Bueno, esa es bastante complicada, vamos a verlo paso a paso. ¿Le diste a Steven un número de seguro social? ¿No? Muy bien, entonces nuestro siguiente paso es ir a esta casilla ... ¿Su madre nunca obtuvo un número de seguro social o alguna otra forma de documentación? Sí, eso es lo que yo pensaba. Ahora, necesitamos completar este formulario para decirle a las personas que manejan el Seguro Social que le den un número a Steven... "

Continuaron trabajando en el papeleo paso a paso mientras la mente de Samantha se calmaba lentamente al revisar los documentos, las acciones ya memorizadas por años de practica eran agradables y simples, mantenian su atención enfocada en algo más que su colapso interno sobre cómo manejar la situación con Steven.

Lejos de la pequeña casa donde una asediada trabajadora social intentaba colocar gemas y un híbrido en su cosmovisión, Pink Diamond seguia en su trono, trabajando en un plan a largo plazo para cambiar las cosmovisiones de miles de gemas. Por supuesto, esto se vio obstaculizado por la naturaleza increíblemente caótica de su colonia.

El personal reunido apresuradamente que dirigía los diversos esfuerzos de construcción y estaciones de investigación desde su palacio-base al principio habían intentado volver a los viejos hábitos apenas recordados de sus años en la Aguja del Mar Lunar en la Tierra, pero la pérdida de muchas gemas en la evacuación y el tiempo desde que se dispersaron a las Cortes Amarilla y Azul lo hicieron muy difícil.

Y ya que Pink ordenó (Al menos de cara a su Corte) que su Spinel le enseñe a esos miembros de su alta aristocracia a divertirse y el hecho de elevar a una Fire Opal (Que abiertamente estuvo en contra de los 'juegos' de la Corte) a investigadora de nivel Diamante, dejaba en claro que Pink Diamond desdeñaba los juegos de poder, dejando el status quo destrozado incluso antes de que emergiera. Como resultado, cuando Fire Opal Corte 6C3 entraba en una habitación, todos los presentes prestaban atención a lo que ella hacía. Para la gema naranja que principalmente quería seguir con su vida y no llamar la atención, esto era tremendamente molesto.

Los dos lugares en la colonia en los que no sentia los ojos de sus colegas mirandola por encima del hombro eran la pequeña estación de trabajo que compartía con Iolite y la sala del trono de su Diamante cuando no escuchaba a los peticionarios.

Sin embargo, el resto de las gemas en la torre descubrieron fácilmente dónde estaba esa estación de trabajo, frustrando sus intentos de trabajar al aparecer constantemente y hacerle preguntas, gastando un tiempo precioso que podría usarse en mejorar la colonia para jugar a la política con ella. Es por eso que en ese momento estaba en la sala del trono, trabajando en una pequeña estación mientras Pink seguía con su papeleo, las dos gemas sentadas compartian un silencio maravilloso ...

Hasta que una mancha rosada rebotó por las escaleras y se dirigió hacia Pink Diamond. Mientras 6C3 observaba, Spinel realizó un extraño movimiento que un humano compararía con un resorte bajando escaleras mientras cruzaba la distancia al trono. De pie frente a Pink Diamond, Spinel sonrió "¡Hola Pinky! ¿Cómo te va hoy?"

No importa cuántas veces haya visto a la otra gema actuar así ante su Diamante, 6C3 todavía sentia una punzada momentánea mientras sus instintos gritaban que esta no era una forma apropiada de hablar con un Diamante, pero Pink insistió en que prefería esa forma casual. En lugar de la pretenciosa chachara que las otras Diamantes recibían constantemente, ella simplemente levantó la vista con una sonrisa suave. "Bueno, no es peor que ayer. No hay nada mejor tampoco..."

"Bueno ¡Eso no es cierto en absoluto! Tengo buenas noticias para ti. ¿Recuerdas la turmalina de la que te hablé hace unos días? Creo que finalmente llegué hasta ella." Respondió Spinel, dandole a su informe sobre su búsqueda continua para convertir las gemas de la Corte Rosa en personas decentes, una a la vez si es necesario. 6C3 le deseó suerte y agradeció que ese no fuera su trabajo mientras que la gema rosada continuó hablando. "Ella estaba teniendo algunos problemas con esos pequeños juegos tontos que juegan, los que tienen todos los rumores y la dramática revelación de que alguien que creías que estaba de tu lado en realidad no lo estaba, y lo rompí porque realmente se tenia que acabar. Ya era demasiado que se preocuparan de quién tiene la culpa de que se haya presentado un informe incorrectamente, y estaba muy agradecida por ello, lo cual no entiendo porque… digo, no es como si nada malo le hubiera pasado si lo hubiera hecho."

La forma en que Spinel decia eso tan despectivamente muestra que, incluso si ha pasado mucho tiempo con las gemas de la corte aun no las comprende. 6C3 dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro que atrajo la atención de la pequeña gema rosa hacia ella. "Oh, hey Sw- no, esa esta abajo, olvida lo que dije. ¿Sabes por qué todas esas gemas siempre actúan como si todo fuera tan importante?"

6C3 asintió, mientras recuerdos desagradables volvieron a ella. "Si." Respondió, pero cuando Spinel y peor aún, su Diamante siguieron mirándola expectante, se quebró y comenzó a explicar. "Es porque nada de lo que hacen tiene consecuencias reales reales, por lo que actúan como los inconvenientes menores de ser expulsado de un círculo social o ser reasignado temporalmente a una tarea que nadie quiere hacer pero que se necesita hacer es el fin de todo, y juegan a todos estos estúpidos juegos mentales en los que cada conversación es un campo minado, cualquiera puede volverse contra ti en cualquier momento, y las únicas gemas en las que puedes confiar son aquellas a las que chantajeas porque eso es lo que consideran divertido. Todas saben que nuestro Diamante no destrozará a nadie y solo hay una colonia en su corte, por lo que no podemos reasignarnos a algunos remansos como en las Cortes Amarilla o Azul, así que ¿Por qué no divertirse un poco?" Explicó con un tono penetrante en su voz cuando surgieron malos recuerdos. "Lo disfrutan, es enfermizo, es—

La interrumpió la repentina sensación de que alguien la agarraba del hombro. Al levantar la vista, vio que Spinel se había acercado y la había agarrado mientras Pink Diamond la miraba con preocupación. Se sonrojó bajo la atención, enloqueciendo internamente al darse cuenta de que se había dejado llevar y había abrumado a su Diamante con sus problemas de una manera que ninguna gema debería.

Pero a ninguna de las gemas rosadas que la miraban parecía importarle. Spinel comenzó a tranquilizarla: "Oye, oye, está bien. Perdón por mencionarlo, no lo sabía."

"Debería haber hecho algo." Susurró Pink en voz suficientemente baja lo como para que 6C3 tuviera la sensación de que no debía escuchar eso. "Sabía que las gemas en mi corte tenían problemas, y sabía que tenía el poder para detenerlas, pero... pero no hice nada."

Spinel miró a las dos y suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras estiraba un brazo y golpeaba a Pink Diamond como si fuera un cuarzo desobediente. 6C3 se sorprendió al verlo, mientras que Spinel simplemente comenzó a hablar. "Muy bien, suficiente. 6C3, lo siento por traer malos recuerdos, pero no eres perezosa o ni defectuosa, así que ignora esas gemas atrapadas hasta que pueda hacer mi magia y hacerlas mejores personas. ¡Pink, basta de 'oh no, fallé y todo apesta'! En serio, si sigues mirando hacia atrás todo lo mal que estaban las cosas y actuando como si todo lo que tuvieras que hacer fuera tomar algunas decisiones diferentes para arreglar todo, nunca seguirás adelante. ¿Te imaginas si pasara todos los días pensando en cómo habría sido mi vida si no hubiera escuchado una pequeña petición de Mi Diamante?"

La sala quedó en silencio, y 6C3 se encontró con ganas de estar en cualquier lugar menos allí. _Tal vez lidiar con las otras gemas en la corte no sea tan malo, Spinel las está reformando y yo puedo sacar el argumento de 'nuestro Diamante me ha asignado personalmente a esta tarea, deja de distraerme' a cualquiera que me moleste... Por otro lado, ver a alguien hablar así con un Diamante y vivir es fascinante._ "Entonces ..." Dijo arrepintiéndose instantáneamente cuando todos los ojos se volvieron hacia ella. "¿Es esto ... normal, entreustedes dos?"

Spinel asiente antes de que Pink pueda decir algo. "¿Quieres decir que evito que se quede sentada quejándose sobre cómo apesta todo? Sí lo es" "¡Y no me quejo!" Dijo Pink con el seño ligeramente fruncido pero con aguantando las ganas de reir.

"Sí, porque estoy aquí para detenerte"

"Spinel, eso no es así. Solo porque me tome un momento para reflexionar sobre mis errores pasados para no repetirlos no significa que me estoy quejando."

"Mira, ahí va ella, lloriqueo-lloriqueo." Spinel dice descaradamente, causando Pink Diamond, la gema que literalmente todos en la corte alguna vez consideraron como un ser casi divino, resople y se cruze de brazos, regrese al trabajo y ni siquiera intente responder. Spinel se rió un poco más antes de irse, pero una vez que deja la habitación 6C3 se da cuenta de algo: Pink parecía mucho menos deprimida después de esa charla a pesar de lo molesta que estaba cuando Spinel la estaba acosando. Ahora, en lugar de encorvarse y suspirar mientras trabajaba, hacia su trabajo con una postura fuerte y una mirada poderosa_. Hmm, supongo que Spinel sabe lo que está haciendo._ Reflexiona 6C3 mientras regresaba a su propio trabajo.

Amatista fruncia el ceño mientras miraba hacia la casa de la playa, observando a Greg y Steven explicarle todo a este extraño humano. Perla le había explicado todo el asunto hace un tiempo, que los humanos tenían todo un asunto complicado con el gobierno y que necesitaban hacer todo bien para llevar a Steven a la escuela para que pudiera 'experimentar la mitad humana de su herencia'.

Escuchar eso había sido difícil para ella, porque hasta donde ella sabía, Steven había experimentado muchas partes humanas de su herencia. Después de todo, fue y pasaba el rato en la ciudad con esos niños, veía espectáculos humanos y jugaba juegos humanos todo el tiempo, no es como si lo mantuvieran encerrado en el templo de la forma en que Perla realmente había querido desde el principio.

Pero resulta que eso no era suficiente, y ahora Steven tenía que ir a la escuela porque de lo contrario nunca podría conseguir un trabajo o alguna otra cosa tonta como esa, como si alguien quisiera uno de esos. Lo único bueno de los trabajos era que te daban dinero para que pudieras comprar cosas geniales, pero la madre de Steven era dueña de un planeta y su padre tenía millones de dólares, entonces ¿Por qué eso importaba? Perla no le había dado una buena respuesta a esa pregunta, y Amatista estaba empezando a pensar que ella tampoco sabía la respuesta, pero estaba de acuerdo con eso porque eso es lo que los humanos dijeron que Steven tenía que hacer.

Amatista siempre había estado más interesada en los humanos que Perla o Garnet, pero mientras observaba se preguntó cuánto sabía realmente sobre ellos. Por lo que decía la trabajadora social, Greg y Steven vivieron 'vidas muy irregulares', y cuando describió el tipo de cambios que recomendaba, todo lo que Amatista pudo escuchar fue "Sé aburrido, no te diviertas, pasa horas y horas aprendiendo aburridamente cosas para que puedas ir a trabajar una vida aburrida y dejar atrás a todos los que se preocuparon por ti."

"Sí, porque la vida que vivía antes era mucho mejor ¿Eh, Amatista?" Se preguntó en voz baja. "Rompe su cuerpo y continua porque se cura instantáneamente ¿Y tu qué haces? Nada, porque siempre se levanta y su gema está bien. Ahora su cerebro está herido y necesita ir a ver a un médico del cerebro o lo que sea porque no notaste nada malo.

Amatista respiró hondo y reordenó sus sentimientos mientras miraba la casa. La trabajadora social, Samantha o lo que sea, estaba hablando con Steven y Greg sobre los 'planes de estudio' para que Steven pudiera estar listo cuando fuera el momento de ir a la escuela. Con un suspiro, se fue volando y regresó a la ciudad.

Aterrizando a lo largo del paseo marítimo, volvió a la normalidad frente a Skinny, una Jasper que había pasado unos miles de años relajándose en el zoológico porque apenas pasaba el examen de Off Color (Sesun sus propias palabras). "Hey 8XM ¿Todo bien con esa nueva humana?"

Amatista hizo una pausa por un momento antes de asentir. "Sí, no parece que vaya a causar ningún problema. Simplemente fué para hacer algunas cosas humanas"

"Bien." Respondió Skinny, y por un breve momento se hizo el silencio mientras Amatista contemplaba cuánto apestaba todo esto de la 'madurez', no tenía que gustarle, el pensar en sus acciones antes de hacerlas, y no solo seguir la corriente... bueno, no tanto. Probablemente no era físicamente posible para ella hacer todo lo que quería todo el tiempo. Sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas cuando Skinny le dio un codazo. "Oye, parece que el escuadrón 2 se está preparando para otro juego de voleibol. ¿Quieres unirte?"

Amatista sonrió, sus preocupaciones desaparecieron mientras contemplaba una ronda de voleibol de Cuarzos increíblemente violentos. "Sí, juntemos al resto de las pequeñitas y off-colors ¡Les patearemos el trasero!" Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie_. Iré a hablar con Steven cuando esa trabajadora social se vaya, ¡Pero ahora es tiempo de divertirse!_

Lejos de la Tierra, tan lejos que la luz tardaría años en cruzar la distancia, un grupo de Bismuths se acomodaba en sus barracas, susurrándose en la oscuridad.

"Estás bromeando." Dijo una de ellas con una mirada de sorpresa en su rostro.

"¡No, lo digo en serio! Lo escuché de 9AL, ella estaba en el equipo de construcción del astillero cuando Pink estaba hablando con esa diseñadora, y Pink dijo que no quería otra nave Diamante, quería algo más elegante, no basado en partes del cuerpo ¡Y luego dijo que iba a importar algunos diseños que le gustaban de los orgánicos en la Tierra para la nave y el resto de los edificios de su colonia!" Esas últimas palabras fueron enfatizadas porque eran las que más le importaban a las gemas en la habitación, que trabajaban día y noche para construir las estructuras para la Corte de su Diamante.

"Eso es ... lo de la nave está bien, es solo una nave ¡Pero hemos estado construyendo estructuras de la misma manera, por literalmente toda nuestra vida! ¿Espera que vayamos y aprendamos a hacer todo desde cero?" Habló otra, tan concentrada en sus propias preocupaciones que no se detuvo a pensar que las gemas que construían naves para su Diamante sentirían lo mismo con respecto a los nuevos diseños.

"Ella dice que quiere una 'nueva dirección' para la Era 3, que vaya con el resto de sus planes para esta era." Llegó la respuesta de quien había hablado antes.

Ante eso, la habitación quedó en silencio con un pensamiento contemplativo. Que su Diamante tenga planes para manejar su corte de manera diferente era bien conocido, cada gema que había tenido que escuchar a las aristócratas se quejaba de que su Spinel se involucraba en sus asuntos o que su Diamante estaba dejando cada vez más gemas 'desviadas de sus propósitos previstos'. Sabían que los vientos de cambio soplaban, pero donde las estiradas resistian y trataban de aferrarse a sus vidas cómodas, muchas de las gemas de menor rango estaban ansiosas por ver qué sucedia, especialmente después de que su Diamante decretara que las gemas dañadas fueran enviadas con ella para curarlas.

Rompiendo el silencio, una de las muchas gemas, anónimas a través de sus voces similares y las sombras de los barracones, habló. "¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que la 'nueva dirección' realmente cambie algo más que la arquitectura?"

"¡Shhhh!" Dijeron todas las gemas en la habitación a la vez, un montón de ruidos al azar mientras escaneaban la entrada en busca de cualquier signo de espías. Cuando no sucedió nada después de varios largos momentos, la primera Bismuth habló de nuevo. "No. Digas. Nada de eso ¿De acuerdo? Te guardas cosas como esa para ti misma, porque incluso si Pink está siendo más amable ahora, todas recordamos lo que le pasó a cualquiera de nosotras cuando las estiradas superiores nos atraparon diciendo cosas así la última vez. Solo mantén cualquier pensamiento como ese para ti. Ahora vamos, tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer y el ciclo de descanso está por terminar."

Con eso, las Bismuths volvieron a trabajar, construyendo la segunda colonia de Pink Diamond. Ninguna de ellas mostró ninguno de los pensamientos rebeldes que comenzaban a extenderse, pero tampoco necesitaban hacerlo. Todas podían decir que las cosas estaban cambiando, la única pregunta era cómo sería su sociedad al final.

**Y volvemos a la carga, esta vez con un mejor acercamiento a la colonia de Pink y lo que seria el comienzo de las Cristal Gems 2.0, honestamente estoy muy ansioso de ver como termina.**

**Mas allá de eso, les deseo aguante para soportar el encierro, un saludo. Toda critica será bien recibida.**


	38. Recuperación (Parte 3)

Steven estaba nervioso. Pero desde la visita de Samantha (En la que habia dejado una montaña de papeles que su padre aun no había terminado de completar) las cosas en casa habían vuelto a la normalidad. Con la excepción de Amatista, que le había presentado a todas sus 'hermanas' a lo largo de la semana. Pero aunque se habían divertido jugando en la playa y ver gemas interesarse en la cultura humana era muy interesante, podia sentir que había algo diferente entre Amatista y el, algo que se había roto por su arrebato en la playa hace unos dias.

Sus sentimientos hacia ella y su nueva familia eran complicados, y aunque era genial pasar el rato con ellas, sentia cierto resentimiento hacia ellas por quitarle a Amatista. Pero por eso estaba en la oficina del terapeuta, todos estos sentimientos que no queria sentir desaparecerían una vez que tuviera un médico con quien hablar sobre ellos, alguien que estudió como funcionan los cerebros.

Pero incluso con esa confianza, aun estaba nervioso cuando tocó el timbre del consultorio, con su padre justo detras de el.

"¡Adelante!" Se escuchó desde adentro, y no tardó en cumplir. Una vez dentro, vió a un hombre de estatura promedio, con pelo rubio corto, como si lo hubieran cortado con una regla de medir, sentado en un pequeño escritorio.

"Hola pequeño ¿Supongo que eres Steven?"

Cuando el asintió, él sonrió. "Bien, soy el doctor Washington, pero puedes llamarme David. Mi recepcionista habitual está de vacaciones, así que yo me encargo del papeleo. Toma asiento y una vez que tu padre y yo terminemos los formularios podremos empezar."

Steven asintió y tomó asiento en un sillón cercano por unos minutos mientras su padre llenaba algunos papeles, observando intensamente pensó sorprendido por la cantidad de papeles que tomaban cosas como visitar a un médico o inscribirse en la escuela. _¡No he visto tanto papeleo en toda mi vida!__¿Por qué los adultos se obligan mutuamente a completar todas esas cosas?_

Unos minutos más tarde, los formularios finalmente se acabaron y su padre se acercó un tanto nervioso. "Muy bien Steven, espero que esto funcione para ti." Dijo sentándose en la sala de espera mientras Steven y David entran en la sala de terapia. Cuando la puerta se cerró, él se desplomó con sus emociones en guerra entre la gratitud de que Steven estaba recibiendo la ayuda que necesitaba y lamentar que la necesitara en primer lugar.

Dentro del consultorio, David se sentó en un sillón para uno y señaló un sofá cercano. "Muy bien Steven, toma asiento, acuéstate o lo que sea que te haga sentir cómodo. Antes de comenzar, creo que sería mejor si te contara un poco sobre mí, si eso te ayuda a confiar más en mí." Cuando Steven asintió, el procedió. "Como dije, mi nombre es David Washington, pasé unos años en las marina antes de irme a la facultad de humanidades donde estudié psicología y finalmente obtuve un doctorado para convertirme en terapeuta. Ahora, cuando estábamos programando esta cita, escuché de tu padre que has visto un poco de violencia en tu vida y tengo mucha experiencia de primera mano con las marcas que ser testigo de actos violentos pueden dejar en tu mente. No tienes que decirme todo y todo lo que decidas hablar es confidencial, por lo que no saldrá de esta sala sin tu permiso. Con eso en mente ¿Te gustaría hablar de algo?

"Oh ..." Respondió Steven inseguro de sí mismo. "Yo ... quiero decir, sí ¿la doctora Maheswaran dijo que podría tener algo llamado TEPT? ¿Podemos hablar de eso?"

"Por supuesto que podemos. Primero, ¿Puedes decirme por qué tu médico mencionó la posibilidad de que tengas TEPT? Leí el informe que me llegó, pero me gustaría escucharlo con tus propias palabras si es posible."

"Bueno ... solo estaba hablando de algunas cosas que ocurrieron cuando era un niño, y cuando hablaba ... era como si estuviera ahí otra vez, cada vez que hablaba sobre uno de los eventos era como si fuera un destello en mi mente, y cuando paraba estaba llorando."

David asintió con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro. "Muy bien, eso suena como motivo de preocupación. Sin embargo, necesito hacerte más preguntas, no puedo hacer un diagnóstico solo con eso." Steven asintió y continuó. "Más allá de esa experiencia con tu médico ¿Has experimentado una situación en lo que algo te recordaba un mal momento en el pasado y como resultado sentías que lo revivias? No siempre tienes yn momento lleno de recuerdos como en las películas o programas de televisión, algo como un breve momento de miedo y dolor en respuesta al desencadenante es suficiente para impactar dramáticamente en la vida de alguien."

"... Sí, tuve uno hace unos días. Estaba hablando con ... en realidad ¿Cuánto sabes de mí? Porque nada de esto tendrá sentido si crees que soy completamente humano."

La sala quedó en silencio por unos momentos antes de que David respondiera. "Bueno, si no eres completamente humano ¿Entonces qué eres Steven?"

"Soy mitad gema". Respondió Steven, convocando la burbuja y levantando su camisa para mostrarle a David la piedra brillante sobre su estómago.

Esta vez el silencio fue de sorpresa, ya que el terapeuta simplemente lo miró confundido. Poniéndose de pie, tocó y empujó la burbuja, verificando que era real y sólida. "Wow ... Sinceramente, no sé qué decir sobre esto Steven, esto es ... bueno, es increíble. Pero tengo curiosidad acerca de cómo se relaciona esto con tu TEPT."

"Bueno, desde que tengo memoria, he sido criado por Garnet, Amatista y Perla, tres guerrera gema que luchaban contra monstruos dia a dia y realmente quería ser como ellas, pero a pesar de que tengo los poderes de mi madre gema, siempre me decían que no estaba listo porque no podía usarlos. Luego, cuando tenía trece años, finalmente logré que mi escudo funcionara ..." Demostró al convocar el escudo" ... justo antes de un ataque de monstruo."

"... un ataque de monstruo?"

"Sí ... pero terminó bien, lo único que se arruinó por el ácido fueron unas pocas tablas del piso y mi refrigerador de gato galletas. De todos modos, después de eso, finalmente comenzaron a dejarme ir a misiones con ellas, pero me equivoqué mucho. Luego, Perla me dio un espejo con una gema rota, pero no era una gema común, era una gema como ellas y estaba atrapada, así que la dejé salir y luego tomó el océano, pero la curé y ella lo devolvió. Luego fue a Homeworld el hogar de las gemas y descubrió que no eran del todo agradables y fue encarcelada y las gemas de Homeworld vinieron a la Tierra y fui secuestrado porque pensaban que era mi madre con otra forma para esconderse, pero sus céldas fueron hechas para guardar gemas adentro y solo soy media gema, y luego dejé salir las otras gemas y nos hicimos cargo de su nave espacial y cayó de la órbita y se estrelló en la playa junto a nuestra casa ..."

Steven se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que David lo miraba con una expresión de incredulidad mezclada con sorpresa en su rostro. Después de un momento él respondió: "Si no hubiera visto los videos de una mano verde gigante flotando en el cielo no te creería. Tal como están las cosas, aún estoy un tanto sorprendido, pero tu historia sobre lo sucedido tiene mucho más sentido que cualquier otra cosa que haya escuchado al respecto. Dime ¿Cuán afectado estabas por esto?" Preguntó, haciendo todo lo posible para mantenerse enfocado en la tarea en cuestión en lugar de sus propias emociones. "Quiero decir ... ¿Tuviste pesadillas sobre lo que pasó, ciertas cosas te recuerdan mucho sobre esos eventos o algo así?"

Steven hizo una pausa por un momento antes de asentir con la cabeza. "Sí, tuve algo así, pero luego comencé a salir con los chicos geniales de la ciudad y hablamos sobre cosas en un viaje de placer ... pero luego encontramos una cápsula de escape de la nave de Homeworld y entré y la piloteé, pero luego aparecieron las gemas y pensaron que era una de las gemas de Homeworld que atacaba a los humanos ... Tuve que esquivar la lanza de Perla, estaba muy cerca de mi cara ... "

David frunció el ceño, una clara expresión de preocupación en su rostro mientras escuchaba la descripción de Steven. "Bueno, puedo decir que fue un incidente muy perturbador para ti, ser confundido con el enemigo y ser atacado es raro, pero aún sucede en muchas situaciones de combate, y está bien estar molesto por eso."

"¡Pero pensaron que yo era uno de los malos! No podían ver dentro de la cápsula, y yo era torpe pilotando, así que parecía que estaba tratando de pelear."

"Bueno, que alguien que tenga una buena razón para hacer algo no significa que no te sientas molesto por eso. Es perfectamente normal sentirse emocional por cosas así, y no es un ataque contra ellos por hacerlo, es solo cómo te sientes. ¿Alguna vez los miembros de tu familia te hicieron sentir que realmente no puedes hablar con ellos sobre tus sentimientos, Steven?"

"¡No! Simplemente ... tienen sus propios problemas, y son mucho más grandes que los míos, y no quiero molestarlos con cosas como esas, solo los hará sentir mal." Dijo Steven, moviéndose incómodo en su asiento.

David asintió, comenzando a obtener un bosquejo del patrón de pensamiento del chico mientras Steven continuaba hablando. "Bueno ¿Cuánto tiempo planeas mantener estos sentimientos ocultos para ellas? Eventualmente descubrirán que ocultaste cómo te sentías de ellas, o tendrás que mantener un secreto de ellas mientras las conozcas. Los sentimientos que se mantienen en secreto no desaparecen, sigues reprimiéndolos y esperando que algún día se vayan, pero al final, son parte de ti y no se detendrán hasta que los manejes de manera constructiva. Conoces a tu familia mejor que yo, así que quiero que te preguntes a ti mismo: si ellas hubieran tenido la opción de elegir si les cuentas tus problemas ahora, en el futuro cuando ya estén asentados y firmes dentro de tu mente, o nunca decirles nada ... ¿qué crees que elegirían?"

Steven miró al suelo, con una mirada pensativa en su rostro al recordar sus arrebatos contra Amatista y su colapso contra Bismuth. Mirando hacia arriba, asintió al terapeuta. "Entiendo, no quieren que mantenga mis emociones reprimidas. Es difícil ¿Sabes? Cada vez que hablo sobre cómo me siento, es como si estuviera tratando de hacer que todo se trate sobre mí, y no quiero hacer eso."

"Bueno Steven, ese es otro problema común. Tienes que tener en cuenta que está bien hacer que las cosas sean sobre ti de vez en cuando, no es saludable ser desinteresado el 100% del tiempo, uno debe cuidarse y eso también significa cuidarse mentalmente. Está bien hacer que la cosas traten sobre ti, eres una persona con necesidades y sentimientos, y eso significa que de vez en cuando necesitarás a las personas que te rodean para que te ayuden, de la misma manera que a veces te necesitarán para ayudarlos a sentirse mejor."

Steven asintió levemente, pero en el fondo se sentía en conflicto. _Sin embargo, se supone que no necesito ayuda con cosas emocionales, soy el niño al que todos aman y que ayuda a todos con sus problemas emocionales._ "Eso tiene sentido ... pero ¿cómo hago eso realmente? No puedo ir a casa y decir 'Necesito hablar sobre mis sentimientos'."

"¿Por qué no puedes?"

"Porque ..." Steven hizo una pausa, tratando de encontrar las palabras. "Porque no es así como todos los demás hablan de sus sentimientos."

"Bueno, ¿cómo suelen hablar de sus sentimientos?"

Steven lo pensó por un momento antes de responder. "Supongo que simplemente los mantienen embotellados hasta que algo les hace hablar de ellos. Como esa vez que Perla estaba realmente molesta porque mamá le había ocultado secretos, y tuve que perseguirla a través de rocas flotantes y casi me caí de ellas ... pero eso estuvo bien porque pude lograr que explicara por qué estaba tan molesta que mamá no le contó todo. Luego hablamos sobre eso y nos abrazamos y ella se sintió mejor."

David hizo una pausa, mirando a Steven con una mirada extraña en su rostro. "Steven ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien con eso? Porque no soy un experto, pero cuando dijiste que casi te caes, tu estómago comenzó a brillar."

Sus palabras sorprendieron a Steven, quien se sonrojó un poco. "Quiero decir ... hice eso una vez hace un tiempo, no sé por qué lo hago, solo que la última vez que estuve así ... estaba en medio de una discusión, y dije algo que no debería, y entonces solo queria huir. Empecé a brillar y aparentemente corrí muy rápido, y nadie podía perseguirme."

"Bueno, parece que este brillo es un signo de estrés interno, ya sea por malos recuerdos o por una situación emocional dolorosa. Creo que sería mejor si nosotros dos hiciéramos todo lo posible para evitar cualquier tema que te haga brillar así."

"Muy bien ... ¿podemos volver a hablar sobre cómo les diré a todos cómo me siento?"

"Por supuesto Steven, si alguna vez sientes que hay algo que quieres decir, solo dilo. Estoy aquí para escucharte después de todo."

"Bueno ... está bien, si tú lo dices". Dijo Steven con una sonrisa cautelosa en su rostro.

Para Greg Universe, la sala de espera de la oficina del terapeuta era uno de los lugares más dolorosos para pasar una hora. Se sintió como un fracaso, como si no hubiera cuidado bien a su hijo y ahora se necesitara un extraño para intentar solucionar su error. Después de todo, si no hubiera estado tan obsesionado con sus propios problemas, si hubiera insistido en que fuera parte integral de la vida de Steven desde el principio, en lugar de esconderse y dejar que las gemas lo cuidaran, tal vez él hubiera visto venir todo esto.

Y tal vez si hubiera pensado por un momento sobre el futuro de Steven más allá de 'las gemas se encargarán de eso', se habría dado cuenta de que, incluso con todo su dinero, probablemente no había ninguna universidad cercana que aceptara a alguien que nunca hubiera puesto un pie en una escuela secundaria.

Soltó un suspiro mientras se recostaba contra ls pared._ Nunca pensé que sería el padre perfecto, pero n__o crei que llegaria a esto__. ¿__En q__ué estaba pensando?_ Se preguntó mentalmente con solo el sonido del reloj en la habitación para acompañarlo en sus cavilaciones mientras contaba lentamente los segundos que le quedaban para volver a casa con su hijo. _Tal vez mamá y papá tenían razón acerca de mí, si h__ubiera __envia__do __a Steven a la escuela y no hubiera sido tan controlado como ellos, tal vez no necesitaría un terapeuta para ayudarlo._

El clic de la puerta del consultorio interrumpió sus pensamientos abruptamente. Pero consiguió recuperarse antes de que Steven y el doctor se dieran cuenta. "Muy bien Steven, recuerda los ejercicios de respiración que te enseñé, y haz tu mejor esfuerzo para documentar los ataques de pánico o flashbacks que tengas. Te veré la próxima semana." Dijo, y Steven le devolvió el saludo con un "¡Hasta luego!" mientras agarraba la mano de Greg y lo conducía hacia la puerta. La pareja estaba en el Dondai antes de que Greg hablara.

"¿Entonces, cómo te fue?"

"Estuvo bien. Pude hablar mucho sobre cómo me sentía acerca de algunas cosas, y fue agradable hablar sobre algunas de las cosas que sucedieron con alguien que no está realmente involucrado." Respondió Steven con un leve rubor en su rostro mientras hablaba.

"Sí, eso tiene sentido. A veces puede ser útil hablar sobre sus problemas con alguien que no está realmente involucrado con ellos, eso es totalmente normal." Le aseguró, haciendo todo lo posible para apoyar a su hijo. "¿Dijo algo que debería saber o es todo confidencial?"

Steven lo consideró por un momento antes de responder. "Bueno, él me enseñó algunos ejercicios de respiración que dijo que ayudaron a algunos de sus amigos que tuvieron ataques de pánico como los míos. Y dijo que no cree que necesite medicina cerebral para ayudar a manejar mis problemas, pero que quiere tomarse unas semanas más para resolverlo todo."

"Correcto, sí, eso tiene sentido." Respondió Greg, tratando de concentrarse en el camino y no en la idea de que su hijo podría necesitar medicación. "¿Hay algo que necesites que haga para ayudarte con todo esto? Por ejemplo, si necesitas hablar sobre algo, o si hay algo que quieres hacer ... " Se detuvo cuando vió a Steven contemplando el paisaje con la mirada perdida.

Después de unos momentos, el joven adolescente sacudió la cabeza. "¿Podemos parar a almorzar? Sé que eso no es a lo que te referías pero, yo solo ... estoy cansado de hablar sobre mis sentimientos por ahora. Quizas mañana."

"Claro, chico, ahí hay un lugar tailandés, vamos a conseguir algo de comida allí." Respondió algo apresuradamente.

Cuando los dos entraron al restaurante, Steven dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio mientras las últimas palabras del terapeuta antes pasaron por su mente:

"_Está bien ser un poco egoísta de vez en cuando. Si no te cuidas, no podrás ayudar a nadie en el futuro."_

En un planeta lejano, una Pink Lace Ágate estaba demostrando la verdad de esas palabras. Desde la revelación de su Diamante ella había estado corriendo con el trabajo para evitar los pensamientos prohibidos que invadian su mente cada vez que recordaba la situación, las preocupaciones que le hicieron preguntarse por qué aún era leal a alguien que la había lastimado tanto.

Estando dividida entre el amor que había sentido por su Diamante, el amor con el que todas las gemas se llenan desde el momento en que toman forma, y el dolor acumulado durante miles de años causado porque esa misma gema decidió convertirse en una rebelde. _Ella no quiere que las gemas la sigan ciegamente, entonces ¿por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué sigues haciendo lo que ella ordena cuando te ha dicho que no quiere que la obedezcas solo porque es un Diamante?_ Ella sacudió la cabeza, forzando a sus pensamientos a quedarse quietos mientras hacía sus rondas en la Aguja-Palacio.

El deber mantiene esas preguntas a raya, mientras ella estuviera trabajando podría evitar tener que pensar mucho sobre por qué estaba trabajando. Marchando hacia la plataforma de distorsión personal de Pink Diamond, miró de reojo al trío de gemas tipo Rose Quartz de servicio. La primera, 4XF, al verla se notaba que es increíblemente enérgica, incluso para un Cuarzo, y saltó a su lado nada mas al verla con el saludo tipico y un grito "¡Hey Sway! ¿Cómo te va? Nadie ha atravesado la plataforma desde la última vez que viniste ¡Pero hemos estado aquí protegiéndola todo el tiempo! Uno pensaría que más gemas la usarían, ya que va directamente a la aguja personal de Pink Diamond, y ella lo maneja cualquier petición, pero nadie viene realmente aparte de usted. ¿Por qué crees que sucede Rose Quartz?" Le pregunta a su compañera.

La segunda guardia, 4XE, que de alguna manera consiguió hacer un saludo perfecto mientras lucía floja todo el tiempo de una manera que solo un Cuarzo podría expresar, asintió lentamente. "Bueno ... todos tienen sus propios trabajos ¿Sabes? Y si su trabajo está aquí, ya están trabajando aquí, y si su trabajo está en otro lugar, ya está allí ". Dijo con una voz tan tranquila y silenciosa en comparación con los gritos enérgicos de su amiga que parecian dos gemas de distinto tipo.

Mientras tanto,la tercera guardia, 4XG no había dicho nada, solo se quedó saludando mientras lograba vigilar tanto a su comandante como a la plataforma a la vez, un ejemplo perfecto de una guardia de Cuarzo ... si no fuera por el hecho de que Sway podría haber jurado que la juzgaba silenciosamente por hacer estas inspecciones, como si de alguna manera pudiera decir que la Ágate estaba trabajando mucho más de lo reglamentario antes de tomar un ciclo de descanso.

"Sí, bueno, si todo está en orden aquí, entonces creo que esta inspección ha terminado. ¡Felicidades, sigan con el buen trabajo!" Dijo Sway atropelladamente después de hacer una breve verificación de la plataforma para registrar si hay daños o escombros antes de irse. Caminando hacia uno de los arcos exteriores de la espiral, empujó su cuerpo al límite y saltó hacia el vacio, acortando la mayor parte de la distancia al puesto de guardia en la base de la torre y alrededor del perímetro. Esas posiciones no eran técnicamente parte de su comando, la guardia personal de Pink Diamond solo estaba asignada a la cima de la Aguja, pero como la Ágate princioal, sentía el deber de inspeccionar el trabajo de sus camaradas. Además, mantenia a raya los pensamientos intrusivos.

Cuando Sway se fue, 4XE se volvió hacia sus compañeras. "Entonces ... todas vimos eso ¿Verdad?"

"Sí ¿Crees que ella está bien? Nos gustaría, organizar una fiesta o algo para mostrarle cuánto nos importa, está trabajando demasiado duro." Respondió 4XF.

"Si ... totalmente ¿Qué te parece 4XG?"

La gema tranquila se quedó pensativa, sin responder inmediatamente después de escuchar la pregunta. Las otras gemas estaban acostumbradas a esto, habían emergido juntas y habían tenido tiempo de sobra para conocer las peculiaridades de las demás. "Creo que está preocupada por algo. Algo que sucedió en la Tierra. Ella no era así antes de que Pink nos llevara allí, y desde que regresamos, ella se ha estado esforzando de mas."

"¡Correcto! Está realmente preocupada por lo que sucedió allí y eso no está bien. Deberíamos ayudarla como podamos, de lo contrario ¡Se lastimará!"

"Sí, como ... ¿Recuerdas esa vez que 4XA trabajo y se estresó hasta que se disipó sola? Si eso le sucede a Sway, entonces todo será un gran desastre." Declaró 4XE con una expresión seria a pesar de su postura perezosa.

4XG miró hacia el valle, recordando ese viaje a la Tierra y la extraña forma en que su Ágate había estado actuando en la nave antes de tocar tierra. Algo estaba sucediendo, algo que ella dudaba que una muestra de apoyo de los Cuarzos de su comando arreglaría. Pero tampoco dolia el intentarlo. "Bueno, en la próxima rotación hablaremos con algunas de los otros escuadrones, intentaremos reunir un grupo grande." Respondió luegodeun momento, alentando a 4XF, quien sospechaba que siempre estaba buscando una razón para celebrar._ Y quién sabe, tal vez ella pueda llegar a Sway._

En lo profundo de Homeworld, una pequeña Rubí se deslizaba entre las patrullas de robonoides, consiguiendo esquivar las miradas penetrantes de los robots destrozagemas. Llegando a los confines mas profundos del planeta, a través de túneles que durante mucho tiempo fueron olvidados por las gemas en la superficie, se adentró hacia la oscuridad, mirando con preocupación cada sombra cambiante o sonido extraño.

Después de varios minutos, entró a uno de los Kindergartens más antiguos de Homeworld, un lugar que hace mucho tiempo se había excavado para producir un gran número de gemas. Con su atención puesta en cada sombra y sonido casi no se dio cuenta que una sombra larga y delgada se elevó en la pared detrás de ella ...

"¡Rubí!" Gritó una Perla rosada, tirando al suelo a la pequeña gema roja al saltar contra ella. "¡Estás de vuelta!"

"¡Hola, Perla! ¡Sí, y tengo buenas noticias! Dijo Rubí mientras permanecía envuelta en los brazos de la gema delgada.

"Espero que haya valido la pena. No soporto la preocupación de que te descubran cada vez que vas allí ..."

"Lo sé, lo sé ¡Pero valió la pena! ¿Escuchaste el rumor de que Pink Diamond regresó? Bueno, no es un rumor, ¡En verdad ha vuelto! ¡Y una de las guardias dijo que escuchó de otra gema que tenía un montón de Off Colors representando a su corte durante un baile!"

La Perla suspiró, sosteniendo a su preciosa Rubí aun mas cerca de ella. "Rubí, cariño, eso es genial si es verdad, pero ¿Y si no lo es? ¿Y si es solo otro rumor?"

Ruby se sonrojó cuando la abrazaron con mas fuerza, suspirando y sintiéndose un poco avergonzada por haberse preocupado por esto. "Si, tienes razón. Sin embargo, seguiré escuchando, en caso de que no sea un rumor."

"Muy bien Rubí, si eso es lo que quieres hacer, entonces te respaldaré si lo necesitas."

"¡No! No con cómo tratan a las Perlas allá arriba. No dejaré que te lastimen nunca más." Dijo la Rubí, tomando la cara de gemas pálidas e inclinándose hacia adelante. Cuando sus labios se encontraron, por un breve momento la caverna se llenó de luz y apareció Rhodonite.

"¡Eso está mucho mejor! Odio dividirme ... pero nadie más puede escaparse excepto los componentes de Flourite, y no quiero imponerle que se separe ... ¡ooohhhhh, odio este lugar!" Dijo en voz alta mientras se deslizaba más profundamente en la oscuridad, lejos de la superficie brillante y peligrosa y hacia la seguridad de las profundidades de Homeworld.

**Seré honesto, no esperaba que esto me tardará tanto.**

**Los trabajos de la universidad y otras cosas se me acumularon y más temprano que tarde tuve una fila interminable de cosas para hacer.**

**Pero no se preocupen. Pronto tendré nuevas actualizaciones porque la historia se está poniendo interesante.**

**Hasta entonces toda crítica será bienvenida, un saludo y hasta la próxima actualización.**


	39. Verdades incómodas

Pink Diamond se encontraba sentada en su trono, algo que se encontró haciendo demasiado a menudo recientemente, y suspiró mientras miraba las dos gemas frente a ella, indicándoles que comenzaran.

"Mi Diamante", comenzó la Pink Zircón, "Desde el momento en que me hizo su solicitud, dejé en claro que la orden que deseaba dar iba en contra de las leyes establecidas por la Autoridad Diamante en su conjunto. Sin embargo, no tenemos registro de ninguna disputa previa entre los comandos de un Diamante y las leyes del Imperio y como tal, he pasado las últimas tres semanas buscando todos los registros que pude encontrar para cualquier ley que pudiera aclarar cuál debe ser obedecida." Pink asintió para que continuara con una sensación de hundimiento en sus entrañas. _Esta es la peor parte de ser un Diamante: soy lo suficientemente poderos__a__ como para ver lo que necesita __ser __cambia__do__ y lo suficientemente débil como para no poder hacer que suceda_. Reflexionó en silencio mientras la Zircon se tranquilizaba. "En mi opinión profesional, como la ley es clara en cuanto a que los miembros de un tribunal deben obedecer a su Diamante, cualquier disputa entre un fallo entre Diamantes y las leyes del Imperio son asuntos que debe resolver la Autoridad Diamante, y las gemas de su Corte deberían obedecerle cuando surjan tales disputas."

Pink se sintió en conflicto con ese sentimiento. _Sería mucho más fácil si no tuviera que o__rdenarlo__, si entendieran lo horribles que eran__... que siguen siendo __las leyes del imperio. Pero supongo que si entendieran eso, no serían parte de ningún tribunal, se habrían unido a la rebelión o habrían sido destrozad__a__s por insubordinación._ "Muy bien, te agradezco tu diligencia." Ella fijó sus ojos en la Turmalina parada al lado de la Zircón mientras hablaba. "Creo que tener un fallo oficial es importante para asegurar que nadie decida molestar a mis compañeras Diamante con preocupaciones sobre este asunto. Eso seria todo."

Cuando la Zircon se inclinó y salió de la habitación, Pink mantuvo la mirada fija en la Turmaline que tenía delante. "¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?" Preguntó, su forma se desplomó en su trono mientras miraba la gema que había intentado robar una nave para informar a Yellow Diamond de sus decisiones en cuanto a la colonia.

"Las leyes son claras, ¿A menos que simplemente decidas que el robo es aceptable tal como estás mezclando las leyes del Imperio?" Llegó desafiante resouesta de la gema aristocrática no mostraban ningún sentimiento de remordimiento. "Con el debido respeto, _Mi Diamante_, mi lealtad es hacia la Autoridad Diamante en su conjunto y sus acciones debilitan el imperio. No tengo excusas."

La gema que una vez había sido conocida como La Rebelde Rose Quartz reconocia el desafío al verlo. Y la parte de ella que valoraba el libre albedrío y las elecciones individuales gritó con frustración porque esta gema había sido lo suficientemente lista como para ver que su lealtad inquebrantable al Imperio era un mala idea, pero no lo suficientemente lista como para ver que las otras Diamantes eran aún peores. "Turmaline faceta 5 Corte 8ET ..." bajó la cabeza, sacudiéndola con frustración ante la testaruda gema frente a ella. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estás tan convencida de que lo que estoy haciendo está mal?"

La gema delante de ella respondió rápidamente. "La separación por tipos de gema es la base del Imperio, evita la fusiones entre distintos tipos, garantiza el uso más eficiente de los recursos y elimina cualquier incertidumbre sobre quién es más adecuado para cada función. Su comando la semana pasada fue un asalto directo a esta fundación, y las otras Diamantes necesitaban ser informadas."

_Solo estaba haciendo las excepción__es __que había estado dando a la__s __política__s __oficial__es,__ no esperaba que nadie se asustara al respecto ... tal vez no__ le__ he prestado suficiente atención al estado de ánimo en mi corte_. Pink sacudió la cabeza, su estómago se revolvió cuando se dio cuenta de que la gema frente a ella estaba tan cerca de entender sus verdaderas intenciones y, sin embargo, decidió que eran malvadas y que debían detenerse. "Tienes razón." Susurró mientras se levantaba de su trono, caminando hacia la gema repentinamente asustada. "Estoy tratando de derribar todo eso, pero no tienes la historia completa. La verdad es que hacer las cosas de la manera tradicional condenó a mi primera colonia en la Tierra. Nunca estuve de acuerdo con las otras Diamantes, pero me rechazaron una y otra vez diciéndome que hiciera las cosas a su manera, y bueno ... ambas sabemos cómo terminó eso ¿No?"

La Turmaline volvió a encontrar su voz después de unos momentos de silencio. "Sí ... sí. ¡Pero eso no significa que puedas ... simplemente tirar miles de años de tradición basados en tus caprichos!"

"¿Por qué no? Esas tradiciones son solo los caprichos de las otras Diamantes." Mientras la pequeña gema procesaba esa declaración, Pink la rodeó lentamente, mirando hacia el valle arbolado debajo de la Aguja donde descansaba su sala del trono. "Sé lo que sucede cuando se obedece la tradición y me niego a dejar que vuelva a suceder. Las otras Diamantes intentarán detenerme si se enteran, por lo que no pueden saber nada hasta que tenga resultados comprobables. Creeme, no quiero hacerte daño."

"¿Qué ...?" La Turmalina se quedó sin color cuando vio brillar la Gema de su Diamante y un escudo con púas formándose en su brazo, uno que un veterano de la rebelión reconocería como muy cercano al escudo de Rose Quartz.

"Dime Turmalina ¿Me crees?" Preguntó Pink, volviéndose a mirar a la otra gema a los ojos. "No te preguntaré si confías en mí, tus acciones ya me han dicho que no. Pero solo necesito que me creas cuando digo que no quiero lastimarte, pero si tengo que detenerte a la fuerza para evitar que huyas y les digas a las otras Diamantes lo que estoy haciendo, lo haré."

La Turmalina miró a su Diamante, con los ojos cortiendo entre el escudo con púas y la mirada firme e inflexible de la gema mayor antes de asentir lentamente con la cabeza. "Te creo, mi Diamante. Perdóneme, no debería haberte interrogado."

"No, pregunta todo lo que quieras, solo no trates de involucrar a las otras Diamantes." Dijo Pink, guardando su escudo mientras regresaba a su trono. P_or favor, que esto sea el final, no puedo mantener __el acto__ por mucho más tiempo._

"Yo ... por supuesto, mi diamante. Me despediré ahora." Con eso ella sale de la sala del trono, cuando la puerta se cierra detrás de ella, Pink coloca su cabeza en sus manos con lágrimas en los ojos. _Acabo de amenazar a alguien. Fue por una buena causa,__ lo sé. P__ero se siente horrible, y no puedo creer lo fácil que fue. Me siento como un monstruo._

"Hey Pink ¿Estás bien?"

Pink levantó la vista, sorprendida de ver a Spinel justo en frente de ella. "Spinel ¿Qué ... qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"He estado aquí por un tiempo, no eres muy observadora en tu 'Modo Diamante'."

"Qué ... bueno, tenía mucho en qué pensar."

"Sí ¿Cómo el que casi consigues que esa gema se disipe del miedo? Eso fue fuerte, no sabía que lo tenías en ti. La vigilaré, pero no creo que sea un problema."

"Excelente." Llegó su respuesta. Plana y sin emociones.

Spinel se volvió para mirar a Pink, tomándose un momento para prepararse antes de enfrentarla. "No lo estás manejando muy bien." No fue una pregunta.

"No no hago." Spinel le hizo un gesto para que continuara. "Es solo que ... no quiero gobernar con miedo, quiero que las gemas de mi Corte piensen por sí mismas y entiendan que las cosas mejorarán si no siguen esas estúpidas reglas que las otras Diamantes les dieron. Pero esa Turmaline, estaba pensando por sí misma y pensó de una manera que no me gustó, así que la reprimí como lo harían Yellow o Blue y me siento mal por eso."

"Bueno, si Yellow o Blue aparecieran aquí después de saber de ella-"

"¡Lo sé!" Gritó Pink. "Sé que no podía dejarla escapar a Homeworld y decirle a las otras ¡Pero eso no lo hace más fácil!" Se dejó caer en su silla, con la cabeza entre las manos. "Sabes, solía soñar que algún día todos entenderían los beneficios de ser libres, y luego podrían votar por alguien para hacerse cargo y podría vivir en la Tierra sin tener que preocuparme por nada de esto ... pero si así es como actúan cuando empiezo a hacer cambios, entonces ..."

"Entonces tomará un poco más de tiempo". La interrumpió Spinel. "Claro que no será fácil, pero confía en mí cuando digo eso con algunas cosas, tener un sueño sobre lo que harás cuando todo termine es lo único que puede mantenerte en movimiento". _Como estar parad__a __en un jardín, soñando con que regrese. _Pensó Pink, sintiéndose aún peor. Spinel debe haber visto su expresión, porque lo siguiente que hizo fue reír. "Muy bien, en mi caso el sueño no sucedió, pero me mantuvo en su mayoría entera y esa es la parte importante. Si renuncias al sueño, será mucho más difícil llegar al final."

Pink asintió con la cabeza con sus emociones aún en agitación mientras lo hacía. "Si, tienes razón."

"Ahora vamos, tienes mucho trabajo que hacer, ¡Así que vuelve a hacerlo!" Ordenó Spinel, sacando una suave carcajada de Pink mientras volvía a la montaña de papeleo que había consumido su tiempo libre.

Steven se sentó en el Dondai una vez más, desplomándose en el asiento trasero mientras se alejaban de Sea City High con su padre al volante y Perla a su lado. Las palabras del maestro que administraba su examen aun sonabab en sus oídos como un disparo de escopeta. "Es un chico inteligente, sus calificaciones en matemáticas son increíbles para su edad, pero sus puntuaciones en historia y estudios sociales ..." Sacudió la cabeza, encorvándose aún más fuerte cuando se sintió decepcionado de sí mismo.

En el asiento delantero, Perla leyó los papeles, murmurando para sí misma mientras observaba sus puntajes mientras él se encorvaba. _Lo hice horrible, lo sé. No sabía nada de historia y no tenía idea de cuáles eran todas las palabras que tenia que escribir, y sé que la maestra estaba tratando de ser amable cuando dijo que podía ponerme al día rápidamente, pero vi todo el rojo en esos documentos-_

"Bueno Steven ¡Parece que estás por encima de las expectativas en matemáticas! Eso es bueno, dicen que pueden ponerte en una clase un año o dos antes de lo normal cuando la escuela comienze en otoño y no necesitarás tomar clases en verano." Perla interrumpió sus reflexiones. "¡Todas estas otras materias son solo memorización, excepto ciencia, pero eso es solo matemática aplicada! Estarás al día con los niños de tu edad para fines de verano."

"Sí chico ¡eres realmente inteligente!" Agregó su padre, tratando de ocultar la preocupación en su rostro mientras observaba la expresión de Stevens. "Descubrirás todo esto sin sudar, y si no lo haces, entonces tienes un montón de gente alrededor para ayudar. Si necesitas un libro elegante o un tutor o algo así, solo avísame y veré qué puedo hacer."

"Yeah. Yo. Supongo... gracias Papa." Respondió moviéndose incómodo.

Perla compartió una rápida mirada con Greg antes de volverse hacia él. "Steven, sé que no hemos sido los mejores para enseñarte sobre el lado humano de tu vida, y eso dependia de nosotros ¡Pero no es el fin del mundo! ¡Podrás manejar todo esto sin ningún problema!"

"Por supuesto." Respondió Steven en un tono neutro dejándolos a ambos sin saber qué hacer. _No puedo creer que haya tantas cosas que no sabía. ¿Por qué papá al menos no intentó enseñarme algunas de estas cosas, o incluso Perla? Y esto es solo lo que necesito saber para ingresar a la escuela secundaria ¿Me habrían dejado seguir y no saber nada hasta que fuera un adulto? _Mirándolos, suspiró, liberando la tensión. _No quiero hablar de eso ahora. Quizás después de mi próxima visita al terapeuta. _Pensó mientras el automóvil pasaba por las colinas, con las playas arenosas de Beach City acercándose lentamente.

Como comandante de la guardia personal de Pink Diamond, uno esperaría que Pink Lace Agate conocida como Sway por sus tropas fuera estricta y profesional. Sin embargo, al verla mientras caminaba por los pasillos daba una impresión más parecida a la de un depredador enojado, mirando a su alrededor mientras buscaba algo que estuviera fuera de lugar. Sin embargo, las gemas bajo su mando eran profesionales, y no dejaron una sola causa de queja en sus acciones mientras ella continuaba su inspección.

En medio de la noche, cuando los humanos generalmente estaban volviendo a casa o ya dormían, los turnos cambiaron y un tercio de su orden salió de los nichos de descanso para reemplazar al otro tercio, que se fue a descansar.

Durante la transición, las gemas que salían del turno de guardia se reunieron en una habitación de tamaño decente en la base de la Aguja, y las ventanas dejaban entrar la palida luz de la luna mientras luces bajas iluminaban las filas de Rose Quartz listas para tomar un merecido descanso. "Muy bien, todas pasan la inspección, si no hay más informes, eso es todo, ahora descansen."

"En realidad, hay algo que necesito informar." Vino la suave voz de 4XG.

"¿Qué es?" Vino la respuesta irritable de su Ágate.

"Creo que la oficial al mando de esta unidad está omitiendo los ciclos de descanso obligatorios, en detrimento de su salud y las capacidades de esta unidad."

"¡Estoy de acuerdo!" Llegó la voz de 4XE, pronto seguida de un océano de acuerdo del resto de las filas, dejando a Sway desorientada mientras su mente trataba de procesar lo que acababa de suceder. _¿Qué ... están hablando en serio?_

"Si bien la preocupación es apreciada, mi salud está bien y mi mente está sana". Respondió rápidamente, volviéndose para irse ... y encontrando su camino bloqueado por una pared de Rose Quartz.

"¿Te has mirado al espejo recientemente? Porque creo que ese nivel de degradación en tu forma no está de acuerdo contigo." Salió una voz de la multitud, y apareció un espejo de cuerpo entero que de alguna manera había estado oculto a la vista y se le puso delante. "Vamos, haces inspecciones constantes, sabes qué buscar. Ahora ¿Usted puede decirnos honestamente que no nos ordenaría que descansemos de inmediato si nos viéramos así?"

Sway hizo una pausa, mirándose en el espejo. Los bordes de su forma estaban ligeramente separados, su cabello estaba despeinado, y el sutil parpadeo en su cuerpo de luz dura en algunos lugares lo confirmaba. Bajando la cabeza, se maldijo interiormente._ Esta es mi debilidad. No podía manejar mis emociones, así que traté de superarlas, y ahora mi comando me dice que necesito parar y descansar un poco. Esto es vergonzoso, tengo-_

"Oye." Ella sintió una mano descansar sobre la de ella. "Estamos preocupadas por ti, han sucedido muchas cosas y solo queríamos asegurarnos de que estabas bien. Si necesitas descansar, puedes pasar un ciclo de descanso con nosotras." Una ola de afirmaciones resonó a través de la multitud, y Sway sintió que se sonrojaba al darse cuenta de lo preocupadas que estaban por ella.

"Yo ... creo que puedo con eso. Lidera el camino." Dijo, y cuando el enjambre de Rose Quartz la condujo a sus barracas, sintió que sus hombros se hundían en alivio. _No puedo decirles qué está mal conmigo, pero tal vez si sus ciclos de 'descanso' son tan ruidosos como los recuerdo, no estaré a solas con mis pensamientos todo el tiempo._ Pensó para sí misma cuando una pelea semi-seria comenzó sobre quién llegaría a ser la más cercana al jefe.

Riéndose de sus travesuras, sintió que el estrés comenzaba a disminuir._ Como en los viejos tiempos, antes de la guerra_. El pensamiento era agridulce, pero aún así era mucho mejor que la mayoría de los pensamientos que había tenido recientemente.

**Y sale el segundo producto de la factoría, tengo mucho camino que recorrer.**


	40. Fundamentos (Parte 1)

_Como comandante de la guardia personal de __Pink __Diamond, debo conservar mi profesionalismo en todo momento._ Pensó Sway, mirando el caos que reinaba en las barracas de Cuarzo durante un ciclo de 'descanso'. Si bien era cierto que la gran mayoría de Rose Quartzes en la habitación descansaban en cubículos a lo largo de las paredes que recuerdan a los agujeros del Kindergarten de donde salieron, siempre había algo sucediendo.

En este momento, una guardia particularmente bulliciosa estaba luchando contra otras dos a la vez, por no saber cerrar la boca y presumir de que no estaba cansada luego de su turno de guardia y por lo tanto, era mejor luchadora que dos Cuarzos combinados. Naturalmente, sus hermanas habían hecho todo lo posible para disuadirla de esa idea saltando sobre ella tan pronto como estaba de espaldas.

_Por otro lado, podría acostumbrarme a relajarme así._ Pensó mientras la gema presumida juraba venganza, pero sus palabras eran demasiado dramáticas y llenas de ira obviamente falsa mientras sus hermanas se sentaban encima de ella riéndose sin reparos. Girando para mirar a la Rose Quartz junto a ella, 4XF, Sway preguntó "¿Es este el comportamiento normal durante un ciclo de descanso?"

"¡Sí!" Llegó la respuesta de la gema alegre, que de alguna manera casi siempre estaba emocionada y llena de energía. _Excepto cuando la conduces a esa habitación para meterla en una burbuja __y no dejarla__ salir_. Dijo una voz traidora en su cabeza. Sacudiéndola, sonrió a la feliz Rose Quartz.

"Bueno, estoy sinceramente sorprendida de no haber tenido señales de gemas rotas por estas peleas, pero supongo que todas saben cómo evitar eso." Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Oh, sí, sabemos todo sobre cómo luchar sin dañar la piedra, es realmente útil porque ¿Has sentido lo duros que son los pisos aquí? Nunca pensé en eso antes de ir a la Tierra, pero esa arena en la playa sería mucho mejor para luchar porque no tendríamos que preocuparnos tanto por las grietas, pero traté de recoger un poco y simplemente se deslizó entre mis dedos, así que no sé cómo la traeriamos aquí. Pero después de sentir eso me preguntaba ¿Por qué todos los pisos son de piedra sólida o de metal? ¿Por qué no tener pisos más suaves para practicar y pelear y esas cosas?" Llegó la corriente de ideas por la que 4XF era conocida, lo que hizo que se formara una sonrisa en el rostro de Sway mientras asimilaba las palabras.

"Bueno, no sé sobre arena, pero buscaré algún tipo de relleno para esta habitación. Después de todo, solo porque no hayamos tenido una grieta todavía no es razón para no prestar atención a la seguridad." Dijo con una sonrisa, mirando hacia abajo mientras comenzaba otra pelea, con todos los involucrados claramente alardeando, con fuertes discursos que todos en la sala podían escuchar, emociones exageradas y estúpidas razones detrás de las peleas, era más como si estuvieran haciendo un espectáculo el uno para el otro, con las gemas restantes relajándose y viendo las peleas actuadas.

"Entonces, ¿te unirás?" Dijo una voz a su lado. Girandose, Sway vio a 4XE, la gema relajada sonriendo mientras miraba a su jefe. "Es muy divertido, quemar algo de estrés, ser amable y cercano a tus gemas, sentir que te abrazan en el piso ..."

_Estoy razonablemente segur__a__ de que es una señal de deseos inapropiados ... pero a quién le importa, nuestro Diamante los tiró a un lado hace mucho tiempo_. Pensó Sway, notando la mano de la Rose Quartz descansando sobre su pierna. "Bueno, realmente no creo que sea apropiado, nadie estaría dispuesta a pelear conmigo-" observó cómo la cara de las otras gemas caía un poco decepcionada por esas palabras. "Así que probablemente debería quedarme aquí y mirar"._ Además, aun estoy__técnicamente al mando, aunque ahora__ no__ se siente como antes, no quiero lidiar con el desastre que causaría pelear contra un__a__ de ustedes, incluso en una pelea de exhibición._ Pensó, sentándose para mirar el espectáculo con las demás.

"Debería hacer esto más a menudo." Dijo luego de un tiempo, dibujando miradas de sorpresa de las gemas a su alrededor. "Después de todo, necesito ciclos de descanso al igual que ustedes, y siempre y cuando todas sepan dónde estoy, pueden llamarme si hay una emergencia. Pero realmente, no creo que vaya a perder nada tomando mis ciclos de descanso aquí."

"Espera, si flamable significa que es fácil prenderle fuego, entonces ¿Por qué inflamable significa lo mismo?" Preguntó Steven, con confusión en su rostro mientras sostenía el libro de química.

"Bueno, eso es ... ¿eso es lo que significan las palabras, supongo?" Respondió Connie algo insegura.

"Entonces ¿Qué es lo contrario de flamable?"

"No flamable."

"¿Por qué no flamable significa algo diferente de inflamable?" Llegó la pregunta desconcertada de Steven, que todavía estaba tratando de entender el concepto. Mientras tanto, Connie simplemente se encogió de hombros con una pequeña risita en su rostro cuando dijo "Vas a pasar un momento muy difícil con la clase de español si sigues esperando que tenga sentido."

Steven se quedó mirando al suelo, recordando lo mal que habían sido los puntajes de sus exámenes, lo que provocó que Connie luchara frenéticamente mientras intentaba hacer retroceder su declaración de broma. "¡Pero estás haciendo un buen progreso en ciencias! ¡Eres realmente bueno recordando cosas y haciendo todas las matemáticas involucradas, y una vez que recuerdes todas las reglas y excepciones podrás manejar el inglés perfectamente! " Ella lo tranquilizó, dándole palmaditas en el hombro alentadoramente.

"Gracias Connie". Él respondió, volviendo al libro molesto y continuando leyendo. "Solo desearía no tener que hacer todo esto ahora, ¿sabes? Como si lo hiciera un poco a la vez como lo hiciste, entonces no tendría que ir a la escuela de verano o pasar todo este tiempo estudiando. Estaría donde se supone que debería estar un niño normal de mi edad."

Connie notó el tono en su voz, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. "Sí, pero no podemos hacer exactamente nada al respecto ahora, ¿verdad? Mi padre siempre dice que deberías concentrarte en lo que puedes arreglar antes de dedicar tiempo a cosas que no puedes."

"Tienes razón. Es solo que ..." Steven suspiró cuando su cara se deslizó entre sus manos. "Desearía que las gemas no se hubieran centrado solo en mi lado gema, y que papá hubiera intentado realmente llevarme a una escuela, pero él quería que yo creciera libre y esas cosas y entiendo por qué no lo hizo pero, es solo que ... estoy divagando, lo siento."

"No. Está bien."

"No lo es. Estoy tratando de abrirme más sobre mis sentimientos, como dijo mi terapeuta, y ahora arruiné nuestro tiempo de estudio al convertirlo en un desastre sobre mis sentimientos y ..." Estaba interrumpido cuando Connie lo agarró firmemente del hombro.

"Steven, escúchame. No estás arruinando nada, soy tu amiga y los amigos escuchan cuando sus amigos tienen problemas. No quiero que me ocultes lo que sientes, y si eso significa que una sesión de estudio se convierte en una conversación sobre sentimientos y cómo creciste, entonces eso es lo que significa ¿De acuerdo?"

Steven parpadeó, sonrojándose con fuerza cuando sintió que sus palabras se hundían. "Yo ... gracias, Connie". Dijo con gratitud en su voz.

"En cualquier momento." Dijo con certeza antes de retroceder, soltando su agarre sobre su hombro "Entonces, ¿tienes alguna otra cosa sobre la que quieras desahogarte?"

"No, creo que estoy bien por ahora."

"¿De Verdad? ¿Incluso con todo lo de tu madre?"

Steven se tomó un momento para pensar antes de sacudir la cabeza. "No, mamá es ... es complicada y ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar con ella. Sé que quieres ayudar, pero no creo que deba tratar de resolver todos esos sentimientos en este momento. Cuando quiera hablar de ella, lo haré."

Connie asintió, preocupada porque estaba guardando sus emociones para sí mismo, pero aliviada de que al menos estuviera dispuesto a decir que hablaría de ellas en lugar de ocultarlas. Steven volvió a estudiar. Tenía un largo camino por recorrer antes de estar listo para la escuela secundaria, y no iba a superarlo sentado y sin hacer nada.

Sin que él lo supiera, a años luz de distancia, su madre también estaba decidiendo que sentarse y no hacer nada no hacía las cosas lo suficientemente rápido, aunque la escala de sus acciones era un poco mayor que la de él ...

La Corte Rosa, disuelta hace mucho tiempo y recientemente reconstruida, era muy diferente a las otras cortes de la Autoridad Diamante. Donde el resto de la Autoridad consideraba la estabilidad y calma como objetivos en sí mismos, manteniendo las cosas tan inmutables que las gemas en ellas podrían perder la noción de años o décadas, la Corte Rosa había estado cambiando desde el momento de su refundación, con las gemas barajadas de posición en posición para compensar la escasez de todo tipo de gemas, escasez que su Diamante se negó a resolver creando nuevas gemas hasta que pudiera estar segura de que hacerlo no destruiría el mundo en el que vivían.

Como resultado, muchas de las gemas aristócratas que habían pasado miles de años con la mayoría de las mismas tareas y responsabilidades se vieron obligadas a comenzar a adaptarse o fallarle a su Diamante renacido.

Sin embargo. Cuando se detuvieron para pensar, para mirar alrededor y ver qué era exactamente lo que estaban haciendo las órdenes de su Diamante, varios miembros de la Corte se dieron cuenta de que el colapso del sistema de castas, la nueva flexibilidad exigida por Pink Diamond, la expulsión de los supervisores que trataban a sus subordinados con dureza ... todo comenzaba a sentirse como lo que la rebelde Rose Quartz había defendido.

Naturalmente, como miembros leales de su Corte, estas gemas observadoras verificaron lo que estaba sucediendo con los que les rodeaban. Y cuando estuvieron seguras de que no estaban simplemente malinterpretando la situación, este grupo presentó una delegación a su Diamante para informarle de sus recomendaciones. Después de todo, razonaron; con la perdida de la mayoria de las Iolites durante la rebelión y con las pocas que quedan asignadas a la producción sostenible de gemas, entonces Pink Diamond no debía estar recibiendo toda la información en tiempo y forma.

Y así llegaron a la sala del trono de Pink Diamond, explicando lo que habían visto, solo que de la manera más humilde, por supuesto. _Los investigadores sobrecargados están haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, pero simplemente hay muy pocos, incluso con esa Fire Opal y algunas otras reasignadss para ayudar._ Comenzaron, evitando cualquier indicio de insulto que pudiera hacer que su Diamante desestimara sus preocupaciones, sabiendo la confianza que depositaba en su Iolite de cabecera. _Simplemente deseamos transmitir esta información a nuestro Diamante. Y estamos seguras de que, en su vasta sabiduría, hará lo que sea necesario para evitar una nueva rebelión_. Luego vinieron palabras dulces mientras intentaban sonar como si solo estuvieran preocupados por el bienestar de la corte, incluso cuando varios en privado temían que fueran reemplazados si otros tipos de gemas eran capaces de hacer sus tareas.

Su Diamante permaneció en silencio en su trono, sumida en sus pensamientos durante un largo momento mientras reflexionaba sobre las palabras de sus leales súbditos antes de emitir su veredicto:_ no cambiaré mis políticas, estos efectos no son colaterales, sino que son una señal de que mi plan está funcionando. D_eclaró a los aturdidos cortesanos y aristócratas, quienes se sorprendieron ante la idea de que un Diamante dijera tal cosa. _Mi primer tribunal fue un fracaso porque intenté llevarlo de la misma manera que las Diamantes Yellow y Blue se encargan de sus tribunales, y me niego a seguir ese camino nuevamente. Estos cambios son solo el primer paso para mi plan._

En verdad, Pink había querido evitar decir la verdad, pero no estaba ciega ante la disidencia dentro de su Corte. Sabía que con lo atrapadas en sus formas que estaban las gemas ante ella cualquier mentira satisfactoria requeriría que ella abandonara sus intentos de reformar el Imperio o ser revelada como mentira en poco tiempo, por lo que tomó la decisión de revelar tanta verdad como pudiera con seguridad. Si bien era posible que esta decisión se tomara sin pensar lo suficiente en las ramificaciones a largo plazo, (Como muchas de las decisiones que tomó la gema conocida como Pink Diamond y Rose Quartz), una vez que las palabras escaparon de sus labios no hubo retorno. Aun si utilizara un rejuvenecedor en cada gema excepto en ella, la pérdida de todos sus recuerdos despertaría preocupación entre las gemas restantes en la corte.

_Mi Diamante_, comenzó la portavoz de la multitud claramente nerviosa._ ¿Afirma que está acercando deliberadamente esta corte a las ideas expuestas por la rebelde Rose Quartz? _Ante eso, las gemas de Rose Quartz que custodiaban su trono se tensaron, sus propios sentimientos sobre su identidad secreta eran claros como el hielo. Sin embargo, Pink Diamond simplemente asintió.

_Si bien las acciones que tomó Rose Quartz fueron lamentables, las razones por las que luchó tuvieron sentido cuando las miré detenidamente._ Se levantó de su trono, paseando por la habitación mientras hablaba._ Cuando regresé, antes de que este tribunal se volviera a reunir tuve tiempo, tiempo en el que no tenía asignaciones, responsabilidades ni nada que me distrajera de mis pensamientos. En ese momento, llegué a una conclusión: el imperio es frágil. _

La sala estuvo llena de jadeos atónitos ante ese comentario, pero con una mano levantada, Pink los calmó._ No quiero decir que somos débiles, la Autoridad Diamante tiene armas que pueden destruir toda la vida de un planeta en horas, y nuestras colonias pueden aún más a fondo si se les da el tiempo suficiente. Pero la verdad es que aún con toda esa fuerza, perder un Diamante, como lo que me pasó a mí, fue suficiente para torcer el Imperio durante miles de años. Todas ustedes vivieron la Era 2, todas vieron lo que el imperio tuvo que hacer para superar la escasez de recursos. Eso solo sucedió por mi culpa, porque estaba destrozada __¡__Pero no debería haber sido tan malo!_ Ella había alzado la voz y cada gema en la habitación la miraba con gran atención.

_Durante milenios, el imperio y cada gema en él__ sufrieron porque éramos demasiado fuertes, demasiado resistentes a cualquier cosa que pudiera incluso intentar hacernos cambiar. Y en lugar de buscar soluciones ¡las otras Diamantes simplemente se sentaron y lo aceptaron! Yellow, White, Blue ... ¡las tres solo se quedaron donde estaban y nunca buscaron una solución! Rose Quartz podría haber sido una rebelde y su rebelión podría haberle costado mucho a esta Corte, ¡pero al menos no se sentó y no hizo nada para responder a una crisis! Voy a preparar mi corte para el futuro, y si eso significa ser menos como las otros Diamantes y más como Rose Quartz ¡Eso es lo que haré!_

_Me niego a fingir que el imperio no tiene defectos como las otras Diamantes quieren hacerlo ver, especialmente cuando se trata de la creación de nuevas gemas: hemos vaciado planeta tras planeta a través de las galaxias, siempre empujando nuestras fronteras en nuestra necesidad de más gemas para cumplir con las necesidades del imperio en expansión, ¡Pero no podemos seguir así para siempre! Las otras Diamantes se niegan a reconocer que se necesita un cambio __¡__Pero yo no soy como ellas! Fui creada con poderes para curar gemas y compuestos orgánicos, mientras que los poderes de Yellow y Blue solo funcionan en gemas. Esa es una señal, una señal que ignoré durante demasiado tiempo. Tomaré los mejores aspectos de las gemas y los mejores aspectos de los orgánicos y los uniré, para crear algo tan fuerte como el Imperio que pueda adaptarse lo suficientemente bien a los problemas como para no pasar miles de años en una crisis de recursos sin hacer nada al respecto._Mientras sus últimas palabras flotaban en el aire, la sala del trono quedó en completo silencio, sin que nadie ni guardias ni aristócratas emitieran un sonido.

Spinel, que había asumido un papel más parecido a un asesor que a un bufón, estaba nerviosamente sentada en una esquina, con una expresión en su rostro a medio camino entre el miedo y la alegría mientras veía hablar a Pink, alegría por la forma en que su amiga finalmente dejó de esconder la verdad de su plan, y temor por lo que podría pasar si las gemas reunidas tomaran su declaración de manera incorrecta.

Pero su temor estaba fuera de lugar. Abriendise paso a empujones desde el medio de la multitud había una turmaline de aspecto familiar que cayó de rodillas frente a su Diamante. Con lágrimas en los ojos, declaró poniéndose de rodillas:_ Lo siento Mi Diamante. Lamento haber dudado de ti._

Con eso, fue como si se rompiera un hechizo y las gemas de la delegación se unieron a la Turmaline sin reparos. No todas estaban convencidas. De hecho, muchas de estaban convencidas de que este experimento destruiría la Corte y conduciría a otra rebelión ¿Pero hablar en contra de los objetivos declarados públicamente por su Diamante en su sala del trono? Eso era impensable, por lo que se arrodillaron, resolviendo para sí mismos que mirarían y verían lo que hacía su Diamante.

Sin embargo, un grupo de gemas presentes no tenía dudas al respecto. La línea Rose Quartz fue diseñada por Pink Diamond y los miembros de su guardia personal fueron honrados con la posición, por lo que cuando su Diamante terminó su discurso y las aristócratas comenzaron a arrodillarse, la emoción de Pinks, y el entusiasmo que emanaba su presencia mientras explicaba sus objetivos, sus problemas con el sistema actual y lo más importante, sus poderes sobre la vida orgánica, se reflejó también en ellas, estallando en vítores y aplausos ante las palabras de su Diamante.

Cuando los aristócratas salieron de la habitación, llevaron consigo el discurso de Pink y la noticia de que su guardia personal era completamente leal. Si bien muchas en la torre estaban preocupadas por esto, aterrorizadas de lo que podría significar para su futuro, muchas otras que escucharon las palabras de su Diamante y su enfasis en la condena del estancamiento estuvieron completamente de acuerdo. Después de todo, habían vivido la Era 2 y la frustración que Pink sentía era demasiado familiar para ellas. Para estas gemas, la respuesta al discurso de Pink fue simple: _Ya era hora de que alguien lo dijera._

**En una cadena de montaje instalada en un sótano oscuro, un escritor corría como loco en una rueda de hamster.**

**Corría para sacar todos los capítulos atrasados que había prometido enviar, pero aún le quedaba un largo camino que recorrer.**


	41. Fundamentos (Parte 2)

Las secuelas del anuncio de Pink Diamond dejaron a su Corte en apuros. Para muchos su mundo se puso del revés con la noticia de que su Diamante denunciaba abiertamente los comandos de sus compañeras Diamantes y las tradiciones del Imperio. las ideas eran tan nuevas y revolucionarias que a una sociedad tan longeva y estable como las gemas le generaba cierto rechazo.

Sin embargo, a medida que una serie de edictos destruyeron el sistema de castas, declarando que cualquier puesto aceptaría a gemas voluntarias de cualquier Corte que estuvieran dispuestas a trabajar, reduciendo la capacidad de los supervisores para castigar a sus trabajadores y poniendo fin a cualquier castigo oficial para las relaciones entre gemas de distintos tipos, incluyendo la fusión. Para cierta Ágate la corte se convirtió en un caos.

"Mi diamante." Dijo Sway con los dientes apretados. "Con el debido respeto, si va a hacer cambios masivos en la forma en que se rige este tribunal y las leyes que tengo que hacer cumplir ¿Es demasiado pedirle que me avise de antemano?" La gema rosada caminaba en círculos casi frenéticamente en la sala del trono. "No quiero criticar, pero ..."

"No, adelante, critica todo lo que quieras." La interrumpió Spinel desde un columpio en el techo improvisado con sus propias piernas. "Ella quiere que cada gema piense por sí misma y diga lo que piensa, lo que significa que puede sentarse allí y escuchar cada pequeña discusión en lugar de decir 'Soy un diamante, haz lo que digo' cada vez que alguien no esté de acuerdo con ella."

"Gracias Spinel." Dijo Pink desplomándose en su trono con la cabeza entre las manos. "Realmente aprecio el apoyo."

"Awww, ¿fue eso sarcasmo? Fue un buen intento, pero ahora no es el momento para bromas, hay una Ágate aquí esperando respuestas."

"Sí, todavía estoy presente, y como decía antes de que me interrumpieran..." Lanzó una mirada fulminante a Spinel. "Tengo muchas, muchas preocupaciones sobre lo que acaba de suceder. Y si soy sincera, no creo que pienses lo suficiente en lo que viene después. ¡Si vas a dar permisos y exigir cambios, lo menos que puedes hacer es asegurarte de que estoy lista para todo en lugar de ser tomada por sorpresa por cualquier idea que se te ocurra!"

"¡Ya expliqué por qué lo hice y mantengo esa decisión!" Respondió Pink. "Soy responsable de cada gema en esta colonia, cada gema que es castigada severamente porque retrasé mis reformas es mi culpa y no iba a esperar más, no cuando la manera lenta atrajo a una multitud de aristócratas enojadas a mi sala del trono ¡Algo que se suponía que debía evitar! El método actual no funcionaba, así que tomé mi decisión."

"Pues genial. ¡Eso es genial, maravilloso, increíble!" Gritó Sway exasperada. "Y simplemente me sentaré y haré mi trabajo, buscando constantemente por encima de mi hombro la próxima demanda impulsiva de mi Diamante y luego puedo tratar de explicar las nuevas reglas a las aristócratas que piensan 'oh, ella es la comandante de la guardia personal de Pink Diamond, ella sabe lo que está pasando' y tengo que hacer todo lo posible para encontrar un montón de palabras que suenen bien y que no signifiquen nada sin simplemente echarlas a patadas."

La sala del trono permaneció en silencio por un momento mientras el trío de gemas rosadas se miraban. Pink se movió primero, bajando la cabeza y suspirando. "Lo siento, no quise arrojar todo esto sobre ti ... has tenido que lidiar con mucho por mi culpa, ¿no?"

"Sí, se podría decir eso". Llegó la respuesta en un tono monocorde y seco. _Solo unos pocos milenios como el fracaso que dejó que su Diamante fuera destruida, no es gran cosa._ "Y antes de que comiences a disculparte y seguir y seguir sobre lo que sientes ... Ya sé que crees que estabas haciendo lo correcto, no hay nada que pueda hacer para hacerte cambiar de opinión, así que podemos saltarnos la autocompasión esta vez ¿Prometes avisarme con tiempo la próxima vez que quieras implementar un montón de cambios y no simplemente aplicarlos cuando pierdas la paciencia?" Ella miró a su alrededor, observando la sorpresa esculpida en el rostro de Pink. "¿Qué?"

"Wow ¿Que provocó esto? Pensé que eras la pequeña guerrera obediente, así que, ¿Cuándo decidiste defenderte?" Preguntó Spinel, genuinamente interesada a pesar de la forma en que sus palabras golpearon a Sway de mala manera.

"El que pasé varias horas sin preocuparme por ti, quedándome con gemas en las que puedo confiar para no arruinar mi vida por un capricho." Sus palabras cortaron profundamente a Pink mientras soltaba todo lo que le impedía descansar tranquilamente, cada doloroso pensamiento dolorosamente enterrado en su mente. "Fui hecha para servirte y mantenerte a salvo, pero cuanto más tiempo tenga que tratar contigo como gema y no como una figura distante que me dé órdenes o un vago recuerdo de algo más grande ... no eres lo que creia ni queria que fueras.

"Bueno, lo siento, pero tuve que-"

"Sí, lo sé, ya me lo has explicado antes y ..." Suspiró, reuniendo sus pensamientos mientras miraba a la Diamante que una vez había amado. "... y estoy cansada. Estoy cansada de ser una de las gemas que cargan con el secreto más grande del Imperio, estoy cansada de lidiar con la sensación de decepción cada vez que mi programación te convierte en un ser increíble y luego la realidad me golpea y por sobre todo... estoy cansada de oírte hablar una y otra vez acerca de cómo lamentas tus acciones y todo irá mejor la próxima vez."

"¿Entonces qué quieres?" Preguntó Spinel. Su pregunta cortó la diatriba de la Agate con precisión quirúrgica. Congelándose en medio de su discurso, Sway reflexionó sobre la pregunta, una pregunta que nunca antes había realmente pensado, y encontró una respuesta.

"Quiero irme." Dijo en voz baja, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba diciendo. "Quiero tomar cada Rose Quartz bajo mi mando y dejar la Corte para ir a buscar una playa donde todas puedan luchar y jugar sin preocuparse de golpear una gema y romperla, y saber que nunca tengo que volver a esta vida." Había lágrimas en sus ojos mientras hablaba. "¿Qué tan malo es... que una Ágate hecha para un Diamante quiera abandonar sus deberes y luchar con Cuarzos en una playa?"

"No está nada mal." Vino la suave voz de Pink Diamond ... no, ella podría estar usando la forma de Pink Diamond, pero sus acciones, el suave toque de su mano en el hombro de Sway, esa expresión cariñosa ... en este momento, ella era Rose Quartz en el cuerpo de un Diamante. "De hecho, creo que es un sueño encantador. No sé cuándo será posible, pero te lo prometo, me aseguraré de que obtengas lo que quieres."

Sway la miró, sintiendo como si sus ojos se hubieran abierto por la revelación que acababa de tener. _Rose Quartz_, era quien le hablaba por la boca de Pink Diamond, le estaba dando una mirada de amabilidad incluso después de sus duras palabras y deseo de irse. Sus ojos se encontraron, y no había ninguno de los sentimientos normales de asombro y amor que cada gema decía y programaba para sentir por su Diamante.

Sin decir palabra, las dos se miraron la uno a la otra hasta que, con un gesto de comprensión y una cara inquieta que impresionaría incluso al más estricto sargento de instrucción, Sway se dio la vuelta y se fue. "Intentaré mantener la Aguja bajo control, si alguna de las otras Diamantes aparece te lo haré saber."

En un pequeño granero rojo en la Tierra, mientras la Corte Rosa se adaptaba a sus cambios, Peridot estaba siendo ella misma.

"¡Muy bien, Clods! No puedo permitir que ocupen mi espacio de trabajo, y fue debido a mi genio que fue posible convertir un montón de electrónica humana en los sensores necesarios para esta operación, y ...

"Peridot ¿Por qué necesito mantener esta pose?" Interrumpió Steven con una mueca de incomodidad maxima con sus manos juntas por encima de su cabeza mientras sus pies estaban muy separados.

"¡Porque eso es lo que calculé me daría los resultados más claros del escaneo! Todo esto es ciencia básica Steven, sé lo que estoy haciendo."

"¡Esto no parece ciencia en absoluto!" Exclamó la doctora Maheswaran. "¿Por qué no podemos hacer esto en el hospital?"

"Debido a que su centro de reparación humano no tiene el equipo para analizar gemas ¡Necesitamos descubrir qué está pasando con la gema de Steven!" Fue la respuesta de Peridot. "Ahora Steven, esto podría hacer cosquillas un poco ..."

Un estallido de luz le acarició el estómago, Steven pudo aguantar durante un breve momento antes de echarse a reír y derrumbarse en el suelo del granero. Peridot y la doctora Maheswaran se apresuraron a tratar de ayudar, pero para cuando lo hicieron ya estaba comenzando a recuperarse.

"Oooowwwwww ... ¿podemos probar una postura diferente?"

Peridot, que se asustó por la mirada da la médica humana decidió resignarse "bueno, si estás bien con una reducción del 1.7% en la eficiencia, podemos conseguir una silla."

"Si hagamos eso." Recibió la respuesta cuando Steven se levantó lentamente, y tan pronto como Peridot proporcionó una silla, comenzaron de nuevo.

Fire Opal 6C3 fue era una gema muy feliz al observar el viejo orden que tanto odiaba derrumbarse a su alrededor, las pequeñas disputas en la Corte Rosa se acabaron mientras una ola de reformas barrian los juegos de poder idiotas a largo plazo. Muchas lo gemas estaban celebrando, principalmente las que solo jugaban el juego porque tenían que hacerlo, o lo estaban perdiendo, o en realidad se conmovieron genuinamente el discurso de su Diamante, pero a pesar del amplio apoyo, muchas de las gemas que estaban perdiendo estatus por los nuevos decretos que se redactaban cada día no estaban tan satisfechas. Pero lo que las tenia aún menos complacidas fue el hecho de que no tenían los números para hacer nada más que ver y hablar sobre lo peligrosos que eran todos estos cambios.

Todo esto era bueno, y lo disfrutó inmensamente. Pero a pesar de todas las buenas noticias, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco extraña mientras entraba al espacio de trabajo que compartía con Iolite, la pequeña gema púrpura que ya estaba trabajando en analizar un aluvión de informes de toda la colonia, tratando de identificar las áreas problemáticas antes de que empeoraran.

Al mirar la pequeña gema púrpura, sintió los mismos sentimientos que habían estado surgiendo desde que había oído hablar de la permafusión de Rubí y Zafiro en la tierra. Sacudiendo la cabeza para aclarar esos pensamientos, se sentó en su puesto y comenzó a trabajar.

Las dos se sentaron en silencio por un rato hasta que Iolite se dio la vuelta, mirándola fijamente. "Sabes, a nuestro Diamante no le gustan los números de corte y faceta, ella prefiere los nombres."

6C3 parpadeó ante el sorprendente tema. "¿Y…?"

"Y hay siete Iolitas en esta colonia. Si bien nuestro Diamante se ha acostumbrado a llamarme Iolite, siento que referirme a un miembro de un corte por el nombre del corte es insultante para todos los demás miembros del corte, y he estado tratando de determinar una forma de manejar eso."

"Bueno ... ¿por qué no pueden ser todas Iolite?" Llegó la respuesta. "Quiero decir ... ¿Los humanos no tienen dos o tres nombres? ¿Por qué no tener un primer que nombre sea Iolite y tener un segundo o tercer nombre diferente?"

Iolite la miró, reflexionando sobre la sugerencia por un momento antes de asentir. "Eso podría funcionar. Mientras estamos en el tema ¿Has considerado un nombre?"

"Bueno ... no realmente, esta es la primera vez que escucho que nuestro Diamante los exige."

"Oh, ella no exige nada, simplemente lo deduje de la forma en que se detiene cada vez que usa un número de identificación, así como algunas otras observaciones, y tras una introspección decidí que era una buena idea. Si no estás de acuerdo, está bien."

6C3 hizo una pausa por un momento, tratando de pensar. _¿Cómo me nombraría a mí misma? de todas las palabras que existen __¿__Cuales me pondria? ..._ "Realmente no sé cómo me llamaría si fuera honesta."

"Bueno ... ¿Tal vez algo que ver con el fuego?"

6C3 sacudió la cabeza, derribando esa idea al instante. "No, eso no se siente bien."

"Bueno ... ya sabes, tus pequeñas impurezas en tu gema son muy llamativas, tal vez algo así como ... ¿Aurora?"

_Ella notó las impurezas ... ¿y le gustan? ¿Casi me destrozaron por ellas cuando emergí, y a ella le gustan? Y Aurora ... ¿Son esas las luces brillantes en las regiones polares? Son hermosas ... ¿Me está llamando hermosa? Es- _

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el parpadeo de un comunicador Diamante, y se giró para mirar a Iolite con confusión.

"Pink está ocupada y no tiene una Perla, así que Spinel y yo nos dividimos las tareas." Es toda la explicación que le da antes de contestar la llamada.

La forma de Diamante amarillo llena el aire a medida que se forma la pantalla del comunicador. "No eres Pink."

"Correcto su resplandor, soy Iolite Facet-"

"No importa eso, informa a Pink que debo hablar con ella en privado. Mi nave ya se está preparando para el lanzamiento, espero que esté lista para cuando llegue." Con eso, la llamada terminó, dejando aturdidas a las dos gemas en la habitación. Para Aurora, que descubrió que le estaba empezando a gustar su nuevo nombre, la noticia de la llegada de otras Diamantes había arruinado su buen humor, y al pensar en lo desaliñada que estaba la corte en medio de las reformas ...

"¡Tenemos que decirle a nuestro Diamante ahora!" Dijeron ambas a la vez, poniéndose de pie y corriendo por los pasillos, una subiendo la aguja, la otra corriendo a la base.

En ese momento, Pink Diamond estaba en el nivel seis, resolviendo una disputa entre un par de gemas que discutían sobre el significado exacto de los decretos. Aurora llegó en pánico, casi empujando a las otras dos gemas fuera del camino cuando dió su anunció "¡Mi Diamante, Yellow Diamond está en camino, dice que debe hablar usted en privado!"

La habitación quedó en un silencio mortal, y por un breve momento apareció un destello de miedo en la cara de Pink antes de ser reemplazado por determinación. "Entonces nos prepararemos para su llegada. Corran la voz, toda la Corte debe comportarse de la mejor manera posible, cualquiera que no pueda hacerlo debe mantenerse alejada de la aguja hasta que ella se haya ido. Cuando llegue deben escoltarla a mi sala del trono de inmediato.

Cuando su Diamante terminó de ladrar órdenes, la Fire Ópal que acababa de encontrar su nombre se encontró preocupada. La amenaza de que las otras Diamantes supieran de las acciones de Pink ya no era hipotética, incluso si todas las alborotadoras fueran encerradas antes de que Yellow llegara, el mantener las acciones de Pink en secreto ...

_Bueno, ahora vemos si Nuestro Diamante tiene un buen plan._

**La factoría de historias sigue activa aun de noche.**


	42. Fundamentos (Parte 3)

"¿Mi diamante? Yellow Diamond ha llegado." Dijo la Rose Quartz mientras se abria la puerta, con la imponente forma de Yellow Diamond justo afuera, esperando ser anunciada como lo dicta el protocolo. Pink sonrió "Ya veo. Déjala entrar y déjanos, esta es una discusión entre Diamantes, no permitas que nadie interfiera a menos que sea una verdadera emergencia." Dijo con cierto grado de calma exterior. Por dentro, sin embargo, estaba mucho menos feliz.

_Oh, esto es malo, esto es muy, muy malo ¿Por qué está aquí, qué le voy a decir si hace preguntas? ¿Podría haberse enterado sobre mis reformas, o peor aún, mi discurso? ¿Esto se convertirá en una pelea? ¿Puedo enfrentar a Yellow en una pelea? ¿Cuántas gemas trajo con ella, qué tipo de armas llevan esas naves? Han pasado miles de años desde que pisé una qué-_

"Pink." La voz de Yellow interrumpió sus pensamientos de pánico. "Ha pasado tiempo, me alegra ver que tu colonia está progresando a pesar de los contratiempos y los recursos entregados a tus experimentos."

Pink tragó saliva, forzándose a responder aun con sus nervios. "Bueno, tengo muchas gemas devotas en mi corte y esta vez soy mucho más activa en el manejo de esta colonia que en la Tierra." _Y no de una forma que te alegraría conocer_. "Entonces ¿Sobre qué necesitabas hablar?"

La Diamante más grande suspiró mientras se sentaba directamente en el piso de la sala junto al trono de Pink mientras esta la miraba en estado de shock. _Nunca había visto a Yellow así antes..._ pensó al darse cuenta de que con la elevación del trono su cabeza estaba por encima de la del otro Diamante.

"Oh, esto y aquello, problemas normales relacionados con el funcionamiento de un imperio, cosas menores como esa." Yellow se echó hacia atrás mientras hablaba. "Para decirte la verdad, vine como una excusa para salir de Homeworld, Blue ha sido... difícil de tratar. Ella no es el desastre llorón que se niega a hacer ningún trabajo para ayudar a dirigir el imperio que era antes de tu regreso, pero honestamente la forma en que ha estado actuando... siempre ha sido terca, pero parece que está tratando de volver a la Era 1 ahora que estás de vuelta, y seguimos discutiendo sobre cosas como el protocolo de la corte y similares. Todos son asuntos menores, no hemos roto la unidad de la Autoridad Diamante con el resto de Homeworld, pero es agotador lidiar con eso."

Pink la miró sin comprender por un momento mientras Yellow se reía levemente produciendo un sonido profundo, sin humor, pero con mucho alivio. "Oh, se siente tan bien decirlo en voz alta. Si tratara de decirle esto a Blue se enojaría y daría un discurso de diez ciclos, ella está obsesionada con llevarnos al pasado y decirle que las cosas han cambiado no sirve y White... bueno, no ha cambiado. No hablo con White sobre nada hoy en día ¡Ella nunca tiene tiempo para verme! Es como si estuviera en su propio pequeño mundo en esa cabeza suya." Continuó divagando en su propio mundo, ventilando meses de frustración acumulada.

"Bueno, eso es... no es buena señal." Respondió, tratando de no dejar que mostrara cuán feliz estaba que White ni siquiera estuviera hablando con otros Diamantes. "¿Crees que algo está mal con White?"

La cabeza de Yellow giró bruscamente ante esas palabras, y por un momento Pink se convenció de que había dicho algo mal, solo para que Yellow respondiera: "Bueno... si hay algo mal con ella, ha estado mal desde que nos enteramos de tu ruptura. No ha salido de su nave, no ha estado dispuesta a darnos audiencias a menos que sea necesario... ha sido difícil dirigir el imperio sin ella."

Pink asintió ante eso. "Bueno, si ella no se va a poner a trabajar para ayudar a dirigir el imperio... ¿Por qué nos dice al resto de nosotras cómo hacerlo?"_ Esa es una pregunta peligrosa, pero creo que Yellow podría ser comprensiva..._

Por un momento hubo silencio mientras las dos Diamantes se miraban entre ellas. Y Pink temía que algo hubiera salido terriblemente mal antes de que una leve sonrisa comenzara a formarse en la cara de Yellow. "Bueno, esa es una buena pregunta. La verdad es que White gobierna Homeworld porque es la Diamante más poderosa, la única gema mayor que Blue y yo. Retirarla... bueno, no haría mucho en sentido práctico, pero el imperio se desmoronaría si vieran un Diamante retirado del poder, White en especial. Entonces, aguantamos con ella y con Blue, presentamos un espectáculo de unidad para el resto del imperio y hacemos todo lo posible para arreglar nuestros problemas detrás de escena."

"¿Nos?" Preguntó Pink, sorprendida.

"Bueno, las diamantes tenemos que mantenernos unidas después de todo". Dijo Yellow, causando una sensación de repulsión en el estómago de Pink.

"¿Permanecer unidas? ¿Entonces podemos seguir cometiendo los mismos errores una y otra vez?" Preguntó sin darse cuenta de las palabras que salieron de su boca. Yellow no dijo nada, tan solo levantó una ceja mientras hacía un gesto con la mano para que ella siguiera. Con un suspiro, ella continuó: "Blue está obsesionado con traer de vuelta la Era 1, que terminó con mi destrucción y el imperio no fue capaz de recuperarse de eso hasta mi regreso, White no está involucrada en la gestión del imperio en absoluto, y tú estás haciendo arreglos menores que en realidad no cambian los problemas básicos del sistema. ¡Que me hayan destrozado no debería haber dañado el imperio durante miles de años, e incluso eso no debería haber sucedido en primer lugar!"

Yellow simplemente la miró antes de asentir. "Tienes razón." Ante la mirada de sorpresa de Pink, continuó: "Y esa es la segunda razón por la que vine aquí hoy. El imperio necesita gemas que estén dispuestas a hacer el trabajo duro de cambiarlo, gemas que puedan ver los problemas con el sistema y solucionarlos antes de que empeoren. Blue está demasiado apegada al pasado, White es demasiado distante para darse cuenta de los problemas actuales con el imperio... Creo que entre nosotras, podemos avanzar un poco, especialmente con tus propuestas más ... ambiciosas."

"¿Qué? ¿Que quieres decir?" Preguntó Pink, perdiendo toda esperanza en esa última oración.

"Bueno, tus proyectos de investigación sobre la vida orgánica... si incluso uno de ellos funciona, vas a hacer grandes cambios y quiero asegurarme de que esos cambios se utilicen para el beneficio completo del imperio" Respondió Yellow dándole una mirada cautelosa. "Si tienes algún otro experimento que estés haciendo que pueda cambiar el imperio, debes avisarme."

_Mi reacción me delató, debe haberlo hecho. _Pensó con pánico en su mente._ Esto es malo, pero podría ser bueno ... ¿cuánto puedo decirle sin arriesgar la Corte ..._ "Bueno ... mi Corte tiene una escasez de muchos tipos de gemas, así que he estado experimentando con cosas como una Fire Opal que ayuda a una Iolite a trabajar, o Cuarzos que ayudan con trabajos de construcción, cosas así. Ha sido un éxito hasta ahora, mi corte ha ganado mucha eficiencia con un sistema de entrenamiento para que ciertas gemas puedan realizar otras tareas."

La otra Diamante no pareció tan sorprendida por esa respuesta, pero asintió lentamente. "Una respuesta lógica a la escasez de mano de obra... Me gustaría revisar los resultados de ese experimento, las ganancias de eficiencia serían útiles en el futuro, incluso con la escasez de recursos que se reduce por tu retorno ..." Se detuvo pensativa mientras reflexionaba sobre las implicaciones.

"Bueno, tengo algunos estudios..." Respondió Pink, levantando los documentos en su pantalla de control cuando sintió que el alivio la recorría. _Solo necesito mantenerla contenta con mis resultados hasta ahora_... pensó mientras comenzaba a presentar los resultados al otro Diamante, y el miedo a que Yellow la encerrara se iba lentamente al fondo de su mente, pero no le fue posible deshacerse de él por completo.

Cuando la nave de Yellow Diamond se fue de la colonia, en el salón del trono de la Corte Rosa se había reunido un pequeño consejo con las pocas gemas que sabían la verdad detrás de las acciones de su Diamante. Pink se desplomó contra su trono cuando llegaron los demás, con la cabeza entre las manos.

"Entonces..." comenzó Spinel, mirando hacia el trono. "¿Qué pasó jefa, estamos en problemas?"

Pink suspiró con una mezcla de alivio y enojo en su voz mientras respondía. "Bueno, no estamos en problemas... pero Yellow sigue siendo frustrante." Se inclinó hacia adelante, con arrugas en la cara mientras explicaba. "Ella sigue siendo la misma que solía ser, incluso si está dispuesta a hablar mal de Blue y White y criticar su forma de dirigir el imperio, por lo que no creo que esté tan feliz si descubre toda la verdad. Pero mientras pueda convencerla de que los experimentos están funcionando, creo que estaremos bien por ahora."

Las gemas reunidas digirieron eso, asintiendo lentamente mientras Pink veía desaparecer el gigante brazo amarillo en el horizonte. _Bueno, eso podría haber ido mucho mejor... pero también podría haber ido mucho peor. Al menos ahora puedo contar con que Yellow no interferirá, siempre y cuando no presione demasiado en poco tiempo..._ ella sacudió la cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos de su mente mientras se ponía de pie_. No hay tiempo para pensar en todo eso ahora, tengo un trabajo que hacer, y ahora que tengo la aprobación de Yellow es hora de realmente ponerme a trabajar_. "Si no hay nada más, tengo que ponerme a trabajar manejando a los peticionarios, hoy hay bastantes de ellos, me pregunto por qué..." dijo secamente, imaginando cuán grande debería ser la multitud afuera ahora que las aristócratas sabían que Yellow se fue.

¿Cómo decía la canción? 'No hay descanso para los malvados hasta que cerremos los ojos para siempre'. Es demasiado cierto.

"Muy bien todos ¡Tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer!" Dijo sacudiéndose sus pensamientos mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, con confianza fluyendo en sus movimientos mientras empujaba sus dudas al fondo de su mente.

Los días y semanas posteriores, en los que su Corte comenzó a reaccionar y adaptarse a las nuevas reglas bajo las cuales vivían, fueron borrosos. Una crisis tras otra, argumento tras argumento para resolver... la gestión de crisis fue lo único que Pink Diamond hizo en esos largos días de insomnio. Pero a medida que las semanas se convirtieron en meses, observó cómo su corte comenzaba a cambiar de forma lenta pero segura, actitudes que habían sido arraigadas durante miles de años se desvanecían lentamente. Los viejos fanatismos y creencias no desaparecieron de la noche a la mañana, las gemas son muy parecidas a los humanos en ese sentido, pero ya no tuvieron ningún impacto oficial en la ley y la política en la Corte Rosa. Obviamente no todos estaban contentos con esto, pero el anuncio de que Yellow Diamond había sido informada y había aprobado de los nuevos experimentos dejó sin aliento a aquellos que deseaban defenderse o deshacer las reformas.

Pink odiaba mentir así y sabía que si la mentira se descubría su corte enloquecería. Y si Yellow se enteraba... bueno, era mejor no pasar demasiado tiempo preocupándose por esas cosas. Había mucho trabajo por hacer, y afortunadamente para Pink, las gemas que trabajaban para ella eran muy buenas en lo que hacían.

Spinel pasó esos días deambulando por la torre y la colonia, haciendo amigos y escuchando las palabras y los pensamientos de la Corte con sus habilidades. La información que trajo a menudo fue entregada sin rodeos y sin reverencia, un ejemplo que el resto de las gemas en su corte notaron y comenzaron a imitar lentamente, los halagos innecesarios desaparecieron a medida que pasaban los días, dejando a Pink encantada cuando encontró que las trampas políticas que tanto odiaba desaparecían día a día. Uno de esos días, Spinel estaba dando una especie de informe público frente a la corte, sonriendo mientras informaba el estado de ánimo de varios departamentos en la torre, cuando Pink tuvo una revelación.

_Las Spinels son vistas como bufones o payasos, y existe la expresión humana de alguien que vale su peso en oro que definitivamente se aplica a ella..._ Soltó una pequeña risita ante la imagen mental de Spinel tomando la forma de una Pirita, recordando esa pelea que tuvo con Blue. Spinel se detuvo ante eso, esperando ver por qué su Diamante se había reído mientras toda la corte enfocaba su mirada en el trono. Empujando el pensamiento a un lado, hizo un gesto para que Spinel continuara.

Después de que la corte se despejó, la gema rosa más pequeña se deslizó hacia el trono y preguntó "¿De qué te estabas riendo?"

"Bueno, eres el bufón de la corte, y has estado haciendo tantas cosas increíbles por mí en los últimos meses que recordé la expresión humana de asociar el valor de alguien con el oro, así que eso te convierte en oro." Dijo Pink, haciendo que Spinel pusiera su cabeza en sus manos.

"Pink, por favor dime que fuiste mejor coqueteando en la Tierra, porque si no, necesito examinar al humano y la Perla que se enamoraron de ti."

"¡QUÉ! No, eso no fue coquetear, eso fue..." Pink se quedó en silencio mientras veía a Spinel caer al suelo riendo. "Oh, ja, ja, ja, muy gracioso".

"¡Lo es!"

"Bueno, si eso es lo que obtengo por tratar de halagarte me aseguraré de no volver a hacerlo nunca más." Dijo Pink juguetonamente.

"Oh, lo volverás a hacer. Soy demasiado sorprendente para que no lo hagas de vez en cuando solo por respeto a mis habilidades." Dijo Spinel cuando la pantalla frente al trono de Pinks comenzó a parpadear con una alerta. De pie, la gema bufón se dirigió hacia la puerta. "Pero eso es para otro momento, ahora tengo trabajo que hacer, y tú también."

"Sí, sí, está bien. Ponte en marcha para que pueda hacer un poco de trabajo en paz." Respondió secamente, su tono dejó en claro lo poco que quería abordar cualquier problema nuevo que surgiera esta vez, incluso cuando se acercó para presionar el botón y responder la llamada. _No hay descanso para los malvados._

Para la recién bautizada Aurora que todavía se estaba acostumbrando a no ser Fire Opal 6C3, esos días fueron sorprendentes y dolorosos al mismo tiempo. Asombrosos porque vio todo el eterno juego político de la Corte Rosa, que había comenzado a reafirmarse a las pocas horas de que la corte volviera a reunirse, colapsar cuando las reformas rompió el estancamiento en el que se basaba, y el ojo constante de su Diamante evitó que surgiera un nuevo Status Quo. Sin embargo, había mucho trabajo por hacer, y como una de las gemas más cercanas a Pink Diamond, se encontró agregando mucho trabajo "extra" a sus tareas habituales.

¿Por eso se encontró en una estructura humana conocida como "hospital" y conversando con una Peridot y un 'Doctor' humano, que por lo que ella sabía era su equivalente en La Tierra? Todo era muy confuso, y normalmente Iolite se encargaría de este trabajo, pero la pequeña gema púrpura había estado ocupada y le pidió a Aurora que se encargara de la tarea... y la extraña sensación en su gema que ocurría cada vez que Iolite hablaba con ella había anulado su sentido común y le obligó a estar de acuerdo, dejándola sentada torpemente al lado del híbrido 'Steven' mientras las dos personas que realmente sabían de lo que estaban hablando debatían...

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no es posible, lo viste hacerlo?"

"¡Eso no significa que violar la Conservación de la Masa es la única explicación! Tiene que haber una respuesta que no viole las leyes fundamentales de la física."

"¿Oh, como las mismas leyes fundamentales que tienen a los humanos convencidos de que una nave más rápida que la luz también puede servir como una máquina del tiempo?"

"No estoy discutiendo sobre física, no soy físico, si quieres debatir con uno de ellos estaría más que feliz de enviarte a Harvard por unas semanas."

"¡¿DE VERDAD?!"

... cosas. Discutían sobre cosas, y ahora la Peridot estaba abrazando al humano, que claramente no tenía la intención de esa reacción. Sentada, Aurora se acercó a Steven en un intento de llamar su atención. Colocando su mano sobre su hombro, le preguntó "¿Sabes cuánto tiempo tomará esto?"

Steven se estremeció cuando se volvió y vio su mano naranja, enfocándose en su rostro mientras empujaba la reacción de una manera muy similar a la de su madre. _Bueno, tengo curiosidad acerca de qué causó esa reacción, es fascinante ver este fenómeno de 'parecido familiar' en persona._ "Mis disculpas. No quise asustarte".

"No, está bien, no hiciste nada malo yo solo..." Steven miró a la pareja de 'expertos' que estaban debatiendo algo que involucraba conversión de energía a masa antes de bajar la voz y susurrar "Acabo de tener un mala experiencia con una Jasper y cuando me agarraste y te vi el brazo por un momento pensé que eras ella."

Aurora bajó la mirada hacia su brazo. Si bien el tono naranja estaba dentro del estándar para un Jasper, era mucho más delgado de lo que solían ser las extremidades de esas gemas, aunque dada la delgada que había visto como parte del grupo separado para 'proteger' a Beach City, supuso que era posible que uno de ellos fuera del tamaño de ella. "Veo. Mis disculpas por traer un mal recuerdo."

"Está bien, en verdad." Dijo Steven antes de sacudir la cabeza. "Bueno, no, no está bien. Ella trató de matarme a mí y a Amatista y lo estaba haciendo porque estaba convencida de que era mamá y me culpó por la destrucción de Pink Diamond, y fue y se corrompió menos de un año antes que ustedes llegaran y nos dijo la verdad, así que ahora está atrapada en una burbuja y nunca sabrá lo que realmente sucedió a menos que podamos curar la corrupción ... Estoy divagando, lo siento, mi terapeuta me dice que necesito dejar de reprimir mis sentimientos, así que a veces simplemente comienzo a hablar y no me detengo"

Aurora asiente ante eso. "Bueno, esa es solo una razón más para enfocarse en curar la corrupción, incluso si lleva mucho tiempo. Leí los informes sobre sus intentos de curar la nefrita, su éxito fue admirable." _Usando las lágrimas de un diamante... los mismos fluidos utilizados para ayudar a hacer nuevas gemas. Tuvo un éxito parcial, como si faltaran otras partes... ¿cómo nadie se dio cuenta de esto antes?_ Pensó en estado de shock, mirando las baldosas de la habitación mientras su mente corría_. Debe haberse perdido bajo la montaña de otros problemas..._

"Hey, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó Steven, llevándola de vuelta al presente. Aurora parpadeó al darse cuenta de que toda la habitación la estaba mirando, incluso la Peridot y el Doctor hicieron una pausa en su debate para mirarla.

"Yo... creo que podría tener una teoría para una cura para la corrupción." Dijo vacilante, mientras Steven y Peridot la miraban, mientras el Doctor parecía confundido por un momento antes de darse cuenta. "Es solo una teoría, no deberíamos finalizar esta reunión y su importante discusión al respecto."

La doctora Maheswaran resoplo un poco ante eso. "Bueno, esa es una forma de describir de qué estábamos hablando. Necesitamos tiempo para prepararnos para una mirada más exhaustiva del cambio de forma durante la próxima visita de todos modos, así que creo que este es un buen momento para que terminemos por hoy. Ustedes tres continúen, todavía tengo el resto de mi turno hoy." Dijo espantando al par de gemas y a Steven de la oficina y en la sala de espera un hombre humano adulto conocido como 'Greg' los estaba esperando. Tan pronto como se cerró la puerta, Steven y Peridot miraron a Aurora, apenas prestando atención a Greg.

"Entonces... ¿sucedió algo?" Preguntó el único humano puro en la habitación.

"Creo que sería mejor si explicara esto a medida que avanzamos hacia el vehículo de transporte". Respondió Aurora.

"... y es por eso que creo que la mezcla de fluidos de los cuatro diamantes es probable que produzca resultados positivos en la curación de la corrupción." Finalizó la gema naranja dejando al Dondai en silencio, excepto por los sonidos de la carretera y el motor mientras conducía hacia Beach City.

"Pero espera, ¿Mamá no lo habrá intentado antes? Eso es lo que hay en los inyectores, y ambos Kindergardens están cargados con eso." Señaló Steven desde el asiento.

"Hmmm, bueno, en teoría, sin embargo, se entiende comúnmente entre los técnicos que el líquido del inyector se descompone después de un par de siglos ¿Quizás para cuando ella y los demás sobrevivientes pudieron llegar al Kindergarten el fluido ya habría caducado, como le dicen ustedes?" Señaló Peridot. "Podría explicar por qué no lo ha intentado de nuevo, es posible que no sepa sobre la degradación y piense que ya intentó usar fluidos en perfecto estado"

"Muy bien, voy a ser sincero, estoy un tanto asqueado por todo lo que hablan sobre fluidos." Dijo Greg desde el asiento del conductor.

"Papá lo siento." Steven respondió. "Pero es un buen punto, y si tienen razón... entonces podríamos curar a todos". Su voz estaba llena de esperanza cuando le llegaron visiones del mar de burbujas en la sala en llamas, imaginando cómo será cuando esa sala esté finalmente, finalmente, estuviera vacía para siempre. "Tenemos que intentarlo."

"Coincido." Dijo Aurora "Informaré a Pink Diamond a mi regreso sobre esta teoría, es probable que al menos nos proporcione los recursos para hacer las pruebas."

Steven asintió, apenas prestando atención mientras miraba hacia las colinas de Delmarva, con una sonrisa en su rostro. _Finalmente serán libres. Después de miles de años, todo por lo que pasaron mientras estaban corruptos... todos serán libres._

**Y con más de dos semanas de retraso, he aquí, otro episodio y el penúltimo antes de pasar a la siguiente historia. Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos pronto.**


	43. Fundamentos (Parte 4) Final

El fin de la corrupción ocurrió en un día soleado normal. Las Crystal Gems se reunieron en el campo de batalla hoy lleno de fresas, una pequeña tina de plástico con agua fue colocada a unos cien pasos de la plataforma de deformación mientras esperaban. En un destello de luz, tres recién llegados se unieron a ellos: Iolite, Aurora y Pink Diamond. Los dos grupos se reunieron, Pink sostenia cuatro viales, cada uno del color de uno de los Diamantes, mientras que Steven sostenía en sus manos una pequeña burbuja púrpura, con una gema muy pequeña, casi como un fragmento. "Muy bien, estamos listos". Dijo mirando a su madre con emociones conflictivas corriendo a través de él como la pólvora.

Ella lo miró con una sonrisa suave. "¿Esa es? ¿La Jasper que te culpó por lo que me pasó?"

Steven asintió. "Pasó miles de años enojada por una mentira, si esto funciona entonces... entonces tal vez pueda comenzar a sanar."

Eso fue suficiente para ella, y asintió con la cabeza antes de sacar los contenedores. Puso una gota de cada vial en la bañera hasta que el agua fue una mezcla de colores vibrantes. Steven dio un paso adelante para poner la burbuja y Pink se volvió al resto para decir "Todos los demás deberían dar un paso atrás, si esto no funciona, puedo manejarlo yo misma, y si lo hace ... entonces tengo que manejar esto yo misma." Ante sus palabras, todos los demás dieron un paso atrás, incluido Steven, y vieron como la burbuja flotaba en la superficie de la bañera por un momento antes de estallar y hundirse hasta el fondo. Después de un momento, en un destello de luz, la forma imponente de Jasper salió del agua, rompiendo el plástico barato de la bañera mientras su cuerpo tomaba forma, casi idéntica a su yo anterior a la corrupción, excepto con un par de cuernos y una pequeña decoloración.

Miró a su alrededor con confusión e ira en su rostro cuando los recuerdos de sus últimos momentos antes de ser corrompida la golpearon. Y girando se detuvo al ver a Pink Diamond de pie ante ella. La conmoción pareció golpearla físicamente, dejándola con la boca abierta mientras la miraba fijamente, congelada ante la forma del Diamante que había dado todo por servir y vengar. "Mi diamante... pensé, te vi ... ¿No estás destrozada?"

"No, nunca lo estuve". Respondió Pink, con lágrimas cayendo por su rostro mientras miles de años de arrepentimiento la inundaban. _Ella ha sido herida por mi culpa. _

"¿Mi diamante…?"

"Te debo mucho más que una disculpa por lo que te pasó, pero por ahora es lo unico que puedo darte." Mirando al confundido Cuarzo negó con la cabeza. "Mírame, probablemente pienses que estoy diciendo tonterías en este momento. Pensarías que después de todo este tiempo mejoraría en explicar esto." Pink Diamond dio un paso atrás y una brillante exhibición de luz dejó a Rose Quartz de pie en el campo.

Nadie habló mientras Jasper la miraba con sorpresa e incredulidad, congelada en su lugar por lo que acababa de ver, hasta que su boca comenzó a temblar. "Rose Quartz ... era Pink Diamond." Murmuró aturdida.

Dejándose caer al suelo, su cuerpo se sacudió de rabia por un breve momento antes de que su cabeza se disparara hacia la gema que había amado y odiado con tanto fervor, mirando a Rose a los ojos y preguntando "Entonces ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Cuál fue el punto de todo esto? ¿¡Fui hecha para pelear una guerra que ni siquiera era real!? "

"La guerra fue real, pero no fue necesaria. Sucedió porque no pude pensar en ninguna otra forma de cambiar las mentes de las otras Diamantes sobre la Tierra, así que... podría haber ido demasiado lejos." Respondió suavemente, viendo como la poderosa Jasper temblaba como un niño vulnerable cuya su visión del mundo fue destrozada de un momento a otro.

"Lo hiciste." Respondió ella, poniéndose de pie. "Hiciste todo esto, me creaste, comenzaste una guerra... para ganar una discusión sobre este patético montón de tierra y rocas". Dijo mientras miraba a Rose, sus dos formas casi del mismo tamaño. Dando un paso adelante, Jasper continuó despotricando. "¿Qué ven todos en este planeta? Fui creada aquí y lo he odiado desde el momento en que salí de la tierra ¡Y todos ustedes actúan como si valiera la pena tirarlo todo! ¡Incluso atrapó un Diamante! "

Cada paso la acercaba más a Rose, la gema que era a la vez su odiada enemiga y el objeto de su suprema devoción. Cerrando la distancia, se quedó allí, esperando una respuesta, cualquier tipo de respuesta a su rabia y dolor.

Rose suspiró con arrepentido en sus rasgos mientras respondía: "Sé que suena loco y sé que quizás nunca estés de acuerdo conmigo, pero creo que vale la pena proteger la Tierra. Lamento haber lastimado a tanta gente por hacerlo, pero si tuviera que hacerlo de nuevo, no cambiaría mis objetivos, solo mis métodos."

Jasper escuchó mientras ella hablaba, la rabia crecía dentro de ella con cada frase y cuando Rose hizo su declaración, soltó un grito de rabia y lanzó un puñetazo. Un golpe salvaje y descontrolado, sin nada de los milenios de habilidad detrás de él. Fue un golpe de pura emoción y no fue una sorpresa para nadie, ni siquiera para Jasper, cuando Rose lo atrapó en la palma de su mano. Las dos se miraron la una a la otra por un momento, las lágrimas se formaron en Jasper, y para sorpresa del Cuarzo perfecto, en los ojos de Rose. Por un momento estuvieron enfrentadas en un duelo de voluntades luchando una contra otra antes de que Jasper cediera, dando un paso atrás con una mirada de derrota y dolor en su rostro.

"Me imaginé cómo sería verte de nuevo... pero nunca podría haber imaginado esto". Dijo, dándole la espalda a Rose y alejándose. "Pelear contigo ni siquiera sería divertido."

Para Amatista, que había visto cómo Jasper disfrutaba el combate, esas palabras y la postura de la gema más grande tocaron una fibra sensible en su interior. Dando un paso hacia adelante puso una mano sobre el pecho de Steven como si le dijera 'tengo esto' antes de moverse para interceptar a Jasper mientras ella se alejaba. Se acercó a la gema más alta, miró hacia arriba y dijo: "Oye, vamos, realmente no quieres estar sola ahora ¿Verdad?"

Jasper parpadeó sorprendida, mirando a Amatista como si la viera por primera vez. "¿Por qué estás siendo amable conmigo?" Susurró, su voz era aún más ronca de lo normal.

"Porque sé lo que estás sintiendo ahora mismo." Con esa respuesta Rose se estremeció al recordar ese momento. "Nosotros tampoco sabíamos la verdad."

Jasper la miró fijamente por un momento, como si buscara alguna señal de falsedad, antes de suspirar y asentir. "Claro, quédate si quieres, pero no voy a escucharla más." Dijo, sentándose en el suelo y negándose a moverse.

Rose sintió que una ola de culpa la recorría al verla, pero la ola de confianza de Amatista la convenció de no dar un paso adelante. Sosteniendo los frascos de jugo de Diamante, se los entregó a Steven y dijo: "Será mejor que regrese y tome el resto de los líquidos, necesitaremos muchos de ellos para curar a todos. Los veré a en la fuente tan pronto como tenga todo lo que necesitamos." Dijo dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia la plataforma, más perturbada por lo fácil que era ser odiada por sus acciones que por cualquier otra cosa. _Odio que me esté acostumbrando a esto. No debería estarlo, pero lo he hecho tanto que simplemente no golpea tan fuerte como solía hacerlo._

Cuando Pink regresó con los fluidos, reunieron las gemas de la habitación en llamas y las llevaron a la fuente, un flujo constante de gemas en las coloridas aguas en las que se mezclaba la esencia de los cuatro Diamantes. Colocando burbuja tras burbuja dentro, la piscina pronto se llenó de vítores y felicidad, ya que las gemas cuyos últimos recuerdos habían sido del dolor y la confusión de haber sido corrompidas se dieron cuenta de que habían vuelto a celebraciones casi normales y espontáneas que cruzaron las líneas divisorias entre las gemas leales a Homeworld y las Crystal Gems.

Steven estaba pasando el mejor momento de su vida conociendo todas estas nuevas gemas. Nephrite le había informado gentilmente que su nombre no era 'Centipeedle', pero estaba tan feliz de estar incorrupta ahora y verla reunida con su tripulación después de miles de años era tan adorable y dulce y-

"¡Steven!" La voz de Bismuth cortó el estruendo. "¡Necesito usar la piscina, encontré a Biggs!" Dijo feliz, sosteniendo una burbuja rosa con una gema moteada naranja muy familiar en su interior. Sintió un destello de pesar por eso, recordando el día en que Jasper la había obligado a atacarlo a él y a Amatista en la playa..."

"Oye ¿Estás bien, pequeño?" Preguntó Bismuth, con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

"Sí, solo... recordaba."

Una mirada de comprensión cruzó los rasgos de Bismuth. "Ah, esta no es una de… una de tus madres ¿Verdad? ¿Ella... te lastimó?

Steven se dio cuenta de que Bismuth estaba en conflicto, su reunión con un viejo amigo arruinada por sus sentimientos porque él solo tenía que sacarlo a colación para entristecerla y- _No, está bien, entristecer a alguien más siendo honesto acerca de mis sentimientos no el fin del mundo._ Pensó para sí mismo, con la esperanza de que si lo repetía lo suficiente empezaría a creerlo, una estrategia que su terapeuta le había enseñado. Mirando a Bismuth, negó con la cabeza. "Ella no me lastimó, el Jasper que estaba tratando de usarla como arma lo hizo pero no ella. Ahora vamos a sacarla de allí y curarla, se ha perdido mucho en los últimos miles de años." Dijo mientras recogía la burbuja, bajándola suavemente al agua de la fuente.

A su lado, Bismuth se tensó cuando la burbuja explotó y la gema desapareció debajo de la superficie, pero solo un momento después un resplandor brilló a través del líquido y una gran gema se puso de pie de un salto, mirando alrededor confundida por un breve momento antes de que Bismuth le saltara encima gritando de alegría. Dando un paso atrás, Steven miró alrededor de la piscina, observando cómo las gemas grandes y pequeñas eran arrastradas por la atmósfera, una fiesta improvisada en la piscina estallaba a través de la fuente, con Perla demasiado feliz como para preocuparse por la rudeza.

Rubí y Zafiro, sin fusionar hasta la boda, tomándose el tiempo para vivir como sus propias gemas mientras Steven intentaba encontrar tiempo para planificar el evento. Había tratado de convencerlos de que diseñaran su propia boda, pero ninguna se había movido, diciendo que no reemplazarían a su planificador de bodas y que podía tomarse todo el tiempo que necesitara.

Ahora que las Crystal Gems que no estaban destrozadas estaban saliendo de la piscina como margaritas primaverales, se dio cuenta de que podría necesitar más sillas para la boda frente a la playa que estaba planeando. Mientras pensaba en eso, las vio charlar con viejos amigos, una pequeña multitud que las rodeaba mientras contaban historias que, por la forma en que las llamas seguían saliendo de los pies de Rubys, eran increíblemente emocionantes.

En el otro lado de la piscina, el grupo de su madre se mantuvo en su mayoría apartado, mamá como Pink Diamond asegurándole a las Crystal Gems que no tenía intención de comenzar otra guerra y evitar que las Gemas de Homeworld causaran problemas, aunque no parecía que fuera así, no estaban de humor para eso. La Pink Lace Ágate que comandaba su guardia personal, Sway, estaba en la piscina, sacando otra Ágate del agua antes de entregarla a una multitud de Cuarzos felices, que rápidamente se lanzaron sobre su ágata devuelta y la sumergieron bajo el agua, rango olvidado mientras celebraban con violencia juguetona. Por supuesto, Sway no pudo alejarse de la multitud antes de que una la atrapara, enviándola a la piscina y provocando un grito de alarma proveniente de los cuarzos rosas a lo largo del borde. Por un momento, a Steven le preocupaba que las cosas se pusieran feas.

Iolite estaba de pie al lado de la piscina, conversando en voz baja con un grupo de otras Iolites, las pequeñas gemas curiosas charlaban seriamente sobre algo mientras Aurora miraba el grupo con una mirada extraña. Era casi como la mirada que había tenido Connie cuando bromeó sobre el uso de la sala de nubes para hacer duplicados de sí mismo y recibir más abrazos. ¿Pero por qué Aurora estaría con ese aspecto…? Reflexionó por un momento antes de que una mancha rosada llamara su atención.

Spinel estaba pasando el mejor momento de su vida, brincando alrededor de la piscina y charlando con todos, dándoles la bienvenida a todos como solo ella lo hacía. Se movía con facilidad y gracia, encontrando gemas que estaban solas por cualquier motivo y hablando con ellas, tomándose solo unos momentos antes de encontrar un grupo u otro solitario y colocarlos juntos, asegurándose de que nadie quedara fuera. Si tuviera que adivinar, Steven diría que al menos un tercio de la atmósfera de la fiesta venía de Spinel haciendo su magia, haciendo que otros hicieran amigos y consolidándose como 'la extraña Spinel que me presentó a mis nuevos amigos' por decenas de gemas. Si ella no estuviera de su lado, podría haber estado preocupado por eso, pero antes de que pudiera considerarlo más, ella se detuvo... justo frente a Perla.

Pink también notó cuando Spinel y Pearl se encontraron, y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Spinel nunca había parecido tener resentimientos sobre las decisiones de Pink en contra de Perla, pero aun así, verlas reunirse la preocupaba. Sin embargo, mientras observaba, las dos parecían simplemente estar hablando tranquilamente, Spinel usaba su cambio de forma para colocar tres o más burbujas en la fuente a la vez, aumentando dramáticamente el proceso mientras hablaba con la gema palida, quien por su parte estaba tan abrumada de felicidad que parecía apenas prestar atención a la otra gema. Después de unos momentos, Spinel se rió y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Pearl, enviando a la delgada gema al agua antes de agarrarla y disculparse, sin dejar de reír todo el tiempo.

Sentándose, Pink miró por encima de la fuente y contempló las vistas, observando cómo la corrupción que había atormentado a tantas gemas durante tanto tiempo se desvanecía. No fue suficiente para quitar el arrepentimiento, Amatista se deslizó en parte al decir que Jasper estaba sentada en una cueva y la golpeó para que se fuera fue solo el segundo recordatorio más evidente de sus errores, la enorme estatua de Rose Quartz llorando en el centro de la fuente siendo el número uno. Pero a pesar del arrepentimiento, mirar a la multitud de gemas celebrando puso una sonrisa en su rostro. Y Pink pudo decir honestamente por primera vez desde que se había despertado hace tantos meses confundida y sola en una extraña estación que su vida era buena.

_Los humanos tenían razón, si existe el paraíso._

**Y capitulo final. Traeré la próxima historia tan pronto como pueda, pero no hare promesas.**

**Un saludo. Y hasta pronto.**


End file.
